


How It’s Going To Be

by ellieoh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove is trying to be Better, Billy is an English major, Billy is unknowingly fulfilling this, Billy was involved but not Flayed, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Hand Jobs, I actually really stan a Steve/Jonathan friendship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neil is still terrible but we don't talk about him much, Post-Battle of Starcourt (Stranger Things), Post-Season/Series 03, Robin gets Billy and Steve to kiss on camera in the name of college projects, Robin is in Film and Queer studies naturally, Sexual Tension, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Steve has a domestic kink, Steve is trying his best, Steve might become a bartender, Steve's parents are absent so spring break at the Harringtons, The pining is real, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, Very little angst tbh, a lot of yearning, basically everyone lowkey ships it, good friends Nancy and Jonathan, it all happened but modern, minor Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, slightly homoerotic photoshoots between friends, the gang in college and also on spring break, the kids are around and we love them, they don't talk about feelings because they're clinically dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieoh/pseuds/ellieoh
Summary: “I’m fucking tired.” He whined. “My roommate keeps getting home in the middle of the night and having very loud and very drunk sex while I’m trying to sleep.”“Poor, pretty boy.” Billy cooed gently, and it didn’t even sound that taunting this time. Maybe Steve was losing his mind to lack of sleep. “How ever will you stay so pretty if you don’t get your beauty rest? Come, lay down.” He patted the bed behind him.Steve knew that Billy was kidding, because that’s what Billy did. He joked and poked and prodded, playfully or maliciously, depending on his mood. But Steve was tired, okay? And Billy was being nice – well, as nice as Billy could be.See, the thing is, Steve’s just happy that he made it to college and that some of his friends ended up there with him. Somehow “friends” now also included Billy Hargrove? How that happened, Steve would never really understand. But that didn’t stop him from desperately wanting Billy to kiss him again.or,Steve’s just trying his best to be normal while ignoring Robin and Heather’s meddling, pretending half the school wasn’t obsessed with his dick, and doing everything in his power to ignore his huge crush on Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 311
Kudos: 773





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> modern college au? I literally couldn’t resist - these are my absolute fav. The Upside Down still happened, neither Billy or Heather were possessed but were around for it. Trying out shorter chapters this time around!

Steve was sitting at their preferred picnic table in the quad, munching on fries as he read through an email from one of his professors. Robin eventually sat down across from him, tossing down her bag of food from the little bagel spot down the street.

“Hey.” Steve said distractedly.

“Ugh,” Robin sighed as she unpacked her food. She looked stressed. “This project is going to be the death of me.”

“Hmm.” He said noncommittally, listening but not, typing out a reply to his professor.

Robin went on and on about whatever project was giving her a hard time this semester. She was a Film major with a minor in Queer Studies, apparently they overlapped a lot. Which was great, according to her, but meant more work, or something. Steve wasn’t always the best at paying attention when Robin ranted.

Heather slid in next to Robin, cozying up immediately to her girlfriend, she was in her cheer outfit today. Was there a football game? Steve had no idea of that schedule anymore. Did that make him a bad friend? Probably.

It’d been a miracle he’d even gotten into college, honestly. And it hadn’t been because of any sports scholarships either. He’d followed the games last year for lack of anything better to do, there were always parties after games, which meant free beer to drown out his loneliness. But, this year, he could honestly care less.

He kind of wished Nancy and Jonathan hadn’t fucked off to New York, but Steve knew that Jonathan would thrive at Pratt and Nancy at NYU. He just missed them. And neither of them would’ve known the sports schedules either, and none of them would’ve cared.

But, he had Robin, who was his best friend. And now he had Heather, who was also kind of his best friend, so he had to care about things like sports schedules for her sake. And with Heather came –

Billy dropped down aggressively beside Steve, just like everything Billy did.

Yeah, Steve kind of wasn’t sure how that one happened.

After their brawl at the Byers, two years ago now, Billy and him had steered clear from each other. It hadn’t been too hard, seeing as Steve had graduated at the end of that school year and the only class they’d shared was Gym and basketball after school. Billy hadn’t ever really apologized about literally bashing his face in, or giving him a concussion, or leaving a scar from the plate to the head, but Steve hadn’t bothered trying to explain any of that night away either. Not that he really could’ve told Billy all that much anyway. Not with all the government papers he’d signed the first time.

Ugh, the fact that there were more than one, and the fact that he had to sign NDAs _each_ time was exhausting to think about.

So, yeah, he hadn’t really explained to Billy exactly _why_ Max had been in a stranger’s house with Steve and a bunch of teen boys. And Billy hadn’t apologized for coming to some kind of conclusion and then beating the shit out of Steve.

Then the mall blew up, because _Hawkins_ , and Billy had been _wrong place, wrong time_ and put himself between El and the fucking Mindflayer. Got himself a broken arm and fucked up shoulder that had taken a really long time to heal for his trouble. They told him the whole story after that.   
  


You can’t really let a guy get almost killed by a monster while protecting his kid sister’s best friend and _not_ tell him the whole story. 

At some point in the school year that followed post-Starcourt, Robin and Billy had become friends. Honestly, Steve hadn’t thought Billy was capable of friends – to hear Max tell it, Billy hadn’t really had any friends back in California either. But, he’d been friendly with Heather from their summer working the pool, and Robin demanded his attention because of their _shared monster drama,_ or whatever, and soon the three of them had their own little senior group.

Steve hadn’t been around for most of it. The only school that hadn’t outright refused him had waitlisted him. Last minute, they ended up having a spot for him. So, he went.

He came home on weekends and breaks, hung around with Robin and the kids. But Robin had become _Heather & Robin _not too long after Christmas Break, and then when Steve was home for Spring Break, Billy started showing up with them.

They didn’t really talk at first. They just interacted politely, as they could, and mostly vied for Robin or Heather’s attention. But somewhere along the way their old personalities had started to reemerged – just with less anger and fists. Politeness had turned into teasing, which to Billy was basically a love language.

They got along now, for the most part. Especially since the three of them had joined Steve here for college. After all, this wasn’t Steve’s first rodeo of becoming friendly with a guy who once bashed his face in. _Here’s looking at you, Jonathan_.

So, they were friends.

And it was only a little weird.

Steve was still typing out his reply email while Robin was talking to them and Billy was stealing his food.

“Steve? _Steve_. Dingus!”

He looked up from his phone to them all staring at him.

“Uh, yeah, okay. Whatever.” He answered, looking back down at his phone.

“You didn’t hear one word Robin just said, did you?” Heather raised a dark brow at him, her resting bitch face should be patented and sold. She was the meanest, most apathetic cheerleader he’d ever met. But, boy, did he love her.

“I did.” He defended. “She asked for help with her project. Fine, I’ll help you.”

He was… kind of sure that’s what they’d been talking about. Billy snorted and Robin just said _Okay_ in that sing-songy way that meant that Steve _had_ maybe missed something.

But, in his defense, he wasn’t the best in school and had a hard time getting through this current class, so when the professor was emailing him personally to see if Steve needed extra help, Steve was sure as fuck going to take him up on it. Sue him for being invested in his goddamn education.

He let Billy continue to steal his food as he laughed at Steve’s misery – partially because that’s just what Billy did, but maybe a little bit because they were also friends. It was still kind of novel even so many months later.

Next year, when they all left the dorms and lived together, he’d be able to make sure Billy had his own damn food, instead of stealing everyone else’s.

——

A couple days later, Steve had met with his professor and felt a little better about that class. His mind felt clearer, his chest less tight with burgeoning anxiety.

He went over to Robin and Heather’s Sorority – which, had been a major shock for Steve because Robin did _not_ seem like the Sorority Girl type. But when Steve had brought it up, Robin had just looked at him like he was an idiot.

_Stevie, my guy. I am a lesbian with a hot girlfriend, living in a house full of bouncy collegiate ladies. Why would I_ not _want to join a sorority?_

And, when she put it like that, maybe he was an idiot.

He’d honestly been surprised that Billy hadn’t rushed. That seemed like the kind of thing that’d be his vibe. Keg king, living in a house full of bros that would bow to him eventually, as Tommy and the basketball team had, partying all the time.

But, he hadn’t. He lived in his dorm room and complained about his roommate like they all did.

Billy was already there when Steve came in, lying on the empty bed, book open, notebook and pen in hand.

Steve just shut the door behind him and sat in the desk chair. He’d narrowly avoided being pulled into the living room by Jenna and Kacy, he kept eyeing the door like the two giggling blondes were coming up here for him.

“Almost got snatched?”

Steve looked away from the door to Billy, a small smirk already on his lips.

The teasing wasn’t rough anymore, hadn’t been since the night at the Byers, since Spring Break of last year. But, especially since moving here, there was almost a _softness_ to Billy that definitely hadn’t been there in Hawkins. A calmness that stir-crazy younger Billy had never been able to manage.

Heather had told him once when she’d been wildly plastered that Billy’s dad had been a real hardass but _not in the typical dad kind of way way, if you catch my drift, Stevie_. That, and what Max had let slip over the years, Steve could read between the lines about Billy’s not great home life.

Maybe being away from his dad made him less hostile, less cagey and angry.

Because this Billy – the one currently lounging on a pastel bedspread, quietly smirking, and writing a paper for his Lit major was not the Billy of yore. For that Steve was certain.

Steve sighed and leaned out on the rolley chair. Slinking down a bit, long legs spread all wide, head leaning on his shoulder and hand. He closed his eyes for a minute, he was just so tired.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “Jenna and Kacy are relentless.”

Billy snorted, but it wasn’t a malicious thing. “Of course they are. They know a prime piece of real estate when they see one.”

Steve opened his eyes strictly to roll them at Billy’s stupid, playful expression. “Shut up.”

“Come on, _King_ Steve struts into their house, looking all sleepy and sad puppy? I’m surprised you still have your clothes on, to be honest.”

Steve grabbed a pen off the desk and chucked it at a laughing Billy.

“You’re so obnoxious.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be used to that by now?”

Steve groaned again, rubbing at his eyes with his fists like a little kid, the pressing at the budding headache.

“I’m fucking tired.” He whined. He wasn’t proud of it, but Billy was his own dumpster fire so Steve didn’t let himself feel too judged. “My roommate keeps getting home in the middle of the night and having very loud and very drunk sex while I’m trying to sleep.”

“Poor pretty boy.” Billy cooed gently, and it didn’t even sound that taunting this time. Maybe Steve was losing his mind to lack of sleep. “How ever will you stay so pretty if you don’t get your beauty rest? Come, lay down.” He patted the bed behind him.

Steve knew that Billy was kidding, because that’s what Billy did. He joked and poked and prodded, playfully or maliciously, depending on his mood. But Steve was _tired_ , okay? And Billy was being _nice_ – well, as nice as Billy could be. So, Steve pushed himself up off the desk chair and ambled over to the bed, face planting in the spot between Billy and the wall before he could think twice about it.

He kicked off his shoes and slid up to reach the pillows. Billy’s face had looked a little shocked, like he hadn’t thought Steve would actually do it.

Well, there were a lot of things Billy didn’t know about him and that Robin couldn’t tell, because she hadn’t known that version of Steve either. He may have been the keg king, but he’d also been known for never backing down from a dare. He hadn’t been that guy in a long time, but it still ran through his veins once in a while. Plus, it was always nice being able to surprise someone like Billy.

It wasn’t hard to fall asleep next to Billy, Steve found. Easier than he thought, actually. Not that he thought about sleeping next to Billy often. He didn’t.

Once in a while at most.

When he was tipsy.

Or desperately horny.

But that wasn’t relevant. It was quiet and Billy’s body radiated so much warmth and the quiet scratch of his pen on paper lulled Steve right to sleep.

At some point, he’d rolled from his stomach to his side, hugging the pillow to him. Billy was still working with his back to Steve and he fell asleep again.

It’s warm and quiet and soothing, and it’s the best sleep he’s gotten in weeks. And then, it was over.

He feels a body fall across him and the surprise weight wakes him up. It’s not as bright in the room anymore, but the lights are on. Billy is still on the bed with him, Steve had moved closer in his sleep and was practically curled up against Billy, his head and knees pressed to Billy’s back. Heather was now draped across them, talking loudly to Robin who was seated at the desk.

“What the hell.” Steve grumbled.

“Oh, he joins the land of the living. How kind.”

He threw up a finger at Robin and rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t normally nap during the day, but with how shit he’d been sleeping, Steve felt pretty good now.

“Hi Heather.”

She was draped over both their bodies, her head toward Steve and legs over Billy’s side. Heather smiled, in a similar way that Billy smiled, which was really more of a tender smirk.

“Hi Stevie. Have a good nap?” She reached up and started running her fingers through his hair. Steve groaned, he felt Billy stiffen a little. Because he was still curled up against Billy’s back, forehead pressed to the warm shirt.

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes again and leaned into her hands. Heather might be bitchy, but she was always nice to Steve in her own way.

“Ugh, remember last time you did that when he was drunk and he got that _monster_ erection?”

Billy’s spine went straight and Steve was surprised he hadn’t said anything or, you know, like, _moved_.

Steve groaned a little in embarrassment. “Leave me alone, I’m touched starved.”

Billy snorted, “Aren’t we all, sweetheart.”

Steve tried not to let the tingle in his spine at the nickname swell into anything larger. He just pulled Heather more so her upper body was lying on the mattress and not Steve’s torso, her legs over his body instead of Billy’s and snuggled into her while she giggled.

“Speak for yourself, Hargrove.” Heather smiled through laughter as she cuddled with Steve. “I get down on the reg with that hottie and now I’ve got _King_ Steve “The Hair” Harrington smushing my tits. I think I’m set.”

“Mmm.” Steve hummed dreamily, snuggling in to Heather’s chest playfully, his arms tightening around her waist. “Robin, your girlfriend has great tits. Proud of you.”

“You’re proud of me for my girlfriend’s tits?” She laughed out.

“Proud of you for bagging such a babe.”

“Aw, Stevie.” Heather cooed playfully, fingers still running through his hair, probably making a giant mess of it.

“Y’all are so fucking obnoxious.” Billy growled. But it wasn’t his angry growl, Steve was more than aquatinted with that one. “It was perfect in here before you two showed up and ruined it – waking pretty boy up and being all loud and shit.”

“Perfect, huh?” Steve could _hear_ the eyebrow raise in Robin’s voice.

“Perfectly quiet.” Billy amended aggressively.

“Uh, excuse me. This is _our_ room. You two _trespassers_ broke in here. Go do homework in your own fucking room.”

Billy just rolled his eyes at Robin. “Like I could get any fucking work done in frat house square.”

Billy’s dorm was next to the fraternities, it was a party hall for sure. Steve didn’t blame him for never wanting to be there.

“And, Stevie? What’s your excuse for breaking into our room?”

“My roommate keeps having loud three am sex. I’m tired.”

“Ugh, you’re all such babies.”

Eventually Steve got up, disentangled himself from Heather and Billy, and made a quick dash to the bathroom to piss and check his hair, attempting to evade the giggling girls.

All the dudes he was sort of friendly with in class kept asking why he wasn’t fucking half the sorority since he spent so much time there. But, Steve wasn’t that guy anymore – hadn’t been since Nancy. He just… didn’t want to fuck around like that anymore.

Not since he’d gotten a taste of being in love. Of being in a relationship. He was _so_ much more of that guy than he’d ever realized. Commitment really suited him, helped with his deep-seeded abandonment issues.

He liked dating. He liked being with someone constantly. Knowing they wouldn’t leave, at least for the time being.

When he’d been King, girls hadn’t mattered. It was all about the chase, the prize, the notches and stories. It hadn’t been real, any of it.

But, then he’d fallen in love.

And then the Upside Down happened.

And, he changed.

It had put things in perspective.

Friends were important. Love was important. Safety and happiness were key. Everything else was just… _bullshit_.

So, he didn’t really sleep around anymore. He’d tried it last year, when he’d been here alone and everyone else he knew and cared about were far away. But it’d just left him feeling empty, unfulfilled.

He just wasn’t that guy anymore, couldn’t be. He wanted _more_. So he couldn’t really go back to just getting his dick wet and dipping out. Not that he could really tell people all that. He often just mentioned he was hung up on someone, let people think what they wanted.

He came back to the room to find Heather on the floor, Billy seated behind her, braiding her hair.

He’d seen Billy do it before – to Max. It created an odd feeling in his chest, something he couldn’t quite name. Watching Billy’s strong hands deftly maneuver strands of silky hair just _did something_ to Steve.

Robin was reading over his essay at the desk, ignoring the chatter between her girlfriend and Billy.

This small collection of people – including the kids and Jonathan and Nancy – were his family. That now included Billy Hargrove, too. Somehow. He wasn’t going to question it.

Steve sidled in and moved behind Billy to lay back on the bed. The spot Billy had been laying in toward the edge was still warm, so Steve slid into it and pulled out his phone.

“Looks good, Hargrove.” Robin placed it down on the desk, writing a few notes in the margin she thought would help. “So since you both are here, wanna work on my project?”

“What project?” Slipped out of Steve’s mouth as he scrolled through instagram.

“Steve.” Robin groaned. “You do not listen.”

Steve put down his phone and met Robin’s gaze. “Sorry?”

She rolled her eyes. “We were literally talking about it the other day. You and Billy said you’d help me with it.”

“Okay, yes, I remember that.” He amended apologetically. “Sorry, I’m having trouble in bio and my professor said he’d help me, so I’ve been stressing. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“It’s fine, dingus.” Robin waved him off, already over it. “But, you know that Professor Parker is only offering to help because he wants to fuck you, right.”

Steve pulled a face, “Don’t be gross.”

“Heather, help me out here.”

Heather turned her head, Billy’s hands going with her as he continued his intricate braid. “She’s right, Stevie. I have actually seen Professor Parker, with my own eyes, stare at you longingly across the quad. He may also be a good teacher, but he very much wants to bend you over a desk.”

Steve felt his face flush a little as he rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. He does not. Also, gross.”

“I don’t know, pretty boy.” Billy said without turning around.

“Not you too.”

Billy shrugged, “I’d have to see it for myself before I made a call. But I’m not discounting it.”

“Look,” Steve said, “I don’t think this is true, but even if it were, I’m not going to fuck my teacher, guys.”

Robin’s eyebrow raised and that smirk fell over her lips. “So, only because he’s your teacher and not because he’s a dude? Interesting.”

“Something you wanna tell us, Stevie?” Heather asked devilishly over her shoulder.

“You both are so obnoxious.”

His answer, or lack of one, was probably answer enough.

Steve liked girls. A lot. He’d been in love with Nancy. He also very much wanted to suck Billy off, so.

“So, my project – because Steve was not listening the first time – is for my Queer Media class. We’re suppose to take something traditionally heteronormative within media and subvert it. So my group decided to take hetero scenes from movie-musicals that could’ve been very blatantly queer had they not forced it to be otherwise.”

“Okay,” Steve furrowed his brow. “What do you need us to do?”

“Well, we need people for the performance.”

“I’m not following.”

“I’m asking you two to perform one of the pieces for the class, dingus.”

“Okay.” Steve said, thinking over what she’d be asking of him. “Do we have to like, sing?”

“Duh, that’s why I’m asking the two of you. Because you can sing. And you’re attractive, so that will help if your totally performance sucks.”

“So, you want to film us for your project, singing a scene that is played traditionally straight, but could be very gay with just minor adjustments.”

“Yup.” She popped the _p_ , eyeing intently him as she waited for his answer.

Steve sighed, “Alright. But if I suck, that’s a you problem, Buckley.”

“Great.” She smiled, looking relieved, like Steve wasn’t going to do whatever he could to help her. “I’ll look for the scene and send it to you guys soon.”

What the hell was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Steve squinted at his laptop, the light and the text giving him a headache. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping that would help with the blurriness. It didn’t.

He sighed and pulled out the glasses case from his bag. He didn’t like wearing them, mostly because he was annoyed that he needed them in the first place. It was just for reading, he wasn’t like, blind or anything, but it was still annoying having to carry them around for whenever his eyes decided to check out.

He slid the thin, round frames on and took a sip of water, closing his eyes. He started to feel better after a while, and soon he was absorbed in his paper again.

Billy dropped down across from him, slinging his bag onto the library table.

“What the fuck, Harrington?”

Steve looked up, confused at what Billy was annoyed about this time.

Billy’s gaze dragged over Steve’s face, landing on his glasses. Had Billy never seen him wear these? Actually, probably not because Steve hated them.

Steve rolled his eyes. “They’re just glasses, Billy.”

“I have literally never seen them on your face in my life.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s dramatics. “I got them like, sophomore year and barely ever wear them because they’re dumb and a pain in the ass.”

Billy just glared at him with narrowed eyes. “So you don’t wear your glasses because some fucks gave you shit about it?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “I don’t need them like, to _see_ or anything. I just get headaches when I read sometimes. I get squinty.”

Billy looked at him like he was lying or something, but just pulled out his laptop and whatever book he was reading for class. It looked thick and complicated. Kind of like Billy.

“What’re you smirkin’ at, Bambi?”

“Nothing.” Steve tried to curb his smile as he went back to his work.

It wasn’t as weird to study alone with Billy as it used to be. When it had first happened and the girls had bailed on them without texting, it had been more than a little awkward. They’d just barely gotten friendly from hanging out in a group all the time, but definitely hadn’t spent any alone time together. Steve had honestly been worried that Billy would bail, or end up punching him.

But, they worked together in silence until Steve had gotten some ridiculous text in the kids group chat, literally laughed out loud, and tossed his phone at Billy so he could see the nonsense Steve put up with on like, a regular basis. After that, it hadn’t been as weird for them to spend time together. The more they did it, the longer they were at school, the more comfortable Billy became in Steve’s presence.

Steve liked this comfortable Billy. He was less hostile than high school Billy had ever been. Less cagey and mean. Less likely to spit poison cruelty.

He would look over Steve’s papers and help him with homework. Steve would give Billy his notes from core classes he’d taken the year before. It was nice.

And Billy wasn’t half bad when he wasn’t snarling and trying to tear you down. Steve could get used to this Billy – which very much didn’t help with the massive crush that had been sneaking up on him since summer. Didn’t help at all.

——

“Okay,” Robin smiled brightly, two weeks later. “This one’s _so_ good.”

They’d met her in the theatre wing and thankfully it was empty of her other group partners. Steve wasn’t sure he was ready to embarrass himself in front of other people quite yet. Billy and Robin were enough.

Billy leaned against the wall of the small sound room they were currently in, looking unbothered by the whole thing. Steve wasn’t really sure how she’d roped him into this. Robin handed them sheets with lyrics on them, then turned to her laptop to pull up the scene for them to watch.

The scene was from _Across the Universe_ , it was about two college friends, or something. He knew the song was the Beatles, at least.

The scene looked fun and the song was catchy and easy enough, since he already kinda knew it. The harmonies would be interesting to learn.

Robin talked while they watched it a second time, explaining what they’d change. “So, we’re going to recreate the scene best we can. It’ll just be you two though, no other guys, and we’ll probably keep it in the common room for lack of shooting space. Now, all we’re really changing is the emphasis.” She indicated their sheets. “The lyrics are the lyrics, but one look at each other while saying them could change everything.”

Steve felt his heart give a little off kilter beat. He ignored it

Robin went out of the room to the small booth on the other side of the glass and plugged in her phone to play the song. They sang along with the vocals for a while, getting the hang of it, until Billy asked her to cut it so they could work on harmonies.

Obviously, Billy would be playing Max, which left Steve to be Jude. Steve was pretty adamant about not doing an accent, Billy did a couple to tease him. The guy could do some pretty convincing ones, actually, which was _so_ not something Steve would’ve ever thought Billy capable of. Apparently he’d taken a theatre elective as a kid before his dad had found out and pulled him out of that class at school.

Steve could read between the lines on that one easily.

Billy, for his part, was pretty serious about the whole thing, not really cracking jokes or rolling his eyes all aggressively like him and Robin tended to do. He asked Steve to sing for him without the music, so, Steve did.

Steve had a decent voice, everyone had always said so. If he’d been more into that sort of thing – or had been friends with Robin earlier in his life – he probably would’ve been involved with the high school musical, or choir at the very least. But, he hadn’t, and Hawkins didn’t really have a band scene. So, he never really explored this section of himself.

Billy asked him to sing it higher, seeing if he could reach it. Then he came in, and they were singing a harmony. It was… weird.

But like, good weird.

They weren’t staring into each other’s eyes or anything, they were just singing, and correcting each other. This was so not a situation Steve ever thought he’d find himself in, but singing opposite Billy Hargrove was not the worst place to find himself.

Robin watched, butted in when she needed to. Then asked them to do it with the instrumental track. She left to go behind the glass again to work her phone, and Steve and Billy were left alone.

They stared at her through the mirror as they sang straight. Steve wasn’t sure he’d actually be able to look Billy in the eyes as he sang _could it be anybody?_ The thought of Billy singing back _I want somebody to love_ while those too-blue eyes bore into Steve’s?

Yeah, he could admit now that he may die.

Ugh, Robin was the worst. How dare she put him in his situation. Granted, she had no idea about his stupid crush on Billy Hargrove, but whatever.

They worked out the song while Robin watched and threw in her critiques here and there. Apparently they’d be meeting tomorrow to film the piece in the window that both Steve and Billy had free.

“Come on, pretty boy.” Billy had said as they were leaving the studio. “Let’s go practice some more before we embarrass ourselves tomorrow.”

Steve followed Billy back to his dorm. He’d been there maybe twice – dropping something off or meeting the girls there. But he’d never been _in_ Billy’s room, not really.

It was neat – definitely neater than Steve’s. He’d just kind of assumed that Billy would be a mess because he was a bit of a trash heap himself, but Steve was wrong.

Billy’s roommate was gone and his side of the dorm was trashed. Littered with food plates and empty beer cans, clothes and cigarettes. Steve sat on Billy’s neatly made bed and stared at his roommate’s total disregard as he made himself comfortable.

“Uh, excuse you, Harrington, but what the fuck you think you’re doing?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s attitude and leaned back on the pillows. Billy’s gaze stretched over Steve’s relaxed form for a moment, but Steve wasn’t about to hold out hope. Billy may look, but it was pretty obvious that he was majorly hetero.

“Getting cozy.” He replied a little bratty.

Billy just narrowed his gaze and Steve tried not to let the clench of that jaw cause his cock to kick against his zipper.

“We’re suppose to be going over the music. Get your lazy ass up.”

Steve heaved himself up into a sitting position as Billy fiddled with the Bluetooth speakers on his dresser. He pulled up the instrumental Robin had sent them and turned to Steve.

“Did you read the email from Robin?” He asked.

Steve looked up at him from where he sat, all clueless and doe eyed. Steve personally hated that his face was even capable of making that look, the one Billy fondly referred to as _Bambi_.

“Email?”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Buckley sent us the email this morning about blocking the scene?” Billy raised his brows like that would jog Steve’s memory. “Character notes? Musical cues?”

“Uh, no?”

“Bambi,” Billy sighed, setting a rough hand on Steve’s shoulder and _squeezing_. “You really don’t deserve rights sometimes.”

Steve pushed off Billy’s hand and pulled out his phone. “Oh, fuck you.”

He pulled up the email Robin had sent to them. She was _thorough_. But, that was her film major coming through. He read through the detailed email carefully, but quickly as Billy was literally staring at him.

“You want to… go over this?” Steve asked, the _without her_ unsaid.

Billy shrugged his shoulders a bit too casually and that kind of settled Steve a bit. “Well, I don’t want to look ridiculous in front the film majors, so.”

“Alright.” Steve said, looking away from Billy and back to his phone. “So, we’re new friends and I’m visiting you at college?”

“Sure.” Billy said casually. “Close enough. She notes here that traditionally you’d be into my sister, but obviously she’s making it queer, so we’re suppose to be into each other.”

“Yeah.” Steve said, and he hoped it didn’t sound too breathless. “She wants us to like, _make eyes_ at each other while we sing, or whatever.”

Billy snorted. “ _Make eyes_ at each other? What’re you, sixty years old?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, Stevie.” Billy said with a warm little smile and hooded eyes. “I know what you mean.”

Steve felt his heart thump in his chest and his dick kick at _Stevie_ rumbling almost sweetly out of Billy’s mouth.

That was not a nickname Billy used. Pretty boy – literally every day. Bambi – all the time. Princess – when he’d really gotten Billy annoyed about something. Stevie? Never. That was Heather and Robin, Billy barely ever called him _Steve_.

“Okay,” Steve cleared his throat, standing. “This says that it’ll take place in a fake common room, with a couch.”

And Steve literally could not stop his mind from cutting to all the _college straight/gay porn_ he’d been viewing lately. Literally _could not_. He swallowed heavily.

“Alright, let’s just go through the song and work on our “characterization” or whatever.” Billy started the music, “Try and keep eye contact, Bambi.”

Billy sang looking into Steve’s eyes and he felt like his heart was sinking into his stomach. Billy’s eyes were so blue. Light and beautiful, swirling like the ocean waves he left back in California. How the fuck was Steve suppose to concentrate with all that Billy Hargrove attention directed solely at him?

He tried leaning into the character a little – inquisitive and charmed by Billy’s Max. It was not difficult.

It was weird to stand there and stare at each other while singing, eyeing each other with interest. He wondered if this would be easier to sink into with people watching them, easier to pretend. Or if it would be harder because then people might see that Steve wasn’t really doing much _pretending_ when it came to Billy.

Billy worked through it with him, helped him work on an accent – though, Steve was still adamant he wasn’t doing one, he appreciated the effort. They talked about the casual blocking Robin had written in the email, how they’d need to touch – arms around shoulders, pressed together on the couch, maybe a handhold.

When Steve threw his arm around Billy’s shoulders and tugged Billy’s body to his, Steve felt his dick throb and his side warm as Billy pressed against him. Steve knew that Billy’s just shorter than him – shorter, _not_ smaller. Billy had width and muscle that Steve would just never have. But right now, tucked against his side in an almost hug, in a _embrace_ … was hard to pretend like Billy didn’t _fit_ there.

Steve let him go when they moved on in the song, but it’s a hard thing.

After they finish, they sit there on the floor, leaning against Billy’s bed and smoke his roommate’s weed.

It’s simple. It’s nice. Steve enjoys it.

He goes back to his dorm and doesn’t think about the way Billy’s eyes glaze over when he’s high, doesn’t think about how doofy his ears look when his hair is up in a bun, doesn’t think about his perfect lips or the way he smiles softly at Steve sometimes when they’re alone.

He definitely didn’t slide into bed and jack himself slowly to how _pretty_ Billy was, or the way he’d sound, all fucked out, whining Steve’s name. Whining _Stevie._

He fell asleep before he had to think about what the fuck he was going to do.

——

Robin texted them in a group chat the next day, detailing the shoot. She’d created a schedule with her group partners so they could film everything in one day, Steve and Billy would be earlier to work around their classes.

Steve found himself in one of the small black box theatre spaces, at ten am, with Billy and Robin and a bunch of people he didn’t know. Billy was oscillating hard between being overly charming and flirty, and quietly ragey and annoyed – like a snake ready to bite at the smallest provocation.

So, clearly he was nervous about this too.

Robin had asked them to bring in options for clothes and the group seemed to have some on hand if nothing worked. She had reference photos and everything. Steve felt a swell of pride and excitement for his best friend under the rumbling anxiety and nervousness.

Robin and the group ended up settling on outfits and Steve kind of wanted to die when Robin thrust _Steve’s_ clothes into Billy’s hands. A navy pullover and khaki colored pants should not look good on Billy Hargrove – it shouldn’t even look good on _Steve_ and that was his style – but, it was definitely fucking working.

Steve literally could not stop staring at Billy in his clothes. The wide cut of his shoulders in a v-neck sweater, white t-shirt underneath; the way the chinos molded to his ass and showcased his thick thighs. Those were _Steve’s_ clothes on Billy and they looked _good_.

Oh, this was bad. This was some new kind of torture that Steve hadn’t really considered when he said yes to Robin.

She’d taken some of Steve’s clothes and some of Billy’s, pushing him into dark trousers and one of Billy’s neutral colored short sleeved button up shirts. Billy had eyed him for a long moment before moving so Robin’s group could finish setting the stage.

“Alright, shitheads, let’s walk through it.” Robin tossed her arms around their shoulders and dragged them onto the little stage.

She had a script in her hand with a lot of handwritten notes. She showed them how she wanted the scene to flow, where they should hit certain marks, and where they could improvise. Steve listened carefully, wanting this to go well for Robin.

“At the end here, I think it should be Billy – right, guys?” She yelled over her shoulder and got a chorus of _oh yeahs_ and _definitelys._ “Billy, we’ll have you sort of laying Steve down on the couch and hovering over him.”

They just looked at her and she raised a single brow, telling them to do it without words. Billy just rolled his eyes and began to gently manhandle Steve into position for laying him down along the couch. Steve went easily, letting Billy’s strong hands move him where he was suppose to go and tried not to pop his zipper as Billy leaned over him.

“Oh, that’s gonna look _amazing_.” Robin cooed. “Okay, you can say no, but I’d really, really like for this to end with a kiss.” Steve stopped breathing. “How do we feel about that? Thoughts?”

Billy was still leaning over Steve, _pressing_ him into the leather couch, but said nothing. Looked like he wasn’t planning on saying anything about it either. Of course, Steve sighed.

“Uh, whatever you want is fine with me.” He hoped that sounded normal and not _please make Billy kiss me_.

They looked at Billy, who just aggressively rolled his eyes under the scrutiny. “I don’t give a shit, Buckley. Just decide and tell me.”

Robin glared at Billy’s attitude. “Great, then at the end of the note, you’ll kiss and we’ll cut. Why don’t you run through it again while I get the shot ready.”

Robin turned away to go fiddle with the expensive camera set up and Steve looked up into Billy’s eyes. Because Billy was still essentially pinning him to the couch.

“You sure you’re good with kissing me?”

Billy just stared at him for a moment, eyes going through something that Steve couldn’t decipher.

“I think I’ll be fine, Stevie.”

He hauled Steve up from the couch and Steve was still basically holding his hand when he said, “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

And that was important to Steve. Because while, yes, obviously he wanted to kiss Billy, he didn’t want Billy to kiss him if _he_ didn’t want to. Consent seemed to be a thing Billy had been lacking in his youth, from what Steve had put together about his dad, so the last thing he wanted was for Billy to feel uncomfortable with him.

Billy just looked at him, a glare almost, like he was annoyed at Steve for being an idiot, he’d seen the look on Billy before. But, Billy just shook his head and moved to their first mark. “Let’s just go through this.”

So they went through it a couple of times until Robin was ready, mumbling lyrics and moving through their blocking. It was like a dance, almost, they way they moved around each other.

And then the music was playing and Robin was filming them. Shouting out – “Make it gay!” – and her group shouting back – “ _Make_ _it gay to get the_ _A_!”

Make it gay. Steve could make it gay. Billy in his clothes, looking like a collegiate wet dream? Yeah, he could make it gay, no problem.

Steve and Billy moved around the space and used the couch. Sitting together; Steve on the couch and Billy behind him leaning provocatively against the wall for _what do I do when my love is away_ and _I need somebody to love_ ;

Billy pulling Steve up and wrapping his arm around Steve for _do you believe in a love at first sight_ ; the two of them returning to the couch for the chorus; the roles reversed when Steve sang _do you need anybody_ while standing on the arm and the back of the couch, Billy seated below him, looking up as he heatedly stared into Steve’s eyes as as he sang _I need somebody to love_ with his legs spread all wide;

Billy jumping up to match Steve on the other end of the couch for the _ohs_ ; they tumbled into each other for the yelling bit at then end, arms wrapped around each other as they sang, until Billy was gently laying Steve down on the couch at the end, splayed all over him.

Steve was looking into Billy’s too-blue gaze as they sang out the last notes. Billy’s hand sliding up to Steve’s neck and jaw, smoothing his thumb over the skin there before they met for the kiss.

Billy’s lips were soft, _pillowy_ as the girls would say. A firm pressure against his own, and Steve tried very hard not to turn it into more. He wanted to fall into the kiss, move his lips and kiss Billy softly and thoroughly, but he couldn’t, not here, not now.

Robin yelled _Cut!_ and Billy pulled away from Steve, sitting up and hauling Steve with him.

Billy didn’t look at him.

Steve pretended like his heart wasn’t beating wildly against his chest.

They filmed it again a few more times for Robin to get different angles for editing. And then, it was over. Billy was changing and running to his lecture, throwing them a _see ya_ , over his shoulder.

Steve watched him go, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve is standing outside of whatever frat this party was in, back against the side of the house as he smokes a cigarette. He’s been here awhile, lost track of the girls when they came in. He’s not drunk, but he’s definitely not sober either - that’s for sure.

He’s tired and lonely and he can’t stop thinking about that kiss. About _Billy_.

It was stupid. They kissed for Robin’s project, that was all. Steve knows that, he does.

But, Steve, who had been on the edge of some sort of Billy-related crisis for a while now, was pretty close to falling over. They were closer now – but just barely – and Steve wanted that friendship with Billy. And yet, at the same time, Steve would be so down for literally _anything_ Billy had to offer.

It was just… a little confusing as to where that left him emotionally.

Steve had gone his whole life liking people who were nice to him. He was attracted to the comfort he hadn’t gotten at home, wanted someone who’d _stay_. Up until Nancy, it hadn’t happened.

Billy was not nice. Billy wouldn’t stay, Steve was sure of it.

And yet, he _wanted_ to kiss Billy Hargrove. Wanted it then, wanted it now, wanted it last week and months before that. And that… well, that wasn’t something he was sure Billy was capable of. Wasn’t sure Billy could be nice and soft and gentle like Steve actually needed.

And they were friendly now. That friendship was important to him, important to Robin. Where they were now, where they were headed? Steve didn’t want to ruin that with stupid feelings.

But Steve _wanted_ Billy. Wanted him in a way he hadn’t wanted Nancy, and in the way he had. He was itching for Billy, a buzzing under his skin. He desperately wanted to curl up with him gently like he had with Nancy. 

It was a lot.

Steve smoked his cigarette, both arms wrapped tightly around his body. It was chilly out here, but he really didn’t want to go back inside. The party had been a mistake, one he had wanted to make earlier in the night, but now he was over it.

He must’ve been thinking really loud, because Billy came outside, two beers in hand. He looked good in his tight jeans and his fitted Henley, normal and good and warm.

“What the fuck you doing out here?”

Steve shrugged, still smoking, still wrapped tightly around himself. “I had a headache, so I came out here and just never went back in.”

Billy handed him one of the beers, Steve accepted it with a _thanks_ and threw the cigarette out into the yard.

“You look like shit, pretty boy.”

Billy moved so he was leaning on the house beside Steve, sipping his own beer.

“How am I still pretty if I look like shit?” Steve asked with a smile he couldn’t quite curb. Still tipsy then, it seemed.

“You know, somehow you manage it, Harrington.”

They stood there for a while, sipping their beers, the wildly thumping bass from the party inside echoing a little around them.

Billy was looking at him from the corner of his eye. Steve could tell, but was mostly staring down at his shoes instead of Billy. Trying not to do anything stupid like ask him if that kiss meant anything for him, if he’d wanna do it again.

“What’s a matter with you tonight?”

It came out kind of aggressively, like Billy was accusing him of something. Steve knew he wasn’t, that he actually wanted to know what Steve’s deal was, could tell by the way his shoulders were loose and easy.

Steve took a deep breath in, held it, before sighing it out. He crossed his arms over his chest, the beer balanced on his forearm. “It’s Dustin’s birthday today. I was FaceTimeing with all the kids earlier.” He shrugged. “I just miss them, is all.”

Billy was quiet for a moment, looking out over the darkness of the backyard. “You really like them don’t you. Like, they’re actually your friends.”

Steve leaned his head back against the side of the house and closed his eyes. “I know it’s weird, you don’t have to tell me. I just… went through a lot with them and for a minute they were the only friends I had. I was actually their babysitter, like, their parents paid me to hang out with them, but they were my kids before that, y’know?”

“I get it.” Billy says, but Steve doesn’t open his eyes. “It’s… _sweet_ , how much you care about them.”

Billy moved a little closer, their shoulders brushing.

“You still with me, Bambi?”

“Sorry, I’m tired.”

Steve slid down the wall a bit and leaned into Billy, curling toward him and laying his head on Billy’s shoulder. Billy tensed and Steve was tipsy and stupid and was going to pull away, when Billy’s arm slid up his back, holding Steve to him so he didn’t fall.

So, Steve closed his eyes and burrowed into Billy’s neck.

Billy smelled good; like cologne and smoke and hairspray and whatever punch he’d chugged and probably spilled on himself. He was also warm and Steve was _cold_. It felt good to lay on Billy, leech his body heat and snuggle into all that muscle.

Steve hadn’t really been kidding when he told Heather he was touch starved. He kind of really was. It was a little embarrassing how some fingers in his hair or a little cuddling could get him so worked up – sexually or otherwise.

So, he took what he could get and burrowed further into Billy’s warmth and let the slightly shorter boy hold him. They stayed like that for a while, leaning against the house and each other, listening as people came in and out to smoke.

Steve was in and out, listening and not. Billy was comfortable in a way Steve hadn’t assumed he’d be and a firm pressure where he held an arm around Steve’s back and ribs.

“There you are! Is that Steve?” Heather appeared, sounding a bit exasperated.

“Quit it.” Billy growled out, attempting to sound intimidating. Steve knew Heather would just roll her eyes.

“Oh, so you don’t want me to send these to you?”

“Knock it off, Heather.” Billy said with an edge that was a bit more real and Steve heard Heather huff.

“Fine. We’re ready to leave – are you two staying? Or do you wanna come back with us.”

“We should get pretty boy outta here.”

“Is he wasted?” Heather asked seriously. “That’s not like him.”

“Not wasted. But drunk, definitely.” Billy replied before lowering his voice to something sort of soft and sweet. “Stevie, come on. We’re leaving.”

Steve huffed but stood up. Not out of Billy’s embrace, just straight enough that he was no longer curled into him.

“Where’re we going?”

“Home. Let’s go.” Billy hadn’t removed his arm from around Steve and used it to steer him where he wanted.

Steve leaned closer and threw his arm around Billy’s shoulders as they weaved through the party. “I like when you call me Stevie.”

Billy had leaned closer to hear him over the noise and pulled back with a look in his eye that Steve _definitely_ couldn’t decipher in this state. “That so?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded. “I like pretty boy too.”

Billy let out a laugh that reminded Steve of a bark. It was sudden and loud and stretched his mouth in a real nice smile. That wasn’t a laugh Billy did often, Steve would know.

“Of course you do, pretty boy.”

“And Bambi.” Steve smiled. “I like that one too.”

Billy just shook his head, smile still lingering as they pushed through the door and headed toward the direction of his dorm. Heather and Robin caught up with them a little further down the street.

“Hey.” Robin said, out of breath and a little swirly herself. “Steve! How ya doing, dingus?”

Steve smiled and threw his other arm around Robin’s shoulders, pulling her to him. “I’m fine. Just tired. And cold. I was a little sad before, but now I’m alright.”

“I bet you are.” Heather snorted from her spot beside Robin.

“How you feel about a sleepover, pretty boy?” Billy leaned forward, looking at Robin and Heather. “He’s not gonna make it all the way back to his dorm.”

“Good call.” Heather said, pulling Robin from Steve. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye, dingus!” Robin waved as they parted ways.

“Bye, Robs.”

They walked the short way to Billy’s dorm and Steve had never been happier that Billy lived in Frat Row than he did right now. They made it up to Billy’s empty room and Steve immediately face planted onto the neatly made bed.

“Come on, shoes off.”

“Why’re you so neat?” Steve asked as he rolled over onto his back and kicked off his shoes.

“I don’t know, Stevie.”

Billy had his side to Steve as he opened drawers of his dresser, turning back to see Steve pushing the jeans off his hips. Billy’s gaze slid over his canted hips pushed off the bed, the boxer-briefs that were revealed, his legs. He seemed to snap out of it as Steve scooted back and got under the covers.

“What the fuck you doing, pretty boy?”

“I’m not sleeping in my jeans, Billy. That’s insane.”

Steve rolled over so his back was against the wall, plenty of room for Billy, Steve was many things but a bed hogger wasn’t one of them. He simply grabbed a pillow and crushed it to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around it so he wouldn’t be tempted to cling to Billy in the middle of the night. He fell asleep before he could hear Billy’s reply.

When he woke up, Billy was coming back from the showers, hair damp and wetting the tank he wore.

“How ya feeling, Stevie?”

Steve just groaned a little as he stretched. Billy huffed out a laugh as he moved around the room. He didn’t feel terrible, mostly because he hadn’t been too wasted last night, and he’d slept well – and late, judging by time.

“Are we getting breakfast, or what?” Steve said with a hand rubbing at his eyes, still laying in Billy’s bed.

“It’s basically lunch, but get your ass up and we’ll go.”

Billy was at the mirror, putting product in his wet hair, and Steve kind of wanted to watch him do it. But he hauled himself up out of Billy’s bed, pulling his jeans back on. He moved over to where Billy stood and started opening drawers.

“Uh, excuse you.” Billy hip-checked him out of the way and sent him a glare with no heat.

“I need a shirt.” Steve said like that would be obvious. Like he was entitled to Billy’s things. Steve wished.

“Then ask like the proper little boy your rich parents raised you to be.” He said while opening another drawer and rummaging through. “Fucking heathen.”

He tossed a shirt at Steve, it was worn and soft, a black _Metallica_ shirt Steve saw Billy wear frequently. He tried not to let it go to his head, it didn’t mean anything and Steve needed to not read into it.

He just pulled off his own shirt and reached for Billy’s deodorant. “You’re a fucking thief.”

Steve just snorted as he sprayed it on before pulling on the t-shirt. It was a little big on him, only because Billy’s muscles were bulkier than his own.

“What,” Steve started, catching Billy’s eyes in the mirror. “Not gonna give me one of the button-ups you never actually button?”

Billy just snorted a little. “I think if you walked out in one of those, we’d start a riot, pretty boy.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and checked his phone as Billy finished his hair. He must’ve dug it out of Steve’s jeans last night and plugged it in for him. That was… sweet. He had a couple messages from Robin and Heather from early and late last night – wondering where he was and then how he was feeling this morning – and some group messages from the kids.

Once Billy was finished, they left the dorm in search of food. It felt kind of normal hanging out with Billy in a way it hadn’t before. It was nice.

Steve wanted to ask about the kiss, wanted to bring it up and see what Billy thought about it. If it made him uncomfortable, if anything had changed between them – clearly something had, seeing as this was the closest they’d been since Billy had been dragged into their group and almost killed – if he thought about it the same way Steve did.

Because Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how Billy felt draped over him, how good he’d actually feel in Steve’s lap, on Steve’s _cock_. He couldn’t stop thinking about the how that short kiss felt _right_ , how all he wanted was to grab Billy and pull him back in again and again, to show him how good Steve could really kiss if given the chance.

But, this newfound ease in their friendship was nice. Important, even. Steve didn’t want to push something that may not be there when he had something tangible in front of him. He’d take Billy’s friendship, even if he wanted his love.

Steve could admit now, as they walked to the café wearing Billy’s shirt after sleeping in his bed, that he may be a little more fucked than he had previously thought.

——

Steve was running late. He was suppose to meet Billy at the gym, texted him that he was on his way.

Steve was very much _not on his way_.

His lecture had gotten out late and then one of the girls from his study group had wanted to check his notes – which, was actually really nice of her and Steve appreciated it, he really did, because she’d noticed that he wasn’t good at taking notes like, at all, and she reminded him a lot of Nancy and Barb. So, he’d waited for her to check them over and corrected what he’d missed, and then he’d dashed across campus to change only to realize he hadn’t done laundry in like… two weeks?

He had no clean underwear. He knew this, he hadn’t had any this morning when he’d changed for class. But going commando for class was one thing, but _freeballing_ it in basketball shorts was a whole other.

He checked his phone, he was already super late, he’d either have to cancel or just say fuck it. He didn’t want to cancel on Billy.

So, that’s how he’d found himself in the predicament he was currently in.

He’d gotten to the gym, let Billy gripe and groan about Steve being late, and jumped into whatever work out Billy had decided Steve needed to do.

When he’d accepted Billy’s invite to workout together – practically asking to be his best friend in Billy language – he hadn’t realized Billy would basically take it as being his personal trainer. But Steve got to watch a shirtless Billy sweat and stretch and _lift_ , so Steve would suffer through a personalized work out for that.

He was on the treadmill, headphones in, running along; his hair was a fucking mess, flopping all around, looking like a disaster, and he could feel people staring at him because of it. He could feel _Billy_ staring at him.

It wasn’t until Robin literally _shrieked_ later that night when they were hanging out in the girls’ room that Steve realized people hadn’t been staring because of his wild hair.

“ _Steve_!” Robin jerked up with a yell, eyes all wild and mouth in a horrified smile. “ _Oh my god!_ ”

Steve looked up from his laptop, fingers hovering over the keys. “What?”

Heather took Robin’s phone to see and immediately looked both horrified and thrilled. “Steven!”

“What?” He asked again, a little more demanding.

“Some girl posted a video of you at the gym.” Heather yelled with a wide smile. “Why the fuck aren’t you wearing underwear? I can _literally_ see your entire _dick_.”

“What the _fuck_.” Steve jolted up and grabbed the phone from her hand. Robin just cackled. Billy was oddly silent behind him.

It was indeed a video from the gym, taken from the side. Steve was running on the treadmill, casually, and _yeah_ , okay, he could very clearly see that not wearing anything the under the clingy fabric of his basketball shorts had not been a good idea. _Fuck_. You could actually see the shape of his goddamn _cockhead_.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” He groaned, covering his eyes with his over hand. Heather grabbed the phone from him. “Ugh, why would she post that?”

“Uh, because she saw a hot guy shirtless with a monster cock and wanted to gift it to the world?”

“Would we call it a _monster cock_?” Robin asked inquisitively. “Is there like, a definitive measurement for what a monstercock entails?”

“I think it’s like, ten inches? I’ll look it up.”

“Can we please stop talking about my cock!” Steve screeched, his face flushed.

“How do you even walk around with that thing?” Robin asked, looking between her phone and Steve’s hips. “Where the fuck does it just… hang out?”

“Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t have thought your dick was that big, Stevie. Maybe it just looks that big because he’s so slender?” Heather asked Robin seriously.

“ _Oh my god!_ Stop talking about my dick and stop looking at my dick!” Steve slapped the phone out of Robin’s hands. “What do you two even care? You don’t even like dicks!”

“Yeah,” Heather cooed. “But we love you, Stevie!”

“Yeah,” Robin smirked. “Which means we also love your giant monster dick.”

“It’s not even _that_ big!”

Robin scoffed around a smile, “Yeah, you wish!”

“How was Nancy not like, _split open_ by that thing?” Heather asked in morbid fascination. “She’s like, so _tiny_.”

“Can we _please_ stop talking about Steve’s dick!” Billy roared from where he sat at the desk, spinning the rolley chair around aggressively.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to have disturbed you, _Billy._ ” Heather said with a narrow-eyed look that Steve knew meant something, he just had no idea what.

Billy glared back before returning to his homework, ignoring them again.

“Billy, why the fuck didn’t you tell me I looked _obscene_ at the gym?” He asked accusatory.

Billy lifted his head and looked at Steve like he couldn’t believe Steve had the audacity to blame him. “Excuse me? Why the fuck would I be staring at your dick?” Heather snorted and Billy looked around Steve’s body to point at her with murder in his eyes. “ _Shut up_.”

“I would tell you if your dick was showing! That’s what friends do!” Steve yelled back.

“Oh, have many guy friends, Harrington? Guys who aren’t kids you babysit?”

“Oh, come on.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I certainly don’t remember you talkin’ dick with Tommy H.”

“I would still tell you if you looked inappropriate in a public space!”

“Fine.” Billy sighed out, exasperated. “Next time you look _inappropriate_ , I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Stevie, you’re about to be the most thirsted after boy on campus, this video has been retweeted like, a _thousand_ times.” Heather said, delighted.

Steve slumped back down on the floor, face down. “ _Ugh_.”

——

He was, in fact, _thirsted after_.

Suddenly people who’d given him _maybe_ a passing look in the past, were now vying to sit next to him in lectures and _bumping_ into him on the quad or in line at Starbucks. It was exhausting and kind of annoying.

The girls got so much joy from the whole thing and teased him relentlessly. Billy just seemed super annoyed by it.

People stared at Billy wherever he went, they were all use to it. Use to people ogling and whispering and smiling all flirty. Billy usually played into it, sometimes flat out ignored it, depending on his mood. But, with Steve getting all of the attention, Billy seemed annoyed all the time.

Steve worried that their old duel for _King_ would resurface. It didn’t, and Billy never seemed mad _at_ Steve, just mad in general. But Steve didn’t know why he was mad, and didn’t really want to ask to find out.

Billy just seemed to be _around_ way more than usual. Since the kiss and the party and the sleepover and the gym-dick diabolical. They were practically attached at the hip, wherever Steve was outside of class, Billy seemed to be not far behind.

It was nice. Consistent the way that Steve craved. To have Billy around all the time, smirking at him, and bumping shoulders with him, and throwing nicknames at him – it was doing a lot to satiate Steve’s need for constant contact. He felt better because of it, more alert and playful and _happy_. It was obnoxious.

He found himself at the library with Billy often, sharing cigarettes or drinks at parties, annoying the girls during movie nights. Billy was slowly becoming like, his close friend? Which, was weird to think about but also very welcome.

Sometimes he thought Billy _may_ have some type of feelings for him.

They hadn’t ever spoken about the kiss, and they didn’t really talk about dating or sexuality. Which, Steve thought was a little odd? Only because he very much assumed that Billy would be the type to be nasty about a hot girl – because Billy could be absolutely _filthy_ when he wanted to be. But, Billy never did. Never gave an eyebrow at a girl running by in yoga pants or a sloppy drunk in a too-tight t-shirt, like all the other guys would.

And then, there was the time that Steve had run into the library late, dropped down in front of Billy at their usual table and began running his mouth about the new TA. Billy had just sort of stared at him with a glazed over expression, gaze flitting from his hair – which was soft and messy from running his hands through it all day in frustration – to his glasses – which he was wearing all day because of the massive headache he’d been sporting – to Billy’s soft and old _Metallica_ shirt that he’d never given back and put on because, well, it was a bit soothing, which was totally ridiculous.

Steve knew he looked _soft_ , which he hated. But, he’d been too tired and too annoyed about his TA to do anything about it. So he’d ranted to Billy and then pulled out his laptop to finish his work for his next class. Billy hadn’t said anything. Just sort of looked at Steve for a while and then fucking left in a hurry.

So, sometimes Steve thought Billy might be attracted to him. And sometimes he thought Billy might _also_ have feelings for him – like when Steve was too drunk to walk home so Billy let him crash in his dorm and give him his favorite shirts or the way he’d say _Stevie_ all low and sweet when they were alone.

And, like, the wild abundance of _pretty boys_. Dudes didn’t call other dudes pretty, that was just like, fact. Right?

But, otherwise, nothing was really all that different. They went to class, the hung out at the sorority, they ate meals together. It was normal, regular, consistent. Steve liked it too much to even try and say anything.

He just buried whatever he was feeling _down_ – he was getting really good at that, he found.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was sitting on floor, back against the bed, FaceTimeing with the kids. Billy was on Steve’s bed behind him, doing homework in a hoodie and basketball shorts, looking cosy and warm and _god_ Steve wanted to be in his lap right now.

“So when you get back for break, we have like, _eight_ movies we want you to take us to!” Dustin exclaimed

“We’re saving them for you.” Lucas pushed Dustin out of the way to get into frame. “We think you’re gonna like them.”

Steve just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, well, we’ll see about that.”

“We miss you!” Dustin yelled.

“I miss you guys too.” Steve smiled

Max grabbed the phone from Lucas and Dustin, her long hair was in two messy french braids. “Is Billy with you?”

“Yeah,” He turned to hand his phone to Billy as the boys shout _He is?!_ from somewhere behind Max.

Billy dropped his pen and grabbed the phone, “What’s up, shitbird?” Steve could tell Max had moved away from the boys because he couldn’t hear them shouting anymore.

“Are you coming home too?” She asked tentatively, which for Max was downright soft.

Billy sort of sighed a little, his voice also taking on a less aggressive quality than the Hargrove-Mayfields were known for. “I don’t know.” He glared at her, but not meanly, which Steve didn’t realize was something one could do? “Why? Are you okay?”

Steve could practically hear Max rolling her eyes. “I’m _fine_. I was just wondering. And I couldn’t ask you when you called yesterday, so.”

Billy nodded in understanding, but also annoyance by the tightness in his shoulders. “I get it. Just not sure it’s the right move, Maxine. So, we’ll see.”

“Fine. Just, like, let me know or whatever.”

“Miss you too, shitbird.”

“ _Ugh_ , put Steve back on the phone, asshat.”

Billy smirked, handing Steve back his phone. He smiled brightly at Max and she seemed settled by it. “Hey.”

“El and Will say they miss you.”

“I know, I saw the text.”

Max rolled her eyes, “No, they’re visiting and said they missed you. I think they’ll still be here when you get back.”

“I hope so. I miss you all so much.”

Max seemed to soften at his words, her shoulders losing a bit of their straightness. God, her and Billy were so similar sometimes.

“We miss you too, Steve.”

Dustin grabbed the phone back from Max. “We’re gonna go to the mall – did we tell you about the new Collectables store? It has a whole room for D&D!”

“Yeah, you told me.” Steve laughed. “Well, have fun and I’ll text you all when I’m on my way home.”

There were a chorus of _Bye, Steve_ s and one _and Billy!_ that was definitely Max, and Steve hung up.

“Damn, they’re obnoxious.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve laid his head back on the bed to view Billy upside down. “Did you want to go back to your own room and study?”

Billy just rolled his eyes. “You’re too nice to them. You let them run all over you.”

Steve gave Billy a pointed look – gesturing faintly at Billy taking up his whole bed and invading his space to do homework. “I don’t think you have room to talk, pal.” He hauled himself up from the floor to sit on the bed beside Billy, back against the wall. “I like it though. I’m an only child with absentee parental figures, I crave the attention.”

He normally avoided talking about his parents at all costs, but it felt safe with Billy. Easy. Like he might actually understand, in his own way, based off of what Steve knew about his home life.

Billy just snorted, not picking apart what Steve said like someone else might and not jumping into his own shared experiences like Steve might want him to.

“You’re ridiculous.” Was all Billy said in return.

Steve looked at Billy casually, knowing his question was about to be anything but. “You’re not going home for spring break?”

Billy’s shoulders tensed again and Steve didn’t want to push him, but also really wanted to know. Max seemed like she wanted him to come home and Billy’s comment about it _not being the right move_ was odd.

Steve waited until Billy sighed and put down the pen. He didn’t look at Steve. “My old man made it pretty obvious I wasn’t welcome anymore. The only reason I was allowed back for Christmas is because I got into college without him having to pay for it and they kicked us out of the dorms. It was not an experience I’m looking forward to repeating.”

“Because he…” Steve trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say, but unsure if he should bring it up.

“Because what, Harrington?” Billy turned to him then, eyes sharp and hard in a way they hadn’t been in a while, especially not recently.

Steve knew his own eyes were doing the big pouty thing they did that made Billy call him _Bambi_ , but he literally couldn’t help it. He didn’t want Billy mad at him, he certainly didn’t want their relationship to regress back to how it’d been in high school, before they’d become… whatever it is they were now, but he didn’t like the things that were being implied.

“Because he hurts you.” Steve said finally – softly, but with intent.

Billy tore his gaze away, staring down at the books open on the bed in front of him, jaw clenched. He took a breath in through his nose, held it for a while, then let it out slowly.

“Not so much anymore.” He said quietly after a tense moment.

The room sounded so quiet all of a sudden. Steve felt like even his breathing was too loud.

“Have you ever told anyone?” Steve was thinking of Hopper, and what he could’ve done back when they were in high school, about Heather and Robin and Max.

“No.” Billy said honestly, still not looking at Steve. “Max knows. Has known for a little while, she didn’t know about in when we first moved here. But, I never told her. I’ve never told anyone.”

Steve placed his hand gently on Billy’s shoulder without thinking, just _had_ to comfort him. “I’m sorry I pushed. You don’t have to talk about it. I’m sorry, Billy.”

Billy didn’t pull out of Steve’s hand, didn’t grab his shit and storm off, didn’t scream at Steve to mind his own fucking business. He just sat there all tense on Steve’s bed, staring down at his schoolwork while Steve sat quietly beside him.

Eventually Billy spoke again, a harsh rumble like the words were forced out of him, like literally hurt to say. His shoulders tight and drawn under Steve’s gentle palm.

“Neil’s real big on _Respect and Responsibility_. You break his rules, you get punished. But his expectations are too damn _high_ , no one could live up to them. It’s not…” He stopped, clenched his jaw, took a breath, then started again. “It’s not like I was walking around with fucking fractures all the time or anything. But, how many times can you get thrown up against a wall or slapped in the face, listen to all that demeaning shit before it starts to get to you, y’know?”

Steve didn’t say anything, just kept his hand on Billy’s shoulder and stared at the side of his face. Billy shrugged a little, still refusing to look up from the bed.

“So, I don’t know if I wanna deal with potential bruised ribs and feeling like absolute garbage about myself – that is, if he even lets me in the house this time.”

“Come home with me.”

It’s out of his mouth before Steve can even think about it.

Billy whips his head up from where he’d been glaring holes into the bedspread and toward Steve at the words. Face confused before steeling a little, voice sharp, blue eyes hard. “Now why would I do that, Harrington.”

_Harrington_ – so Billy thought it was like a pity thing. What a proud idiot. Steve just sucked in a deep breath and just ripped off his own emotional bandaid.

“Because my parents won’t be home and I actually hate being alone.”

He pulled his hand from Billy’s shoulder, toying with the edge of the blanket to give his hands something to do. He kept Billy’s gaze, forcing himself not to hide from Billy. Wanting him to see that it was okay to be vulnerable here with Steve.

“They always go away for Spring Break, but even when it’s not a vacation, they’re not really around all that often. They’re both career driven, if they’re not at the office, then it’s some business trip or whatever.” Steve shrugged, feeling his skin crawl at talking about something he usually tried to keep buried down. “But, even when they are home, it’s just a constant barrage of _you’re not good enough_. So, it’s like, I hate being alone but I’d rather them not be there.”

Billy’s tough gaze softened a little as he looked over Steve. “Sucks.” He said quietly, but not without weight.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “It does.” He let himself catch Billy’s too-blue eyes for a moment, admire the soft quality they sometimes took on around Steve when they were alone. “So, come home with me. Stay at my house. That way you can see Max and we can hang out.”

The _so I won’t be alone_ went unsaid, but Billy seemed to hear it just fine.

Billy just stared at Steve for a moment before looking back down at his shit spread out over Steve’s bed. “Yeah, alright.”

“Great.” Steve opened Netflix on his phone and started playing something so Billy could go back to work if he wanted to. Steve didn’t want to push the guy too hard, not after getting all emotional.

Dramatics might be Billy’s forte, but really talking through trauma certainly was not.

He leaned back against the wall, phone in his hands, _Community_ playing softly. Billy just sat there for a moment, fiddling with the pen in his hands, eyes blankly staring, before going back to the school work laid out on the bed in front of him.

They didn’t speak. Billy did his homework and Steve watched his show. Eventually Steve moved from the bed back to the floor, getting back to his own homework. They went on quietly, Steve’s phone the only thing playing in the background.

Heather called Billy to see if they wanted to get dinner, but he said no. Not long after the call Billy packed up his stuff and sent a _see ya later, pretty boy_ over his shoulder as he left Steve alone.

——

A couple days later, Robin invites them to come watch her class presentation.

Her class had rented out the section of the quad that frequently held movie nights throughout the year and were opening the presentation to everyone on campus. Apparently the professor was giving extra credit if they got a lot of people to show up.

Steve was a little nervous, he wouldn’t lie.

He’d never done any type of acting or theatre before and he wasn’t really convinced that he didn’t make a total fool of himself while filming. But, Robin had only come back with praise and bountiful thank yous, so maybe he was worried for nothing.

Of course, he hadn’t even considered the fact that everyone they went to school with was about to watch Billy Hargrove pin him to a couch and kiss him. Hadn’t even crossed his _mind_ until he was seated beside Heather on a picnic blanket, watching more and more students trickle in.

Robin was up on the makeshift stage with the rest of her class, getting ready to present their scene and talk about the changes they made. Heather was texting on her phone and sighing at whoever was on the other end.

Steve pulled out his own phone and brought up his texts with Billy. The last one had been days ago, Billy cancelling their gym date to finish some paper. Steve had tried for days to not think that Billy cancelled on him because he was uncomfortable with their little heart-to-heart the other day. Tried really hard to not to think that Billy was mad at him or something.

_Hey, are you coming to Robin’s thing?_

He stared at the screen for a while, no little dots appearing, no text coming through, nothing. Steve sighed and closed out of the app. Why had he even thought Billy would answer him when it was obvious he wasn’t answering Heather either – if her soft grumbles were anything to go by.

The sun was practically set, almost dark enough for them to put on the projector and start the presentation. The grass around them was full of people, some Steve knew, a lot he didn’t.

Robin’s professor moved to the microphone to the side of the small stage, out of the way of the screen. The there some cheers and obnoxious catcalls that had professor Webb rolling her eyes playfully.

“Now, now.” She shushed. “Thank you all for coming out to support the Queer Media class, they’ve been working really hard this semester on these projects and we couldn’t be prouder with the results.” More cheers erupted and Robin smiled wide. “We appreciate you all and we’d like to ask that you refrain from talking throughout the presentations. As always, any kind of discrimination or bigotry will not be tolerated and you will be escorted out. Without further ado, please welcome our first group!”

A group of students took professor Webb’s place and began to explain their scene, Steve checked out a little nudging Heather’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Where’s Billy?” He asked quietly.

Heather rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. He’s been weird for days and he was arguing with me when I texted him.” Her jaw set in that annoyed way that no one liked to be on the receiving end of. “Robin’s going to be really upset if he doesn’t come. She pretends like she doesn’t care, but she does. She wants Billy’s approval on this project.”

Steve slid his hand over Heather’s back in a comforting manner. He couldn’t help but notice the heated looks some people were throwing her way at the action. That stupid gym video was still giving him headaches.

“I’m sure he’ll be here.” Steve whispered back. “I’ll text him again, let him know how much it means to her.”

Heather eyed him, but nodded. “Yeah, you’ll probably have better luck anyway.”

Steve sort of desperately wanted to know what that meant, but just pulled out his phone again to text Billy.

_Look, this is really important to Robin. I don’t why you’re not coming, Heather wouldn’t say, but could you reconsider? We’re sitting toward the front by the big tree, real easy exit for you to slink off after._

Steve sent it and sighed. Fingers hovering as he added, _Please, Billy._

The first presentation started, a lesbian rendition of _You’re The One That I Want_ from Grease. It was a little campy, but really fun. Steve liked what the group had done as far as costumes and a set, the way they’d modernized it but called back to the original.

The second group went up and was just finishing up explaining their scene when Billy dropped down beside Steve.

He looked sort of annoyed, but also ruffled like he’d fall asleep in his hoodie and jeans. He didn’t look at Steve or Heather, just stared up at the screen in front of him as the next group’s presentation began.

Steve didn’t pay attention, had no idea what this one was even about. He just leaned in to Billy, close enough to whisper in his ear, close enough for someone to think they were cuddling. He shivered at the thought. “Where have you been? Heather said you stopped answering.”

Billy didn’t pull away from Steve, even though Steve was close enough for his lips to brush Billy’s skin if he wanted. He just turned his head to look at Steve, bringing their mouths dangerously close together. Steve pulled back just slightly, so he could see Billy’s eyes only illuminated by the bright screen in front of them.

“I was finishing up some work.” Billy whispered a little meanly. “I would’ve gotten here sooner if you two left me alone.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed at Billy words. “You’re full of shit, you know that?”

He leaned back, but still kept his shoulder pressed against Billy’s. Almost like a punishment for lying. Billy didn’t move.

Eventually Robin’s group came up and Steve couldn’t help his loud cheering, not when he saw the smile on Robin’s face because of it.

“Steve Harrington, everyone.” She snarked and a whole chorus of whistles and hollers fired back. Steve’s shoulders shrank a little at the attention and he felt Billy dig his shoulder a little into his own.

Which, like, Billy was comforting him?

It was nice, but weird, only because Steve hadn’t ever seen Billy comfort anyone before. Not Heather, not even Max.

“We chose to explore the themes of Across the Universe’s _With A Little Help From My Friends._ ” Robin went on, sounding so professional and commanding. “The setting is a college common room in the nineteen-sixties, though we believe this could really be set in almost any time period. To subvert this seemingly heteronormative storyline honestly didn’t take much. Which just shows us that stories within the context of friends truly aren’t limited to the lens of heterosexuality, nor should they be.”

Steve found himself nodding along like he hadn’t participated in Robin’s presentation himself. She was so smart, Steve was convinced she should run for president.

“A big thank you to our volunteers – Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove.” Literal murmurs broke out at the sound of Billy’s name and Steve felt him begin to tense from where their shoulders still touched. “Thanks, guys!”

Robin and her group moved back to the very front to sit with the rest of her class, the screen lighting up to show the sound stage as Steve remembered it, dressed as the common room. Steve was seated on the couch, dressed in that mish-mosh of his and Billy’s clothing, looking so unlike himself, at least in his own eyes.

Onscreen-Billy circled the couch, delivering his Max line as he moved, tossing onscreen-Steve a flask. “ _Jude, as a stranger to our shores, the least I can do is offer you some Ivy League hospitality._ ”

Onscreen-Steve caught the flask, looking at Billy as he sat on the couch. Tipping the flask in his direction, “ _Cheers_.”

The music began, the jaunty electric guitar and a close up on Billy’s smirking face as his eyes traced over Steve taking a fake swig from the flask. He ripped it away from Steve to take his own sip, tossing it off camera as he began to sing.

_What would you do if I sang out of tune,_ He stood from the couch, stepping up onto the arm and walking across the head to the other side of Steve, plopping down beside him. _Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

He threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders, casually but possessively. _Lend me your ears and I’ll sing you a song and I’ll try not to sing out of key._

Steve watched his on screen self watched Billy. This was not great. It was plain to Steve, even this early on, that those heart eyes he was directing Billy’s way weren’t just for the cameras. He wanted to look at Billy beside him, see what his face looked like, see if Billy could tell, but didn’t dare.

Onscreen-Billy pulled out a cigarette. _Oh! I get by with a little help from my friends_. He offered the cigarette to Steve.

_Gets high with a little help from his friends_ , Steve sang back cheekily as he took the cigarette from Billy and tried to curb his smile.

Billy nodded back with a smirk, _Oh, I’m gonna try with a little help from my friends._ Billy jumped up from the couch, moving to lean provocatively against wall behind them diagonal from where Steve sat, turned to face Billy. _What do I do when my love is away?_ He leaned his shoulders against the wall as he slowly slid down on the line, neck arched and eyes closed – an image that was more than easy to picture with less clothing.

_Does it worry you to be alone?_ Onscreen Steve sang back almost innocently, eyes trailing Billy against the wall.

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_ Billy sang as he arched his back.

_Are you sad because you’re on your own?_ Steve watched as he licked his own lips, eyes trailing over the display Billy made.

Onscreen-Billy pushed away from the wall and did an easy summersault over the back of the couch, landing in a seated position next to Steve. They sang the chorus together, pushing at each other’s shoulders playfully and pulling genuine smiles out of one another as they sang.

_I get by with a little help from my friends – yeah! I get high with a little help from my friends – oh! I’m gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Billy moved to sit on the arm of the couch, leaning back so his head was cushioned on the headrest, arms under his head, ankles crossed. Onscreen-Steve moved to the opposite end, but stayed sitting normally, still playing hesitant and unsure of himself. It wasn’t all that different from their normal dynamic, if Steve was being honest with himself.

_Do you need anybody?_ Steven practically crooned, eyes shining so sweetly, like he was honestly asking Billy. It hit a little too close to home currently, made him embarrassed.

Billy moved from his lounging position on the arm of the couch so that he was facing Steve while sitting on it, his feet on the cushion below. _I need somebody to love_ , He answered back, looking intently at Steve.

_Could it be anybody?_ Steve sang hopefully and pulled his eyes away from Billy’s. He remembered that the moment had just felt too intense, like Billy could see the reality of Steve’s feelings shining through his eyes. Steve only looked back up at the end of the line, locking eyes with Billy’s again.

_I want somebody to love_. Billy sang forcefully back, looking almost predatory as he held Steve’s gaze.

Then they were up, Billy pulling him off the couch and putting arm arm around his shoulders once again as they sang, the harmony giving Steve shivers as he listened to them.

_Do you believe in a love at first sight?_ They sang.

Steve pulled away from Billy’s embrace. _Yeah, I’m certain that it happens all the time._ He smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, sitting on the opposite arm of the couch than Billy had previously.

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_ They sang together, Billy coming to sit opposite of Steve on the other arm.

Onscreen-Billy shrugged his shoulders casually. _I can’t tell ya, but I know it’s mine – oh!_ He tipped his chin purposely at Steve.

_I get by with a little help from my friends – mhm!_ They sang together, still on opposite sides of the couch. _I get high with a little help from my friends – oh! I’m gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Billy slid from the arm to the cushion below, one leg on the couch, the other foot in the floor, legs spread open and wide, shoulders pressing against the arm. Steve moved to stand on the arm and the back of the couch, their roles reversed as Billy sat all obscenely below Steve, while heatedly meeting Steve’s gaze as they sang.

_Do you need anybody?_ They sang together, Steve taking the prominent yelling part, Billy taking the soft low note beneath it.

_I need someone to love_. Billy crooned, arching his neck back against the arm of the couch, keeping eye contact with Steve.

They vocally switched for the next line – Billy yelling from his position below, Steve taking the soft low part as he looked down upon Billy’s body spread out for him.

_Could it be anybody?_ They sang together. Steve reached down and held out a hand during the _Oh-ohs_ , hauling Billy up so they were both standing on the couch. They crouched low, hands still clasped between them, almost like an arm wrestle, and they slowly began to rise from their crouch as they snag out the _ohs_. Once they reached the final note, they jumped off the couch together.

The choreography for the last chorus was simple and reminded Steve a little of moshing. They pushed into each other as they yelled and sang, a hand on Steve’s shoulder was pushed away, Steve putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder and having that pushed away. Pushing and pulling toward each other in a way that looked distinctly like a fight they’d actually been in, though this time with smiles on their faces and playful eyes. Repeating and repeating until the the music began to slow and Steve’s arms were draped over Billy’s shoulders, hands locked behind his neck, Billy’s hands at Steve’s hips.

Billy gently laid Steve down on the couch, splayed all over him as he sang. _I get by with a little help from my friends, get a little help from my…_

_Friends_. They sang out, harmonizing in that way that made Steve’s skin prickle.

Onscreen-Steve was looking up into Billy’s too-blue gaze, Billy’s hand sliding up Steve’s neck and jaw, smoothing his thumb over the skin there, much to intimate for the sort of friends they were at the time, for the friends they were _now_ ,before they met for the kiss.

And the kiss was…

Well, it was a lot.

Having experienced it had been one thing, but actually _seeing_ it was a whole other that Steve just hadn’t been prepared for. Couldn’t’ve been.

Onscreen-Billy kissed him gently, like he was afraid he’d be too rough and bruise him. Like he was _special_ and _worthy_ and _good_. Steve shivered as he watched. Billy’s fingers held the back of Steve’s neck, his thumb tilting Steve’s jaw. And on-screen Steve looked _enraptured_.

He had been.

Totally and unequivocally enraptured by Billy.

Seeing it was worse.

Seeing it made it real in a way it hadn’t been before. Made him _ache_ for more. For again. For just one more time.

The music faded out and as did their scene and whole courtyard literally _erupted_. Applause and hollers and chants. Robin literally stood up and took a bow – the saucy bitch.

Heather jumped to her feet and started whistling with her fingers. Steve turned to look at Billy, knowing he couldn’t hide from him anymore. But Billy was hauling himself up and practically running away. Steve wanted to follow after him, wanted to make sure he was alright, but didn’t. He didn’t want to get into a fight with Billy before they were about to spend spring break alone in his house together. He didn’t want to fight with Billy at all.

A group text lit up his phone. It was from Billy, sent to the group with him, Heather, and Robin.

_Amazing job, Robs!! You fucking killed it_ (lightning emoji) _I’m going back to finish my paper, but honestly incredible job, Ravioli!_

Steve sighed as he read the message, watching as Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head. They stayed for the rest of Robin’s class, watching the other presentations, knowing Robin would want to compare hers to theirs.

“Don’t worry about it.” Heather bumped shoulders with his, so much softer than Billy had. “He’s just being stupid, you know him. For as much of a dramatic asshole as he is, he really does like his privacy.”

“So, what, you think he’s just embarrassed at half the school watching him pretend seduce another dude?” He asked her skeptically.

Heather’s dark eyes bored into his own for a moment before she shrugged too casually to be real. “He’ll come around.”

Steve sighed a little, but refrained from pushing her further. He had to remember that while she was one of his best friends, she was _Billy’s_ first, just as Robin had been his. She’d keep Billy’s secrets, but she’d nudge Steve in the right direction if he needed. So, he just nodded and left his shoulder pressing into hers, ignoring that squirmy feeling in his stomach that something had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

After Robin’s presentation, Steve barely saw Billy until they were due home for break.

And – look, Steve wasn’t saying that Billy was going out of his way to avoid him, but that’s pretty much exactly what it felt like.

He had maybe seen Billy a handful of times between the night in the quad and the day of spring break. A couple times casually in passing, once at lunch, or on the quad. Billy wasn’t coming to the library when Steve was there, wasn’t lounging about in the girls’ dorm like he would regularly.

Steve really hoped Billy wasn’t avoiding him, seeing as they were about to spend two weeks together. But, Steve wasn’t going to push the issue if he was actually avoiding him. If Billy was having some weird freakout about Robin’s film being played for half the campus, or about filling Steve in on his dad, that was on Billy. All Steve could do was act normal and not start a fight because Billy was ignoring him.

He wasn’t sixteen anymore, it shouldn’t be _that_ hard.

But, as much as he resounded to not push the issue, Steve was still wildly curious as to _why_ Billy seemed to disappear in Steve’s presence these days.

The one time Steve had caught him at lunch, Billy was sitting at an empty table in the quad. Steve had slid in across from him and began talking – as they all were known to do with each other – but also a little so Billy couldn’t immediately dash off without looking like a mega asshole. Billy had looked a little pouty, but stayed seated and watched Steve gesture wildly while eating his sandwich.

That was, until two people from Steve’s Bio class slid in beside him.

“Steve! Hey!”

Steve had looked confused by the interruption, Billy annoyed.

“Uh, hey, Dan?” Steve looked toward the girl with him. “Lacey.”

“Hi, Steve.” She smiled, too bubbly to not be flirting.

Steve knew when people were flirting with him, okay. He could be an oblivious idiot, everyone was aware, but he hadn’t once been _King Steve_ for nothing. The look in Lacey’s eyes used to mean a home-run for him, used to be a game he had very expertly knew how to play. Now Steve felt uncomfortable as they descended upon his personal space.

He looked between them and Billy, who had moved from pouty to pissed off. “Um, what’s up?”

Dan leaned toward him, laying a hand on his bicep, Lacey mirroring him on Steve’s other side. “We just wanted go come say that you were really great in Robin’s film.” He looked to Billy, “ _Both_ of you, obviously.”

“Totally.” Lacey said seriously. “A guy like you unafraid to be in touch with his sexuality like that? I mean, could you be any dreamier?”

“Oh, uh, thank you?” He looked to Billy for help, only to find him glaring down at his open book.

“I mean, to play against someone as typically handsome and masculine like Billy but not lose yourself to an archetype is really incredible.” Dan went on, pulling Billy’s attention back up.

Steve caught his gaze and subtly widened his eyes in a _help me_ gesture, which was mostly going unanswered as Billy just stared back at him.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t any hardship acting with Billy.” Steve found himself saying while keeping Billy’s gaze. “He made it pretty easy.”

Lacey and Dan _awed_ and Steve was trying to figure out escape strategies when Billy stood from the table, collecting his belongings.

“I gotta go, princess.” Billy said without really looking at him. “I’m sure your adoring subjects can keep you company.”

“Billy –” Steve called out.

“Oh, sorry! Did we interrupt something?” Lacey asked, fake dismay painted over her face as Billy walked away.

“ _Princess._ ” Dan mouthed to Lacey with a look.

Steve sighed, “I’ve gotta catch up with him, he’s got my notes.” Steve lied, detaching himself from their hands.

“Wait,” Dan smiled coyly up at Steve. “You two aren’t like, an _item_ , are you?” He looked to Lacey. “Because that would just be too much!”

“Can we talk about the absolute _insanity_ that would cause in Delta Phi if that were true?” She said wide eyed.

Dan shook his head, “Literally _so_ many broken hearts.”

“Uh huh.” Steve nodded along without really listening, instead looking over the heads of students to see if he could find where Billy went.

Dan and Lacey were not the only ones to accost him during the time Billy seemed to be ignoring him.

The gym-dick debacle had increased the stares, the flirty smiles and snapchat requests Steve now received on a daily basis. But Robin’s film? That had launched him into relative stardom on campus. And he wasn’t even being dramatic about it either.

If Steve had been worried that making out with another guy on film would ruin whatever fuckability he had with the girls on campus, clearly he’d been delusional. Because he had more girls trailing after him now than he’d had in high school, more than even a week ago.

What was new? The amount of guys that felt comfortable approaching him now.

There had been some in high school, sure, but Hawkins was small, and still homophobic even if they pretended they weren’t these days. Back in school, those tentative advances came in the form of easy to play-off DMs or suggestive banter at a party, nothing like now. Nothing like the blatant eye fucking and public casual touching he’d been receiving as of late.

He’d manage to catch Billy’s eyes in the crowded campus, practically begging him to save Steve as he was dragged from class to class by some overeager sorority girl or underneath the arm of some baseball player. But Billy always rolled his eyes and stalked away, leaving Steve to slip out of thirsty hands all on his own.

He asked Heather about it, unable to totally keep it to himself. Steve was curious of her thoughts, curious to see if she’d actually tell him anything.

They were in her dorm room, Robin wasn’t back from class yet and it seemed like more than a perfect time to being it up.

“Have you heard from Billy?”

He was seated cross-legged in the middle of their bed, pen tapping against the open laptop in front of him. He tried to ask it as casually as he could, but Steve could practically hear the longing in his own voice, there was no way Heather hadn’t heard it too.

She slowly turned in the rolling chair, swinging it around to face Steve, brow raised. “Uh, yeah? Why?”

Steve shrugged, his shoulders a bit defeated at the words. He knew his mouth had a bit of a sad lilt to it, but she was just reinforcing what he’d already thought – Billy _was_ ignoring him.

“I, uh, just haven’t heard from him in a while.” He didn’t look at Heather while he spoke. “I feel like he’s avoiding me.”

Heather snorted a little and when Steve looked up, he found a small smile on her lips. It wasn’t cruel, at least he had that going for him.

“The way I hear it, you’ve become pretty popular.” She raised her brows in a suggestive manner that made him roll his eyes. “Maybe you’re the one who doesn’t have time for him.”

Steve pulled a face that spoke of the ridiculousness of her statement. _Steve_ the one ignoring _Billy_? Steve was the one who tried to hang out with him, tried to text him and pull him into conversations. Steve was the one who felt put out and lonely.

“That’s insane. I literally try and talk to him everyday and he basically runs away from me. Just be honest, is he being weird about Robin’s movie? Is that what this is about?”

Heather looked at him for a while. Her gaze sweeping over his face, his hair, settling finally once again on his eyes. He could see her deciding something, sighing a little when it seemed she finally seem to come to a conclusion.

“Steve,” She said a bit more seriously than she normally would’ve. “I really wouldn’t worry about it.”

Steve opened his mouth, poised to argue, but she cut him off.

“Billy’s just being Billy. He’s not mad at _you_ , I can tell you that much. It will be fine, just… let it drop and let him come to you, okay?”

Well, that was more than Heather usually gave him.

She’d lead him in the right direction sometimes, if he was really off course, but most of the time she’d just give him little tidbits on the inner workings of the elusive Billy Hargrove and let him suffer while she laughed. Here, she’d outright told him to chill the fuck out, that whatever Billy’s deal was, he wasn’t actually upset with Steve.

“Okay.” He sighed.

Heather nodded, glad Steve was taking her words to heart. She smiled then, a smirky one this time. That smile ate people up and spit them right out, Steve had seen it.

“So, is he right?” She asked with that gossipy look in her eye. “Have you become the most popular girl?”

“Please don’t start singing _Teen Witch_ at me.” Steve groaned.

But it was too late, Heather jumped into her and Robin’s favorite rendition of _The Most Popular Girl_ , which they sang way more often than they had any right to.

“Suddenly know how all those girls in high school felt after being dated then ditched by King Steve, huh?” Heather asked after she finished singing.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I feel really bad for everyone we ever harassed. How are any of you even friends with me? Early high school me was the worst.”

Heather barked out a laugh and smiled brightly at Steve. “Because you haven’t been that guy in a million years, Stevie. You’re also forgetting that you’re not the only one with a mean girl past here.”

Steve raised his hand in a fake cheers – “To being ex-popular kids.”

“Fucking cheers to that.” Heather raised her hand and they air-clinked their pretend glasses together. “Literally all of us except for Robin had a mean girl moment in high school – Billy obviously fucking included.”

“Yeah, Robin’s always been cooler than us.” He agreed easily.

Heather sighed dreamily, “My little butternut squash. I love her.”

Steve smiled fondly, “Yeah, me too.”

——

The morning they were due to leave for home, Steve woke warm and groggy and _hard_.

His roommate, Nick, was already gone, having left for home the night before. So Steve just let himself roll onto his stomach, blanket tossed away, arms wrapped around the pillow as he buried his face in it.

His bed didn’t smell like anyone but himself, whatever lingering scent Billy may have left on his sheets long gone. But, as Steve rolled his hips against the mattress, cock trapped in his boxer-briefs and leaking, he could pretend to smell Billy’s hairspray and cigarettes and the cologne he wore.

Steve grunted and gasped into the pillow, eyes still closed in the last remains of sleep, as he ground his hips _down_ forcefully. His thoughts drifted to Billy, to how he might feel under him.

Would Billy be soft, sweet? Would he let Steve gently press his lips all over his body? Would he let Steve drive into him unrelentingly until he cried out?

Or would he let Steve ride him, long and slow until they both were shaking from it? Would Billy rather fuck so deep into Steve that all he could do was gasp and moan and beg for more?

Steve had never been fucked before, but he would bet everything that Billy would be _real_ good at it. He’d let him, if he wanted, Steve would let Billy do a lot of things.

His phone chirped beside him and Steve rolled onto his side to check it. His cock throbbed, the head angry and red from where it stuck out of his briefs. It was Robin, telling him they were meeting early so they could get breakfast.

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand softly over his tired face. He rolled onto his back, pushing off his underwear and lying naked in his dorm bed. He hadn’t been fully naked outside of a shower since he was home last. It was a little weird now, he felt, but he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

He reached down with one hand, stroking himself slowly, while pulling up porn on his phone. The video played, quietly, and Steve took himself fully in hand, his other moving down to his balls, toying with them as the men in the video started to really down to it.

His hand tightened on his cock, stroking quicker, rougher, up toward the head. Squeezing on every upward thrust of his hips, making him gasp our loud. When was the last time he’d let himself be loud during sex? His eyes traced the two men fucking, a large dick pushing past a tight rim, pounding, hips snapping.

Steve watched with half attention, his mind drifting to how Billy might look in a similar position, how he would sound, taste, _feel_. Fuck – he’d feel _so_ good on Steve’s cock. He’d have a hand in Steve’s hair, his voice deep with the edge of a whine. _Come on, pretty boy. Fuck, bambi, right there. Please, Stevie._

Steve came with a groan, come splattering up his stomach and chest, cooling instantly and making him grimace. He let his breathing even back out before wiping himself down and getting up to take a shower and get his shit together.

He met up with them in the parking lot a little while later, only a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He had enough clothes and shit at his house so the bag mostly held his hair products and schoolwork and his favorite pairs of sweatpants.

Heather was leaning against the Camaro, disgusted at whatever Billy was saying. Robin sat on the hood, cackling. Even though Heather and Billy were friends first, were closer, Robin seemed to just _get_ Billy in a way the rest of them didn’t. Billy could always count on Robin to laugh at his jokes and have his back. It used to make Steve jealous, now he sort of found it sweet.

“Finally.” Robin snarked as Steve approached. “The king returns.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You texted me like, a half hour ago about breakfast, relax.”

Billy turned and eyed Steve easily. He didn’t seem weird or annoyed anymore, didn’t seem like he’d been avoiding Steve, even though he absolutely had been. Steve came to stand beside him, rounding out their little group.

“Where are we eating?” Heather asked. “I’m starving.”

Steve looked at Billy, grabbing his attention. “Wanna hit that diner off sixty-five?”

“Hell yeah.” Billy smirked and Steve felt something in him settle. Everything was normal, everything was fine. “They have the best hash-browns.”

Robin hopped off the hood. “Alright, let’s go before they fill up.”

Steve moved toward the Beamer, Robin following. Billy and Steve were both driving so they’d have their cars in Hawkins, which meant that Robin and Heather split up to drive with them.

Billy lead, which was fine. Steve didn’t mind driving behind Billy’s aggressive pace. Robin picked the music and they talked about school and the kids and where his parents had decided to vacation without him this time. It was easy and nice to just hang out the two of them.

It hadn’t been just the two of them in a long time.

When he returned for Christmas last year, Robin and Heather had just started really dating and Robin had been… well, consumed was a nice enough word. Steve had been happy for her, happy that she finally found someone who made her smile like that. She deserved it.

But then when he’d returned home for Spring Break, it hadn’t just been Heather that Steve was competing with for Robin’s attention. It’d been Billy.

By the time Summer break had rolled around, they’d settled together as a group and Steve had felt less like a toddler vying for her attention. It was different now that they were at school, but Steve still found it nice to drive around with her like they used to.

“Okay, so are we going to talk about Billy or what?” Robin turned in the passenger seat so she could look at him properly.

Steve just raised a brow, “What about Billy?”

“Uh, how about the wild sexual tension brewing between you two idiots?” Robin shrugged sarcastically. “You know, something like that.”

Steve sputtered a little, looking at her like she was certifiable. “Me and _Billy_? Are you out of your mind?”

Robin rolled her eyes dramatically – Steve was actually surprised it didn’t hurt. “Come _on_. You have to know how it comes across. There’s ogling, Steve. _Ogling_.”

“There’s no “sexual tension” between us, you weirdo.” Steve blushed, heart thumping oddly in his chest at the mere thought.

“Steve, it literally pains me to watch you two sometimes.” She gestured toward the Camaro in front of them. “Heather sees it too, it’s not just me. Actually, I’m gonna amend that statement – most of the kids on campus see it too.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “Fuck off.”

“Steve. I love you, but sometimes you can be a fucking himbo. If you can’t see that Billy Hargrove wants to sit on your dick, I don’t know if I can hang out with you anymore.” She said dramatically and Steve shook his head at her ridiculousness. “I mean, the guy literally made out with you in my film.”

“Because you asked him to!”

“The _pining_ , Steve.” Robin continued, ignoring him. “I can’t even with all the pining.”

“What makes you even think I like Billy?”

Robin blinked, then laughed. A big, obnoxious, belly laugh that crinkled her eyes. Steve pouted and she ignored it.

“Yeah fucking _right_.” She shook her head, a smile still quirked across her mouth. “Please, Steve. You’ve wanted Hargrove since he helped us at Starcourt and you know it.”

Steve sputtered in shock. “Wha – no! I have not!”

“Oh, really, so when did you start wanting him? Hmm? Do tell.” Robin leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand in mock-listening.

Steve reach across and jostled her shoulder. “Definitely not then, that’s for sure.” He grumbled.

“Oh, so this is a new development, then?”

“I don’t know, okay!” Steve pouted, watching Billy weave in and out of highway traffic.

Robin leaned over and patted his leg. “I’m just busting your balls, Stevie.” She said softer. “But I really will die if you two don’t figure out your shit soon. Because I _can’t_ deal with the pining, I literally can’t.”

He rolled his eyes, “Okay, I’ll confess my love for him as soon as we get to the diner.”

“Thank god.”

——

Steve was absolutely _not_ confessing his love for Billy in a highway diner surrounded by college youths and truck drivers. Fuck Robin and her smirk and her eyebrows.

Heather and Robin slid into one side of the booth, because they were gross and sat on the same side at restaurants, the heathens. Which, of course, left Billy crowding him into the other side of the booth.

Steve had slid in without thinking and suddenly Billy was crowding into his space, pushing Steve further into the booth. Billy was a long line of heat and denim along Steve’s side and he tried to ignore it by reading the laminated menu with much more gusto than he normally would’ve otherwise.

Billy spread his legs – always and forever in a obnoxiously sexual wide legged sprawl – causing his thigh and knee to press into Steve’s, his arm lying across the top of the booth behind them. It almost looked like they were _together_ to an outsider, but Steve knew better. He ignored Robin’s gaze.

“I’m fucking starving.” Heather sighed, eyeing the waitress a few tables down.

“Billy, use your sexual charm to get the waitress over here quicker.” Robin said semi-seriously.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Don’t make Billy whore himself out just so you two hobgoblins can get some pancakes.”

“ _Billy_ would whore himself out for pancakes!” Heather shot back. “I’m not asking him to do anything he’s not already prepared to do.”

Billy moved his arm from the back of the booth to Steve’s shoulders, his hand resting heavily as he gently patted. “Thanks for defending my honor, princess, but it’s fine. I know how Heather is about breakfast food.”

Steve turned at the sound of his voice, looking just slightly down into Billy’s blue eyes. The small smile on his lips and the warmth seeping into Steve’s side, took him off guard.

“It’s the most important meal of the day!” Heather yelled back, effectively jarring Steve from where he’d just been lost in Billy’s gaze.

“I need coffee.” Steve sighed.

Billy turned his head toward the counter, catching the eye of one of the waitresses. He smiled in that way of his – pointed and flirty and _devouring_. God, he’d like to be devoured by Billy.

“Coffee.” Billy said over the bustle and noise, lifting his empty mug toward the waitress he’d grabbed the attention of. His arm still heavy along Steve’s shoulders.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Heather pouted. “You’ll get Steve’s coffee, but here I am, _wasting_ away, and you can’t even order my pancakes?”

Billy aggressively rolled his eyes at her, face taking on a slight scowl, but his arm didn’t move. “Fucking hell. She’ll bring the coffee and then you get to harass her for your food. I’m not going to just shout _pancakes!_ across a diner and hope they bring you some.”

Heather glared at him from across the table. Billy just raised a brow and stared back. The pretty waitress Billy had managed to flag down interrupted their death stare with coffee.

Steve smiled gratefully and thanked her as she poured their mugs. Billy’s arm still didn’t move.

Even as he flirted with the waitress, his arm stayed across Steve’s shoulders. His hand even coming up to play with the ends of Steve’s hair when he shifted to lean back, laughing at something the pretty waitress named _Celeste_ had said. Steve tried to hold back a shiver at the feeling of Billy’s hand in his hair – his thoughts while getting off this morning pouring back into his mind.

Billy tugged on his hair, pulling a small gasp from Steve’s mouth that he definitely didn’t manage to cover all that well. He found Billy’s blue eyes waiting for him when he turned his head, darker than they’d been before.

“What?” Steve asked, only a little breathless, so score for him.

“What do you want to eat, pretty boy?”

_You_.

“Oh, uh… french toast with bacon.” He managed to get out, pulling his gaze away from Billy’s and whatever look Steve couldn’t quite read in his too-blue eyes.

“Great. Anything else?” _Celeste_ asked the table.

“I think we’re good.” Heather smirked toward Steve.

Fucking hell, they weren’t even an hour into spring break and Steve was already loosing it. He internally sighed as he sipped his coffee, Billy’s arm still a heavy weight against him, his fingers still gently toying with his hair.

This was going to be a long fucking two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and support!! I’m a little obsessed with this silly story, so big thank to everyone who’s reached out in some way. I appreciate you all!
> 
> Next up: spring break, bëbë! Who do we think is gonna make the first move??


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the drive back to Hawkins is fine.

Steve doesn’t make a complete idiot of himself at breakfast – though he does almost lose himself a little when Billy starts licking syrup off his fingers in a way that really can’t be described as anything _but_ sexual.

The rest of their diner excursion? Smooth sailing. The drive? Easy peasy.

He listens to Robin rant about the _pining_ , which, okay he gets it, and about having to bounce between her house and Heather’s for the duration of the break.

Steve offers to let them stay at his house, if they want. _A,_ because he’s a nice person and a good friend who wants his best friends to have fulfilling sex lives, and _B,_ because he a little bit wants a buffer between his raging erection and Billy.

It’ll be fine, he know it will be fine, but there’s that small part of him that thinks once they’re alone together in his house, Billy will just _know_ and then Steve will have to move to another state and become a new man.

Billy was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out insecurities. And while he hadn’t really used it against Steve in a while, it was sort of present in the back of Steve’s mind – Billy would be able to tell what Steve was attempting to hide and would bring it up, unprovoked, at a really inopportune moment.

Or, at least, Billy of yore would have.

This Billy – college, post-Starcourt, Billy? Maybe he wouldn’t.

In any case, if Robin wanted to shack up with Heather in the downstairs guest room, Steve wasn’t going to stop them.

Robin had given him a cryptic maybe, but then followed it up with a promise not to get in the way of Steve’s fuck-schedule, so…

When they pulled into the empty driveway of Steve’s house, there were a gaggle of teenagers sitting on his lawn.

Dustin and Max were fighting over the lone camp chair. Will was making Mike explain something to Erica who absolutely did not care, while Lucas and El filmed some TikTok dance. Steve couldn’t contain his smile at the sight of them. They’d brought a cooler, they had _snacks_ , clearly they’d been camped out at his house for a while.

As soon as their cars had pulled down the street and into the drive, they all popped up and began excitedly jumping about.

Steve got out of the car quickly and was literally bum rushed by a group of teens. They gripped him tightly and screamed and acted wildly overdramatic, and Steve felt _free_. He couldn’t help the loud laugh that broke from his chest or the wide smile that took over his face as he had his arms full. It felt like home.

They all tried talking over each other and Steve hugged them each, twisting just slightly in their puppy pile to cuddle them all as they fought over him. No one had ever fought _for_ Steve, not really. But his kids did, they vied for his attention and he gave it willingly.

“Christ – give Harrington some goddamn space before you smother him.” Billy hollered from where he leaned against Steve’s car smoking a cigarette.

“Ignore him, I hate space.” Steve smiled at them.

Fuck, they were getting so big. Mike was almost eye level, Will and Lucas not that far behind. The girls looked older too, in that way teen girls managed – more put together and mature.

They started to disburse, still talking over one another loudly. Erica and Lucas went to cozy up to Robin and Heather, Max and El to Billy. Dustin still had an arm around Steve’s back, his own arm laid along Dustin’s shoulder, effectively holding the younger boy to him, while Mike and Will both stood in front of him talking over one another.

Will and El being here meant that Joyce had extended their visit. Whenever they came back to Hawkins they stayed at Hopper’s old house closer to town, the one that he’d all but stopped living in once he had found El.

They didn’t talk about Hopper though, not really. Joyce got misty and El got _sad_. So, they all smiled when they visited, but kept all the other messy emotions to themselves – just as Hop would’ve wanted it.

“What’s Billy doing here?” Dustin asked from beneath Steve’s arm. “I thought Max said he wasn’t coming home?”

“He’s staying here with me.” He said lightly, knowing that Dustin or Mike would have something to say about it, the drama queens.

“He’s _what_?” Mike asked, shocked. “You’re gonna let him stay in your house with you? _Alone_?”

Steve snorted at the dramatics. “Yeah, bud, I am. We’re…” He paused briefly, looking over his shoulder at where Max was leaned against the car beside Billy in a mirror image, whispering quietly to each other. “Friends.”

“Oh, so you’re just like, friends with Billy Hargrove now?” Dustin asked incredulously.

“Yeah, that’s literally what I just said.”

“What is going on at that school of yours? Do you need an intervention? I’m gonna plan an intervention.”

Will rolled his eyes and shouldered Dustin and Mike to get them to shut up. “Oh my god. You two are so obnoxious. Steve can be friends with whoever he wants.”

“But –” Dustin sputtered looking between Mike and Will. “It’s _Billy_.”

Will sent an unimpressed look from Dustin to Mike, who just shrugged. “He’s got a point.”

“No,” Will said purposefully, shaking his head up at Mike. “He does _not_ have a point, you dingbat.”

“Okay,” Mike acquiesced, crossing his arms and leaning his side against Will’s. “Fine, maybe he doesn’t have a point, but – Lucas is gonna _hate_ it.”

“Is Lucas in charge of the party?” Will shot back, hip cocking and pushing into Mike’s, looking between him and Dustin.

“No…” They both answered.

“Great, then Steve is free to be friends with whoever he wants _regardless_ of how the party might feel.”

Mike looked down at Will and shook his head fondly. “Getting you to join debate was the worst mistake we ever made.”

Will beamed up at him, “Thanks.”

Dustin eyed the way they quietly smiled at each other with furrowed brows. “Oh-kay, _anyway_.” He looked back to Steve, smiling up at him in that way that always made Steve want to smile too. “Missed you, bud.”

Steve pulled Dustin a bit more firmly to his side, giving him a squeeze. “Missed you too. Now, why don’t we head inside?”

“Good idea.” Mike pipped up. “We brought all our consoles and thought we could set them up on the big tv in the living room?”

The smile and hopeful lilt to Mike’s voice broke the paper thin resolve that Steve might’ve had if he hadn’t missed them so much. He’d take Billy calling him a doormat if it meant his kids were happy.

Especially when a kid like Mike looked at him like that. Since his breakup with Nancy, their relationship had been a little strained. He was glad they were closer now, that things were different, that Mike was growing out of his whininess.

“Of course you can.”

Mike beamed and rocked on his toes, grabbing Will and moving quickly over to the horde of shit they’d brought with them.

“Come on, guys! Steve is letting us set up the big tv!”

Lucas and Dustin moved to help them, Erica rolled her eyes and stayed where she was beside Heather. Max and El met him at the car as he moved to start pulling his and Robin’s bags from the backseat.

“Steve!” El smiled up at him. “We missed you!”

He accepted her warm hug and squeezed her tight. “Missed you too, kiddo. How’s school?”

“Different.” She said after a moment. “Hard.”

Steve nodded sympathetically. “It’ll get easier. At least you have Will to help you.”

El nodded seriously, her unwavering eye contact something that has not changed about her. “Yes. Thank god for Will. I call Dustin often, he is very helpful.” She said evenly. “Sometimes I call Billy if I’m really stuck.”

“Billy?” Steve asked curiously.

El nodded and Billy appeared beside them. “What?”

“Huh?” Steve looked to him.

Billy rose a brow, “You said my name, pretty boy.”

Max rolled her eyes as she pushed Billy out of the way and took his spot beside Steve. “He wasn’t talking to you, dumbass.”

“You better watch that fucking attitude, Maxine.” Billy said with a hint of a smirk.

Max just aggressively rolled her eyes again before burrowing into Steve’s side, demanding he hug her without using her words. Just like her brother.

Steve smiled and held her to his side. He toyed with the long hair spilling out of her high ponytail. “Madmax! How’s my favorite monster-mash been?”

She sighed loudly and put-upon. “El and Will are gone, you guys are gone, I’m stuck here dealing with _those_ idiots all alone.”

“Poor, Maxine.” Billy said sarcastically, but Steve cut him off before he could finish.

“That sucks, Max.”

El laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder, face genuinely sincere. “Yes, Max, that does suck.”

Max sighed again for the show of it, pulling out of Steve’s arms and moving toward El. “At least I’m not ugly like Billy, so I have that going for me.”

“You little shit –” Billy moved to grab her, but Max sprinted away, hauling El off with her.

Steve laughed as he watched Billy chase around his teenaged sister and her best friend around his yard. Robin appeared next to him, Heather and Erica nowhere in sight.

“This is gonna be fun.” She smiled coyly, eyeing his dopey smile.

“Shut up.” He flushed, tossing her a bag from the backseat, ignoring the way she cackled

——

The kids had set up in the living room, their little cooler and backpack full of snacks was spread out over the coffee table. The tv was loud, the kids louder as they shouted at it and cheered each other on.

Steve moved to the kitchen, pulling out his phone to look up the number to the pizza place when Billy sidled in. He gave a low whistle, pulling Steve’s attention.

“Pretty nice digs you’ve got here, princess.”

Steve shrugged a little awkwardly in the face of his family’s obvious wealth and Billy’s mild disdain for it. Once upon a time he had flaunted his parents money, now he was never quite sure what to do since his father made it obvious that it wasn’t really _his_.

“I guess.”

Billy just eyed him for a moment, leaning across the island counter.

“Got sick of the fucking hooligans already?” He said instead, clearly reading Steve’s discomfort about his fancy house.

Steve’s face slipped into a smile at the mention of the kids. He shook his head, “No, I was gonna order some pizza. Any preferences?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few.” Billy smirked in that stupid hot way of his that showed a hint of canine, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip.

Steve just stood there, watching Billy’s mouth, phone forgotten in his hand. He opened his own mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it quickly.

_What the fuck_ , you know?

So, Steve just nodded and said, “Well, that’s good to know.”

Billy barked out a laugh, head thrown back from where he was leaning bodily against the counter. His eyes were bright when he looked back at Steve, a smile on his lips.

He shrugged, standing. “I like anything with meat.” He said it while looking directly into Steve’s eyes.

And Steve couldn’t help but just nod back. “Yeah,” He said almost softly. “Me too.”

Billy was looking at him, but Steve had no way of deciphering whatever it was that Billy was trying to convey. Billy was a fucking riddle and Steve had never been good at solving those.

Max stomped in and broke whatever moment had ensnared them. She looked between Steve and Billy, and sighed.

“We’re hungry.”

Steve smiled down at her, “I’m ordering pizza. What’s the consensus?”

“Plain and pepperoni, probably.” She shrugged.

“And a veggie.” Billy piped up from across Steve, eyeing Max as he said it but turning to Steve after. “Max and Will eat veggie pizza now.”

“We can eat plain if you don’t want to get that many, Steve.”

Steve shook his head, “No, you know I’ll get you what you guys want! Besides, Robin will definitely eat the veggie too.” He gave Max one last push. “Anything else?”

Billy gave her a hard look and she groaned. “Fine, garlic knots.”

“Great.” Steve smiled. “Go tell the others.”

Max trotted back to the living room, leaving him and Billy alone once again. Billy looked uncharacteristically serious as he watched her go, eyes lingering.

“She’s having a hard time.” Billy said quietly, face still turned away toward the living room. “With Neil. With me being gone.”

“Because he’s… strict?” Steve wasn’t quite sure how to phrase it, didn’t want to over step or cross some line.

Billy sighed, turned back to look at Steve. Before the counter between them had felt so minuscule, so small, now he felt further away from Billy than he ever had.

“Yeah. She’s not used to it. His rules didn’t really apply to her before, now it’s…” He paused, breathing in, taking a moment, and then letting it out gently through his nose. “I think she’s turning into me.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked softly, afraid to burst whatever little bubble they’d created in the kitchen.

Billy reached up and tucked some curls behind his ear in a move that was completely a nervous tic. He didn’t look at Steve when he spoke.

“She’s always been an angry little shit, but, she’s internalizing a lot of it now, like I did. Which means that eventually she’ll start exploding at the smallest things that piss her off.” He sighed. “She’s stopped demanding what she wants because when she asks for it at home, it’s always no.” He looked up at Steve then, blue eyes big and more open than they’ve ever been.

What was Billy afraid to ask for? What was he worried he’d be denied?

“You won’t let that happen to her.” Steve looked back, eyes going all doe-like and wide in his sincerity. “We won’t. I promise.”

Billy seemed to come-to, almost shaking the honesty off him. He crossed his arms and Steve could see the wall go up in his eyes.

“How’d you become such a good fucking babysitter, anyway?”

Steve snorted a little, shrugged. “Who the fuck knows, man.” He toyed with the phone in his hands. “Kinda just ended up at the wrong place, wrong time. But, I’m glad I did. They’ve…” He hesitated slightly, unsure if what he was about to say was too honest. “Changed me. Filled an emptiness in my life that I wasn’t even really aware of until after.”

Billy’s mouth said one thing, but the softening in his blue eyes said another. “That’s gay, Harrington.”

“Yeah, well, so am I.”

Steve found his mouth saying without thinking, a hand coming up to run through his hair. A stupid little self deprecating joke about something that he’d never actually admitted out loud.

Billy’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open a little. “What?”

_Fuck_. His brain caught up with his mouth and his heart stuttered in his chest, realizing what he’d just said.

“Well, not _gay_ , exactly. Bi, whatever.” The hand in his hair moved to gesture vaguely in the air.

Billy was still staring at him, lips parted. Steve’s heart was beating erratically in his chest. The kids shouted and suddenly Jonathan entered the kitchen.

He was smiling softly, but brightly, layered in his dark clothes, a camera bag around his shoulder.

“Hey, man!” Steve smiled, matching Jonathan’s, moving around the counter to meet him across the room for a hug. Moving from the charged exchange between him and Billy, from the actual confession he’d just made.

Jonathan was thin and broad shouldered and shorter than Steve, but boy could he give a good hug. How they’d gotten to the point where they were excited to hug, Steve wasn’t sure. But he was glad for it.

“Hey!” Jonathan said, wrapped around Steve, hand patting his back. “Missed you, dude.”

Steve pulled back, still smiling wide as he looked down at Jonathan’s sandy hair and hazel eyes and easy presence. “Oh, you have no idea.”

“Are you ordering food or what, Harrington.” Billy said much more gruffly than before, breaking their reunion moment.

Jonathan raised a brow and Steve rolled his eyes, turning back to find Billy in an easy sprawl, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah, I’m gonna order, chill out.” Billy’s gaze just bore into him before sliding to Jonathan.

“Long time no see, Byers.”

Jonathan smiled a little, moving from Steve toward where Billy stood. “Billy, how’ve you been?”

Billy shrugged lazily, like he was bored. Steve wanted to smack him into being less rude. God, why was he such an asshole to anyone outside their little foursome?

“Just peachy. You still with the princess?”

And for some reason, Billy using one of his nicknames for Steve on someone else struck a cord with him. He felt a hot flash of jealousy pang in his stomach.

“Nancy? Yeah, we’re doing good, man.”

Robin entered, arm draped easily across Nancy’s shoulders, laughing. Nancy looked good – older, somehow. Her hair was a bit longer than the last time he saw her, wavy and styled. She smiled when she saw him, a big, bright smile, and launches herself into his arms.

He catches her easily – he always caught her easily. He lifts her off the ground in a swinging bear hug, her arms tight around his neck. He hasn’t seen her or Jonathan since the beginning of summer, he misses them so much.

He puts Nancy back down and steps back to look at her very chic outfit. New York was doing things to her. “Wow, look at you, Nance.”

She rolled her eyes, pushing at his shoulder a bit. “Shut up.”

“When did you guys get here?” He asked, looking between her and Jonathan.

“Last night.” Jonathan answered easily, pulling off his camera bag and setting it beside Billy on the counter.

Billy looked annoyed and bored, which was code for him not getting enough attention.

Heather sidled into the room jumping onto Robin’s back gracefully, surveying the room. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Heather.” Nancy smiled back. Jonathan waved.

“Look at us, huh?” Robin smirked, shifting Heather a little higher up on her back. “The gang back together. Reunion tour.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “We are not doing karaoke, get that out of your head now.”

Robin pouted at him with narrowed eyes. “You’re no fun. Also, get out of my fucking head.”

“Can’t.” Steve shrugged easily. “We’re soul-bonded, sorry.”

“Ugh, I don’t remember signing any legal documents to that effect.”

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Nancy smirked. “All those documents you signed after the whole Starcourt debacle were actually just you selling your soul to Steve.”

“Sick.”

Heather snorted and Jonathan did his little huffing laugh and Billy just sort of surveyed with an attitude. Steve was going to hit him, he needed to lighten up.

Steve’s phone buzzed in his hand, brows furrowing when Dustin’s name appeared on the screen. “Hello?”

“Steve!” Dustin screeched over the speaker. “We are _literally_ starving.”

He rolled his eyes, everyone else did too. “Okay, relax. I’m ordering now.”

“ _You haven’t even ordered yet!_ ” They heard yelled from the other room.

Steve hung up and moved to the hallway where it was quieter to order the pizza. The kids could wait thirty minutes, the drama queens.

He returned to the kitchen to find Nancy and Jonathan seated at the breakfast nook, Heather snd Robin sitting on the counter facing them, and Billy leaning casually against the wall. Steve moved so that he was standing between Billy and the counter, facing Nance and Jonathan.

“Steve,” Jonathan asked once he reappeared. “Think we could do a shoot while we’re home?”

“Of course, man. Always.”

Jonathan’s eyes moved to Billy, hesitant almost. “Billy, I’d love to get some shots of you too, if you’d be interested.”

Steve looked at Billy and knew exactly what Jonathan could see. The dips and valleys of Billy’s ridiculous body; the contours of his hips, the grooves of his abs, the shape of his shoulders and back. Fucking forget about his eyes and dark lashes and the sweet little freckles that covered his nose.

Billy shrugged easily, “Sure, man. Why the fuck not.”

Jonathan beamed up at him and Steve could see Billy softening just a little. “Great! I’ll text you guys and we can figure out a day.”

The conversation naturally devolved to school, how New York was treating Nancy and Jonathan, common classes they all shared and the differences between them. Of course Robin’s project came up – _thanks, Heather_ – which lead Nancy and Jonathan to watching it on Robin’s phone.

Nancy promised to write a movie review, Jonathan wanted to know the tech specs of the camera and software, Heather laughed.

It was great to have all of his friends in one place, to interact all together like this. They saw each other on school breaks and over FaceTime, they group texted once in a while, commented on Instagram posts, but it wasn’t the same.

Steve had missed this. Last year when he was alone at school, he’d craved it, longed for it.

Now he stood in his big, empty house, surrounded by laughter and teasing and Billy’s rolling eyes, the kids shouting in the next room. It was perfect, it was everything he longed for, everything he dreamt about.

——

The kids stayed all day. Parked right on his big living room couch, in front of the big flat screen tv, playing video games and filming Snapchats and TikToks.

Nancy and Jonathan stayed a long time too. They hung out in the kitchen for a while after the pizza came before moving into the living room with the kids.

They convinced Robin and Billy to play with them – Billy dominating at some racing game, Robin shockingly good at some first person shooter. Heather was utilizing her dance training to film dances with the girls and Lucas, Will jumping in from time to time. Jonathan snapped some candids throughout the day and Nancy had pulled out her laptop to finish and article for the online paper she worked at part time.

Eventually, it got late and Nancy herded the kids out of Steve’s house with the promise to see them multiple times this week. Jonathan gave him another hug and pat on the back, Heather began cleaning up the giant mess all around them.

Billy and Max were speaking quietly in the corner while the kids packed up and loaded Nancy’s car. He was looking down at her with serious eyes, his arms crossed. Max mirrored the position from where she leaned against the wall, but her face open and nodding at whatever Billy was saying.

Billy stepped back from Max, tilting his head toward the door. Max moved to grab her backpack, trotting over to Steve and hugging him quickly before shooting outside. Steve watched her go, confused, before Billy stood before him.

“I’m gonna take her home.” He said, looking into Steve’s eyes.

Steve just nodded easily. “Okay. See you when you get back.”

Billy shoved his hands into his jean jacket, still looking at Steve. He didn’t move, kept his posture open and comfortable, waiting for Billy to do whatever it is he needed to do. Billy nodded suddenly and turned to go. Steve watched him without a word.

“Where’s he going?” Heather appeared beside him, holding a trash can in one hand, a pizza box in the other.

“He’s taking Max home.” Steve’s gaze lingered on the door before turning to face her.

Heather just looked up at him, brows furrowed a bit. “Hmm.” She moved to go toss the trash in the can outside.

Steve found Robin in the kitchen. “Hey, dingus. Everyone head out?”

Steve nodded, pulling himself up easily onto the counter beside her. He swung his legs a little, knowing how much his parents would freak if they saw them like this.

“Yup. Heather’s taking out the trash and Billy’s driving Max home.”

“Jeez, Steve, don’t talk about children and your ex like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes over-dramatically at her stupid joke and her dumb eyebrow wag at said joke. “Shut up, you’re ridiculous.”

“I know.” Robin sighed, leaning back on her arms, swinging her feet now too. “We’re probably gonna head out in a minute. My parents want to take us to dinner.”

“Okay.” Steve replied easily, wondering how long it would take Billy to get back.

Robin’s shoulder bumped his, pulling his attention back to her. “You really gonna be alright here with Billy?”

He appreciated her sincerity, but nodded. “Of course. We’re friends, it’ll be fine.”

His mind immediately flashed to literally outing himself earlier and the inevitable fall out from that, but what he said to Robin still rang true. It would be fine, Billy would either be weird about it or he wouldn’t.

Heather meandered in empty handed, coming to stand before them with her hands on her hips. “Your dad texted, asked when we’d be over.”

Robin hopped off the counter, pulling her phone from her pocket and checking her texts. “We should probably head out.”

“See you tomorrow?” Heather asked.

“I was assuming.” Steve shrugged.

“Bye, dingus.” Robin hugged him. “Text me if anything happens between you and Bilbo.”

“He hates when you call him that.” Steve found himself saying without thinking, and – when did he learn that information? Maybe he was spending too much time with Billy alone.

Robin scoffed loudly, “That bitch calls me pasta! He can deal with a damn literary name.”

Heather knocked Robin out of the way so he could hug Steve. “You both love your nicknames, shut up.” She pulled back from the hug to look Steve in the eye. “Bye, Stevie. Be gentle when he comes home, alright?”

“I always am these days.”

She smiled and patted his check. “And that’s what we love most about you.”

Steve playfully rolled his eyes and lightly shoved her away from him. “Go have fun at dinner with Big Bob. Know that I’m forever jealous.”

“If you and Billy weren’t playing house, you’d be invited too.”

Robin’s parents didn’t really like Billy – no one is rocked by that revelation.

They leave and then Steve is alone.

He makes sure the living room isn’t a hot mess, thankful for Heather’s help in the clean up. He grabs his bag from the foyer and brings it to his room. It’s exactly the way he’d left it, nothing touched or disturbed.

He checks the guest room down the hall to make sure there’s sheets and towels and shit like that. Things that his mother had drilled into him about hosting people.

The room is the same size as Steve’s, the bed soft and comfortable, though unused. There’s a small tv on the empty dresser and plenty of closet space for Billy to hang his collection of denim jackets.

Steve went back downstairs to wait for Billy, thinking about dinner. He rummaged around in the kitchen to see if they had food to cook or of they’d have to order out again.

Billy showed up while Steve was on the step stool, looking in the cabinet above the fridge.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Steve turned to look at him. Hands shoved into his jacket pocket, face a little flushed, eyes a little red.

“Hey.” Steve said as he moved down the stool. “I was just taking inventory of the food situation. How’d it go?”

Billy was tense, but casually shrugged a shoulder. His jaw was clenched, his eyes a little too glassy to be considered normal. So, not well then.

“Fine.” Is what Billy ended up going with. “Told him I was here for break and I’d keep out of his hair.”

Steve _knew_ there was more to the story, but he wasn’t about to push Billy too hard, not right now. Not when Steve was certain he’d been crying, not when he looked cagey and mean, so much like he had that night at the Byers’. The difference was, _this_ time, he wasn’t swinging at Steve, he was talking to him.

“Are you hungry?”

Billy gave a noncommittal shrug with both shoulders, his hands still in his jacket. His brow raised a little, voice a tad too mean to be playful. “You tryin’ to cook, princess?”

Steve suddenly felt self-conscious under Billy’s hard stare, like he was looking for a fight and knew Steve was an easy target.

“I mean, I _can_ , if there was something you wanted me to make. I’d cook for you, Billy.”

When he brought his gaze back up from where it’d been eyeing the counter in discomfort, Billy had deflated. His shoulders had lost their tension, his mouth a little pouty but no longer tight, eyes still sad but no longer _mean_.

Billy sighed and pulled a hand out of his pocket to tuck some curls behind his ear. The nervous gesture returns.

“Okay.” Billy said softly. “That’d be nice.”

Steve felt his heart beat a little off-rhythm at Billy’s gentle tone. He nodded absently and looked at the list he’d created of thing’s they’d need to grab from the store, from there he tried to figure our what he could make Billy right now.

“You like pasta?”

“I’m a human, of course I like pasta.” Billy still wasn’t quite back to his jokey self, so it came off a little hard, but Steve knew that Billy was past taking his anger out on him.

Steve nodded and started to pull things out of cupboards and the fridge. Billy shucked his jacket and sat at the island counter, facing Steve.

“How about lemon?”

“No aversion, pretty boy.”

_Pretty boy._ Okay, he was back to neutral territory again. Billy had moved on from princess, he was starting to feel better.

He handed Billy lemons, a grater, and a juicer. Showed him how to zest a lemon and juice it, Billy told him to fuck off, that this wasn’t his first rodeo.

Steve boiled pasta and cooked some chicken in a pan with butter and garlic. He added the lemon juice, then the pasta, then the zest, mixing it all together. He served Billy a bowl and took a seat next to him at the counter. Literally no one ever ate at this counter except Steve – when he’d been living here practically alone and eating cereal in the morning.

It’s… nice. Easy in a way he hadn’t expected.

After dinner, Steve lets the dishes soak, deciding to deal with them tomorrow. He shows Billy to the guest room, lets him put his stuff down, and the retreats back downstairs to watch tv.

Billy joins him, now wrapped in sweatpants and a tight t-shirt that Steve would never be comfortable sleeping in but also appreciates because, _fuck_ , does Billy look good. Steve himself had switched to basketball shorts and a hoodie, aiming for comfort not seduction.

He’d handed Billy the remote without a word, let him scour Netflix to find something for them to watch. Billy settled on some home renovation show that was easy to get lost in.

Steve felt comfortable on his couch, warm from Billy’s ridiculous body heat close to him, his stomach full. The last thing he remembered was Billy gently saying _Stevie_ and then he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really bring me so much joy!! Thank you all for reading & commenting! Come yell at me on tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

Steve wakes slowly.

He’s too comfortable to move. He can absently hear the low murmur of the tv, feel the warmth of a blanket surrounding him. He’s not awake enough to be all that aware, but his internal clock knows that it’s not morning.

When he blinks his eyes open, the first thing he sees is the tv. It’s dark, the tv is the only light in the room, Billy must’ve turned them off at some point after Steve had fallen asleep. It’s still playing in an endless loop of whatever show Billy had put on – the kids had turned off the thing that stops shows from playing after three episodes and Steve hadn’t been able to figure out how to turn it back on.

He noticed that he’s laying down almost fully on his side, a throw blanket tossed haphazardly over his legs. It’s then Steve realizes very quickly that he’s not just laying on the couch, but that he’s laying _on_ Billy.

Like, fully on Billy.

Snuggled and curled and _on_ him.

Billy’s reclined a little diagonally so that he’s propped up in the corner of the armrest and the back of the couch, legs pushed out and spread wide in his slump. Steve’s head is resting on the upper part of Billy’s chest up near his shoulder, and Billy’s arm is practically holding Steve to him as it rested along Steve’s side.

Steve can’t see his face, but Billy’s breaths were deep and even, lulling. The volume on the tv was so low, Steve could barely hear what they were saying. Billy must’ve turned it down when Steve had fallen asleep, as not to wake him – which, was sweet? Steve hadn’t realized Billy could be sweet.

He should get up. He shouldn’t just continue to lay on Billy now that he was semi-awake, right? That would be, like, the right thing to do, since he didn’t _mean_ to fall asleep on Billy in the first place.

He was also sweating in his hoodie now, because Billy was a fucking furnace. He should just get up, pull his hoodie off, and go to bed upstairs. Alone.

He didn’t want Billy to wake up to them like this. Bros didn’t fall asleep on their bros and then cuddle them on the couch. That was just, unfortunately, _not_ what bros did.

Steve had already confessed to Billy more than he would’ve liked yesterday. He didn’t want to make Billy uncomfortable, didn’t want him to feel weird – the last thing he needed was for Billy to get the right idea about all this and decide to go stay at home and try his luck with Neil.

But, he was _so_ comfortable. And tired. And how many times had he dreamed exactly of this scenario? Admittedly with less clothing, but, whatever.

His nightmares had been better, but he never slept well when he came home. Clearly sleeping curled around Billy was all he needed to change that.

Steve realized it probably wasn’t _Billy_ specifically, and more along the lines of not being alone in house where monsters killed a girl, but, whatever.

Going upstairs to sleep alone in his cold bed was probably the right thing to do, though. Even though it would suck and he would probably sleep like crap. And Billy was _warm_ and _pliant_ beneath him, which – he should _not_ be thinking about while sleepily lying on Billy. Absolutely not.

Steve wasn’t totally awake, but now he was awake enough to focus on how hot he was and the threatening arousal that was causing his dick to thicken in his stupid athletic shorts. Fuck, he was sweating. If he didn’t take his sweater off, he’d never get fully back to sleep whether he stayed here or not.

So, he sat up as gently as he could, trying really hard not to wake Billy, and began to pull the hoodie over his head. He tossed it on the floor and was sliding back down to curl into Billy’s warmth when Billy suddenly spoke.

It was soft, and sleepy, his voice deep in a way that made Steve a little feral. Steve was back to facing the tv, so he couldn’t see Billy’s face, but he could imagine Billy blinking his eyes a little to take in their surroundings, still hazy with sleep.

“Steve?” He murmured, arm moving back to where it had been originally, his hand freezing when it rested on the now bare skin of Steve’s ribs.

Goosebumps prickled over his exposed skin as Billy’s fingers twitched. His dick gave a little kick in his shorts at the feeling. Steve wondered if he didn’t answer, would Billy assume he was asleep?

Billy waited for a response, but Steve couldn’t make his mouth open. Afraid of what might happen if he answered. Billy’s hand moved from the spot on his ribs, sweeping so gently up to his shoulder, then neck. Billy’s fingers toyed with the edge of his hair so softly that Steve almost didn’t feel it. His heart started beating wildly against his chest.

Then, Billy sunk his hand through Steve’s hair fully, petting it gently – not unlike how he had in the diner. Steve let out a quiet little moan and burrowed further into Billy’s chest, eyes closed, cheeks hot. _Fuck_.

Billy froze, waiting for Steve’s snuffling to stop, and then resumed his petting even more lightly than before. Like he was sneaking it, like he was secretly and selfishly taking something from Steve by doing this.

Billy’s hand eventually slowed, stopping completely as his breathing deepened once again. Steve waited, counting the moments, letting his heart stop racing. When it seemed like Billy wouldn’t wake suddenly again, Steve began to pull himself our of Billy’s hands and stood from the couch.

Steve placed the throw over him and moved quickly upstairs, trying to conceal the full on erection his dumb shorts made wildly obvious. He slid into cold sheets and let the darkness settle around him.

He closed his eyes, rolled from side to side, buried his head in his pillow – which really only caused his cock to swell further at the friction the mattress provided and did absolutely nothing to quite his mind.

Was it wrong to jerk off to your friend while he slept unaware downstairs?

Well, Steve was probably already fucked in the karma department anyway, what was one more thing to add to the list?

He slid a pillow down to his hips, positioning it between his thighs _just_ so. He couldn’t contain the breathy groan that escaped him when he got the pillow just right, tightening his thighs around it, hugging another pillow his chest as he ground down hard.

He snapped his hips against the pillow, face buried, breaths coming out deep and staggered as he set up a quick pace. Fuck, Billy had been so warm, so comfortable. Steve hadn’t thought all that muscle would be so soft, but Steve could imagine curling up with him, clinging to him, sleeping with him.

And the way he sounded? All sleep warm and rough. To have that voice wash over his skin, crying out for him, telling him what to _do_.

Steve’s hips spasmed and he let out a little whine. He sucked in a deep breath and huffed it out quickly, hips working, cock sliding deliciously against the smoothness of his athletic shorts as it throbbed.

He heard a noise in the quiet of his room and stopped immediately. Heart thudding, he pushed himself up a little, turning to look at his cracked open door. “Billy?” He whispered.

His bat was still there beside the bed, between the frame and the nightstand. It wasn’t anything, he knew that. There wasn’t anything lurking in the dark of Hawkins anymore. But the lingering thoughts of monsters was always present beneath everything else.

He waited, listening. But nothing else happened. No creaks, no noises, no Billy walking into his room, staring him down.

Would Billy be horrified to find Steve like this? Would he make fun of Steve for catching him rutting into a pillow while his house guest was supposedly asleep downstairs? Would he want to join in?

Steve rolled onto his back, hands over his eyes. Christ – what the fuck was wrong with him?

——

Steve woke to the distant sound of music and the smell of coffee.

It was nine thirty in the morning and apparently Billy was awake.

That was on brand for Billy, but Steve had never been a morning person and just fundamentally didn’t understand how Billy could choose to be up before eleven while on vacation. Rude as fuck, honestly.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, knowing fully how wild it looked without needing a mirror. A part of him wanted to slip into the bathroom and do it before heading downstairs, but, that was ridiculous. Billy had seen his hair in worse state, Steve needed to tamp down the urge to impress.

Billy was his _friend_. Steve needed to remember that. He wasn’t trying to _woo_ Billy, he was trying to hang out with him.

So he got up, threw on a t-shirt, and headed downstairs.

Billy was at the stove, cooking eggs and pancakes, the dishes from last night done and put away. He was playing music from his little portable speaker, bopping his head along, curly bun bouncing as he moved.

He had shucked his shirt at some point and stood in front of the stove in just his joggers – the domesticity combined with Billy’s ridiculous body was _doing_ something to Steve. It was downright fucking rude, is what is was. He needed coffee before he slid up behind Billy and draped himself across the bare skin of his back.

“Well good morning, princess.” Billy smirked at Steve’s sleepy, rumpled appearance.

“Fuck off.”

Billy barked out a laugh and gestured toward the coffee pot. Steve pulled out his favorite mug and another for Billy, pouring them both a cup. Steve took his with flavored creamer most of the time, sometimes black if that’s what was offered, but Billy? Billy drank his like liquid sugar. It was honestly disgusting.

One would look at Billy Hargrove and assume him a _one_ _black_ _coffee_ kind of dude, but they would be very wrong.

Billy indulged often in too-sweet frappes and ridiculously flavored iced coffees. Too many times lately Steve had reached for the wrong cup and gotten an instant cavity and or headache from Billy’s insane sweet tooth.

Steve dumped caramel creamer into Billy’s mug, turning the color a milky tan, then twelve hundred scoops of sugar. He held it out to Billy, who was busy flipping pancakes and head-banging to some horrible eighties song.

He nudged Billy with his shoulder, holding out the mug while sipping his own. Billy looked surprised by the mug in Steve’s hand extended out for him. Gentle shock fell softly over his features as he looked between Steve and the mug, eventually reaching out to take it gently from him.

It was too early in the morning for this.

How could Steve be prepared for the way Billy reacted to the simple gesture? Had no one ever gone out of their way for Billy, even as small as making him his coffee?

Billy was looking at him so fragilely that Steve was faced with the painful reality that he probably hadn’t. The spot below his breastbone ached at the sight.

Billy held the mug gently in one hand, spatula in the other. He took a tentative sip and his eyes blinked in surprise at the taste. He looked up at Steve – hair a messy tumble on the top of his head, skin bare and warm, sweatpants low around his hips, a vulnerability in those ocean eyes.

“You know how I drink my coffee?”

“Yeah,” Steve said easily and took a sip of his own. “It’s disgusting.”

Billy smiled, a soft little thing that turned into a broader one closer to the one he normally wore. “Thanks, Stevie.”

Steve smiled back, feeling his cheeks heat a little at the name and the smile. “So what is Chef Hargrove making today?” He reached out to grab a pancake off the plate and Billy actually smacked his hand with the spatula. “ _Ow_! You dick.”

Billy smirked and hip checked Steve softly away from the stove. “Sit down and find out.”

“That’s too threatening for breakfast food.”

“Sucks to suck, pretty boy.”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully around a smile. He moved away from Billy to sit at the counter behind him, sipping his coffee and watching as Billy finished cooking. The muscles in his back flexed and moved, Billy often reminded him of a big cat – the predatory kind, like a lion. Circling and staring down his prey before pouncing.

Steve was fascinated with the dip at the base if his spine, right above the waist of his joggers. Those two little dimples nestled in his smooth tan skin that Steve wanted to _lick_. He let his eyes gaze over the plump curve of Billy’s ass, the clingy cotton hugging the roundness and Steve had to shift on his stool to adjust his dick.

Billy turned to start placing eggs and pancakes before Steve, pulling out syrup and butter from the fridge. It was odd having someone cook for him. Steve honestly couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t cooked a meal for himself, especially here in the house. The last time was maybe when he was still in high school and his mom happened to be home for the week.

He felt warmth fill him at Billy’s presence taking up space in his kitchen, feeding him and giving him his attention. Steve tried to snuff it out a little, tried not to let it swell within him too much – Billy was his friend, all feelings aside, he needed to keep that in mind.

It was okay to feel that warmth about his friends, in a way. He felt warm when Robin or Jonathan or Heather or Nancy went out of their way for him, felt that way when the kids chose to shove their affections right in his face in an obvious way. But, he couldn’t let his feelings for Billy cloud the fact that Billy was just doing what _friends_ and _family_ are suppose to do. They’re suppose to care about you, Steve’s just… didn’t.

It may have fucked him up a bit more than he’d realized.

He was trying not to read into the nice things people he had crushes on did for him. It was hard, because he had a tough time deciphering normal caring and the extra that came with a relationship. He was clingy. He was needy. When he was in love, he fell in headfirst and held on tight.

It had drowned Nancy, who was less demonstrative than Steve. They hadn’t had the same love language _at all_.

Nancy’s love language had been in giving her space, anticipating what she’d need, remembering her favorite coffee orders, things like that.

Steve was… more.

He wanted constant attention – an arm draped over shoulders, snuggles on the couch, phone calls and texts and just sharing space.

He tried really hard not to put that on Robin or Heather. Tried not to bog down their friendship with his emotional neediness. Now, he was trying to keep that out if his friendship with Billy.

But it was fucking hard when Billy was in his space looking like a goddamn domestic wet dream and, like, _taking care_ of Steve. So fucking rude.

Steve piled food onto his plate to keep his mouth from opening and professing his stupid heart boner for Billy Hargrove.

It was good – which, Steve wouldn’t lie, he was a little surprised by.

Billy just didn’t seem like a guy who knew how to cook. And, well, neither did Steve so – pot, kettle.

“This is really good, Billy.” He took a sip of coffee as Billy came to sit on the stool beside him. “Thanks.”

Billy shrugged aggressively, voice a little gruff. “Whatever, man.”

Steve rolled his eyes, shoulder bumping against Billy’s. “Take a compliment, asshole.”

Billy turned so he was facing Steve, thighs spread open, head propped up from where he was leaning against the counter. He smirked sweetly, blue eyes hot and boring into Steve’s. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Steve gulped, coffee thick and heavy in his throat. Billy’s words, his eyes, his open and easy posture, the empty vee of his thick thighs, the smile on his lips, it was all too much. Steve was blushing, he could feel the heat on his skin. He felt stupid, Billy was obviously messing with him, he shouldn’t be reacting like this. He wouldn’t react like this if it was Jonathan or Heather or, hell, even Nancy.

He ducked his head to take another bite of food and Billy snickered, turning finally to tuck into his own plate. The music was still blaring, though Billy changed the playlist to something that was more Steve’s speed at some point.

Robin texted the group chat to say they were coming over today and Dustin began texting Steve about taking them to the movies while the Byers were still in town.

“The kids want me to take them to the movies.” He turned slightly to look at Billy, who was scrolling though his phone. “Want to come? Or, do you want to hang here with the girls?”

Billy looked up from his phone and met Steve’s gaze. And then, they were just... looking at each other? It should be weird, but it wasn’t. Steve wondered if Billy was going to bring up last night, if he was weirded out that Steve had fallen asleep on him and then left him in the middle of the night. If he’d heard Steve getting off to thoughts of him.

“As much fun as I’m sure it’s going to be, I don’t know if I want to sit in the dark with a bunch of fourteen year olds.”

“They’re fifteen.” Steve said back, ignoring the dig.

“Whatever.” Billy rolled his eyes. “Now if they weren’t going, it’d be a different story.”

Was that… was Billy implying that he’d go out with Steve? Like, on a date? Or had had he meant that in a strictly platonic way?

Billy looked up from his phone and sort of froze. A deer in headlights look coming over his face as he stared at the counter. Steve could do the nice thing and change the subject, act like he hadn’t just read into those words and want them desperately to be real. Or, he could be a dick and push Billy into clarifying what he’d meant.

Steve was a lot nicer than people gave him credit for.

“Fine.” Steve sighed just a tad more dramatically than normal. “Leave me to deal with the gaggle of teenagers all by my lonesome.”

Billy seemed to reboot at the words and a cocky smirk slipped onto his lips, eyes narrowing in that way that was hardly ever real. It was like watching Billy physically slip on a mask, one that fit perfectly, but was still not flesh. Steve hadn’t been able to tell back when they first met, or for a while after, but now it was just so obvious.

Knowing Billy like he did these days, Steve was shocked more people couldn’t see through it. That they couldn’t tell between the mask and the script Billy had rehearsed so many times, they way it had become second nature.

“I’m sure you’ll live.”

Billy moved from the stool, gathering their dishes. He started the water and piled everything into the sink. The music switched back to something loud and aggressively, Billy bobbing almost unconsciously to the beat.

And now Billy was cleaning. He had cooked for Steve and now he was washing the dishes – one of Steve’s least favorite chores. Just… doing it, without prompting.

He literally had to douse out the immediate arousal he felt at the sight. He glared at his dick, internally scolding it to behave. Housework shouldn’t be hot, his dick needed to get with the program.

“You don’t have to do that, man.” Steve slid off his own stool and moved to stand beside Billy at the sink.

Billy shrugged, hands submerged in soapy water. “I don’t mind.” He handed Steve a clean plate and Steve started drying without question. “I worked in the kitchen of a restaurant back in Cali. I washed a lot of dishes.”

“You did?” Steve felt his brows furrow as he placed the now dry dish on the rack and took another.

“Yeah. This little Mexican joint near the beach. It’s why I know a little Spanish.”

And, there was just _so_ much that Steve didn’t know, he was realizing. So much of Billy Hargrove that he’d never asked about, that was totally undiscovered.

Steve wanted to know it all.

“You don’t talk about it often. California.” He placed another dish on the rack and waited for Billy to hand him something else to dry. “Do you miss it?” He asked tentatively.

Billy scrubbed the pan, brows furrowed as he looked into the soapy water. He shrugged a little, a small thing, a cautious thing. “Yes and no.”

Steve waited, knowing there would be more. If Billy wanted to talk, he would. Steve just had to be patient.

Billy’s jaw tensed, he scrubbed a little harder. He didn’t look at Steve. “It’s my home.” He said finally. “So I miss it. I miss the sun, and the ocean, I miss my old crew. But, at the same time, I don’t.”

“Why?” Steve asked gently, taking the pan when Billy offered it.

“Because it’s where my mom is.” Billy shrugged again, deflating. Some of the fight bleeding out of him.

Billy had never mentioned his mom before. Steve honestly though she was dead. No one had ever brought it up, not once. It seemed like once the words were out of Billy’s mouth, the anger started to subside, and they were left with resignation, with sadness.

Steve didn’t know what to say. Billy pushed on before Steve had to figure it out.

“She left Neil when I was eleven.” Billy’s posture was slumped and sad, but his voice was devoid of emotion. He scrubbed the second pan hard. “He… hit her, a lot. She couldn’t take it, so she left.”

“She didn’t take you with her?” Steve asked. He didn’t know a lot on the subject, but usually kids ended up with their moms, especially in situations like Billy’s.

He watched as Billy’s shoulders tensed again at the words, posture going back to ridged. It had been the wrong thing to say, clearly.

“No. She didn’t.”

Steve watched him clean the pan over and over, not knowing how to comfort him. Billy wouldn’t want to be touched, not right now. Steve could see it in the tightness of his jaw and the hunch of his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, man.” Steve said softly. “That really sucks.”

Billy paused, took a breath, and let it out through his nose. “Yeah, it does.”

“But she’s still in California?”

Billy shrugged, but it was a calculated carelessness. It was Billy hiding the fleshy parts of himself from ridicule, from pain. “Last I checked. Haven’t really heard from her since I was a kid, though.”

They washed and dried for a while, not talking. Steve’s mind swirled with thoughts of little Billy with his blonde curls and sun-kissed skin running around the beach. He thought of a younger Billy with shorter curls in an apron washing dishes and speaking Spanish. He thought of Billy rolling up in his vintage car and his jean jacket and how he had eyed Hawkins with obvious disdain.

So much Steve hadn’t know back then. So much he didn’t know now.

He was coming to the conclusion that he didn’t actually know Billy Hargrove at all.

But he’d like to.

He’d really like to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, but, do we think it was Billy outside Steve’s door??


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, I really planned on getting to the photoshoot in this chapter and then my hand slipped and this basically wrote itself. So, photoshoot next chapter!

So far, Steve found, sharing his house with Billy Hargrove to be… fine.

Like, suspiciously fine.

He had expected them to fight, at least a little bit, about dinner or what to watch on the big tv, or what to do everyday. But, they didn’t?

They still bickered, because Billy was an asshole and Steve didn’t always know when to quit, but it was nothing at all like Steve had anticipated. It helped that the kids or the girls were around often. That Robin or Heather would come up with plans or ideas of things to do to keep them from going insane with boredom. That the kids would take over their time and demand their full attention.

But sharing space with Billy was surprisingly easy, Steve was finding. Easy and nice and something Steve would like to do everyday, if he was being honest. Next year Billy and the girls were allowed to live off-campus and they had planned from the start to get an apartment together. Steve wanted that now more than ever. He wondered how different it would be now, then when they came up with the idea last summer.

At the beginning of the school year, Steve had been resigned to the fact that Heather and Robin and Billy were a package deal, that he’d have to share space with Billy eventually. That beginning of the year Steve had hoped Billy wouldn’t be an asshole and fuck up the friend dynamic they all had going, this current Steve literally could not wait.

Billy was helpful. Quiet, for the most part; reading and doing assignments or just sitting around with Steve. Obnoxious, when he wanted to be; like when he’d nudge Steve off the couch just to be an asshole and laughed at his misfortune. He did dishes and cooked food, watched intently when Steve switched it up and decided to make something. He slept in the spare bedroom beside Steve’s and kept his little basket of hair products neat and tidy in Steve’s bathroom.

They didn’t talk about the couch.

Or the falling asleep on each other.

Or the cuddling.

Or the fact that Billy, maybe, might of, possibly heard Steve jerking off in his room.

But Billy hadn’t been weird. Hadn’t brought up anything embarrassing to taunt Steve, didn’t let silences linger a little too long in conversation. He was normal – as normal as someone as maladjusted as Billy Hargrove could be anyway.

Which probably meant that whatever had happened between them didn’t affect Billy the same way it had Steve. It wasn’t weird because _Billy_ wasn’t reading into it, not like Steve was.

Which… was fine. It was fine.

Billy was his friend and they were having a good time. That was all that mattered. Steve’s messy feelings be damned.

Currently, Steve was on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table in front of him. Billy was in the armchair to his right, seated sideways, legs thrown over the arm, reading some book for class and ignoring the show Steve had put on.

Both Robin and Dustin had recommended it to him, raving about how amazing it was and how much he’d like it and how he just _had_ to watch it, but he was having sort of a hard time following what was going on. The plot was slow, but all over the place, and there were just so many characters with weird names… how did anyone understand this?

He was squinting at the tv, the subtitles for whatever fake language they were speaking in the show making his head hurt. His arms were crossed loosely over his chest as he sunk a little further into the couch.

Billy sighed, sort of dramatically, and got up suddenly from the chair. Steve turned to watch him go upstairs but didn’t ask where he was going, didn’t follow him up like a puppy he'd just brought home, as much as he may want to. They were just lounging until they needed to meet Jonathan for the impromptu photoshoot, the girls busy with whatever it was they did when they weren't ruining Steve's life, promising to be back in time to give their stamp of approval before leaving for the shoot. Billy had probably just gone to shower or whatever before they came over.

Steve turned back to the show, confused a little by what was happening on the screen and definitely missed some sort of plot point. He sighed and rewound the episode a little, picking back up from where he’d been before his attention had been stolen by Billy.

He heard Billy tromp back down the stairs and back into the living room. He came around the couch and dropped down heavily next to Steve – like, pressed shoulder-to-shoulder. Billy didn’t comment on the fact that he was practically sitting _on_ Steve, just handed him his glasses without a word.

“Oh.” Steve said surprised, looking at Billy with a little furrow to his brow as he took the glasses from him. “Thanks.”

“You gotta start wearing them more.” Billy said gruffly, opening his book again and looking like he wasn’t about to move from Steve’s side. “You’re gonna ruin your fucking eyes if you keep squinting like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes a little but slid them on. “That’s a bit dramatic.”

“What’s fucking dramatic is you going like _this_ every time you watch a show that requires you to read.” Billy imitated Steve’s squint and Steve jostled him with his shoulder.

“I do fucking not look like that, you ass.”

“Uh, yeah, you do.”

Billy pulled up his book and pushed back his shoulders into the couch, lifting his feet to join Steve’s on the coffee table, getting comfortable and ending the conversation. He was pressed against Steve’s side from shoulder to thigh – warm and heavy beside him.

Steve just settled back into his spot, letting his body relax and sort of lean against Billy’s naturally, as he continued to watch the show.

Billy read quietly beside him, every once in a while he’d look up to watch what was happening on the tv. Once or twice he’d look at Steve, his gaze lingering and sweeping and heavy along Steve’s skin.

“Why are you watching this?” Billy asked eventually, book in his lap.

Steve shrugged, “Robin and Dustin said I’d like it.”

Billy snorted and shook his head. “Those assholes. They just wanted you to watch it because _they_ like it. This is so not your vibe.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve found himself smiling, head leaning back against the couch as he turned to look at Billy next to him. “And what is my _vibe,_ exactly.”

“Feel good shit that’s easy to follow.” Billy said simply, but seriously. “Shows you don’t really have to pay attention to. Or, let me rephrase – shit that’s fine if you fall asleep while watching.”

And, Billy was right?

That was the kind of shit he liked to watch. He enjoyed episodic comedies where it was okay if he missed an episode or two. He liked cooking shows and house hunting shows and movies about relationships. Robin knew that, Nancy knew that, but Steve was honestly shocked that Billy knew that.

They’d only been on break for a couple days and already Billy seemed to kind of _get_ him fundamentally as a person. It was weird, to be seen like this, especially by someone like Billy.

Weird, but welcome.

He looked away from Billy’s eyes and back up at the tv. He’d missed another chunk; he’d have to go back if he wanted to understand the next part of this episode.

“Yeah.” He found himself saying, fingers toying with the remote in his hands. “That’s true.”

“So, why’re you still watching this?”

Steve shrugged, “Cause I can watch something that’s not necessarily my vibe. My friends like it, least I could do is give it a shot.”

Billy was looking at him again, “You don’t even know what the hell is going on.”

“I’m not an idiot, Billy. I can follow along." Steve bit out, bristling a little, shoulders tensing a little at the unspoken _you’re too stupid to understand_. "Not everything that’s above a middle school reading level is too hard for me.”

Billy sat up, turning a little to face Steve. “That’s not what I meant, Steve.” Steve was looking down at the remote in his hands, sort of ignoring Billy’s face and eyes and gruff voice. The use of _Steve_ , devoid of a nickname, hanging knowingly in the air between them. “I wasn’t calling you stupid.”

“You were, though.” Steve shrugged, still refusing to look up. “Everyone does. And – I get it. I’m not the smartest, I _know_ that, okay? But I’m _not_ stupid.”

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle but firm, gripping him, pulling his attention up to Billy’s face. He looked almost angry, jaw tight, worry lining his eyes. He looked serious, and once upon a time Steve would've associated this particular look to be followed by fists. But now it was only followed by Billy's gaze caressing him and a gentle tone.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Stevie.” His voice was softer than before, the _Stevie_ causing goosebumps to prickle his skin “I mean it. I, of all people, wouldn’t lie to you.”

And it was true – when had Billy ever lied to him?

They’d fought a lot, literally punched the shit out of each other, but Billy had never lied to him. Always spit the truth, even when it was cruel, even when it was crushing.

Billy’s blue eyes looked determined, bright and alight with _something_. Steve wished he knew, wished he could identify it. He wanted so badly to know what Billy was thinking. Instead, he nodded at Billy’s words, letting the truth in them wash over him.

“Alright.”

Billy nodded back, squeezing Steve’s shoulder, his hand hot through the thin t-shirt he wore. “Okay. Now turn this shit off, it’s giving me a headache.”

Steve was almost positive that Billy was asking for Steve’s benefit. He’d overheard Billy and Dustin talking about the book series this show was based on. This was the kind of stuff Billy liked, but pretended he didn’t – mostly so he didn’t look as smart as he was, or as dorky. Billy had a weird thing about looking smart or bookish. Steve wondered if it had something to do with his dad, or maybe his mom. Definitely something from his home-life though, of that Steve was certain.

“Fine.” Steve gave a put-upon sigh that made Billy roll his eyes playfully. When he finally removed his hand from Steve’s shoulder, it felt cold in his absence. “What do you want me to put on.”

“Whatever you want.” Billy shrugged, sitting back beside Steve and reading his book once more.

Billy meant it; Steve was realizing. Billy really wanted Steve to do what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to judge Steve about this kind of stuff. Wasn’t going to make a big deal about it. If Steve spilled on his shirt or made a bad joke – that was fair game. But Billy wasn’t out to make Steve feel self-conscious, or less than when it came to the real shit. Not anymore. High school Billy was long gone, and in his place sat… this.

Steve smiled as he switched to a different show, watching as Billy’s shoulders relaxed, feeling them as he sank further into the couch beside Steve.

____

Steve had just stepped out of the shower when he saw the text from the girls saying they’d be by soon and that they’d gotten the okay from Jonathan to approve their outfits. Steve didn’t know what was worse – Heather having actually spoken to Jonathan and potentially conspired about putting them in some ridiculous scenario like Robin had for her project, or, lying to him about calling Jonathan and setting them up for _antics_.

He sighed, toweling his hair and looking at the text, pausing briefly to read Heather’s all-caps reply to Billy’s simple _fuck you_ response.

“You done, or what?”

Steve looked up from his phone, hand still rubbing the towel against his wet, floppy hair, to where Billy stood by the open bathroom door. Billy’s gaze, very obviously, travelled down the length of Steve’s naked chest, over his shoulders and arms and _down_ to where the towel was tied loosely and low around his hips. Billy’s eyes seemed to be stuck near Steve’s hipbones, sweeping over the dark trail of hair that travelled down from his navel to where the towel knotted loosely.

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry.” Steve moved further into the hallway out of Billy's way.

Billy’s cheeks blushed, his ears beat red. His eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s wide ones, his shoulders tensing. He walked into the bathroom without another word, door snapping closed behind him.

Steve stood there in a stupor until he heard the shower start, shaking his head and closing his bedroom door to get dressed.

Jonathan hadn’t been really specific about the shoot or his vision, just texting them some general color schemes and asked if they’d be alright to do some shirtless shots. Billy – who was often without a shirt from high school to now – had immediately said no problem. Steve, who had actually shot shirtless for Jonathan before, replied in the affirmative as well. Billy had seemed a little surprised at that, and it was easy to forget that this version of Billy had not always been involved in his life. Didn't know those little things about Steve - like how he'd sat for Jonathan more than anyone, even Nancy.

In the absolute least mean way possible, Steve had always thought that Jonathan’s sensibility as a photographer landed pretty solidly on the feminine side. He had tried to explain it to Nancy once, who had just nodded easily, understanding immediately what Steve had been trying to say, and then put it much more eloquently than he ever could. Jonathan had a unique ability as a straight man to view art through his lens with an almost female gaze. When he took photos, no matter the gender or identity, they always came across soft and gentle and genuine.

Steve had seen pictures from Jonathan’s New York portfolio of girls completely nude, in positions that could very easily become overtly sexual – like, porn magazine sexual – and they just… weren’t. Sensual, arousing even, but alway softly and respectfully portrayed.

Jonathan took pictures of men the way woman wanted to see them. Not hard bodied and oiled up, testosterone fueled fantasies of power and dominance. No, Jonathan’s photos of men made them look open and approachable, _inviting_. A dreamy quality that Steve had a hard time describing, but could feel instantly in his chest when he viewed them.

There were photos of Steve himself that Jonathan took – the shirtless ones in question – that looked… innocent, almost. Black and white, his eyes all wide and doe-like, the freckles and moles that covered his skin on full display. Those pictures made him look delicate in a way that he absolutely did not in real life. And that was all Jonathan.

He was interested in what the shoot would be today, what Jonathan’s vision was for them. Steve secretly hoped he'd would shoot them together. As dangerous as that might be for Steve, he wanted it desperately. Wanted to watch Billy follow Jonathan’s mumbled direction, wanted to see the harshness Billy usually carried in his body fade slightly under Jonathan’s gentle handling and how he would look at Steve under those circumstances.

Steve threw on some fitted jeans and a t-shirt, hair dripping and staining the dark fabric. He stepped out into the hallway to see the bathroom empty and the door ajar. It was foggy, Steve wiped down the mirror best he could before starting in on his hair.

He wasn’t getting his photo taken with shit hair, especially since Billy was ridiculously hot and these photos would probably end up in some gallery in New York and Instagram for all the world to see. The hair dryer almost drowned out the noise of Billy entering the bathroom, but nothing could distract Steve’s attention from Billy sauntering in shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned.

Like, _the fuck_. You know?

Billy was attempting to say something over the roar of the hair dryer, but Steve could only focus on the water droplets still clinging to Billy’s damp skin, one slowly sliding down between his pecs to the dips of his abs. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

“What?” Steve asked, turning off the dryer.

“Scooch the fuck over, will you.”

Billy hip-checked him out of the way, standing solely in front of the mirror to put product in his wet hair. Steve had never actually seen Billy do his hair, not fully, and he was interested, but not enough to ruin his own hair in the process.

He moved to shove Billy over a little, reaching for his own comb and hairspray. “Stop hogging the mirror.”

Billy moved, just barely, letting Steve into the large mirror above the sink. Steve combed and sprayed his hair to perfection, eyeing Billy only after he was done. Billy ran product through his curls, scrunching with his hands and then wrapping individual curls around his finger before letting them unravel. He then grabbed Steve’s dryer, rooting around the cabinet under the sink for the diffuser. Watching Billy do his hair was fascinating, because it was just so different from his own straight-hair process. Once he was done drying it, Billy went to grab his own hairspray before stopping and taking Steve’s instead, spraying his freshly dried curls and twisting the ones in the front for maximum bounce.

Billy tossed the can at Steve, who caught it easily, and winked. “Thanks, pretty boy.”

His jeans were still unbuttoned, though his chest was now dry and his hair a perfect tumble of loose dark golden curls. Billy smirked and left the bathroom, Steve still standing there, holding a can of fancy hairspray and trying to remember a time that he was this fucking horny all the time, before Billy Hargrove sauntered into his life.

Steve’s phone chirped loudly, vibrating against the sink. He heard the front door open and stomping up the stairs. Robin’s head poked in through the open bathroom door, the rest of her body materializing after confirming she wasn’t about to get an eyeful.

“Sup, dingus.”

Steve put the hairspray down and moved toward the door, attempting to put all thoughts of Billy shirtless and smirking with his jeans popped open and slung low around his hips out of his mind. The last thing he needed before this shoot was for Robin to get a whiff of sexual tension and demand to come along and make Steve’s life miserable. “Do I pass inspection, officer?”

Robin stepped back into the hallway, letting Steve exit the bathroom, arms crossed and eyes critical as she surveyed him from top to bottom. “Ten-four, you’re good to go.”

Heather appeared in the hallway, moving from Billy’s room over to where they stood in the hall. Her eyes roamed him just as Robin’s had, but much more critically. “You’re wearing a jacket with that, right?”

Steve rolled his eyes a little, “I mean, yeah, I was going to. Why, does it look bad without one?” Heather gave him a look as she did another once over.

“That means yes.” Steve sighed and Robin snorted.

“You’re not wearing the bomber.” Heather decided.

“That’s my only cool jacket.” Steve whined.

Heather scoffed and Robin rolled her eyes at Steve’s petulant tone. “ _A_ , that’s not true, and _B_ , you literally cannot wear the same jacket every day, Steve! It’s embarrassing.” Heather scolded.

“Yeah, and you’re like wealthy or whatever.” Robin added. “Buy some more fucking clothes.”

“You’re still wearing shit from high school, Steve.” Heather looked at him with mild disgust. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Real cool vibe we’ve got going here. Love when you two gang up on me like this.” Steve sighed.

Heather moved toward his bedroom. “Let me look in your closet.” She acquiesced.

Steve looked back at Robin as Heather entered his room. “You two are morphing into one giant pain in my ass.”

Robin smirked easily, “You’re just jealous of our love. Don’t worry, dingus, we’ll find you love once more.”

He waved her off, moving into his bedroom to see if Heather found anything she liked. She stood in front of his closet with her hands on her hips, dramatically surveying the contents of his clothes. Steve just sat on his unmade bed, waiting her out.

“I mean, seriously, Steve?”

Steve sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “I don’t know what to tell you, Heathen.”

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname, throwing a glare over her shoulder, hands on her hips. “You and Billy are spending too much time together.”

He shrugged. “You guys are the ones who decided not to bunk in the downstairs guest room. I told Robin it was all yours.”

Heather turned to face him fully, back to his open closet, arms crossed loosely over her chest. “How’s it been going?” She asked quietly, careful of the open door.

Steve could hear Robin cackling in Billy’s room as he thought about his response. He shrugged again. “Good.” She eyed him skeptically at his single word response. “Seriously, I mean it. Things have been good. I mean, we _are_ friends. Especially now. We got closer last semester and now, it’s like,” Steve tried to think of a way to describe his and Billy’s new friendship without also blatantly admitting his feelings for Billy. “It’s good. We’re good.” He settled on finally.

Heather nodded at his words, eyes turning toward the open door and the muffled sounds of Billy and Robin talking. “I’m glad.” She looked back toward him. “He needs more friends. Real friends. It’s good you two have gotten closer. It was really goddamn stressful trying to navigate our group with the two of you still pissed at each other. I’m happy you’ve finally gotten it worked out.”

Steve wanted to tell her suddenly. Wanted to come out with it and admit it to her, admit that he was basically in love with Billy Hargrove and his stupid blue eyes and ridiculous body and secretly sweet disposition. He hadn’t even admitted it to Robin yet – or himself really, if he was being honest. But with Heather’s dark eyes on his, he found that he wanted to. Like she’d really understand.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, swallowing hard. “Me too.”

Heather moved closer to the bed, coming to stand close enough that they wouldn’t be heard if Robin or Billy entered the hallway. She looked serious instead of apathetic, and Steve was worried for a moment.

“Look,” She started, pausing to sigh and look at the doorway. “Just don’t fuck this up, alright?”

Her dark eyes bored into his own, her matching dark hair pulled back into a sleek low pony. Robin had often called them the _Wonder Twins_ , and people at school sometimes thought they were related because of their similar coloring and wide-eyed expressions. But she wasn’t his. She was on his team, she’d have his back, but she wasn’t his. She was Billy’s, and Robin was his. He wondered if Robin had a similar talk with Billy about him.

“I won’t.” He promised.

He wasn’t about to fracture their group now that it just managed to become whole.

Heather sighed, coming to sit at the end of his bed. “No, I mean it, Steve. I want you two together.” She rolled her eyes, “I know that’s not something we’re supposed to say out loud or whatever, but Robin told me that she’s already gotten in your face about it, so. I think you’d be really good for each other, but you need to be gentle with him. He’s a lot more fragile than he likes to believe.”

“I don’t –”

“Just,” She cut him off. “I know that the monster drama fucked you up. We all saw it, Steve. The way you were senior year? It was bad. But you had people to confide in about it. You had Jonny and Nancy and the kids. You had Robin. Billy doesn’t really have anyone. He had me, and that was because we were going through it together. Hell, we probably wouldn’t even be _friends_ if it wasn’t for all that bullshit. Not like we are now, anyway.”

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She looked up at him, dark eyes bright with something emotional. Heather didn’t often do emotional. He was sure his own were doing the _Bambi_ thing Billy liked to tease him about, but he didn’t like seeing Heather upset. He didn’t like to see any of his friends upset.

They didn’t talk about the Upside Down enough. They didn’t really talk about it at all.

That was Steve’s way of coping. He liked to pretend. He liked to hide in everything being fine. Robin liked to joke about it. Throw it around like it didn’t hold any weight. Get literally kidnapped? Fine. Watch your friend get the shit beat out of him by angry Russians? Chill. Almost get killed by a literal fucking monster? No big.

But Heather and Billy? Maybe they were different, maybe they _wanted_ to talk about the trauma they all faced. Maybe they needed to.

Were they bad friends for moving on so quickly? Steve had an excuse. He’d been through all that before, dealt with the Upside Down more than once and came out alright. Bruised and bloody, but alright. But, it had been their first time dealing with all that nightmare, literal life or death, Sci-Fi insanity. Should he have broken out of his own comfort zone to make sure they were actually okay with everything that happened? Hell – Billy had almost _died_. They all had.

“What I’m trying to say is this. Billy may seem like he has it all together, like nothing bad in his life affects him, but we both know that’s a giant crock of shit.” She eyed him meaningfully. “You like to pretend everything’s fine and you have crazy nightmares and used to drive around in the middle of the night with a murder bat looking for monsters. Not everything is so cut and dry, is all I’m saying. Billy’s an asshole but he still needs a gentle hand, okay?”

Steve just nodded, taking it all in. “Okay. I can do that.”

Heather gave a single nod, standing from the bed. “Good. And just so you know, I told the same thing to him.”

Steve’s head shot up quickly, eyes wide with surprise. “You did?”

“Of course I did.” She scoffed. “You’re my friend, Steve. I really care about you. And Billy can be rough without meaning to. I told him that if he was going to be your friend or _whatever_ that he needed to not be a giant asshole. You’re a great guy, Steve, and you deserve for people to be nice to you. Billy’s my best friend but I’ll still kick his ass if he hurts you.”

“Thanks.” Steve said, legitimately touched by her words.

She shrugged easily. “You’d do the same for me.”

He snorted a little, smiling. “Imagine me rocking up to Robin and telling her not be a dick.”

Heather laughed easily, “Yeah, she’d kick your ass for sure.”

“It’s not hard. Everyone’s done it.” Steve shrugged helplessly at his own poor track record.

“What has everyone done?” Robin asked as she sauntered into the room and launched herself onto the bed beside Steve. Billy followed after, leaning against the doorframe in a way that was annoyingly hot.

“Kick my ass.” Steve said simply.

“Well, you won one fight.” Robin pointed out. “Against a fucking Russian solider, so, that has to count for, like, bonus points or something.”

Billy looked a little uncomfortable, eyes staring at the ground. Steve wondered if it was because he felt bad for once fucking Steve up himself.

“That’s true.” Heather agreed. “That has to earn you a cool badge or something.”

“ _Cool_ badge?” Steve asked skeptically. “What, am I in the cub scouts or something? Getting a badge just for participating.”

Robin snorted, which then turned into a cackle, which in turn made Steve laugh, like it always did. Heather was chuckling too, then Billy cracked a smile.

“Anyway,” Heather moved on, looking at Billy. “Billy, give me your jean jacket.”

Billy’s brows furrowed, “What? Why?”

Heather rolled her eyes with a huff and moved to physically take the jacket off of Billy’s body. “Because I fucking said so, you jackass. Now give it to me.”

“Holy hell, Heathen. You’re gonna give me bruises, Christ.” Billy moved away from her grabby hands and shrugged off the denim jacket, handing it over.

Heather bristled at the nickname and tugged the jacket out of Billy’s hands. She moved toward the bed, presenting it to Steve. “Okay, where this. It’ll make your outfit look better.”

“Come on,” Billy groaned. “Harrington has a closet full of rich boy clothes and you’re going to give him _my_ shit?”

Heather turned to glare at him then, eyes narrowed tight as she shoved the warm denim into Steve’s hands. “Go pick something for yourself then.”

Billy stared her down for a moment, Steve and Robin looking back and forth between them like a ping pong match. Billy finally rolled his eyes and moved toward Steve’s closet, noisily swiping through the hangers, grumbling to himself.

Steve put on the jacket, standing for Heather’s approval. She looked him over with a critical eye and nodded. “That’ll do.” She turned quickly to Robin who had her mouth open and pointed. “ _Don’t_.”

Robin pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Heather rolled her eyes, “I literally can’t stand the Shrek jokes. I love you, Robs, but I will murder you.”

“I know you’re mostly kidding, but it’s really hot when you threaten me with death.”

“You two are fucking freaks.” Billy sent them a disgusted look as he pulled out a black athletic hoodie that would cling attractively to his frame. He slipped it on over his tight white t-shirt and presented himself aggressively to the girls. “Happy?”

Heather nodded, a smirk in her eyes. “Yup.”

Billy rolled his eyes and looked to Steve. “Let’s go or we’re going to be late.”

Steve moved to follow Billy out of his bedroom, the girls still lounging on his bed. “Bye.”

“See you bitches later.”

Robin groaned in disgust at Billy’s words and Heather threw a pillow at him. “Fuck off, Billy!”

“Bye, Steve.” Robin yelled as they dodged the pillow and ran from the room.

Steve slid into the passenger seat of the Camaro, Billy putting his arm around the back of Steve’s headrest to back out of the driveway. “I don’t know why we’re even friends with them.” Billy scoffed.

Steve smiled a little at the words, feeling his chest warm a little. Billy thought of them as a team now – the two of them against the girls. He _had_ Billy now, maybe not exactly the way he wanted, but he had him.

Steve just had to hold on.


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan asked them to meet him downtown.

Most of the old downtown was being renovated, the small shops and stores getting _revitalized_ as the Mayor liked to call it. Mostly that meant business had been driven away because of the mall and the fancy outlets two towns over, so they thought some paint and new windows would draw people back in.

But then the mall blew up, or whatever they had called the destruction caused by a giant interdimensional monster and a secret lab exploding. Which then drove all the business back to the small shops of downtown Hawkins while they rebuilt it.

The town had decided to renovate and make downtown Hawkins one of those cutesy village centers with a ton of small businesses and farmers markets and whatever, so there were a lot of empty buildings getting remodeled. Which meant that there were plenty of empty buildings for Jonathan to choose from for their shoot.

This one in particular was close to Melvald’s, where Joyce used to work when they lived here, up on the third floor, with large windows lining the big empty space. Jonathan had set up a backdrop in one corner and was fiddling with his camera when they entered. He smiled when he saw them, the same closed mouth smile and bright squinty eyes that he always gave Steve.

“Hey!” Jonathan gave a dorky little wave, camera strapped around his neck. “Thanks so much for doing this, guys. I really appreciate it.”

Steve smiled back, “Of course, man. You know I’ll always pose for you.”

Billy’s jaw tensed a little, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Steve internally sighed. If Billy was going to have an attitude today, Steve was going to send him home.

“So, Jonny, where do you want us?” Billy asked lazily, pulling Jonathan’s attention away from Steve.

“I was thinking maybe of just starting out with some basic portrait stuff, the natural light in here is really great.”

“Sounds good.” Steve smiled a bit more broadly to cover up Billy’s dramatics.

“Great.” Jonathan gave Steve a dorky little smile and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. “Come, step into my office.”

Steve moved toward the backdrop, sitting on the stool Jonathan had placed there. “Where’s Nance?” He asked conversationally.

Jonathan fiddled with the settings on his camera, looking at Steve through the viewfinder as he answered. “She’s stuck watching Holly. Mike and Will are there, though, so at least she has company.”

Steve snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m sure she loves that.”

Jonathan chuckled, stepping in and began taking some test shots as they spoke, checking the light each time. “They’re not really all that much help, I’m sure.”

“Well, Will is.” Steve amended. “Mike… not so much.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan snorted. “You’re right about that one.”

It was easy to fall into the rhythm of getting his picture taken. He’d done this with Jonathan before, and he wasn’t all that self-conscious – about his looks anyway. Steve knew he was attractive; he hadn’t been as popular or slept with the number of girls he had and not known that he was pretty and appealing. Different from Billy’s brand of hot, but hot just the same.

It helped that Steve didn’t feel the need to impress Jonathan. He’d seen Steve at the lowest of low, sleep deprived and sweating as he came down from a panic spiral on the side of some backroad. He’d seen Steve completely loose it, seen him cry. Jonathan knew firsthand what Steve looked like bitter and mean, what he looked like with blood all over his face. He felt comfortable in a way he might not usually because of that.

Jonathan was gentle toned and directed him easily – tilt his chin, part his lips, shove his hands into the jacket pockets, lift his leg onto the rung of the stool, push some more emotion through his eyes. It was all typical Jonathan notes, mumbled softly and with care, pulling out what he wanted with time.

Steve was lost to it for a while, whatever dreamy mix Jonathan had put on in the background helping him clear his mind as he followed Jonathan’s simple directions. He stood when Jonathan asked, moving the stool out of the frame, ditching the jacket, leaving him in just his t-shirt. It was looser than Billy’s – which was practically hugging him like a second skin – and French-tucked into the front of his jeans like the guy from _Queer Eye_ taught him to do.

Jonathan came in tight a few times, having Steve stare down the barrel of his lens, asked him to think about specific things for different emotions. Called them out quietly when he wanted Steve to try something new.

He asked Steve to think about love.

And the first thing that popped up in his mind were the kids.

He thought about how much they had come to mean to him, how much joy their attention brought him.

He thought about Robin and Heather, the way they’d brought him back to himself after a few years of feeling so unmoored and lost at sea.

He thought about Jonathan standing in front of him, his crinkly eyes and soft smiles and deeply caring nature. He thought about Nancy, about the way he’d felt about her when they’d been together, the way he still loved her even now but how that love was different. Steve had felt seen with her, wanted; being in love with Nancy had felt like drifting to sleep all warm and content.

Being in love with Billy felt like drowning.

Gasping and clawing his way to the surface, inhaling lungfuls of air and drifting with the tide. It felt messy and raw, it felt overwhelming sometimes. But constant.

Thinking about Billy had changed the expression, Steve could tell by Jonathan’s face and the way he titled the camera to capture it correctly.

Steve was sure it was something much more intense now than it had been when thinking about everyone else. The way he felt about Billy was different. He had love for Billy as his friend, of course, but he _wanted_ Billy. Steve was sure that bare need was practically shining through his eyes. Inappropriate for a shoot with your guy friends, probably, but whatever.

Jonathan rolled with it easily then moved on, asking Steve to emote sadness.

Steve hadn’t meant to cry, but it’d been a while since he let himself get caught up in the messy things inside his head – too focused on his feelings for Billy to wallow in the shit he normally let fester.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, wet his lashes, slide slowly down his cheeks, as he thought about his father calling him stupid and worthless for not getting his life together, as he thought about facing off against a Demogorgon with nothing but a stupid bat to protect him, as he thought about the kids screaming in the tunnels and not being able to get himself and Dustin out in time. He thought about being tied to a chair and beaten, he thought about the Mind Flayer looking so imposing in the mall, and how El had looked so small.

Jonathan lowered the camera and looked at Steve, moving silently to give him a hug. “I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s back, giving him a pat through a watery laugh. “It’s alright, buddy. I’m fine. Just get caught in my head sometimes, you know.”

Jonathan stepped back, concern in his hazel eyes. He reminded Steve so strongly of Will in that moment that Steve almost didn’t want to let go. “Let’s move on for now. These are amazing, we definitely got the shot.”

Steve smiled and nodded, stepping back from Jonathan’s embrace and moving away from the backdrop. Billy stood with his arms crossed over his chest, fingers digging into the muscle like he was straining not to reach out and touch, concern written in the blue of his eyes. He’d almost forgotten Billy was there. He felt a little stupid now, with tears clinging to his lashes.

“You okay, pretty boy?” Billy asked softly. Like, actually softly.

Steve scrubbed at his face, erasing the tears, nodding. “Yeah, man. I’m good.”

Billy looked skeptical, like he didn’t believe Steve at all and stared him down until Jonathan called him over to sit on the stool like Steve had.

Steve took a second to get himself together and slipped into the still functioning bathroom at the end of the room. He splashed some water on his face, patting it dry with a paper towel. Thankfully his cheeks didn’t look too puffy and his eyes hadn’t gotten too red.

He felt kind of stupid, getting upset like he had.

He really hadn’t meant to cry. Jonathan had asked to emote sadness and Steve’s stupid brain had decided to flash every bad thing from his whole life. Decided to essentially breakdown in front of his friends without warning.

He didn’t really cry, not often anyway. He was never comfortable getting upset like that in front of other people, never felt open enough, he guessed. He didn’t cry after his fight with Jonathan and his subsequent breakup with Tommy and Carol. He didn’t cry after battling an interdimensional monster for the first time. Didn’t cry after Nancy called their relationship _bullshit_ or when she left him for another guy. Didn’t cry when he thought he’d killed him and Dustin in the tunnels or the weeks after his fight with Billy when his face had been so tender and fucked. He didn’t cry when he was drugged and tortured with Robin, or when the Mind Flayer almost killed a little girl. He didn’t cry when his dad yelled at him about his future, or when his mom sighed into her wine glass and looked away.

He just… didn’t.

But Jonathan had this sort of soothing presence, this nonjudgmental air. And Billy… well, Billy was his own comfort.

Maybe he just felt safe with them in this little bubble. Safe enough to let his mind wander and let the things he buried deep escape from his chest.

Weird. It was weird. He was going to go back to not thinking about it. He’d let Robin examine it later.

Steve left the bathroom, feeling a little more put together, a little more whole instead of the jagged exposed nerve he’d been. Billy was on the stool, a bit tense as Jonathan asked him to move this way or that.

Watching Billy in front of Jonathan’s camera was amusing.

He seemed uncomfortable, almost. Which was kind of shocking, considering that he usually strutted around like a damn peacock. But, right now, he looked unsure of himself, like he knew that he was attractive, but like he wasn’t sure how move in front of Jonathan and his lens.

Had Billy never had his picture taken professionally before?

That would be shocking to Steve on more than one level. Mostly because Billy just seemed like the type of guy who people would beg to model for them. Sure, he was grouchy and kind of mean, but he was ridiculously charming when he wanted to be. Billy used to charm _moms_ ; he’d gotten teachers to give him extensions on assignments that they swore they wouldn’t give. Billy looked like a goddamn dream, moved with a confidence that Steve would absolutely never possess; so why the fuck did he look so awkward right now?

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. It was almost painful to watch. He moved to where Jonathan’s phone was hooked up to a little portable speaker and changed the music to a mix that was way more of Billy’s vibe. Loud guitars and heavy drums filled the room and Billy’s face instantly lit up with a smirky smile that he tried to curb.

Jonathan shot away. Capturing the instant change in demeanor, the way his shoulders began to relax, the way his face sort of melted into that charming kind of sleezy look. Jonathan would gently mutter directions and Billy followed the flow of them. Billy stood, moving the stool and did as Jonathan asked. His legs were spread wide, his stance powerful, hands shoved into his pockets.

Billy was basically incapable of closing his damn legs and Steve was having a little bit of an anxiety attack at how much he really wanted Billy’s thick thighs around his waist.

Nope. Absolutely not something he should be thinking about right now – _at all_.

Billy smoldered into the camera, eyes bright and focused as he stared Jonathan down. He seemed way more at ease now, shoulders loose and comfortable, stance wide legged and open like usual. The music having definitely changed his mood. _Hungry Like the Wolf_ blared suddenly and Billy laughed, like, actually fully head thrown back laughed.

It was intoxicating. Watching Billy let loose and laugh and be _happy_. Steve made him happy, as silly as it was.

Steve let into the urge and moved closer, trying to get a better glimpse. He was off to the side of Jonathan, who was now up tight on Billy’s face for a portrait. Billy didn’t move his head, but his eyes looked to the side to see Steve slinking up. He smirked a little – a small private thing that felt intimate regardless of Jonathan basically standing between them.

Jonathan stepped back, smiling happily down at his camera, Billy’s mix still blaring loudly in the background.

“This is great you guys.” Jonathan said while moving the stool further out of frame. “Do we feel daring enough to take our shirts off?”

Jonathan said it playfully, but purposefully. If there was ever a way to get either of them to do something, it was to dare them to do it. Both Billy and Steve couldn’t shed their competitive nature, Jonathan definitely knew that.

Billy scoffed, ripping off Steve’s thin hoodie, tossing it out of frame. Then reaching behind his head to tug off his shirt in a move that Steve had done a million times and _should not be hot_ , yet absolutely was. Ridiculous, just ridiculous.

He raised a brow at Jonathan and Steve, waiting. Steve let his gaze travel down the length of Billy’s chest. Steve had literally just seen this exact image before coming here, yet, he still felt himself linger on the sight of it, felt the little flush over his skin.

Billy was tanned and well-built. His shoulders were wide and muscled, pecs and abdominals defined just enough to be legitimately distracting. Steve was stuck on the little fine blonde hairs that raised from his sun-kissed skin, until he caught sight of the scar on his shoulder.

When Billy had jumped in front of a giant monster to save his sister’s best friend, it had really fucked up his shoulder. There was surgery involved and extensive physical therapy, leaving Billy with scars and nerve damage and tightness when the weather changed. Steve wanted to run his fingers over it, sooth away the bad memories with his lips.

They didn’t talk about it, but they should. He resolved to bring it up when the four of them were together next. Do a check in, assess how they’d react and move forward. They all needed it; Steve realized.

He shed his shirt without a second thought, meeting Billy’s challenging gaze. He watched as Billy’s eyes travelled over his exposed upper body, Jonathan doing the same.

Steve had always been tall and lanky, long limbed and a bit gangly in youth. When he started playing sports in high school that had changed. He was still tall, still long limbed, but the awkward gawkiness from before had been padded with muscle, a newly acquired leanness. He’d lost it a little after graduating and no longer involved in yearly school sports, but Billy’s bonding workouts had sort of whipped him back into some semblance of shape. He was nothing special in the shirtless department, of that Steve was very aware, not when he was standing next to someone like Billy, but at least now he wasn’t a skinny toothpick like he’d been before.

Jonathan ushered Billy to his spot in the center of the backdrop, shooting away, seemingly unaware of the odd tension between Billy and Steve. Billy’s gaze still lingered on him, eyeing the width of his shoulders and the slight definition of his arms and abs. Lingering on the small thatch of dark hair on his chest, the hair leading down to his jeans, the sharpness of his hipbones. Eventually, Billy pulled his gaze back to Jonathan, flexing as he shoved his hands into his back pockets and showing off his ridiculous body that he put way too much work into.

“Hey, Steve? Can you hold this reflector?” Jonathan gestured toward a large round disk on the ground by his gear. “The black one.”

Steve grabbed it and stood where Jonathan asked, holding the reflector the way he wanted. He was closer to Billy like this. Closer to that stupid hot smirk and the heat in his eyes. Jonathan asked Billy to stand sideways and lift his chin, titling his head back just enough to bare his throat, eyes closed and relaxed.

Steve wanted to lick up that throat. Follow the straining muscle and vein with his tongue, nipping the bolt of that sharp jaw. He wanted to lay soft, lingering kisses on the skin of Billy’s cheek and sigh into those lips. He wanted to bite the juncture of Billy’s neck and shoulder, twist his hand in those loose curls and arch that neck himself.

“Steve, you can put that reflector down.” Jonathan pointed to Billy. “Why don’t you jump in now.”

Steve and Billy switched, and Jonathan started up tight on Steve in a traditional headshot sort of framing. Steve just looked into the camera how he knew Jonathan would like – soft and dreamy, lips parted just so, eyes wide but sleepy. Robin had once said that this particular look made all the girls go feral, or whatever. It seemed to be a favorite of Jonathan’s.

He caught sight of Billy as he moved more behind Jonathan to get a better look. Billy’s ears were a little red, the freckles on the bridge of his nose standing out a bit more than regular. His eyes were glued to Steve’s face, gaze stuck on the pout of his lips. Steve couldn’t really make out the expression on Billy’s face, but he could dream that it was desire. That, of course, was only wishful thinking.

Jonathan had Steve go through similar poses that Billy had – hands in his back pockets, running though his hair, over the shoulder, squatting with his chin in his hands, sideways with his throat tilted and bare. It was a vulnerable position, but it felt even more intimate than it looked. Having his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, his head thrown back – it felt pornographic. He knew from watching Billy that the pose _didn’t_ actually look super sexual, but it sure felt like it.

“Can I get both of you in here now?”

Steve opened his eyes and looked to where Billy was standing to the side of Jonathan. Billy didn’t outwardly seem any different, but Steve wondered if he’d be uncomfortable shooting together. Knowing Jonathan, this wouldn’t be just them standing next to each other.

Steve stepped aside in a gesture for Billy to enter. He didn’t hesitate, just sauntered back in front of the camera beside Steve, comfortable now in a way he hadn't been before.

“What do you want us to do?” Steve asked, hopefully without the slight tremor he felt in the bottom of his throat.

Jonathan let the camera hang around his neck as he looked at them in thought. “I have a few ideas I’d like to execute – but only if you’re comfortable, of course. Please feel free to veto whatever you want.”

Billy rolled his eyes, “We’re not pussies, Jonny. Just tell us what you want to do.”

Steve sighed at Billy’s hostility, but Jonathan didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “Alright then, I’d like to start soft.”

Billy furrowed his brows at Jonathan’s words and Steve looked at him to explain. “Jonathan hates toxic masculinity, so he likes to put guys who look hyper masculine together in traditionally femme poses.”

Billy just nodded sort of absently. “Okay.”

Jonathan gave a gentle smirk and nodded as well. “Steve gets me.”

He winked at Jonathan with a smile and Billy pouted a little. “So, where do you want us?”

“I’d like to start with a back to front pose, like one of you leaning back into the other’s embrace. Very Romeo and Juliet vibes.” Jonathan looked sheepishly at Steve. “Sorry, Steve. I know that you’re taller, but, you’re twinkier, so I’m gonna need you to lean against Billy.”

Steve scoffed, hands on his hips that the kids always teased made him look like a suburban mom. “I am not a twink.”

“Not with that attitude.” Billy smirked salaciously.

Jonathan rolled his eyes a little and then looked at Steve apologetically. “Okay, you’re not a twink, but you are definitely twinkier than Billy. So, to start, let’s have you in this position first and the we’ll switch. Fair is fair.”

“Yeah,” Billy smirked, grabbing Steve’s hips and pulling him so that his back was flush with Billy’s chest. “Fair is fair.”

Steve was blushing, he was positive that he was. But he ignored it, leaning down a little to push his shoulders into Billy’s chest. If Billy wanted twinky, he’d give Billy twinky. He turned his head so that it was laying against Billy’s neck, eyes closed.

“Alright, then.” Jonathan chuckled. “Steve’s just going for it.”

Billy’s hands felt tight against his hips, Billy’s bare skin so hot to the touch, almost burning Steve’s cheek where it was pressed. He heard Jonathan clicking away.

“Steve, lift your chin.”

He shifted, extending his neck, eyes still closed. He felt Billy slowly bring his hand up so it rested at the base of Steve’s throat, fingers spanning his collarbones, thumb grazing the skin gently.

It sent shivered down his spine.

“That’s great, Billy.” Jonathan mumbled gently. “Steve, open your eyes for me.”

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Jonathan’s lens. Billys downstage hand still held his bare hip flush against him, the other cupping his throat. He tried not to move, not even breath really. His heart was beating wildly, and Steve knew that Billy could feel it despite his calm outward demeanor. The last thing he needed was for Billy to get the right idea and figure him out when they were shirtless and pressed against each other in front of Jonathan and his camera.

“Alright, let’s switch it now.”

Steve gently began to pull himself away from Billy’s embrace, the feeling of his warm fingers dragging against Steve’s bare skin as he moved away sent goosebumps prickling over him. They shuffled around until Steve was center to Jonathan and Billy was in front of him.

“You want it the same pose?” He asked, clearing his throat a little. Fuck, when did it get so dry?

“Um,” Jonathan stared at them for a moment in thought. “No. Not exactly. Let’s try this.” He moved to them, arranging them as he pleased – Billy leaning his full weight back against Steve’s chest with his hands shoved into his pockets and his hips titled forward, head back, and Steve’s arms wrapped around Billy’s middle in a hug, head resting on Billy’s downstage shoulder and staring at the camera. “Yeah, just like that, you guys. Perfect.”

Jonathan went about shooting, changing the angles, having them follow him with their eyes. He started calling out minute changes for them to make, like Steve moving his hold on Billy higher or lower, changing the grip of his hands as they slid along Billy’s skin, or Billy changing the tilt of his head or his hips, changing the look in his eyes.

Billy’s bare skin was _warm_.

Hot and almost silky to the touch as the pads of his fingers moved over the skin of Billy’s abs. Steve felt a slight tremor run through Billy and actually _saw_ the way his ears went red with a blush. Steve bit his lower lip to keep from sighing, flexed his hands to keep them from pulling Billy flush against him.

_Rock You Like a Hurricane_ blasted over the speakers and Steve couldn’t help the snort that came out or the loud laugh after.

“What?” Billy asked sharply. “It’s a good song!”

“Says the guy who made fun of me relentlessly for liking _one_ Wham! song.” Steve smiled into Billy’s hair.

“Yeah, that’s because Wham! is shit and so is all the other pretty boy music you listen to.”

Steve pinched Billy’s nipple without thinking, absolutely ignoring the actual shiver that racked his body because of it. “Shawn Mendes is not _pretty_ _boy_ music.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” Billy said as he pulled out of Steve’s hold to face him. “And it’s shit.”

Steve shifted his stance to one that he hadn’t fallen into since basketball two years ago, planting his feet and bending his knees slightly. He smirked at Billy, whipping his arms about in a silly combat display that brought a smile to Billy’s face. “Them’s fighting words. You prepared to back that shit talk up, hotshot?”

Billy fell into a similar stance opposite him, bending just slightly at the hips and knees, slapping Steve’s arms away as they came. They both laughed as they bounced around, chasing each other in the small space and attempting to slap the other. Steve hadn’t just fucked around with another guy since he’d been friends with Tommy – who had _loved_ to roughhouse and wrestle and play chicken in the pool. Steve hadn’t thought he’d get that with Billy, not after their history of actually throwing hands. But here they were, jumping about and slapping each other, pinches being thrown in if they really got too close, big smiles stretched across their lips and laughter drowning out the terrible music and Jonathan’s camera.

Eventually they tired, leaning over with their hands on their knees, panting a little from the laughing and lunging. Steve held his hand out – and he wasn’t sure why he did it. He just reached out his hand and waited for Billy to grip it like he had on the court when he would fake Steve out and not help him up.

Billy eyed his hand for only a moment, still bent over like Steve, and grasped his hand around the thumb like he was going to haul Steve up. They held it there, smiles and panting breaths fading into something else.

“That’s great, you guys. Maybe make it look a little more competitive?” Jonathan asked, stepping back for a wider shot.

They were still effectively holding hands when their expressions went a bit hard and suddenly Billy looked exactly like he had on the basketball court when they were in high school – mean and bright eyed and aggressive. Steve had no idea what he looked like, he tried to channel more of his old _King Steve_ persona, a bratty little smirk and sharp eyes. Billy’s flared like he was ready to pounce.

“Awesome.” Jonathan muttered, coming to stand up from where he’d been crouched on the floor to get the shot.

Steve and Billy moved to stand as well, facing him. Their hands dropped and Steve missed the feeling.

“What next, Jonny boy?” Billy crossed his arms casually, looking relaxed and happy and bright in a way Steve hadn’t seen him before.

Jonathan hesitated, looking between him and Steve before looking back down at his camera and fiddling with the settings. “These are all really amazing, we can totally call it a day if you guys are done.”

Billy aggressively rolled his eyes, “Just fucking out with it, Byers. I said we’re not fucking pussies; we’ll do what you want us to do.”

Jonathan looked at Steve, almost in confirmation, so Steve nodded encouragingly. “Yeah, you know I’ll do pretty much anything.”

Billy’s eyes flashed at the statement, but he looked away before Steve could question it further.

“Okay.” Jonathan said easily. Too easily. Steve was instantly suspicious. “I know you two kissed for Robin’s project and I was wondering if you’d be comfortable enough to do it for me.”

Steve felt his stomach flip and his chest tighten. He was positive that he instantly started sweating at the words. This was exactly everything that he’d been afraid of when Jonathan asked to shoot them together, but at the same time it was everything he desperately wanted, too.

He chanced a look at Billy to gauge his reaction and found him completely closed off. His eyes were empty oceans and his face cold like marble. There was nothing to read, nothing to guide him, nothing to guess. Steve was certain Billy was about to say no. To walk out or yell, at the very least roll his eyes or mock Jonathan for thinking him open to things like that – touching was one thing, but _kissing? I don’t think so, man_.

But he didn’t.

Billy turned away from Jonathan, rolling his head easily in Steve’s direction and shrugged.

“Whatever.”

He was letting Steve decide.

But he wasn’t saying no.

Steve let his gaze sweep Billy’s face quickly, looking for any signs of distress or pity or discomfort. When he found nothing, he just shrugged casually and breezily, like he’d been doing his whole life. Played up the doe-eyed airhead everyone thought him to be and pretended like he had no idea why Jonathan would ask it so hesitantly. _It’s not a big deal, man. Just a couple of straight friends being comfortable enough to kiss on camera for a second time – nothing to see here_.

“I mean, I don’t mind as long as Billy doesn’t.”

Billy just rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. “How do you want us, Byers.”

Jonathan just shrugged calmly in the face of Billy’s brand of hostility. “I don’t know, just do it. I don’t want it to look forced, so, just, like, go for it, I guess?”

Steve was nodding at Jonathan, thinking of how to approach Billy when all of a sudden warm hands were turning his face and Billy’s lips were on his.

Billy kissed him hungrily, devouringly. Pressing against him and nipping at his lower lip. Steve gasped at the feeling and Billy took it as an opportunity to lick into his mouth. Steve’s hands had settled on Billy’s waist when he’d practically launched himself at Steve, and now Steve was gripping him this side of just too hard.

This wasn’t kissing.

This wasn’t just giving each other a kiss for Jonathan to photograph.

Billy was literally making out with him.

There was tongue and teeth and _hands_. Fuck – Billy’s hands were _in his hair_. Gripping and tugging and moving Steve’s head where he wanted him. And Steve just went, more than willingly.

He pulled Billy’s body flush against his, the bare skin of his chest and stomach burning his own. Steve moved his hands from Billy’s hips to his lower back, effectively holding Billy’s body to him, pinning him there. He could feel his biceps bulging as he held on tight, knew they must look absolutely _obscene_ , but all he could think about was Billy’s mouth.

The wet slid of their lips, the way Billy’s tongue curled behind his teeth, the feeling of Billy’s fingers gripping his jaw, his hair.

And then, it was over.

Billy pulled back, just enough to unlock their lips, hand still gripping Steve’s jaw, the other curled tightly in his hair. They were both panting, different from how they’d been out of breath before while horsing around. Billy looked to Jonathan and raised a brow.

“Good?”

Jonathan looked a little dumbfounded at Billy’s words, but nodded. “Uh, yeah. We’re good.”

Billy nodded back, looking up almost shyly to meet Steve’s gaze. His cheeks were flushed pink and red, making his eyes pop and the sweet freckles over his nose stand out even more. “Great, I’m fucking starving.” He released Steve gently from his hold, giving him a playful slap across the back. “Let’s go eat before the kids invade your house again and we’re stuck eating pizza for the four hundredth fucking time.”

Steve watched him pull away, bending to grab his shirt and the hoodie, untangling them as he stalked off toward the exit.

Jonathan sighed, pulling Steve's attention from the way Billy’s back muscles flexed as he walked and instead to the situation at hand. He ran a hand through his thoroughly fucked hair and tried to tamp down the racing of his heart.

“Well, fuck.”

Jonathan just nodded, giving him a gentle pat on the arm as he passed by. “Yeah, man.”


	10. Chapter 10

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss.

He was sitting in the diner across from Billy, watching as he wolfed down a double cheeseburger and a plate of fries, complaining about Max’s allegedly unrealistic professional skateboarding career path, and all Steve could think about was that fucking kiss.

How was Billy being so casual? Like it hadn’t affected him in the least.

_Because it didn’t_ – the smoky, sinister part of his brain whispered. And it was probably right.

If it didn’t mean anything to Billy, why would he react like it did? Or, he was just really good at faking it. Steve couldn’t decide.

“Like, she’s smart as hell, why can’t she at least get a BA in something just as a precaution, y’know?” Billy sighed, pausing his rant to chug his soda.

“I mean, she’s fourteen, Billy.” Steve shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll move on to something else, and if she doesn’t, it won’t ruin her life.”

Billy deflated a little, playing with the straw in his cup. “I guess.” He shrugged. “I just want more for her is all.”

Steve thought about the Billy and Max he first met almost three years ago now. How angry and mean they’d both been. How untrusting and cruel – mostly to each other.

They weren’t those people now. The Billy currently sitting in front of him and the one that rolled up Steve’s senior year were not the same. Things had changed, and more than just adjusting to the fact that monsters were real, and the government hid them away. Both Billy and Max seemed softer now – still sharp tongued and mean spirited, but no longer as eager.

Billy of yore never would’ve admitted to being worried for Max, never would’ve actually said out loud that he cared. Even Billy from last semester wouldn’t have been so open about his feelings.

“She’s a great kid.” Steve said honestly, pulling Billy’s attention back up to Steve’s face. “And she’s stubborn as hell. I have no doubt that if anyone was going to manifest greatness for themselves, it’d be Max.”

Billy gave him a sweet sort of half smile, his eyes open and at ease, posture relaxed. It made him look so much younger than Steve was used to seeing him. Made him actually look his age.

It was easy to forget that Billy was only eighteen. He looked so much older, acted it too. Walked tall and hard and pushed so no one ever pulled. He masqueraded as an adult beyond their years and they all just let him. Steve was learning. He was seeing beneath the mask, slowly understanding how to delayer all of Billy’s finely set trappings. He needed to remember that Billy was still young, that they all were.

“Yeah,” Billy sighed. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Steve smirked, holding a hand to his ear and angling it toward Billy.

Billy just rolled his eyes and leaned back in the booth. “You heard what I said, pretty boy. I’m not saying it again.”

“It’s fine.” Steve smiled brightly. “I’ll just keep it with me always. Play it in my head over and over before I go to sleep.”

“You’re a piece of fucking work, you know that?”

“Well I’m not just give it up to you that easily, Hargrove.” He smirked, mirroring Billy’s position and leaning back against the booth. It was flirty, just on the edge of too much, but that kiss was still playing on a loop in Steve’s mind and his mouth to brain filter had never been all that great anyway. “Word on the street is that you like a challenge.”

Billy’s eyes sort of flared and the smirk that slipped onto his lips was just this side of predatory. Steve felt his dick twitch at the sight. “That so, huh?”

Steve shrugged casually, playing along. He was good at this part, always had been; the flirty dialogue, the glances, the body language. It was easier with girls, Steve wasn’t all that versed in flirting with guys, but it was mostly the same he was finding. Especially when he wanted it as badly as he did.

“So they say.”

“Well then, far be it from me to quell the rumor mill. What the fuck else would these hicks have to talk about?”

“Hey!” Steve mock cried. “We’re not all hicks.”

“No, not all of you.” Billy leaned forward, ocean eyes boring into Steve’s and he felt his heartrate spike. “ _You_ happen to be a princess.”

Steve rolled his eyes but felt his cock start to perk up and mentally willed it to _chill out_. Billy calling him _princess_ and _bambi_ and _pretty boy_ should not make him so goddamn hard.

“Don’t hate me ‘cause you ain’t me.”

Billy snorted and pulled out his phone. “I’m texting that to the kids right now.”

“No!” Steve basically whined. “They already think I’m _so_ uncool.”

Billy’s ears went a little red as she typed quickly on his phone. He shook his head as he answered. “No they don’t. They love you.”

“Yeah, but you can love someone and think they’re uncool.” Steve pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I love my aunt Bridget, but she sucks as a person.”

Billy rolled his eyes and looked up from his phone. “Those fucking kids act like you shit gold. Don’t act like Henderson doesn’t practically worship the ground you walk on.”

Steve scoffed, “You’re being dramatic.”

“And?”

Steve just rolled his eyes, moving to pull out his wallet and throwing down some cash on the bill that the waitress had left for them earlier. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“What,” Billy asked as he pulled himself from the booth to stand, raising his arms above his head in a stretch, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his ridiculous hipbones and abs. “Sick of me already?”

Steve pulled his eyes away from the sight of Billy’s bare midriff – he’d seen enough of it earlier, not like the view had changed all that much in an hour. “We’re literally going home together, Billy.”

“We sure are, baby.” Billy smirked, obviously joking, but Steve’s heart almost fell into cardiac arrest.

“Fuck off.” Steve turned to make his way out of the diner, hoping to god that he wasn’t blushing.

Billy just cackled a little as he followed him. “Ooh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Steve locked him out of the car – for his own sanity.

____

They walked in the door to music playing loudly and Heather and Robin dancing playfully while they laughed to themselves. Nancy was arranging bottles of alcohol along the kitchen counter, an open pack of plastic cups beside her.

“Uh, hey?”

Nancy turned to smile at them, and Robin broke out of Heather’s grasp to saunter over to where Steve and Billy stood in the doorway, still laughing. She threw and arm around Steve and Billy’s shoulders, walking them further into the kitchen.

“Welcome back.”

“What’re we doing here, ladies?” Steve asked with a confused smile.

Robin let go of them and turned to lean against the counter next to Nancy. She smirked, “Oh, you know, just throwing a party.”

“A party?” Billy asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah,” Robin shrugged. “Nothing major. But the kids are all occupied for the night, and we haven’t really hung out just us in a thousand years, so – party.”

“Define _we_.” Billy crossed his arms.

Heather rolled her eyes and took some cookies out of the oven. How she could look so threatening wearing oven mitts, Steve would never know. “Literally just us and Jonathan. Calm your tits.”

“He’s bringing pizza later after he goes through some of the pictures.” Nancy said breezily, like she was used to Jonathan putting photography first. Which, weren’t they all. “He’ll probably be a while.”

Steve chanced a look over at Billy. He looked different than he had in the diner, way less relaxed and casual. Now he looked annoyed and borderline pouty.

“How was the shoot?” Robin smiled in a way that made her look like a Venus Fly Trap – pretty, but with too many teeth. It made him feel instantly uneasy.

“I think it went well.” Steve said breezily as he slid into one of the seats at the small kitchen table. “I mean, Jonathan’s photos are always amazing and he’s just so easy to work with.”

Billy huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically as he leaned against the wall by Steve, arms crossed over his chest. “You have a crush on Jonathan, we get it.”

“What?” Steve laughed out, face falling into a confused and shocked smile as he looked between Billy’s annoyed face and the girls all staring at them. “I don’t have a crush on Jonathan?” Billy just raised a brow. “He’s _Nancy’s_ boyfriend.”

“Not my fault you’re obsessed with your ex-girlfriend’s boytoy.” Billy shrugged.

Robin barked out a laugh and Heather backhanded her stomach, cutting off the noise. Nancy looked on, confused, mouth slightly hanging open as she looked between them.

Steve sputtered, “I’m not _obsessed_ with Jonathan! He’s my friend! And he’s talented. And – it’s _Jonathan_ , you weirdo.”

“Yeah, _Billy_ ,” Heather looked at him sharply. “What’s wrong with you?”

Billy’s eyes narrowed as her stared her down. “Nothing’s wrong with me. Just commenting on what I see, is all.”

“Maybe you should try on Steve’s glasses and see if you need to get your fucking eyes checked.” Heather glared back.

“Just give me a goddamn shot, Heathen.”

She looked back at him horrified as she turned to grab a cup for him. “What are you, an animal? No, you’re getting a mixed drink like a normal person. _Shots_.” She muttered to herself as she fixed Billy a drink.

Nancy sat down next to Steve, thankfully ignoring Billy’s bizarre little outburst about him apparently liking Jonathan, for which he was grateful. That was a whole can of worms he didn’t even want to touch with Nancy right now.

“I saw some of the pictures.”

“You did?” Steve’s inflection peeking in his excitement.

“Only a few.” Nancy smiled. “Before he kicked me out for interrupting ‘the process’.”

Robin appeared, placing drinks down in front of them, the music changing again to something a little more mellow but still loud as hell.

“How did they look?”

Steve knew the quality of Jonathan’s work would be amazing, what he was asking, in so many words, was if she’d seen any photos of him and Billy _together_. He desperately wanted to see what it had looked like from Jonathan’s point of view – like, had Steve been projecting? Would that kiss look different from the barrel of Jonathan’s lens?

Nancy just gave him a _look_ , brow quirking as she took a sip of her drink. Her face shuddered a little at the taste, attention moving just briefly to where Heather was pouring an obscene amount of liquor into a cup and adding a splash of soda – the lunatic. Nancy turned her attention back to him, her blue eyes different than Billy’s, or Robin’s for that matter, but no less precious to him. She could still read him, even if he didn’t want her to.

“You could tell me, you know.” She said softly, under the roar of the music and Robin’s laughter, and Billy teaching the girls to play quarters. “If you wanted. I wouldn’t be mad.”

Steve felt his palms start to sweat; his heart beat a little faster in his chest. “Tell you what?”

Nancy’s expression didn’t change, and he almost felt bad about playing dumb with her. She knew better. “That you like Billy.”

Steve’s eyes immediately shot over to him, making sure he was far enough away that he hadn’t heard. His face must’ve done something sort of panic related because he felt Nancy’s hand cover his on the table. He looked back to her, big eyes soft and open. She was so completely different than Billy, how was it possible that he had loved both of these people?

Nancy was small and delicate, soft and smooth. She was thin wrists and sweet-smelling skin, doe-eyed and respectable. He had been so desperately in love with her, once.

Billy was the total opposite. He was big and bold, all warm skin and defined muscle. He was thick thighs and rough hands, ocean eyes and a sharp tongue. And – Steve was consumed by him.

The thing about both of them, Steve was now realizing, was that while they were so completely different, they were also kind of the same?

They were both studious and ridiculously smart – though Billy liked to hide his intellect, for whatever reason Steve had yet to figure out, and Nancy liked to showcase hers for the world to see. She was unafraid of her brain and how she appeared to others, Billy cared too much, Steve was realizing.

They were both stubborn as all hell. Steve had never been able to talk Nancy out of doing something she’d set her mind to; with Billy he knew better than to even try.

And, they had been gentle with him.

Shockingly, Billy seemed to be more so.

Nancy had seen his potential and pushed him, wanting for him all the things he hadn’t wanted for himself at the time. He appreciated it now, but back then, he’d resented her for it. So far, he hadn’t found that the case with Billy. Billy never pushed him to do something he didn’t want to do, but he also didn’t put up with Steve’s shit either.

“I wouldn’t be mad.” Nancy said quietly, pulling his focus back to her and the hand on top of his. “If you liked him, I wouldn’t be mad.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” He said softly back.

She nodded, big eyes pulling away from his to the fingers playing with the rim of her cup. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his own drink. It was _way_ too strong, but the burn of the alcohol felt kind of good right now. He shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess, I thought there was nothing to tell.”

Nancy looked up at him then, eyes sort of narrowed. “You have to know that isn’t true.”

Steve shrugged again and took another sip. “Isn’t it though?”

“Steve…” Nancy sighed, shaking her head. “If you don’t think that Billy likes you, you are delusional.”

“Come on, Nance.” Steve leaned forward a hair so their conversation would stay quiet. “He doesn’t like me. He’s had, like, a million chances to tell me, a million chances to… _do_ something, and he hasn’t. Plus, he’s straight.”

“So are you.” Nancy leveled him with a pointed look.

Steve rolled his eyes, “You know I’m not.”

“Yeah, but _he_ doesn’t.”

“Actually, he does.” He took another sip.

Nancy’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you told him?”

He nodded, “Yeah, well, sort of. It just came out.”

Nancy snorted at the unintended bad joke and Steve rolled his eyes again, but a smile lingering on his lips.

“Well, what did he say?”

Steve shrugged, “He didn’t really say anything. I mean, the kids were here, and the conversation got interrupted, but he never brought it back up again.”

“Has he been acting any differently?” She asked.

“No?” Steve thought about it, ran through their interactions over the last couple days. Obviously Billy hadn’t been acting weird or anything – hadn’t even gotten weird when they fell asleep all over each other on the couch, or today after practically sticking his tongue down Steve’s throat at the photoshoot. “No, things have been fine.”

Nancy just looked at him for a moment, sitting back in her chair, taking another small sip of Heather’s death concoction. “But has he acted any differently? Different doesn’t have to mean bad, Steve.”

Steve crossed his arms loosely over his torso as he mirrored her position and sat back in his chair. Had things been different between them?

They were better than before spring break started – Billy was no longer ignoring him around campus and acting all closed off. They were better than before Robin’s project, which had made them so much closer than they’d ever been.

They were friends now, like real friends. Steve would dare to call Billy one of his best friends – big feelings aside.

So, Nancy’s question remained. If different didn’t mean weird or bad, were things different now between him and Billy since accidentally coming out?

Steve honestly wasn’t sure if he could answer that.

“I don’t know.”

Nancy nodded easily, shrugging one of her dainty shoulders. “Maybe he hasn’t, then. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. I saw some of those photos, Steve.” She looked at him meaningfully. “That is not how you kiss a friend – playing pretend or not.”

He itched to see them. The want burning under his skin, crawling up his veins and into his throat. He wanted to see what Nancy had when she looked at them, wanted tangible fucking proof that his feelings might be returned.

“I should probably talk to Billy, huh?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.” She took another sip of her drink, face scrunching and body shaking a little at the taste.

“Okay,” Steve pulled the cup away from her, standing. “Enough of that. I’ll make you something less likely to get your stomach pumped.”

“You’re a prince among men.”

Steve snorted and moved to the sink, dumping the contents of Nancy’s drink and turning back to the counter to make something more her speed. Billy sauntered up, leaning against the counter and in Steve’s space. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips as he looked down at Billy while mixing together a white Russian.

“Yes?”

“What the hell are you making, pretty boy?” Billy eyed the glass from where he was leaning beside him.

“A white Russian.” Steve said easily. “It’s for Nancy, but I could make you one, if you want.”

Billy eyed it wearily, brows furrowing. “What’s in it?”

“Vodka, coffee liqueur, cream, ice. That’s it.” He showed Billy the cup. “Take a sip. It’s sweet, you’ll like it.”

Billy grabbed the glass, brought it to his nose for a sniff before taking a small sip. Steve smiled when he took a bigger one right after.

“See,” He smiled. “I told you.”

“It’s really good.” Billy conceded, handing him back the glass.

Steve took it back and began to make another for Nancy. “I can make something else if you don’t want that, though.”

“Like what?” Billy asked skeptically.

He shrugged, “What do you like?”

Billy held his gaze for a touch too long to be anything other than meaningful, but Steve had literally no idea what the gaze was supposed to be implying. Billy ended up shrugging, moving past the moment anyway. “What can you actually make?”

Steve turned and reached for the cabinet under the island counter, pulling out a book with a list of cocktails. “Anything in here.”

“Fuck off.” Billy said, taking the book from Steve’s hands and flipping through.

Steve laughed, “No, seriously. Anything drink in that book, I can make.”

Billy flipped through the pages, brows furrowed as he read over the titles and ingredients. “What, d’you take a mixology course or something? Why do you know how to make all this?”

Steve shrugged, “If you don’t recall, growing up here was really boring pre all the nightmare monster stuff. My mom had this book, there was always a party happening, what better way to woo an upperclassman then to make them a fancy cocktail at a kegger.”

“Ah, so it’s a fuck boy move.” Billy smirked, watching as Steve finished the second drink, scooting the first one in front of Billy. “Now, the question is, who you trying to woo – me?” Billy’s blue eyes pinned Steve, the tongue gliding along those lips made Steve’s pulse race. “Or little miss princess over there.”

“Nancy?” Steve felt himself saying, tone shocked and confused. “She’s my _ex_ -girlfriend. Why would I be trying to get into her pants?”

Billy’s gaze bored into his once again and Steve let it, let him look. “Hmm.” Billy hummed, grabbing his drink off the counter and taking a bigger sip. “Thanks for the drink, Stevie.”

“You’re welcome.” He said softly – too softly for the party atmosphere around them.

Robin appeared before them, smile too wide to mean good news. “Excuse me, but you two are being boring party poopers and the queen as asked me to gather you in the living room.” She looked down at the lone drink on the counter and grabbed it. “Is this Nancy’s? She’s been waiting for this. I’ve been making her take sips of my drink, so Heather didn’t get offended.”

“Heather pours like an alcoholic sailor, who gives a shit if she’s offended.” Billy scoffed, protectively holding his own drink away from Robin’s hands.

Robin rolled her eyes, “Well, feel free to tell her that. I’m sure it’ll go over really well.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Billy shot back.

“Dingus,” Robin gestured to his empty hands. “You don’t have a drink.”

“Well, I was about to make one before you rocked up and demanded our attention.”

“Yeah.” Billy shot back with a smirk, always game to gang up on Robin or Heather. “So fuck off and we’ll be there in a minute.”

Robin glared at Billy, though it wasn’t as powerful as Heather’s and Billy didn’t flinch. He just glared right back, taking sips from his cup and waiting her out.

“Ugh, fine.” She turned to go, gesturing between the two of them. “ _This_ is starting to lose its charm.”

“You wish.” Steve smirked making a drink for himself.

Billy watched with fascination as Robin took Nancy her drink and left them alone once again. “What’s this one?”

“A whiskey sour.” Steve stopped to open the page in the book for Billy to look at while he finished up.

“Bourbon whiskey, lemon juice, maple syrup.” Billy read off out loud.

Steve nodded along as he tossed in some ice cubes. “Sometimes you can garnish with cherries or an orange peel, but it’s just as fine without it.” He held the glass out for Billy. “Want a taste?”

A small smile appeared in the corner of Billy’s lips; his eyes lowered to the drink in Steve’s hand. “More than you know.”

Steve was about to ask what he meant by that dramatic answer while absolutely ignoring the swelling in his cock it had caused, but Billy took the glass gently from him and took a sip. He nodded, handing it back.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, a little breathless.

“It’s good. Better than just straight whiskey, that’s for sure.”

Steve snorted, “Ain’t that the fucking truth.” He took a sip, letting the sharpness of the liquor burn his throat, calming him down. “Come on, let’s go in there before they start whining.”

Billy pouted, annoyance falling over all his features. “Whatever, they’re the ones who decided to barge in on our fucking night.”

Steve looked at him with a confused little smile. “I mean, were we really doing anything tonight? All we’ve done recently is watch tv and do fucking homework.” He laughed. “God, we’re so lame.”

“Speak for your fucking self, Harrington.” Billy scoffed playfully. “I’ll never be lame.”

“Says the guy who fell asleep at ten o’clock last night while reading a book.”

Billy moved like he was about to strike, and Steve darted away from him with a bark of laughter. Billy chased him into the living room, barely managing not to spill their drinks everywhere. The girls had moved the coffee table in front of the fireplace, out of the way so they could sit on the floor.

Heather was braiding Nancy’s hair into a fancy crown while her and Robin played quarters. The music wasn’t as blaring anymore, the playlist switched to something lighter. Steve sat down beside them on the floor, Billy following suite.

They switched to gin rummy after a while, the big tv on mute in the background, until Jonathan arrived with the pizzas.

“Finally.” Robin groaned dramatically, jumping up to help him.

“Hey, guys.” Jonathan smiled. “Sorry I’m late, I got stuck in an editing hole.”

“That’s okay.” Nancy smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips as she walked by.

“We’re _dying_ to see some of the pictures, Jonny.” Heather smiled brightly. “Please tell me you brought some.”

Jonathan shrugged off his laptop bag and set it in one of the chairs. “Oh, yeah, I have a few edited that I can show you guys.”

Steve felt his throat close up. He wanted nothing more than to see them, but at the same time his anxiety was spiking at the thought of having to look at them with everyone else in the room. What if the girls looked at them and just… knew?

What if Billy did.

Fuck, he had not thought this through.

He wasn’t even close to being drunk, barely even buzzed. Maybe if he chugged one of Heather’s drinks really fast, he’d be intoxicated enough not to make a fool out of himself if those photos revealed a little more than he was willing to admit.

“Yay!” Robin literally jumped in the air like a little kid, the freak. “But pizza first because I’m dying.”

They doled out paper plates and slices of pizza, the conversation devolving to some encounter Heather had with someone they went to high school with at the store. Steve was still focused on the thought of Billy looking at those pictures and seeing how much Steve wanted to fuck him into the mattress. Or worse – how pathetically in love with him Steve was.

“And then she literally was like – Steve Harrington hasn’t changed much, huh?” Heather said with a nasally interpretation of Becca’s voice and his name brought him back into the conversation. “And I was like, what are you even talking about, Becca? Because, at this point I was just trying to get out of there without losing more braincells, and she was like – that video of him that’s been circulating around Twitter? All like, _oh haven’t you heard_? and I wanted to be like, bitch of course I’ve heard, he’s one of my best fucking friends.”

Nancy has a hand covering her mouth in shock as she chewed, eyes wide. Jonathan’s brows furrowed in confusion, not totally following the story. Which was then that Steve realized what Heather was talking about and that neither Nancy or Jonathan had been aware of the gym-dick video.

“Come on.” Steve interrupted.

“I shit you not, Steve. She then proceeds to _pull up the video_ on her phone in the middle of the fucking grocery store, for god and all the world to see, and shows me the gym video.”

“What’s the gym video?” Nancy asked excitedly.

Steve pointed aggressively at Robin who had whipped out her phone. “Do not show them that video.”

Nancy turned to Robin, “Please show us the video!”

Robin handed Nancy her phone and sent Steve an apologetic look. “Sorry, Stevie, but it’s what the people want.”

Steve sighed and watched as Nancy and Jonathan crowded around Robin’s phone. Their eyes both instantly went wide, Nancy looking up at him with an open mouth, Jonathan titling his head as he looked at the screen curiously and took another bite of his pizza.

“So, it’s gotten back to Hawkins? Fucking great.” Steve ran a hand through his hair.

“ _Steve_.” Nancy admonished, looking back at the video.

“I didn’t take the video!” He cried.

“Yeah,” Robin chimed in. “It’s not his fault that his giant schlong is the talk of the town! The horny undergrads with no self-control are to blame, Nancy.”

“That is really unfortunate, man.” Jonathan said sympathetically.

“Thank you.” Steve said genuinely, reaching over to grip Jonathan’s shoulder companionably. “That’s why you’re my favorite. The rest of you suck.”

“Hey!” Billy and Heather both cried.

“I didn’t even fucking say one word, Harrington.” Billy spit out roughly. “Don’t lump me in with these losers.”

“Yeah!” Heather shot back. “ _I_ was the one that defended you in the Hawkins grocery store – and you know how cutthroat that place is.”

“Fine, I amend my statement.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Robin and Nancy? You’re dead to me. Everyone else, thank you for your continued support.”

Robin sent him the finger and Nancy just handed back her phone before looking to Heather. “So how did it end?”

“Becca whipped out the video like she was going to rock my world, which - like, hi, I’m gay? Steve is very pretty and back when I was repressing my sexuality I would’ve _for sure_ ridden that dick into the ground, but I’ve been dating Robin for almost two years? So, I was just like, um no thank you, already seen it, been there done that. And she got all uppity and annoyed, and I was like, maybe you shouldn’t be spreading around videos of someone you actually know like that? Becca did not like that and proceeded to call me a bitch and uninvite me to Vicki’s party this weekend.”

“Wait,” Robin looked around at all of them. “Were we going to that?”

“Fuck no!” Heather cried. “Vicki is a backstabbing bitch and I wouldn’t be caught dead at her stupid kegger.”

“Fuck, Heathen, tell us how you really feel.” Billy sent Steve a look over his drink.

“That trash heap gave my cousin an STD and lied about it and spread a rumor about me in seventh grade that almost got me suspended. I’m not going to her sleezy backyard party just because it’s what we’re 'supposed' to do while we’re home.” Heather shot back. “We’re not in high school anymore, what the fuck do I can what any of these losers think?”

“Here, here.” Jonathan raised his glass.

“Did you see the Steve Harrington stan account on twitter though?” Robin smirked at Nancy.

"What?" Nancy asked with wide eyes, looking between him and Steve.

“No there isn’t.” Steve insisted.

She smiled back, “No, there isn’t. Not really. There’s these two girls in our sorority who are obsessed with Steve though and all they do is tweet about how hot he is.”

“ _Stop_. No that don’t.” Nancy laughed.

“Oh, they do.” Heather replied, taking a sip of her drink. “It’s sort of pathetic. And like, _so_ middle school.”

“Like, anytime Steve posts a photo of himself on Instagram, they’re the first to like it.” Robin smirked. “When the gym-dick video debuted, they literally lost their fucking minds.”

“Can we move on from this, please?” Steve begged.

“Yeah,” Heather nodded, looking to Jonathan. “Enough about Steve’s dick and the nationwide obsession with it. Jonathan, show us some pictures of Steve and Billy.”

“Yes!” Robin clapped, jumping down from her perch on the counter, moving to huddled around where Jonathan sat at the table. “I’m, like, dying to see these bad boys.”

Steve chanced a look at Billy. His jaw was tight, cheeks and ears a little red, shoulders tense, but his gaze was trained on the laptop Jonathan was pulling out of the case and opening on the table. They all crowded around, Steve was behind the girls, who were huddled behind Nancy and Jonathan, who were sitting. Billy moved so that he was standing beside Steve, his body heat making Steve’s pulse jump – or maybe that was just the anxiety.

The first couple images were of Steve and Billy solo. Jonathan explained his thought behind each image, talking a little about lighting and settings. Steve sort of tuned it out and just focused on the pictures themselves, willing himself not to freak out as they went on.

There was a closeup of Billy’s face that really stuck out and Steve could picture the exact moment it was taken. Billy was looking off camera at Steve, his eyes warm, expression playful. The smirk on his lips was inviting rather than cruel, the freckles on his nose sweetening the photo considerably.

Steve wanted that picture, wanted to put it in his mirror along with pictures of the kids and his other best friends. He wanted to look at that picture every day and know that _he_ was the one to make Billy look like that. To make him look soft.

Jonathan swiped to the next picture and Steve literally almost lost his mind. Robin actually did.

“ _Oh my god_.” She screeched, looking back at Steve from where she was facing the photo. “Why do you look like that?” She asked around a smile.

“Jonathan called me a twink.” He pouted.

Robin instantly cracked up, falling back on Billy for support. Tears literally leaked from her eyes; she was laughing so hard.

“Jonathan.” Nancy admonished. “That’s not nice.”

“I meant it in the nicest way possible.” Jonathan said back earnestly.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” Heather shrugged, leaning closer to get a better look at the way Steve’s neck arched as he leaned against Billy.

“This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Robin said with genuine emotion. “I am in love with this photoshoot. Please, keep going.”

Jonathan swiped to the next image and Steve felt his cock jump from zero to sixty instantly. Seeing Billy leaning on Steve the way he had, and the way Steve had draped himself over him? Ridiculous. Billy’s bare torso looked like it was carved from stone in the black and white lighting Jonathan had shot them in, the shadows contouring and creating such depth and dimension to their bodies.

“Okay.” Heather snapped her fingers at the image. “We stan kings that can give us both.”

“She has the range, darling!” Robin cooed back.

“Billy, you look amazing.” Nancy said genuinely.  
  


“Thanks, princess.” Billy ground out and it was the first thing Billy had said since Jonathan had begun showing them photos. He looked red and a little uncomfortable, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Steve felt a little bad for him, but at the same time, he felt a little better at not being alone in this uncomfortable scenario.

“Last one.” Jonathan said as he swiped to the next.

He’d only shown six pictures – two of each of them solo and two of them together. This last one had to be the kiss, there was nothing else left.

Steve felt his heartbeat spike, felt his fingers tremble. He wanted to look at Billy, but he wanted to see the picture more. When it appeared on screen, Steve was not prepared. Apparently, neither were Robin or Heather, who, Steve was now realizing, had not been told about the kiss.

“ _What the fuck_.” Robin literally yelled.

Heather gasped, like legitimately gasped as she looked at it.

Nancy smiled all smug, probably because she’d just told Steve earlier that she believed Billy liked him in some way based off this photo.

Billy’s hands were holding Steve in place as he kissed him. One had cupping the back of his neck, thumb on the bolt of his jaw. The other lower on his neck, thumb under his jaw and tilting Steve’s head the way he liked. Their eyes were closed, but gently, not slammed shut to get it over with. Steve’s hands gripped Billy’s bicep, the muscle bulging from the way his arm was bent. Their hips _just_ far enough part not to touch, it made Steve ache at the sight of that sliver of space between their denim clad hips. And the real kicker? Billy’s tongue _actually_ licking into Steve’s mouth. Caught there on film for the rest of their lives.

Nancy was right – _that_ was not a kiss between friends.

Steve had kissed hookups like that. Steve had kissed Nancy like that. Steve had not kissed someone he was not sexually attracted to like that.

He looked over at Billy, ignoring the girls literal screeching and Jonathan’s attempt to chill the freak out by talking over them about lighting and settings and other boring technical stuff, like that would stop them. Billy’s face was fully aflame, cheeks and ears and down his neck. His freckles had never been more pronounced, his eyes had never looked more blue. He was breathing a little quickly, arms crossed tight over his chest as he bent forward a little to get a better look at the picture.

“What the fuck, Billy?” Robin asked with wide eyes.

“What?” Billy shot back defensively. “He asked us to.”

“I’m losing my mind right now.”

“This is so hot.” Heather smirked, looking between the two of them. “Kiss each other right now, I want to watch.”

“Fuck _off_.” Billy growled, walking out of the kitchen.

Heather waved him off, “Spoilsport.”

“I’m getting tired.” Nancy announced suddenly, complete with a wide stretch that was very obviously fake. “Maybe we should be getting home, Jonathan?”

Jonathan looked up at her with confused brows and Nancy darted her eyes to Steve. “Oh! Yeah, definitely. Thanks again for today, Steve. I really appreciated letting me shoot you. Once I’m done editing, I’ll send you the full gallery.”

“Thanks, man.” Steve smiled, heart beating a little too fast as he wondered where Billy went.

“Do you guys need a ride?” Nancy asked pointedly at the girls.

Robin shook her head, “Nah, I’m okay to drive.”

Heather pouted and sighed dramatically. “Okay, okay.” She pointed at Steve. “But I expect you to text me tomorrow.”

Steve just furrowed his brows in confusion but shrugged. “Okay?”

She groaned, “ _Ugh_ , he’s so clueless.” She looked up at Robin as they walked out. “This is so painful.”

“I know.” Robin shushed. She turned to Steve as the others walked out the front door, pulling him into a hug. “Now’s the time, dingus. Sail on that ocean of flavor.”

“Shut up.” He laughed, playfully pushing her off him.

He watched them go, turning back to the near empty house and wondering where Billy slunk off to. It was time they had a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder what they're going to talk about? Nothing important, I'd wager. The sexual tension is at it's peak, ya'll.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve slunk back into the kitchen, turning off the speaker Robin had left on and the tv in the living room, moving upstairs and hesitating outside of Billy’s door.

The door was closed, Steve was almost afraid to knock. Billy had seemed annoyed as he had stomped away from Heather and Robin’s teasing. He’d definitely been blushing. Seeing the photo of the kiss had seemed to affect him in a way that the actual act of the kiss hadn’t.

Maybe he regretted it now, seeing it so plainly in black and white. Knowing that Jonathan and their friends had viewed it, that thousands more probably would too. Maybe it was becoming too real for him, maybe he was embarrassed by getting so into it with his friend. With another guy.

But friends didn’t kiss each other like that.

There had been _nothing_ platonic about that. No friendly way to lick into another guy’s mouth with the fervor and commitment that Billy had. Like he was trying to prove a point. Like he was trying to show Steve something.

Steve was confused. There was no denying it anymore – he _liked_ Billy, wanted him. And, maybe, Billy wanted him too?

But, as far as Steve knew, Billy was straight. And had issues that stemmed deeper than he liked to talk about with his dad. And had once punched Steve into the ground for implying things about him.

This was brand new territory – for both of them. And while they were friends now, close in a way Steve wasn’t sure Billy had ever been with anyone, Steve still wanted to tread lightly.

If Billy didn’t want him, fine. But he didn’t want to lose Billy as a friend because he couldn’t keep his fucking feelings in his pants where they belonged. He didn’t want Billy to feel uncomfortable around him, didn’t want him to think he couldn’t come to Steve with his issues or bad days just because Steve had a crush.

No, he’d gently feel Billy out, make sure the idea of Steve maybe liking him more than strictly platonic wasn’t something that would rock the boat too much. No sudden movements.

He knocked lightly on the door. “Billy?”

The door swung open quickly, Steve almost falling into the room from how fast the wood moved from under his fist. Billy was still splotchy red, though not as covered as he’d been before. His mouth was set into an annoyed pout, eyes a little hard and _so so_ blue from where they looked up at him, hair a curly tumble on the top of his head.

“What, did the witches send you up here to tell me to stop being such a fucking drama queen?”

Steve’s brows furrowed as he took in the actual anger in Billy’s eyes, the clenched jaw under the pout, the embarrassment of running away coming off of him in waves.

“Uh, no? They’re gone. Everyone left.”

Billy seemed to sort of deflate a little at that, eyes going a bit confused. “They left?”

Steve nodded easily, “Yeah. Nancy and Jonathan headed out and the girls just sort of went with them.” He looked at Billy, eyes gently roaming over the flush of his cheeks and the deep red of his ears and the way that one stupid curl hung in the front of his forehead. “Are you okay?”

He asked it softly, voice a little lower than strictly necessary, making it sound much more intimate than he’d intended. So much for taking things slow and easing Billy into it. Fuck, Steve had never seemed to be able to follow the plan when it came to Billy.

Billy let out a deep breath and let some of the tension in his shoulders ease. He looked back up at Steve, their slight height difference making something in Steve quake a little. “I’m fine.”

Steve just sent him a look he used on the kids when they said the same thing, but Steve knew better than to believe them. Billy just rolled his eyes and turned into the room, leaving Steve in the open doorway.

He sunk down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankle, and ignored Steve as he picked up his phone and began to furiously text, who Steve could only assume to be Heather or Robin. Steve watched him for a moment, interested and also warmed at how comfortable Billy seemed in his house.

Billy often had a way of making himself seem comfortable and at ease, even when he wasn’t. He easily took up space, made himself known, dared anyone to try and tell him otherwise. But, it wasn’t really all that sincere, the more Steve saw of it. At parties, in the library, in their dorms; Steve had seen Billy posture and pretend just about everywhere. But, here – in Steve’s house, in the guest room literally no one ever used – Billy really did seem comfortable. The only other place he’d seen Billy look like this was Heather and Robin’s room.

Steve meandered in, coming to sit at the end of the bed.

He felt his heart spike, being in the same bed as Billy. There was nothing inherently sexual about the way they were seated. Nothing indicating there would be anything going on. But Steve’s stupid heart didn’t seem to get the memo and ricocheted dramatically against his chest, a small swell of anxiety rumbling around in him.

It wasn’t like they’d never shared space in a bed before. Actually, thinking about it, Steve had spent a lot of time in the last year lying on beds with Billy Hargrove. It felt different now, though. He wondered if it was because his feelings had changed. Because he _wanted_ so desperately for something to be different.

Billy sighed as his phone vibrated aggressively in his hand, eyes scanning the texts coming through. The angry pout was back, the sharpness returning in his blue eyes as he glared at the screen.

Steve reached out with his foot, gently nudging Billy’s bicep and grabbing his attention. “Stop pouting.”

Billy’s brows furrowed in a murderous line, but Steve knew better than to believe he was actually all that mad. Offended at Steve calling it a pout, maybe, but not mad.

“I don’t pout.”

Steve just raised his brows and leaned back a little further on his elbow. Billy’s eyes traced the long line of him, snapping back up to Steve’s face and frowning more intensely.

“I _don’t_ pout.”

Steve shrugged a little awkwardly from the way he was resting on his arm. “If you say so.”

Billy reached out quicker than Steve was prepared for and pinched his thigh hard through his jeans.

“ _Ow_! You fucker, that hurt!”

“ _I don’t pout_.”

Steve kicked him again, this time in the shoulder and a bit harder than before. “You’re a fucking brat, you know that.”

Billy’s mouth literally dropped in shock, hanging open as he stared at Steve. “ _I’m_ the brat?” Billy once again moved quickly, gripping Steve’s ankle and tugging him higher up the bed. “Un-fucking-believable.”

In a flash, Billy was moving to grab him again and Steve’s fight or flight instincts kicked in, grabbing at Billy’s forearms to stave off the attack. He felt a bubble of laughter break out of his chest as he literally wrestled with Billy like he hadn’t since he’d been a kid. Billy was definitely being gentle with him, seeing as none of his touches actually hurt – and Steve knew better than anyone that they could – but he was also absolutely playing to win.

Steve gasped around a laugh as Billy managed to roll them, without tossing them off the bed, and pin Steve down by the shoulders, thighs bracketing the sides of his chest. Steve attempted to sit up a few times, fingers worming their way into Billy’s pits, shocked to find Billy was ticklish. Billy grabbed his wrists hard and ended up sliding down Steve’s waist as Steve kept tried to buck Billy and flip them.

Of course, Steve should have seen the error of his ways. Should have seen how glaringly and ridiculously _awful_ of an idea roughhousing with Billy would be.

But, he’d been caught up in the thrill of it. The pure adolescent enjoyment of horsing around with another guy, and the desperate want to put his hands all over Billy.

_Danger!_ his mind was screaming at him now as he tried to push Billy off of him, but only succeeded in moving Billy further down his body and ass landing firmly on Steve’s _very_ interested dick.

He couldn’t stifle the shocked little gasp that pulled from his throat at the pressure pushing against his dick and the insane heat from Billy’s body seeping into his own. Billy was panting above him, hands pushing Steve’s wrists into the mattress, eyes so dark and a blush settling over his cheeks.

This… was not good.

Steve was sure his face was stuck in shock as he looked up at Billy, mouth hanging open a little from the highly embarrassing noise he’d just emitted, hips tucked snugly against Billy’s. There was no mistaking the hard length of his erection for anything other than what it was. No way to really play this off – not even in an _adrenaline response_ sort of way.

Billy was just sort of staring at him as they breathed each other’s air, blush intensifying, eyes darkening.

“Billy…” Steve all but whispered, voice betraying him as his heart stuttered violently in his chest.

Billy didn’t respond and Steve never finished the thought, because Billy leaned down and kissed him.

It was slow, so much more gentle than Steve would’ve expected from Billy, expected from the situation at hand. Steve’s wrists were still clenched in Billy’s hands, his body a heavy weight on top of him – heavier and more solid than Nancy or the hookups had ever been. Steve kissed him back deeply, but still just as gently, licking into Billy’s mouth and sighing.

Steve pressed against the hold, just enough to indicate that he wanted Billy to let go. He wanted to touch Billy. Wanted to run his fingers through those wild curls and _tug_. Wanted to sweep his hands over the planes of Billy’s back and shoulders. Wanted to grab a handful of that ass and press Billy down as they ground together.

Billy didn’t let go, though. Instead he pulled back, separating their mouths and sitting up enough to look down at Steve.

He looked nervous. That red flush extending further down his neck and his ears bright and warm. He looked scared, like he was afraid Steve would open his mouth and say something, but like he desperately wanted that at the same time.

Steve tugged his wrists again and Billy still didn’t let go. “Billy.” He whispered and then his wrists were free.

Billy looked like he was about to flee, but before he could move, Steve grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It’s sloppier than the first – definitely, not slow or all that gentle. It was rushed and passionate and filled with all the quiet yearning he’d felt for Billy these last few months.

They were sitting up now, Billy basically just sitting in his lap, ass pressed hard and heavy against Steve’s cock. There was absolutely no chance that Billy couldn’t feel it pressing up against him, no way he couldn’t feel the slight shake in Steve’s limbs because of it.

He had a hand in Billy’s hair, gripping softly at the base of his neck, loose waves tumbling around his fingers. His other arm was wrapped around Billy’s back, effectively holding Billy to him, afraid he’d run if given the chance.

But Billy was a heavy weight against him, loose limbed and eager in his lap. It didn’t feel like he’d dash away at any moment, but Steve still couldn’t unwrap his arm from the wide expanse of muscle. Fuck, Billy was warm. The heat spreading through his thin t-shirt and sinking into Steve’s skin. Perpetually cold from genetically low blood pressure, it felt divine.

Billy finally moved his hand from where it was gripping Steve’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, up to his hair. He sunk in hand in, dragging through Steve’s messy hair and tugging just enough to get a reaction. And get a fucking reaction he did.

Steve moaned. Like, really and actually into Billy’s mouth, hips snapping up without his permission, dick all but grinding against Billy’s ass.

Billy’s hand stilled, as did their kisses. They didn’t part, their faces still inches apart, Steve’s eyes blessedly closed, his face fully aflame. He could feel Billy’s lips brush his with every breath they took, but still, neither of them moved. Until Billy did it again.

He tugged a bit harder, pulling Steve’s head back with it, gently arching his neck. Steve opened his eyes, to look up at Billy, needing to see whatever look was on Billy’s face. Blue eyes so dark and the pupil wider than he’d ever seen it, freckles standing out like cinnamon colored stars across his nose, cherry lips parted and bruised looking. His other hand moved up from where it’d been gripping Steve’s shoulder, dragging up the side of his neck until it was all but cradling Steve’s face, thumb pressing reverently against Steve’s lips.

Steve was panting, lips parting a bit wider so Billy could press his thumb inside. Their eyes were locked, black and blue met brown, and Steve wondered what it was exactly that Billy was seeing.

Steve knew he was attractive because people had told him all his life. They called him cute, hot, _pretty_ , even fuckable. But no one had ever looked at him quite the way that Billy was right now.

Billy looked at him like he wanted to consume Steve. Like he’d crawl inside his body and take refuge there, if given the chance. Like Steve was everything.

It was a little overwhelming.

Steve felt Billy’s thumb slowly slide from his lips into his mouth, pressing gently against his tongue. Steve let him, felt his tongue slide along the intrusion, his lips close around it in a mockery of what it might feel like if it was Billy’s dick instead.

Billy’s breathing speed up, his gaze transfixed on Steve’s mouth, his own falling open in comparison. Steve felt Billy’s hips shift, causing a hitch in his own breathing as it caused friction and pressure against his aching cock. Then, felt the hard outline of Billy’s dick against his stomach and sort of just lost all brain power for a moment. One minute he’s there with Billy in his lap and Billy’s hands holding him in place, and the next Steve has Billy on his back and is kissing him again.

He goes easily – probably from the shock of it – and Steve settles on top of him, hips snug in the cradle of Billy’s thick thighs, cocks brushing against each other through layers of denim that made Steve lose his mind a little. He ground into Billy as he licked deep into his mouth and Billy gasped, hands clutching harshly at the back of Steve’s shirt, thighs tightening around his hips.

Steve’s heart was stuttering, panting as he tried to kiss all of his feelings into Billy. Skin warm and flushed from Billy’s heat, from the way their hips shifted together desperately, Billy’s hands gripping his body.

Billy’s hips shifted up at the same time that Steve was grinding down and the particular angle was so good that Steve literally had to tear his mouth away from Billy’s to stutter out a whine. _Embarrassing_ , he thought as his head fell to Billy’s neck, burrowing in the way he’d been daydreaming about for weeks.

His hips sort of spasmed against Billy’s, the pressure just _so good_ , and Billy gripped his hips just this side of too hard. He rolled Steve easily onto his back, a little sideways on the bed but it was just whatever at this point. Billy looked a little feral as he stared down at him from where he knelt between Steve’s splayed thighs. His breathing was heavy and uneven, eyes glassy and lips cherry red. The thick outline of his cock straining against the tight denim of his jeans.

Steve wanted to get his hands on it. Wanted to get his mouth on it. Blurry faded memories of high school showers provided little context to what Billy had hidden in those pants and fuck if Steve didn’t want to find out.

Billy seemed to be reading his mind, because one second they were literally staring at each other, panting, and the next Billy had his hands on the button of Steve’s jeans and began tugging them off roughly.

He lifted his hips, rushing along with Billy to get them off, feeding off the hectic energy surrounding them. He reached forward and began to unbutton Billy’s jeans as well, getting them over the swell of his ass and down mid-thigh before Billy pushed him back down on the bed and gripped him hard.

Steve’s back arched at the feeling of Billy’s hand tight around his cock. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, mouth wet and open as he panted. Billy groaned, hand moving slowly up his length, thumbing gently at the head in a way that made Steve’s cock twitch aggressively. Billy’s thumb pushed into the sensitive vein just beneath and Steve literally whined as a fat blot of precum pearled and oozed over Billy’s thumb.

He was panting and Billy literally hadn’t even done anything yet. Had just gotten a hand around him and Steve was already gone. This was going to be embarrassing, he already knew. But, in his defense, it had been a while – _months_ – and it was _Billy_. Steve had been fantasizing about this for so long now, having the real thing was doing it for him in a way that should be disconcerting.

Billy didn’t seem to mind though, if the way his red, _red_ mouth was perpetually open, stupid tongue licking obscenely at his bottom lip, eyes black and lidded as he stared down at Steve. He squeezed his hand again and another string of sticky precum pearled and fell, Steve made some sort of choked off noise and that seemed to kick Billy into gear.

He began fucking Steve with a sure fist, a little awkward at first, but fuck did it feel _so_ good. Billy’s hand was tight and warm and dry, his grip perfect and the pressure of his thumb under the head on every upstroke had Steve shaking a little. His eyes were closed, his hands gripping the bed sheets – fuck, Steve never thought he’d be one to come undone at a handjob, but here he was.

And then he felt Billy shift and a wet tongue kitten-lick over the head. Steve basically wheezed at the feeling and shot up onto his forearms to see for himself.

Billy was bent over, fist still moving with intent over the lower half of his straining cock, red mouth open and tongue licking over the head, almost hesitantly. “Jesus Christ.” Steve muttered, out of breath. Billy’s lips sunk over the head, cheeks fully flushed, making his honey blonde hair seem lighter by comparison. He sucked over the head, cheeks hollowing a little, hand still moving tightly over the lower half. Steve almost blacked out.

He groaned, low and deep, hand coming up to rest in the mess on top of Billy’s head – hair soft to the touch as he buried his fingers in it. Not pushing or moving, just resting, just giving himself something to hold onto, to prove this was real.

Billy slid lower and lower, head bobbing up and down slowly, such a contrast from the way his hand moved quick and tight over the other half. Steve was actually losing his mind; body shaking, hips taught in an enormous effort not to buck up further into Billy’s mouth, balls aching and tight. It felt unreal. Billy Hargrove was sucking his cock and Steve was unable to get it together.

Then, Billy slid down a bit further than he had, gagging a little around Steve’s cock, swallowing in an attempt to stave off that feeling, and Steve was gone. He moaned, loud and bright, hips shifting under Billy’s other hand, fingers curling tight in Billy’s hair, as he shot off in Billy’s mouth.

It was rude, he should’ve warned him, but Steve had felt like a bowstring since Billy first kissed him. The orgasm had snuck up on him, unexpected and intense. He was gasping harshly, eyes blinking owlishly up at the ceiling as he came down. He could feel Billy shift frantically, feel the motions rock the bed as Billy began to furiously jack himself off.

Steve sat up quickly, pulling Billy back over his lap and batting his hand away to replace it with his own. Billy had pushed down his underwear as far as they’d go with his jeans still stuck around his thighs, shirt rumpled up and showing off those abs and hipbones. Cock straining upward in Steve’s grip.

Billy was _thick_.

Wide and fat and heavy in Steve’s palm. He had not been prepared for that and suddenly Steve wasn’t certain he’d ever seen this hanging between Billy’s legs in the showers at school. Precum drooled easily from the tip, slicking the way as Steve jacked him quick and hard. Billy sighed high in his throat; head tossed back as Steve worked him over.

He couldn’t help but lick up the arc of Billy’s throat, kissing the underside of his jaw sweetly. Billy’s hips snapped to meet Steve’s hand, fucking himself in Steve’s fist, cock red and flushed.

Steve moved his other hand to tilt Billy’s head back down so that he could kiss him. He licked into Billy’s mouth, tasting himself, bit at his lips, kissed him like he’d always wanted to. Billy’s hands were tight on Steve’s shoulders and Steve was certain he’d have bruises there tomorrow.

Billy’s breathing started to stutter and one of his hands gripping at Steve’s shirt, pushing it up and holding it there at the shoulder, leaving all of Steve’s chest and stomach exposed. Billy’s gaze travelled over the pale skin on display, over the many dark moles and freckles, over the soft dark hair that trailed down, over his cock still sticky and spent, and came hard over Steve’s bare skin.

His eyes fell shut as he came, head bowing, the hands gripping Steve’s shoulders the only thing keeping him upright. Billy came a lot more than Steve had and Steve wondered if he naturally had a lot of ejaculate or if it had just been a while. He wondered if he’d be able to find out.

With Billy coming down from his own orgasm and his come pooling along Steve’s skin, it was quiet. There was supposed to have been a conversation, a confession of feelings, a talk about how to move forward. Steve supposed they could Still have it now, tired and spent and high from endorphins. He wondered if this meant Billy wanted him too, or if this had just been… something else.

Billy rolled easily off Steve and onto his back beside him. Steve was still sitting up, come still covering his skin. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground as to not get it covered in bodily fluids. He chanced a look a Billy, who was still red and panting a little, staring up at the ceiling with a small furrow to his brow.

Steve didn’t know what to say.

He wanted to open his mouth, wanted to say something – anything – but just… couldn’t.

What does one say after fucking one of their best friends that they have feelings for and who might still be straight?

Steve didn’t do well with casual anymore, as he’d found out at school last year. He wasn’t sure if he could fall into something like this with Billy and have it not mean something. Especially since he already had feelings. Big feelings.

He moved slowly off the bed, tucking away his dick and gesturing toward his tacky stomach and chest. “I’m gonna go grab a towel.” He smiled a little at Billy, in what he hoped was a semi-normal rendition of his usual smile.

He fled before Billy could say anything back.

Steve took a second in the bathroom to get himself under control. He wet a hand towel, scrubbing off the mix of his and Billy’s come from his skin, allowing his breathing to steady, the bright flush from his skin to fade a little. He grabbed a new towel, wet it for Billy, and returned to the room with a resolve to just tell Billy the truth.

_I have feelings for you._ He thought. _Big feelings. And it’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me, we’ll still be friends, I just realty wanted you to know._

The words rang in his ears as he moved back down the hall and into the guest room that had become Billy’s. But it was empty.

Steve’s shirt was gone from the side of the bed, his phone lay on the nightstand, his jeans on the ground.

“Billy?” He called out calmly, but there was no answer.

He moved downstairs but found it empty as well. Looking outside, Steve found the Camaro gone from the driveway.

The towel was still wet in his hands and Steve tossed it into the kitchen sink as he moved through the house. Billy had run away. Why, Steve couldn’t be certain, but the one that kept screaming in his mind was – _he’s straight!!_

Steve just sighed, jumping into the shower and ignoring the sting of hurt that flowed through him. Billy would come back eventually and then Steve could tell him not to worry about it, onetime thing between pals, no big. They’d laugh it off eventually.

He slid into bed and played the first thing in his _continue watching_ queue on Netflix – which ended up being some show he didn’t really watch because the kids all had his login. If he had to wager a guess, he’d say this was something El and Max had been watching last, but he could be wrong.

An hour, then two passed by. Steve texted Billy a simple _you okay?_ but got no response. He hadn’t really been expecting one, but the silence stung just the same.

He fell asleep to the sounds of whatever random show this was and the incessant vibrating of the kids groupchat fighting about the superior candy flavor. He’d talk to Billy tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new job and my time has been limited, but I couldn't make you guys wait too long for this one! Billy's being a drama queen, but what else is new? Where do we think he ran off to??


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was awoken sometime later by the feeling of his bed shifting.

He blinked his eyes open, confused by the sight of Billy on his bed, by the darkness of his room.

The small corner lamp that stayed perpetually on emitted just enough soft light to see Billy pretty clearly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, but it had been long enough that his tv had shut off on its own. So, pretty late, he was guessing.

“Billy?” He mumbled a little groggily.

“Hey.” Billy sort of whispered back.

He was seated on the edge of Steve’s bed, jean jacket thrown over the shirt Steve had been wearing earlier that day. He looked tired and a little serious. Uncomfortable, his mind supplied. It made Steve swallow funny.

“Where’d you go?” He asked, sitting up a little to see him better. “I texted you.”

Steve was almost afraid of the answer.

Afraid to hear the words _no homo_ come out of Billy’s mouth. Afraid to hear _I like you man, but I’m straight, so this can’t happen again_. Absolutely terrified Billy might say _we can’t be friends anymore, that was too weird_.

He didn’t want to lose Billy’s friendship, didn’t want to ruin the relationship they now had, to have rushed whatever _this_ had been turning into.

Steve should’ve just told him as soon as he had walked into the room. Maybe he should’ve just not walked in at all.

Billy’s didn’t answer at first. His gaze just sweeping softly over Steve – the wild hair, the sleepy eyes, his swollen lips. He didn’t answer Steve’s question, instead he just pulled a hand out of his jacket pocket and tossed something at Steve. The small box, or whatever it was, hitting his chest and sliding down onto the bed. Steve grabbed it and brought it up to his face to get a better look.

“Condoms?” He asked in confusion, brow furrowing as he looked at the small box in his hand.

“You don’t have any.” Billy shrugged easily – too easily.

“Why do you know that?” Steve looked up at him, confusion written clear across his face and replacing some of the shock that had been there.

Billy aggressively rolled his eyes, “Because I went through your stuff, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Steve said absently, turning the box over in his hands.

They were large, obviously meant for Steve, but he wasn’t exactly sure what this was meant to be implying. Steve was studiously not getting his hopes up, his mind blank as he stared at them in his hands.

Billy had literally left him. Ran away while Steve’s back was turned without another word. He’d been gone for most of the night, and clearly he hadn’t been gone for hours just to buy a single box of condoms, so.

“What is it, exactly, that you’d like me to do with these?”

Billy looked stricken. His face falling into an innocent sort of shock that made him look years younger. Like he actually hadn’t expected Steve to actually ask him anything. Like he just expected Steve to just _get it_.

It wasn’t the question Steve had meant to ask, either.

He wanted to ask where Billy had been. If he was alright. What any of this meant – _if_ it actually meant anything at all.

Steve ignored the pang in his chest at the very possible thought that it might not.

But, Steve hadn’t asked any of those. Instead, here they were – staring at each other in the middle of the night with a box of condoms between them.

The look of youthful shock faded from Billy’s face and Steve could see instantly the moment his stubborn mulishness kicked in. Eyes going sharp, chin jutting, prepared for a fight. Steve sighed a little at the sight, gearing himself up to be disappointed. He was not, at all, prepared for what actually came out of Billy’s mouth.

“I want you to fuck me.” Billy said with the edge of a dare on his tongue. “ _Obviously_.” He added after with a slight joking lilt.

Steve’s eyes went wide and owlish – _bambi_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully. “Obviously.” He replied back, again, in shock.

Billy eyed him for a moment, seemingly finding whatever it was that he’d been looking for, and started to remove his jacket.

“Right now?” Steve sputtered and Billy smirked.

“Why the fuck not?”

He stood from the bed and began to pull off Steve’s pilfered shirt, tugging the thin material over his head and letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor. Steve felt his heart beat almost painfully against his chest, eyes trailing over the sun-kissed skin that he’d become more than a little obsessed with. Unconsciously licking his lips as Billy’s fingers toyed with the button of his stupidly tight jeans.

“What d’you say, pretty boy?” Billy asked softly, voice a low rumble that made Steve’s stomach clench sharply.

Steve should say no.

He should tell Billy that he needed clarification on what this all meant. Should tell him that he was on the edge of falling in love, that their friendship meant a lot to Steve, that he was categorically incapable of not getting attached.

But, he didn’t.

Billy was looking at him with that brashness and bravado that Steve knew was at least partially an act. His too-blue eyes were soft and a bit wide beneath the set of his shoulders and bare chest. He looked scared, like Steve might actually say no. And Steve knew if he pushed away now, Billy wouldn’t give him another chance. He’d take it as a rebuke, he’d take it as a dismissal.

So, Steve sat up and reached behind his head to tug off his own shirt. He met Billy’s challenging gaze – _your move_ , his eyes gleamed in the low light.

Billy smirked around a smile, popping the button of his jeans and began tugging them off his hips.

Steve wanted to watch. Wanted to see Billy strip that body bare for him, wanted to see him desperate and needy. So he did, he watched.

Sat back against the headboard and let his eyes roam over Billy’s bare skin. Took in the ridiculously arousing view of Billy shimmying out of his pants, the cut of his hipbones mellowed in the soft light, skin warm and flushed.

“Come here.” Steve found himself saying lowly, eyes still roaming over Billy.

Billy moved like one of those big cats. Slinked over and straddled Steve’s hips, arms coming to bracket Steve’s shoulders, biceps bulging as he caged Steve in and gripped the headboard.

His skin was warm where it touched Steve’s, softer than he’d expected to be. It all had happened so fast earlier that Steve hadn’t had time to catalog anything other than the sensation of Billy’s mouth and hands. But Billy’s skin was wildly hot to the touch, like a damn furnace, and almost silky smooth.

He looked up from Billy’s chest and pebbled nipples to Billy’s eyes. Too-blue gaze surrounded by those thick lashes. Sweet freckles standing out from the blush covering his cheeks.

Billy’s gaze was already on him when Steve looked up. Intense eyes staring into Steve’s own. He used to feel pinned by them, trapped. He would feel his heart-rate spike, or a sigh start to form, knowing some sort of fight was about to break out. But now, his heart thumped painfully for a different reason. Now, Steve felt flush and feral and warmed _every time_ he caught Billy’s gaze.

But this? _This_ gaze? This was not something Steve had seen before on Billy.

Or, maybe, it had always been there, just not when Steve was looking.

Well, he was looking now, still pinned by the blue of Billy’s eyes and the fire that raged in them. But this time, there was no sigh working its way up Steve’s throat, no tightening in his limbs as he prepared for a hit.

Steve just closed his eyes as Billy leaned down and let his lips slide over Steve’s easily.

Kissing Billy this time was different.

Slower than it had been earlier – or yesterday, at this point. That had been rushed and frantic, full of heat and teeth and desperation.

This… this was not that.

This was how Steve had kissed Nancy after date night deep into their relationship. This was how he had kissed the hookups he’d taken out more than once. Billy’s mouth on his was controlled and deep and intense. Like Billy would crawl inside of him if given the chance.

He licked into Steve’s mouth, teeth grazing Steve’s bottom lip in a way that pulled a whine from Steve’s throat. His hands gripped at Billy’s bare hips and it was then that Steve realized that Billy was naked, and he was not.

Steve pulled his mouth back, panting just a little from their kisses, lips probably already puffy and swollen. “Wait.” He whispered.

Billy’s face began to fall, eyes looking a little hurt before steeling up quickly. Steve instantly began soothing the skin beneath his hands, petting Billy’s hips gently. Wanting nothing more than to take that look off Billy’s face immediately.

“I’m still wearing pants.” He muttered, leaning up to kiss gently at Billy’s lips.

Steve gripped Billy’s hips a little harder as he placed soft open mouth kisses along Billy’s jaw and then neck, feeling his dick kick at the small contented sigh that Billy made at the feeling.

“Easy fix, Harrington.” Billy muttered back, sliding out of Steve’s hold and scooting down his legs, tugging the joggers off of his body as he went. Once he tossed them over the side of the bed, he looked back up at Steve from where he knelt between Steve’s splayed thighs – the sight actually almost too much. “I know you’ve got lube in here.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Of course I have lube in here.” He reached over to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer, grabbing the small bottle. “Thought you went through all my stuff.”

It was Billy’s turn to roll his eyes as he swiped the bottle from Steve’s hands and came a little closer. “Yeah, dingus, I just _told_ you that I knew you had it in here.”

Steve just gave him a little kick in the side and suppressed a smile as Billy snarled at him. It was odd, how different this was from the last time. Different than he expected their first time to be.

Billy was still kneeling between Steve’s thighs, his dick hard and red, and already wet at the tip – which were all things Steve had imagined. But, when he had let himself consider Billy _maybe_ ever actually fucking him, it had always been more like yesterday. Desperate and frantic and quick.

The Billy currently eyeing him with a bottle of lube in his hand and a box of condoms he’d bought on the bed beside them, was not. He didn’t necessarily look _at ease_ , but he looked more comfortable than Steve had ever expected. Looked eager and horny and beautiful.

They had so much to talk about, so much that needed to be cleared up or discussed, but Steve’s legit biggest fantasy was about to play out and nothing was stopping him from finally fucking Billy. Not even his stupid brain.

His cock was _so_ hard already just from the sight of Billy in front of him and the thought of where this was headed. He reached down and squeezed the base tightly to calm himself down.

Billy tracked the movement with his gaze, smirking almost meanly in that ridiculously hot way of his. Tongue coming out to lick obscenely over his lower lip, eyes hooded but sharp as they looked at him. “What, gonna come already, pretty boy?”

“I’m trying not to.” Steve said sincerely.

Billy bit at his lower lip, popping the cap and pouring some lube along his fingers, not caring one bit as some of it landed on the sheets below him. Of course Billy would be messy and disgusting, why Steve ever thought different was beyond him.

Steve watched with rapt attention as Billy brought those shiny, wet fingers down to grip at his dick. Pumping his hand and jerking himself off _just_ slow enough that Steve felt like he was going to die. Billy groaned, stretching back on his free hand and putting himself on display for Steve, letting Steve look his fill.

Billy was made to be looked at; Steve was convinced.

Looking at him now, ridiculously body bared and open for Steve to view, slick hand working over his swollen dick – Steve wasn’t sure anything would ever compare.

And then Billy moved his hand, sliding it lower, behind his heavy balls, to press over his hole.

Steve squeezed the base of his cock again, letting his eyes shut and head fall back onto the headboard behind him.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve.” Billy said a little breathlessly.

Steve opened his eyes, head still tilted back. Billy had worked a finger into himself, but his gaze was tracing hotly over the arch of Steve’s neck, the grip around his purpling cock.

“Come here.” Steve all but whispered.

Billy tipped forward, free hand coming to rest on the headboard beside Steve as their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss.

Steve wasted no time getting his hands on Billy’s skin while sucking on his tongue. The noise Billy made sent goosebumps pricking over his skin. Steve could feel Billy’s other arm moving as he fingered himself – the thought alone causing precome to smear against Billy’s skin.

He let his hands wander from where he’d been gripping Billy’s back, down to his hole. Steve tentatively brushed his fingers along Billy’s and felt the deep groan in Billy’s chest as they kissed. Billy sort of wordlessly removed his fingers and pulled back just enough to look at Steve.

“Can I?” Steve asked quietly, fingers tracing gently over the wet skin and loosening hole, savoring the way Billy shivered.

Billy just grabbed the lube and handed it to him. Steve took it from him.

Wet fingers trailed slowly down, pushing one finger in easily. Billy’s breath hitched and eyes falling closed as Steve eased it in and out. He nudged the second one along with the first, relishing in the slight resistance that and how the rim went taught around his fingers. He went slow, slower even than he would with a girl, fucking slowly but deeply until Billy was all but panting above him, both hands gripping the headboard tight.

Steve was three fingers in and Billy was becoming loose and wet around him, taking his fingers so easily, hips shifting with every press. Steve kissed over Billy’s skin, licking up his neck and sighing into the underside of his jaw. He traced his lips up to Billy’s ear, whispering gently, “Think you can take one more?”

Billy groaned deeply again, head sort of falling down to Steve’s shoulder, face tucked into his neck, hair tickling Steve’s skin. “Yeah.” He sighed.

“So good.” Steve mumbled as he removed his fingers completely, running his free hand along Billy’s back as he pouted a little at the loss, and pouring more lube over his fingers.

When he fucked them back in the wet noise it made had Steve’s cock drooling along Billy’s. And, of course, Billy being the little asshole he was shifted his hips to push their dicks together and throw Steve off his game.

_Fucking hell_ , it felt so good. But Billy was literally almost loose enough to take him, they were _so_ close to actually fucking, Steve was not going to blow his load right now.

He nudged his fourth finger in alongside the others, biting his lip at the noise Billy made and the way his hips bucked harshly, causing their dicks to slide obscenely over each other. Steve curled his fingers, letting them press against the smooth inner walls, dragging as he pulled them out, only to push them right back in. On the next thrust, he let his middle finger bend slightly, twisting his wrist this way and that until he found it.

Billy’s hips spasmed, his back bowing, and his forehead pushed further into Steve’s neck. The actual fucking _whine_ that came from Billy’s lips was enough to get Steve to come and he hand to bite the inside of his lip really fucking hard to keep that from happening. But, Steve kept his finger on that spot and rubbed mercilessly until Billy’s hips were snapping back and forth, practically fucking himself on Steve’s fingers, and drooling precome across Steve’s skin.

Steve felt a sharp pain in his neck and realized Billy had fucking bit him. “ _Ow_.” Steve whined, moving his head back from Billy.

Billy sat up, glaring at Steve from his blown-out pupils. “If you don’t fucking quit it, I’m going to come, asshole.”

Steve had his free hand clapped over the sting of Billy’s teeth on his neck, lip pouting and eyes going all wide. Billy just rolled his own eyes and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “Fucking ridiculous.” He mumbled against them before moving off of Steve’s lap, hissing a little as Steve’s fingers fell from his stretched hole. He tossed Steve the condom box and raised a brow.

Steve opened them quickly, grabbing at a foil packet and tearing it open with sticky fingers. It was a practiced motion, putting on a condom, one he had a lot of experience with, just not in a while. Billy eyed him intensely, gaze glued to his straining red cock as the latex gripped him tight. He licked at his lower lip again in that way that had fucked Steve up even in high school.

Billy moved forward again, gripping Steve’s thighs roughly and tugging him down the bed so his back was flat. Steve’s heart thumped wildly at the display of strength, panting at little as Billy straddled him once again. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, pouring it over his fingers and Steve’s aching dick, wrapping a hand around it and slicking him up.

Steve’s head fell back against the pillows, neck arched and taught, at the feeling of Billy’s hands on him. His grip was tight and his strokes almost painful, but Steve _would_ come if he didn’t stop soon.

Billy seemed to get the memo, moving up over Steve’s body and using that slick hand to rub his cock over Billy’s wet rim. Steve groaned deep in his chest, hands coming up to grip at Billy’s strong thighs, feeling the way the muscle flexed as Billy moved.

Steve blinked open his eyes when he felt Billy shift, looking up at the dark blue as Billy leaned over him, close enough to kiss. So, Steve kissed him. A soft, gentle, little thing that probably said too much about his feelings for Billy, but Steve couldn’t help it and he wouldn’t feel sorry. Even if Billy decided tomorrow that all this was over, that it was a one and done type deal, Steve wouldn’t apologize. Not for loving Billy, not for wanting him.

Billy seemed to melt a little at the kiss, shoulders losing a bit of their tightness, muscles slowly relaxing, as he leaned over Steve and let himself be kissed.

But, Billy was always in charge, and pulled away after a moment. Only enough to look at Steve as he guided Steve’s cock to his hole.

Steve’s mouth was open, panting, eyes locked on Billy’s face as the head pushed in. Billy was slick and loose around him, but the unyielding stretch if his cock a bit more firm than his fingers had been and Billy’s rim still gripped him tight. Billy bit at his lip, grunting as he shifted his hips to take more of Steve.

He leaned up as much as he could with Billy’s weight essentially pinning him to the bed and kissed him. Steve had to kiss him. He licked at the lip caught between Billy’s teeth, relishing in the gasp that fell from Billy’s mouth and quickly pressed his lips over it. He wanted to feel Billy’s shaking in his arms, wanted to feel those powerful thighs lock around him as he came, wanted those strong hands gripping him too hard, wanted Billy to leave marks and bruises on his skin – anything to prove that this had happened, that Billy was here right now.

Billy let Steve kiss him. Let Steve lick deep into his mouth, lips moving languidly as he slowly eased Steve into him. Steve’s dick was a lot – and not in the douchey way all guys sort of spoke about their cocks. Everyone had told him so, since his first time to his last time. But, Billy seemed determined, if the set of his jaw and the slight furrow in his brow were anything to go by.

He pulled back from Steve’s mouth, sitting up and sinking down the rest of the way. Steve’s hands tightened around Billy’s thighs, a deep groan reverberating in his chest at the feeling of bottoming out. Billy was panting when Steve managed to reopen his eyes, hands coming down to grip at headboard above them.

Steve had not been prepared for Billy Hargrove.

And wasn’t that just the tagline to his life?

Billy wasted no time, hauling himself up on Steve’s cock and sinking back down just as harshly. Billy moaned gruffly, eyelashes fluttering, blush deepening, and Steve had never seen anything more fucking beautiful.

He seemed to like the noises Steve wasn’t great at controlling, seemed encouraged by them; the whines and pants and deep groans. He bounced on Steve’s cock, thighs flexing beneath Steve’s hands, stomach muscles shifting as his hips rolled. Billy was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made him glisten in the low light, cherry red lips parted and swollen, blue eyes dark and hazy, thick lashes fluttering, freckles popping from the blush over his skin – he was every goddamn fantasy Steve had ever had rolled into one.

“Billy.” He whispered, voice sort of hoarse from the strain.

Billy’s eyes blinked open, focusing on Steve, chest panting, lips parted. Steve sat up quickly, knocking Billy’s hands from the headboard. They came to rest at Steve’s shoulders, fingers gripping tight and hauling him in closer.

Steve moved his hands up from Billy’s thighs to his hips, tugging him more firmly onto Steve’s cock, shivers breaking out over his skin from the noise it pulled from Billy’s mouth. Billy’s thighs widened over him to accommodate and Steve’s hands moved up Billy’s strong back to hug Billy closer, their chests brushing. Steve licked the sweat from Billy’s neck, laying soft kisses along the skin, feeling his heart thunder when it erupted in goosebumps.

Billy began to move again, the new position causing his dick to rub firmly against Steve’s stomach, leaving sticky trails of precome along his skin with every shift of Billy’s hips. He used Steve’s shoulders as leverage, hauling himself up and dropping himself back down, quicker and faster and _harder_ until Steve was panting and Billy was doing that whine low in his throat, eyes closed tight as his head tipped forward toward Steve.

Steve was close, had been for a while now. The way Billy felt in his arms, literally wrapped around him in every sense of the word, was indescribable. The constant pressure on his cock was too much, the slick slide of Billy, the way he’d drop back into Steve’s lap and just _swirl_ his hips had Steve seeing stars. He kept his arms wrapped around Billy, holding him tightly, face all but tucked into Billy’s neck, mouth open and panting as he let Billy fuck him. It was too much.

He moved one of his hands down to grip firmly at Billy’s weeping dick. It was heavy in his hand, so fat and wide, thick in a way that had Steve’s jaw fucking _aching_ , and so hot to the touch. Billy groaned deep and loud in Steve’s ear as he began to fuck him with a tight fist, thumbing the underside of the head almost harshly.

Billy’s movements got a bit messy after that. His bouncing all but ceasing, bottoming out, ass flush against Steve’s hips, and grinding firmly as he searched for the right angle. Billy didn’t gasp when he finally found it, he didn’t stiffen or stall, he just… came.

Long and messy into Steve’s hand, spilling across his skin, head tipping forward to rest on Steve’s shoulder, hips still working Steve’s cock and rubbing over that spot until his thighs began to shake. Steve let go of his softening dick, pressing a kiss to the underside of Billy’s jaw. He stayed there for a moment, his hips the only thing moving, before sitting up and pulling away from where he’d been hiding in Steve’s neck.

He looked at Steve in the eye, chest heaving, skin so red he looked sunburnt, and Steve just let him look. Let him see the desperation in his eyes. Billy then reached forward, grabbing Steve by the back of the hair, and pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Consuming – that was the only word Steve could use to describe the way Billy kissed him. Like he was taking ownership of Steve, like he wanted to live inside him. Billy didn’t realize that he already did.

He came then, the orgasm literally sneaking up on him. Came hard and fast, enough to actually knock the breath out of him and for his stomach to clench painfully. His face was red, he could feel it beating with every pulse of his heart. His chest was heaving against Billy’s, their lips still pressed together, but no longer kissing, just sharing air.

Steve was afraid to open his eyes. Afraid to let go of Billy’s body and what that would mean for after. He didn’t want this to be over. He didn’t want to go back to staring longingly at Billy from across a library table or yearning for someone sitting right next to him. He wanted more. He wanted Billy.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and let his head fall to Billy’s shoulder, face tucked securely into the warm skin of Billy’s neck, arms holding Billy’s body firmly to his. Billy’s hands moved from where they were still gripping Steve’s shoulders, draping over them instead.

They were hugging.

Steve’s dick was still stuffed deep in Billy’s hole, and they were hugging.

But, Billy hadn’t left yet. Hadn’t pulled away from Steve and bolted out the door. Maybe that was why Steve hadn’t let go. But, he knew that was at least partially not true.

He was _clingy_. Everyone he’d ever dated or been with had told him so. Hell – _friends_ had even said it.

He craved that closeness. Was practically desperate for it. He wanted it so fucking badly. Wanted to be held, and treated gently, and shown he was worth the effort it took to stay. He wasn’t sure he’d survive if Billy left again, least not so soon after.

But, it wasn’t fair to put that on Billy. Not when he didn’t even know it was something Steve wanted, needed. He was setting himself up for heartbreak if he did that, setting Billy up for failure.

So, Steve began to pull back, let himself tilt backwards until he was lying down on the bed again.

But Billy hadn’t let go.

He just… went with him.

That voice inside is head that had told him a couple months ago that Billy couldn’t be nice, that he wouldn’t be as gentle as Steve needed, had been silenced. 

Billy’s fingers stroked gently over his cooling skin, face still tucked into Steve’s shoulder, body heavy and fully relaxed on top of him. No sign of a desperation to leave as soon as he could find a chance. So, Steve slowly wrapped his arms around Billy’s back and just held Billy to him.

The slight shift caused Steve’s softened dick to slip out of Billy’s hole, a small grunt leaving Billy as it did so, accompanied by a little shiver. Steve just hugged Billy closer to him.

And Billy – _shockingly_ – let him. Burrowed in closer to Steve, moving a hand to run through his hair.

It was quiet as they laid there, and Steve’s eyes felt heavy. Billy was a warm weight over him, solid and real. He could honestly fall asleep just like this if they stayed right here long enough.

But, Billy moved eventually. Scooting out of Steve’s grip to look down at their come-smeared bodies. Steve still had the condom on, and both of their stomachs were streaked with drying fluids. Billy looked on either side of the bed until he found Steve’s sleep shirt, grabbing it from the floor and licking the fabric with his tongue to get it wet.

Billy was so fucking gross and Steve was in love with him.

The thought wasn’t exactly new, but it stole his breath just the same. He moved to take off the condom before he could think on it anymore. He slipped off the offending latex, tying it neatly in a way that could only be practiced, and tossing it in the little waste basket beside his bed. He felt the shirt move against his skin and turned back to find Billy scrubbing at his stomach just hard enough that they weren’t sticky anymore.

They didn’t say anything. Though, this time, the silence felt less awkward and more sleepy. Steve’s eyes heavy lidded and gazing up at Billy from where he leaned over him.

When Billy decided he was over ridding them of come, he tossed the shirt back over the side of the bed and Steve opened his arms. He didn’t give Billy a desperate look, didn’t try to encourage him one way or the other. His eyes were half closed and his arms open – an invitation.

Billy barely hesitated before laying back down, draping himself over Steve, and letting himself be enveloped in Steve’s embrace.

Steve was wildly uncertain if Billy would still be here in the morning. But… he was honestly too tired to care. Billy was here right now, curled up on him, warm and sated and sleepy.

Maybe they’d finally discuss it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I don't know. I really did mean for them to have this conversation and then, instead, I wrote 5k of porn? so... I guess who knows if they'll ever talk lol


	13. Chapter 13

Steve woke up slowly.

It was late, he could tell by the bright light that strained aggressively against the cracks in the curtains, from the warmth in his room.

He was on his side, pillow crushed to his chest, blanket kicked off but the sheet clinging to his thighs. His head on Billy’s bicep, Billy’s front plastered to his back in a way that was making him sweat, Billy’s other arm curled tight around him. It was a little slick from the heat, but _so_ ridiculously comfortable that he didn’t want to risk moving at all and waking Billy up.

So, Billy was still here, then.

He hadn’t fled the minute Steve had closed his eyes last night. Had stayed, and slept, curled around Steve. It was more than he’d been expecting – that was for sure.

They really needed to talk about this. Whatever _this_ actually was. About what was going on between them.

It was obvious that Billy was less than straight, but never once had anyone, including Billy, hinted at that fact. That is, apart from the way Billy would sometimes look at him post the whole gym debacle, Steve had never really even entertained the notion that he might be interested. Wanted, desperately desired, but never fully hoped it’d be true.

Billy was a macho man. A guy’s guy. Beer, tits, and chicks, in that order. He worked out, drove a classic car he had restored himself, serially dated girls, dethroned Steve as the _keg king_ in high school, and would fight almost anyone with little provocation. He was just someone who screamed _straight!_ so intensely that Steve hadn’t thought to dive deeper – not wanting to get his hopes up over something that’d never be true.

But here he was.

Curled up naked in his bed with Billy Hargrove.

Billy had let Steve _fuck_ him last night.

A handjob, or even a blowjob, Steve could see being played off. If he’d thrown Steve face down and fucked him raw? Okay, he could maybe even see that being brushed away too. But allowing Steve to fuck _him_? Literally _riding_ Steve into the mattress? There was no way to come back from that.

Billy Hargrove’s sexuality was up in the air at this point, but there was no way he’d be able to call himself heterosexual to Steve’s face and have it be true. Not after last night. Not after _staying_.

And yet – there was still a part of Steve that was terrified of Billy leaving.

Of Billy waking up and telling Steve that they were better off as friends.

That they had crossed a line and he didn’t want to be in Steve’s life anymore. Not as he’d been.

Steve’s heart thumped oddly in his chest at the thought.

He _wanted_ Billy. Wanted him desperately, achingly, obnoxiously. But, he wanted Billy to stay in his life more.

So, he laid there silently, holding the pillow to his chest, hooking his chin over where it rested in his arms and stared at the flickering light eagerly attempting to get in through the cracks of the curtains. He listened to Billy’s deep breathing, tried not to move under the heavy weight of the arm draped over him, ignored the growing slickness between them from sweat and the heat of the room.

Steve laid like that for a while; eyes dazed in that sort of not-sleep that was easy to fall into after just waking up. Then one of their phones buzzed on the nightstand somewhere behind Billy and Steve felt himself sort of freeze at the noise.

He listened as Billy’s breathing stayed deep and even, didn’t feel him move in any way. Steve let his body relax once again, eyes sort of drifting shut.

Another vibration startled him awake. Either it had been a couple minutes and it was the same text repeating itself, or the kids had started texting in the group chat which meant a million more were coming.

The second one seemed to be true as the phone vibrated a handful of times more before Billy sighed deeply against the back of Steve’s neck, burrowing down to press his eyes into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve didn’t move. He wasn’t quite sure if he was pretending to be asleep or not, but he stayed still just the same. Billy’s arm tightened around Steve’s ribs, hand worming its way between Steve’s chest and the pillow he’d been holding there. Laid a hand possessively over Steve’s heart and sort of _squeezed_ him in a one-armed hug that had Steve’s heart beating ridiculously hard.

Billy Hargrove was a closet cuddler and literally nothing had never surprised Steve more.

Sure, Billy was a tactile guy. Was known to throw an arm around shoulders, would press his side in tight, literally used to cage Steve in with his body on the basketball court. But Billy was not a warm and fuzzy person most of the time and he was not a guy that comforted someone physically all that often.

So, to find out that Billy liked to _cuddle_? Well, Steve’s head was spinning over all these revelations.

The phone started buzzing in a rhythm that indicated an incoming call and Billy groaned against Steve’s skin, causing a small shiver to run down his spine. Billy’s fingers stroked gently over the small thatch of hair on his chest soothingly.

The buzzing silenced only to start back up again, and Billy growled against his skin, causing goosebumps erupted all over. Billy’s hand trailed down from Steve’s chest, slowly dragging his fingertips over the pebbled skin, stroking lightly down far enough that Steve felt his breath catch.

Billy’s fingers gently toyed with his happy trail, so close to wear his dick was chubbing up against his thigh. Billy’s face was still pressed against Steve’s shoulder and Steve could feel Billy’s eyelashes fluttering when Billy’s hand slowly slid further down and wrapped around his dick.

He groaned, hips pushing into Billy’s hand as he filled out even more. Billy’s lips grazed the bare skin of his shoulder as he began to stroke Steve slowly, _so slowly_ , in a tight grip.

Steve felt his eyes slip closed and his grip on the pillow against his chest go lax, his body beginning to press back into Billy’s.

Billy began to speed up just slightly, just enough to create a rhythm, his grip so tight and strong.

The bicep Steve was laying on moved slightly so Billy could bend his arm and bring his hand up to Steve’s neck. Trailed his fingers up Steve’s throat, over his jaw, to his lips. Billy pressed the pad of his thumb gently, so gently, against Steve’s lips and pressed it in.

Steve let him, let the thumb press through his lips and rest on his tongue. Let his tongue lave at the intrusion, curl around it.

Billy’s breathing picked up a little, his hips fitting more snugly against Steve’s ass. His fat cock scorching hot where pressed against Steve’s skin.

“You like that, princess?”

It was whispered against his skin; voice deep and rumbling, sleep-worn and unused. It made Steve’s skin prickle and goosebumps raise over his skin even in the warm room. It was then Steve had realized that he’d moaned around Billy’s thumb in his mouth and a blush overtook him.

“Yeah.” He whispered back anyway.

“Bet you’d let me fuck you right here, just like this, huh, princess?” Billy asked in that filthy rumble of his. But then he added more seriously, “Would you?”

Steve could hear the hear the complexities in his voice around that question. A hint of hopefulness, a dash of fear, a pinch of worry and sadness in equal measure. Billy was a lot of things all at once and Steve was slowly learning how to decipher between them.

“Yeah.” Steve replied breathily around Billy’s thumb. “I would.”

Billy’s breath hitched and his hips sort of spasmed a little, dick pressing harshly against the cleft of Steve’s ass, precome sliding stickily against his skin. Hand stalling only momentarily before picking up speed, jerking Steve off fast and tight almost as a reward for his answer.

Steve groaned low in his throat, head tilting back, causing Billy’s thumb to slip from his mouth and lay slick and forgotten against his lips. “I’d let you.” Steve muttered breathlessly, hand lowering to grip at Billy’s forearm, feeling the tendons as he moved aggressively over Steve’s cock. “I want you to.”

Billy let out a harsh breath through his nose, the warm air prickling Steve’s sweaty skin, hips moving more firmly against Steve’s ass. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean, pretty boy.”

“I mean it.” He uttered around a moan after a particularly good twist around the head of his cock. “I mean it, Billy. Fuck me right now.”

“Steve…” Billy groaned, hesitating, hand tightening and stilling. He could feel Billy’s dick throbbing against his ass.

“I’m serious.” Steve said quickly, knowing Billy didn’t believe him. “Fuck me, just like this.”

Billy removed his hand quickly from Steve’s cock to grip at his own, breathing harshly through his nose. Steve could picture Billy’s eyes squeezed shut, maybe that red bottom lip caught between his teeth. The thought of being the one to make Billy Hargrove lose his shit was literally causing his balls to tighten.

“Billy –”

Before Steve could say anything else, Billy pulled away from him and began rummaging behind them. Steve could hear him grab the discarded lube and box of condoms from last night, hear the tearing of a condom wrapper, before his warm body slid back in behind Steve’s.

“You sure.” He mumbled quietly and Steve almost didn’t hear him over the rushing in his ears.

“Yes.”

Steve’s voice was deep and low, from sleep and arousal, heart beating hard in his chest and his breathing already a little labored. Things might end between them after this, but at least Steve would get to experience Billy Hargrove’s cock in his ass.

Billy moved behind him and Steve could hear the snap of the lube being opened and closed quickly, then the press of slick fingers on his skin. Billy pushed up one of Steve’s thighs, giving himself better access to Steve’s hole.

His fingers were gentle as they pressed and prodded, thicker than Steve’s, though not as long. One felt like more than Steve had been expecting and his dick jumped against his stomach. Steve reached down and gripped the base tight, stroking gently as precome literally leaked out of him.

Billy pushed in and out slow enough that Steve was shaking a little. He added a second finger, and then a third, and Steve’s hips were pushing back against his hand hard, desperate.

He should feel embarrassed, would probably if it had been anyone else behind him. But, for whatever reason, Steve didn’t feel uncomfortable being so open with Billy – even though at one point in his life, Billy was the _last_ person Steve should have been vulnerable in front of. Maybe because Billy had let Steve see him last night, let Steve touch him and fuck him and stare right into his eyes as he came. There wasn’t really a whole lot to be embarrassed about after you’ve had your fingers up someone’s ass.

Billy gave a particularly hard thrust as Steve’s hips pushed back and sparks went off in his brain. Some sort of noise came out of Steve’s mouth, which was open and panting, and that caused Billy to pull his fingers from Steve’s fluttering whole and plaster himself against Steve’s back.

He lined that heavy cock up, the fat head pushing just barely against Steve’s rim, teasing almost, and Steve was too pent up to care about begging.

“Come on.” He basically whined, gripping at his weeping cock. “ _Billy_.”

And, at the sound of his name, Billy eased in, one hand gripping Steve’s hip, the other threaded through the front of Steve’s hair, titling his head back against Billy’s shoulder. Pushing in slowly, stretching him wide as he slid in.

Steve was gasping, mouth open as he panted around a whine stuck in his throat. The stretch was delicious, but _so_ much. Billy looked thick but actually feeling him was totally something else.

“I got you, pretty boy.” Billy whispered sweetly in his ear, voice strained, as he brushed through Steve’s hair.

He finally bottomed out and Steve could feel him throbbing, literally feel Billy’s pulse in his ass. The hand at his hip was like a brand, tight and unmoving. Steve felt pinned, but not in a bad way. He was overwhelmed by Billy, held by him, but it was almost comforting to be caught like this.

His cock kicked at the thought of being held by Billy like this more often and that sort of jump-started his brain back to the fact that he needed to come, like, five minutes ago. Steve gently moved his hips and Billy groaned deep in his chest, which Steve could feel because of the way Billy was plastered against him. The sound made his skin tingle and more precome leak all over his skin.

Billy pulled out slowly, not all the way, just enough to fuck back in with a single powerful snap of his hips that had Steve moaning loudly and his hand moving quickly over his red cock.

Billy did it again, quicker this time, then again but pulled out so more of him was slamming back in. He started a slow rhythm of _deep_ thrusts that had actual tears clinging to Steve’s lashes and whines spilling from his mouth.

Steve was not a crier, like, at all. He didn’t cry when he was angry, didn’t really cry when he was sad, and he definitely had never cried during sex. But, here was, with wet lashes as Billy held him tightly and fucked him gently and thoroughly into the mattress.

What the fuck, you know?

He was gasping, close, _so_ close _,_ hand speeding over his dick, Billy snapping his hips so forcefully against Steve’s ass that he was convinced that there’d be bruises. And then, he pulls out.

Billy fucking pulls out of him, leaving Steve empty and confused and fucking _frustrated_ because he had been _so close_.

“What the _fuck_ , man.” He whined.

But then Billy was manhandling him onto his back, pulling him into the center of the bed and tugging him down by his thighs. Steve felt a blush start to rise over his skin at the feeling of being moved around, even though he’d done the same thing to Billy last night.

He opened his mouth – either in a question, or to yell – but didn’t get the chance as Billy pushed up his thighs and sunk back in.

Steve’s head hit the pillow hard, neck arched as his mouth dropped open in a moan. Billy leaned forward, pushing his thighs further back, further apart, as he kissed him. Licked into Steve’s mouth and kissed him like they were coming home from war. Hard and wet and devouring.

The angle was different, and Steve moaned into the kiss as Billy’s hips fucked deep and hard into him, managing to hit around that spot on every odd thrust. It was making stars burst behind his lids, wildly over stimulated from Billy’s lips and his cock and the hand sliding down to wrap around his dick.

Billy still fucked him slow, the pacing was different with Billy on top of him like this, felt like _more_ somehow. Billy’s grip on him was tight and his hand a little tacky from the lube he’d used to finger Steve open, but it was perfect, _so_ perfect. One powerful thrust against his prostate and Steve was done. Totally and completely done for.

Shooting off between them and coating both their stomachs and chests and Billy’s hand. Steve gasped into Billy’s mouth, panting and moaning as Billy’s hand kept moving in time with his hips, sliding slicker with the come to ease the way. When it became too much, Steve pushed Billy’s hand away and wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders, hauling him even closer so Steve could kiss him.

Steve loved kissing. Had always been one of his favorite things. Sometimes he liked it more than sex, but that depended on the person. Steve decided that he loved kissing Billy. Kissing Billy felt like coming home.

And he knew that was dramatic. He knew that was _a lot_ and that he shouldn’t be thinking like that this early into their _not_ -relationship. But, alas, that was his curse. Here lies Steve Harrington who falls too hard, too quick.

“ _Steve_.” Billy groaned.

They were chest to chest, Billy’s bulky body resting fully on Steve’s as he began to fuck Steve faster, but just as hard. He groaned into Steve’s mouth, returning the kisses Steve so eagerly gave him, gripping Steve’s thighs tight enough to bruise. He hoped they did, wanted to see the proof that Billy had wanted him this much.

Billy moaned on a harsh thrust, mouth falling from Steve’s as he let his head drop to Steve’s neck. Hid himself against Steve’s skin and in Steve’s arms and he shook as came; snapping his hips to bury tightly inside of Steve, panting aggressively against his neck.

Steve just held Billy’s body to him, ran his fingers through the matted honeyed curls, pushing them from Billy’s heated face.

They stayed like that for a long time, unmoving, laying on each other as their breathing went down. They’d done the same thing last night too, Steve realized.

Billy pulled back after a while, moving from Steve’s arms and where he’d been hiding in his neck. Those blue eyes were dark as they slid over Steve’s body, fingers removing the condom without much thought. Steve watched him tie it up and turn to toss it away. Would he come back was the real question.

He had last night. Laid back down atop of Steve and fell asleep. Steve wasn’t so sure he’d be that lucky this time.

Billy moved back and eyed Steve again, but came to lay beside him instead of on him. Steve’s heart ached a little, but he pushed it away.

Steve heard the snap of a lighter and turned to watch as Billy lit a cigarette from the carton Steve had stashed in his drawer. He took a drag, then another, before turning his head to look at Steve and handed the cigarette over.

Steve took it without prompting, brought it to his lips, inhaled. The shot of nicotine went straight to his sex-hazy brain and he felt his body relax a little more. He took another lungful before handing it back to Billy, who hadn’t moved and was gazing at him while he smoked the cigarette.

He got it. Watching Billy smoke the cigarette was pretty eye catching too.

“Should we talk about it?” Steve found himself saying without meaning to.

Or maybe he did mean to.

Billy didn’t look at him as he sucked on the cigarette like he had Steve’s dick. It was distracting.

“What do you want to talk about, Harrington?”

Steve felt his stomach sink at the name. They were back to that.

Billy was uncomfortable, Billy didn’t want to talk about it. If Steve pressed forward now, he probably wouldn’t like the rest of the conversation.

He bit at his lip and didn’t say anything, tried to keep the sad sigh in his chest from where it was threatening to break out. He looked away from Billy and around his room instead, brighter now in the mid-day light, a swarm of dust caught in the rays.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

He sat up slowly, running a hand through his major bedhead. Naked, and covered in sweat, and come, and a pressure in his ass, but it was that feeling washing over him that really made him feel embarrassed. He should have known that this would happen. They were friends, and Billy was _Billy_. Steve wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting.

But then, Billy grabbed his shoulder roughly and hauled him back down onto the bed, bullied him into the position Billy wanted. He draped himself over Steve, naked, sated bodies lying against one another, and leaned down to kiss Steve slowly, sweetly.

When Billy pulled back, just enough to look down at him, Steve knew there was no way he hadn’t been watching Steve’s face. Billy had seen whatever he hadn’t been good at covering up, and that, well, that sparked a small fledgling hope in his chest.

His heart thumped off rhythm as Billy leaned in to press another soft kiss to Steve’s lips. Gentle, chaste, but full of warmth. That was not a fuck-buddy kiss – at least, Steve was hoping. Billy reached up and tucked some of Steve’s wild hair behind his ears, gently tracing the shell as he did so.

Fuck – why did Billy have to be so… _much_?

It’d be easier if Steve could read him. If this _thing_ had been clear cut and defined. Did Billy like him? Was Billy less than heterosexual? Did Billy _want_ him? Were they friends and only that? Was this to scratch an itch? To answer a question? Did Billy love him?

Something must’ve been shining through Steve’s eyes, because Billy leaned down again and kissed him whole. Kissed him like he had during the photoshoot, and during the video shoot before that. Kissed him thoroughly and consumingly and softly.

Billy kissed him like it meant something.

When he pulled back, Billy let those ocean eyes travel the length of his face. Tracking the dark moles, sweeping across pale skin, darting from his bruised lips to his doe-eyes. When he finally settled on gazing into Steve’s eyes, his lips parted, and his voice came out as soft as a whisper.

“Mind if I sleep here till we go back?”

And Steve should say no. Should say okay, but only after you tell me what’s going on. Should say a lot of things. And he means to, he does, but he’s nodding before his mouth opens and something in Billy’s shoulders seem to settle.

“I’d prefer it.” He says instead of _don’t leave me_ , instead of _what do you want_.

Billy presses one last kiss against his lips before pulling away and rolling off of Steve. He grabs the phone that had been vibrating like crazy – Steve’s – and hands it to him without a word.

Steve takes it, looking over the insane amount if messages and missed calls he’s gathered, mostly from the kids, but a few from Robin and Nancy as well. The most pressing seems to be a voicemail from Dustin, which Steve didn’t listen to but can tell from the texts what it’s about.

“I think the kids are coming over.”

“I think they’re already here.” Billy says, waving his own phone a little bit at Steve and he can see Max’s name.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “They have a key.”

Billy’s brows furrowed as he stood, preparing to sprint to the bathroom if need be. “Why the fuck do those gremlins have a key to your house.”

“In case of emergencies.” Steve said obviously and Billy shook his head.

“I’m getting in the shower.” He slid on his underwear for short walk, just in case the kids barged in before he was behind closed doors. “Max said they want us to take them to get food.”

“Dustin said something to the same effect.”

Billy sighed dramatically. “Fucking great.” He leaned forward and planted a kiss aggressively against Steve’s lips before stalking out of the room.

Steve watched him go with wide eyes. He needed to get up and get in the shower, he was covered in come and lube and sweat, he _stank_. But, he was sort of stuck to the spot.

Billy very obviously did not want to talk about whatever _this_ was between them. He’s literally run away from Steve after what happened between them yesterday. But… he kept kissing Steve. Kissed him outside of sex. Asked to stay in his room, in his _bed_ , for the last couple days they’d be here for spring break. How could that not mean something?

Steve wanted to talk about it. He wanted clarification. He wasn’t good at not getting attached, at not getting clingy or invested. But, he’d try. For Billy, he’d try.

If Billy didn’t want to talk about it, then they wouldn’t. Steve would fuck Billy and kiss him and hang out with him, and he’d enjoy it.

He just needed his stupid heart to get the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore, you guys. It is what it is at this point. Will they ever talk? (shrugs) At least there's sex?


	14. Chapter 14

Steve is watching Max suck down an extra-large milkshake as Dustin and Mike fight on either side of her. She’s going to get a brain freeze, he knows this, _she_ knows this, but she just continues to make hard and direct eye contact with him as she slurps it down in defiance.

She’s so much like Billy sometimes that Steve is continually shocked that they don’t see it. That these two miscreant youths don’t think they’re alike just because they’re not related. The absurdity.

Billy is seated beside him in the large circular booth at the diner, the kids piled in all around them, loud and obnoxious as they picked at fries and burgers and mozzarella sticks.

His ass hurts a little, but in that good-ache kind of way. Makes his dick a little hard every time he shifted and felt that slight pang, thoughts of Billy’s thick cock thrusting slowly into him. Though, he’s certain Billy’s hurts more, but never once does he wince or complain. Never once does he show that he feels anything, that thoughts of last night or this morning were circling around his head.

And it was weird, _so weird,_ to be thinking about fucking and getting fucked by Billy at a table full of their kids. He knew that it was weird, he really did. But, here Steve was – locked in a challenging gaze with Max as she sipped her milkshake and he thought about the way Billy had looked riding him into the mattress.

Absolutely inappropriate, Steve. Get it together.

Billy’s arm was thrown over the back of the booth behind Steve’s head, his thigh and side pressed tight to him to make room in the booth. It felt good, felt _right_ , and Steve was sort of looking around at the kids to see if they noticed, if they’d say anything.

His heart kicked at the thought of Max’s sharp _knowing_ gaze sliding over him. Of Dustin’s wide eyes taking him in with confusion. Of the others looking grossed out or angry at the secret being kept from them.

But none of them paid Billy and Steve any mind.

No lingering looks filled with question marks from Dustin or Max. No eyebrows from Lucas or a stank-face from Mike or even a blush from Will. No confused look from El about something going over her head. Nothing. Not one look.

And – Steve had expected the kids to have an opinion on this. Mostly, because they had an opinion on everything. And this was a Big Thing.

But here they were, in the diner, with Billy practically molded to Steve’s side, and no one had even spared them a second glance. They just continued on chatting loudly over one another and eating everything in sight.

Steve shifted a little, attempting to push the thoughts of the kids and their disappointed looks out of his mind, moving to pull over El’s half eaten burger, because he knew she wouldn’t finish it, and felt Billy’s fingers curl around a lock of his hair at the base of his neck. It felt nice and Steve let his shoulders instinctively relax a little into the vinyl seating at the feeling of Billy playing with his hair.

It always felt nice when Billy played with his hair. He’d been doing it a lot recently, mostly since finding out that he could pull a sound of out of Steve if he did it the right way. If high school Billy had known that, Steve shuddered to think what he would’ve been capable of. Probably would’ve just used it as another way to needle him. Steve wondered if Billy had noticed that he’d been in his head and decided to pull him out. Maybe not.

When Steve looked over, Billy was listening as El quietly explained something to him, looking at her and listening intently in that way of his. Because Billy focused his whole attention on something if he deemed it worthy enough.

Steve had been both begging for and trying to escape from that intense attention for years.

It was sort of _doing_ something for Steve to watch him listen so intently to El. Made him want to drag Billy into the Camaro and kiss him breathless, made him want to fuck Billy _slow_ until he was shaking and raw. Honestly it was making Steve a little feral to watch him interact so kindly with the kids.

Which was sort of ridiculous, but Steve was a man of simple tastes. And Billy, rough and tumble bad boy Billy Hargrove, being soft and gentle and basically kind to _his_ kids? Well, Steve was rearing and ready to go.

Billy’s arm was still practically around Steve’s shoulders, toying with the back of his hair. His side was pressed snuggly to Steve’s, thigh a warm line where it pushed into his. But he was looking at El; he was bodily pressed to Steve but paying attention to the girl on his other side.

And, like, that was something he’d seen couples do?

It had been actively something he’d done with Nancy while talking to Mike. He’d seen his parents do it when he was young, and other people in relationships where PDA was normalized.

But, none of the kids even batted an eye. Just went along with their food and conversations and milkshakes and didn’t give one odd glance at Billy practically plastered to Steve’s side.

It hit Steve then – the why.

Why none of the kids seemed to care or even notice a difference between him and Billy.

Because there _wasn’t_ one.

Looking back, since becoming less than rivals last year and sort of friends last summer, Billy had aggressively and continually pushed into Steve’s space. No one was reacting like this was abnormal because it wasn’t. This just what Steve and Billy _did_ , apparently.

God, how could he have been so stupid? Or so blind?

Had they always interacted like this? Even before becoming close this semester?

The answer, he knew, was sort of yes.

Even before the mall, back when they hated each other, Billy couldn’t help getting all up in his space. Had actively pressed against him in basketball, would manhandle him in hallways. Billy had always been tactile in that way. But Steve was realizing, as he’d ruminated on it this morning, that Billy wasn’t all that touchy with anyone else, but had always sort of been with Steve.

Did Billy… did Billy _like_ him?

Steve had thought that before, had wished for it to be true while speculating, but now more than ever he thought it might be.

But then why would he push Steve away? Why would he balk at the thought of talking about what was going on between them? Why initiate sex but shutdown at feelings?

There were a few things that weren’t adding up and Steve for the life of him wished there was someone he could talk to about this that would actually know the answers. That would _tell_ him.

Because Heather would know, but Heather wouldn’t tell him.

But maybe Robin would. If she knew, and he asked the right way, she’d tell him.

He felt Billy tug gently on the piece of hair he’d been twirling, catching his attention. Steve turned to look at him, chewing and swallowing around the pilfered french fries he’d shoved in his mouth.

Billy was already looking at him, blue eyes soft and open as he took Steve in. His shoulders were relaxed, a slight smile in the corner of his lips. He looked like he wanted to kiss Steve.

And Steve wanted to kiss him. Right here, surrounded by the kids and diner food, and the mid-day Hawkins regulars. Wanted this to be the new normal for them, wished that Billy wanted it too.

Instead, he quirked a brow in questioning and Billy seemed to be able to read the gesture well enough, sliding his phone over to Steve with the hand not currently buried in the back of Steve’s hair. It was a text from Heather asking why they weren’t at Steve’s house and a reply from Billy saying they were feeding the gremlins and that they’d be back soon.

He resisted the urge to scroll up and see if Billy had said anything to Heather about last night. The most he could see was a string of unanswered question marks from Heather above the current conversation. Steve just slid the phone back before he could be tempted any further. Billy was a private person, basically nothing would ruin whatever _this_ was faster than Steve infringing on his privacy. Even he wasn’t that stupid.

“How we doing, crew?” Steve turned instead and asked the table. He was met by varying noises of contentment. He tried not to smile too wide at the sounds.

Max had finished the milkshake and had her forehead pushed into Lucas’ shoulder as she suffered through the brain-freeze. Dustin and Lucas were arguing over her body like she wasn’t even between them. Mike was caught up in some story Will was trying to get through without laughing, El no help as she bursted out into giggles every few seconds.

He was happy for her – for all of them, really – but there was a time after the mall, after each Upside Down related trauma, that they thought she might never be okay again. But to see her smiling and laughing and looking so much _older_. Well, it filled Steve up with warmth.

Billy caught his eye, a soft smile settled on to his lips in a way Steve wasn’t certain he’d ever actually seen before. Steve realized then that he’d been staring fondly at the kids and Billy had been staring fondly at him. His heart thumped oddly in his chest.

The waitress came around before Steve had to acknowledge that fluttery feeling and he asked for the check.

The kids made one last mad dash around the plates, shoving food into their mouths and sipping down sodas before pushing out of the booth and loudly moving outside in a tiny, noisy herd.

Billy shook his head as he pulled himself from the booth and Steve’s neck felt cold without his hand there anymore.

“Those little fuckers are ruthless.”

Steve snorted and hauled himself out, ignoring the twinge in his sore muscles and his ass. “Don’t I fucking know it.”

He grabbed the bill and headed to the front counter to pay. Billy waited for him, leaning against the counter easily and eyeing Steve. He ignored the waitress ringing them up and the way she attempted to catch his eye. Steve tried not to feel anything about it one way or the other – jealousy over the girl flirting with Billy or the way he blatantly ignored her in favor of Steve.

He’d just push that down and unpack it all later. _Way_ later.

Once they were done, Billy all but shepherded him out the door and to the parking lot where all the kids had already split and piled into the cars. Billy didn’t say anything, didn’t send him any lasting, meaningful looks, just sidled over to the Camaro and got in without another word. Acting like he hasn’t basically dragged Steve out of the diner, like he hadn’t spent the last two hours molded to his side, a hand in his hair.

Steve just sighed and got into the beamer, ignoring that squirmy feeling taking root in his stomach like the vines in the tunnels.

Having the kids around was a nice distraction and definitely needed considering what he was about to walk into at home. Robin and Heather probably wouldn’t hold back, but with the kids hovering, it would at least by Steve some time. Give him a chance to take a breath and get his head together.

What were they supposed to say?

Billy hadn’t really expounded beyond _what’s there to talk about_ , so Steve felt a little in the dark on this one. Were they telling the girls? What would they even say about it?

Steve was just going to let Billy handle this one.

They pulled into Steve’s driveway and managed to get the kids inside where Heather and Robin were already waiting. Sitting on his living room couch, surrounded by open bags of chips and some trashy reality show playing on the big tv. Both their eyes narrowed when Steve and Billy stepped through the door, like twin tractor-beams honing in on their target – locked and loaded.

“Steve, can we go in the pool?” Dustin asked with wide eyes and Steve could just kiss him for sparing them from the awkward tension that was about to arise.

“Sure.” He shrugged easily. “As long as Billy or Heather want to lifeguard.”

Heather snorted but agreed, eyes sharp as she moved past Steve to grab one of the spare suits that he kept in the mudroom for her and Robin. He tried not to sweat as they all went to bathrooms and guest rooms to change. Steve was following Billy upstairs when Robin gripped his elbow and sent him a _look_.

“So?”

Steve raised his brows in a perfect imitation of cluelessness. “So…?”

Robin narrowed her gazed a little. “You _know_ what. Don’t play bambi with me, dingus. Heather told me.”

Steve felt himself blush a little at the words. “What’d she say?” He asked with an aching curiosity, literally _dying_ to know, and ignoring the loud thumping of his heart.

“Oh,” Robin lowered her voice to a whisper, sarcastically casual. “Just that you and Billy fucked around and then he ran away. Casual shit, y’know.”

“Can we talk about this later?” He whispered back a little desperately. “Please.”

Robin rolled her eyes but let him go, hearing the tension in his voice, seeing it in his shoulders. “Fine. But the minute the kids are gone, I’m pulling you into a bathroom and you’re telling me everything.”

“Pinky promise.” Steve said like an asshole and ran up the stairs before she could smack his ass.

He slid into his room and shucked his jeans for trunks. He had just pulled the shirt over his head when Billy closed the door softly behind him.

“Hey.” Steve said easily, eyeing Billy already in his little red lifeguarding shorts from summer, shirt gone.

Rude. It was rude.

“You ready?” Billy asked lowly, softly.

Steve just nodded, not really sure what else to do. He tossed the shirt that had been hanging lifelessly in his hands and moved toward the door, toward where Billy was waiting. Shirtless, hair all piled up, necklace dangling between his pecks, abs and hips all on display. He swallowed and willed his dick to stay down.

Billy stopped him when he got close, tangling his fingers with Steve’s, tugging him a little closer to his warm body. Steve could count the freckles that danced across Billy’s nose in the warm afternoon light, sprinkled like cinnamon over his tanned skin. It was the last thing he saw before Billy pressed a gentle kiss go his lips.

It wasn’t rushed, or needy, or even all that passionate. Just a press of lips against his own; _soft_ , achingly sweet.

Steve pressed his mouth back just as gently, kissing over Billy’s perfect lips. Their fingers were still lightly tangled together, and Steve took another step in closer to Billy’s body, essentially caging him in against the door.

He didn’t notice their slightly height difference all that often, but it was moments like these when Steve was shocked by it. By the fact that he was bigger than Billy – that thought alone seemed impossible most of the time.

Billy had a large presence. His attitude, his personality, his voice – big and bold and attention grabbing. His body matched. Wide shoulders and bulging biceps and thick thighs.

But Billy was shorter than Steve. Not by much, but he was.

So often had Steve felt caged in by Billy, by his loud mouth and big arms and brash personality. He hit hard and fast and never pulled his punches.

But here Steve was, titling his head _just_ so, backing Billy into a door, caging _him_ in. It made Steve feel _big_. Made him feel like he had when he’d been with Nancy. Strong, like he could protect her, like she’d want him to.

Billy one hundred percent did not need Steve’s protection. Billy was often the kind of guy you’d need protection _from_. Billy had stared down the barrel of a monster to save a little girl. Billy was big and strong and scary. He didn’t _need_ Steve, not at all. But in this moment, he made Steve feel like he might _want_ it.

A loud banging on the other side of the door scared them apart, literally. Steve jumped back, hand instinctively reaching for a bat that wasn’t there. Billy looked pissed as he glared at the wood of Steve’s door.

“Hello, is anyone going to watch these hobgoblins or what?” Heather yelled from the other side. “Because I am _so_ not getting paid enough to entertain them on my own.”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, sorry, Heather. Be right down.”

Billy caught his gaze and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little at Heather’s bitchy tone and poor timing. He leaned his shoulders back against the door again, relaxed from their tense posture now that they knew it had only been Heather. He reached out a little, like he was about to haul Steve back in.

“Billy better be down here in five or I’m letting one of them drown.” Heather shot back, still right outside the door.

“ _Fuck off_ , Heathen.” Billy yelled.

They heard her stomp away and down the stairs, Billy’s face a little red from the outburst. Steve stepped back into his space and gently let his fingers tangle again with Billy’s, mostly to see if he’d let him.

“You know, she probably just wanted to confirm that you were in here.” Steve said quietly, staring down at their linked hands.

“Yeah, well, whatever.” Billy bit back gruffly, pulling Steve in for another kiss.

And Steve let him. Let Billy kiss him the way he wanted, let himself relax fully into Billy’s hands on his skin.

He pulled back, just enough to speak, pressing light, lingering kisses against Billy’s mouth between words. “We should probably head down before she actually let’s one of them drown.”

Billy huffed a little, a sigh and a pout too cute for Steve to ignore. “Fucking fine.” He pulled himself out of the embrace, annoyed furrow to his brow. “But you know she wouldn’t actually let them fuck around, right? She was a good lifeguard, almost everyone was afraid of her.”

“Oh, I know.” Steve said easily, following Billy out the now open door and down the stairs. “I’m more worried for her than them, to be honest. The kids are a lot to handle on a good day.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, pretty boy.” Billy griped, nudging Steve with his shoulder as they made their way into the mud room where Steve kept the pool towels.

Steve rummaged through the tangled mess that everyone had left in their wake and began to untangle the remains of the cabinet, handing Billy a long one and then grabbed one for himself. Billy made his way outside and Steve could hear the sounds of the kids’ laughter and screeches as soon as the door slid open.

Heather and Robin were lounging in pool chairs, sunglasses on, an actual whistle hanging loosely from Heather’s lips. Of fucking course she'd kept her lifeguarding whistle and casually had it on her to use, Steve shook his head and bit back a smile. Max, Mike, Dustin and Lucas were playing chicken, and by the looks of it Max and Mike were winning – which then, of course, caused Dustin and Lucas to whine and moan about the unfair height advantage. El and Will sat on the sidelines, watching and laughing quietly; Will in the water, El seated on the edge, legs dipped in.

She didn’t like pools, which, _obviously_ , and didn’t really partake all that often. Most of the time she sat on edge with her legs dipped in and watched with a smile from the sidelines. Sometimes she’d sit on the steps of the shallow end and the rest of them would float around her.

Steve got it; he really did.

It had taken him a long time to even be able to look at his pool after what happened to Barb, let alone actually swim in it. Sometimes it still made his stomach lurch uncomfortably at the sight of them in there, like his instinct was telling him to get them out before the creature could drag them under. But, that wasn’t the case anymore and he had to keep reminding himself of that. The same way he had to keep reminding himself that the bat wasn’t necessary for everyday life.

It was a learning curve. They were… adapting.

He watched Billy set down his towel and just dive right in. It splashed the kids and caused Dustin to fall from Lucas’ shoulders, Max and Mike crying victory and crowing obnoxiously like little caricatures of Peter Pan. Billy popped up, shaking his hair like a dog, causing curly tumbles to fly around him. His hair looked different wet, straighter, darker, even pulled up the way it was and Steve tried to pull his thoughts from getting stuck on the way Billy looked in the water, like he belonged there.

Steve mentally added talking about the Upside Down trauma to his mental list of _Things Him And Billy Should Discuss At Some Point_. His conversation with Heather the other night still fresh in his mind. The thoughts of Barb and the pool and the bat still lingering and making him think.

He hadn’t even really moved from his spot, having watched Billy emerge from the water like that scene in Little Mermaid where Ariel flips her wet hair and Steve was a little transfixed by the actual sight of him wet and slathered in sunshine. Then, suddenly, Robin appeared before him and dragged him back inside, shutting the glass door easily.

She pulled him further into the mud room by the door into the house, so they could see out the glass door but wouldn’t be seen because of the glare. She leaned against the washing machine and raised a brow, arms crossed loosely over her dry bathing suit.

“You didn’t even go in. You were just waiting to ambush me, weren’t you.”

She rolled her eyes, “I told you that the moment you were alone, I’d strike. Now, spill.”

Steve sighed and mirrored her position, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his bare chest. “What do you want me to say?”

“Come on, Steve, don’t give me that.” She fixed him with a look that meant to stop dicking around.

“What did Heather say.”

Robin hesitated. He knew that she didn’t want to spill her girlfriend’s secrets – and by extension, her girlfriend’s best friend’s secrets. But, he could also tell that she was trying to calculate how much he’d actually tell her without the information. If she wanted him to spill the beans than he needed to know that he wasn’t going to be contradicted by whatever Billy had said. She knew him well.

Robin exhaled loudly and shook her head. “Fine. He texted Heather a couple hours after we had left and said he was outside but wasn’t coming in, so she went out and sat in his car for like, three hours or something dramatic. When she came back in, she said that he was having a freak out because you two had slept together.”

She looked at him to confirm if this was true or not, he shrugged a little. “Basically, yeah.”

Robin raised a brow, “What happened?”

“We were talking and that just sort of descended into kissing which led to… more.” Steve let a hand move up to his hair. “It sort of felt awkward after, like he was uncomfortable and I didn’t know what to say, so I just went to the bathroom and when I came back, he was gone.”

Robin rolled her eyes dramatically, snorting. “Figures. Well, Heather said he ran away. That it was just… a lot, or something.”

Steve nodded absently, processing. He’d figured that had been the case. “I was going to tell him.” He says sort of without meaning to, but then finding Robin’s gaze and then deciding to just lay it all out there. Tell her what he’d been harboring inside. “That I have feelings for him.”

Robin doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at him. So he continues.

“I like Billy.”

“I know.” She says gently.

“I like him a lot.”

“I know, Steve.”

“I want to, like, _date_ him.” Steve says a little frantically, like he can’t shut his mouth now that he’s started. “Like, I think about how pretty his eyes are and that I’d like to be his emergency contact and what our life would look like when we’re out of college.”

Robin furrowed her brow in confusion at the spike of anxiety in his voice. “Have you not had a freak out about this yet?”

“No.” Steve says, realizing that he actually hadn’t. “I just sort of went from low-grade crush straight into Nancy Wheeler territory.”

“Oh no.” Robin’s eyes widen a little at the admission.

Because when Steve fell, he fell _hard_. He’s clingy and needy and both overly involved and attached. He wants constant attention and contact and buys dramatic gifts to show his affection because that's how his parents showed theirs and it was a cycle he had yet to break. He knows these things about himself, he’s trained Robin to know these things about him, but he hadn’t really seen the warning signs where his feelings for Billy were headed until it was too late. And now here he was.

“I was going to tell him last night, before we even kissed. I was going to say something because I just couldn’t deal with all the _tension_ anymore. I mean, kissing him like we’d been and him not knowing how it affected me was sort of torture. But then he ran away and then he came back late last night and then we fucked –”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Robin interjects. “You did what?”

Steve looks up with wide eyes, his rambling had treaded into unknown territory. He wasn’t sure why he had expected Billy to have told Heather – who knows, maybe she had and just didn’t tell Robin yet. In any case, here he was.

“Uh…”

“He came back last night?”

“Yeah.” Steve said sheepishly, hand scratching at the back of his head. “Late, I don’t even know what time it was. I just woke up to him sitting on my bed and throwing a box of condoms at me.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“Yeah.”

Robin blinked rapidly. “What did you even do?”

Steve shrugged, “I fucked him.”

“ _Oh my fucking god_.”

“Can you stop saying that?”

“I don’t even know what else to say!” Robin yelled back. “So, you just fucked him and then, what, just went to sleep?”

“Basically, yeah.” He looked away from her gaze and toward the glass door where he could see Max on Billy’s shoulders and the boys attempting to make a human totem pole to compete with them. “It was late, and Billy looked about ready to bolt again, so I just… didn’t press it. Then this morning, he was still there and when I asked if we should talk about it, he said, _what’s there to talk about, Harrington_. So.”

“He did not.” Robin said with an edge to her tone.  
  


“No,” Steve said with a sigh. “He did. But then he asked if he could sleep in my room until we head back and he keeps kissing me, like, _a lot_. So, I don’t know.” He looked back at Robin and he knew that his eyes were wide and pleading, he knew that he looked emotionally exhausted, could read it right on her face. “I don’t know what to do. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I like him and that I’d like to date him or whatever, but he just seems so… closed off. I can’t get a read on him or this situation at all.”

“He hasn’t told Heather.” Robin says and that's not at all what he'd expected to hear. “He hasn’t responded to her really at all since last night. I don’t know what that means.” Steve sort of deflates at that but she pushes on before he could get in his head. “I will tell you this though, he wants to be with you.”

Steve felt himself roll his eyes at the words but unsure as to why. “You can’t know that.”

“He literally said that to Heather last night, you ding-dong.” She shook her head. “He’s just… scared, I think. About his dad, maybe. Or something else that we don't know about. Whatever it is, he's scared. Look, I don’t know what his sexuality is at this point, but it’s really obvious that he’s super into you. And shame-romps don’t usually keep kissing their dirty secrets or snuggling up with them at diners.”

“How do you even know about that?” Steve’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Max texted me, obviously.”

“Oh, _obviously_ ,”

Robin rolled her eyes. “She didn’t say it like, _oh, the boys are being weird, I think they’re having a secret sex affair_ or anything. She just said that you two were more snuggly than usual – which, is saying something because you two are all over each other _all the time_.”

“We are not.” Steve pouted.

“You are. And that’s my point. Billy is obviously into you – whatever that means for right now.” Robin amended quickly before Steve could rebuke it. “I’m gonna throw a wild notion out there, but, maybe just talk to him?”

“But it’s obvious he doesn’t want to.” Steve says back. “I’m afraid if I push the issue or confess my feelings that he’ll push back or tell me he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Well, then you’ll know, won’t you.” Robin shrugs.

“I guess.” Steve sighs. “I just… don’t want to lose him.”

“Look, Steve. I like Billy, he’s my friend and I care about him a lot. But if he stops being your friend over you wanting clarification on whatever this secret fuck-buddies thing you two are deciding to fall into or you confessing that you can deal with his shit personality so well that you actually want to spend mass amounts of time with him in a relationship way? Then he’s not at all the guy we thought he is. And I will fight him for you.”

Steve smiled, a little sadness lining the edges. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.” She said easily. “But I also know how scary it can be to put yourself out there, especially with someone who you already have a friendship with. And you and Billy have become really close over this past year. I get that you don’t want to ruin that. But, things have already changed between you, there’s no sense in living in this weird limbo when you could just get the truth out in the open no matter what it ends up being.”

“Can’t you just get him to talk to me.” Steve groaned.

“No, because this is real life and not a CW show?”

“I don’t think I’d last in a teen drama.” Steve muses absently, mind still whirling with everything Robin had said.

“No.” She agreed, eyeing him critically. “They’d definitely kill you off for shock value.”

“Fuck you.”

Robin smirked. “I’m sure your vast fanbase would revolt and they’d find a way to bring you back from the dead.”

“Clearly not with you as a writer. You’d be like, _nah, sucks to suck_.”

“Better fucking believe it.” She pushed herself from the washing machine and stepped into his space, wrapping her arms around his middle. “You okay though, seriously?”

He hugged her back and let himself be soothed by having her in his arms. He always felt more content when he was enveloped by someone he cared about.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Talk to him.” She urged.

Steve sighed. “I will. Maybe once we get back to school. I feel like… I don’t know. Like he feels more... at ease here? Like maybe he just needs a minute to act how he wants without everyone looking. I don’t want to take that away from him.”

“You’re too fucking nice for your own good - you know that?” Robin mumbled against his collarbone.

“Yeah,” He exhaled deeply. “I know.


	15. Chapter 15

The last few days of their spring break went on much like the days before had – carting around the kids, getting drunk with Heather and Robin, soaking up the company of Nancy and Jonathan as much as he could before their return to New York, and fucking around with Billy – though now, usually naked.

Billy had stayed true to his word and had slept in Steve’s bed for the remainder of the trip. They didn’t talk about it, though that wasn’t to say that they didn’t talk at all. They did – talk. About school and the kids and their friends. Billy would drop crumbs to his life before Hawkins here and there, Steve gobbling up the information like a hungry little mouse. In turn Steve would casually throw in a comment about his parents or the anxiety that would sometimes swallow him whole if he let it. But for the most part it was their usual banter, and then Billy would muscle him into the bed after everyone left and they would laugh and kiss and fuck each other until they passed out.

It was nice.

Actually, it was more than nice. It was everything Steve has been silently craving, even before his obsession with Billy had really taken shape.

It was the closeness. The time spent curled up in each other’s company. The fingers in his hair and the hands on his skin. It was the way Billy spoke softly to him in that low rumble when they were alone and how his too-blue eyes would stay sharp on him as Steve went on and on about whatever he couldn’t shut up about this time. It was the _attention_ , the complete focus Billy had on him.

Honestly, Steve wasn’t looking forward to going back at all.

He wanted nothing more than to stay in the bubble they’d created in Hawkins. Surrounded by the kids and his friends and Billy. He had everyone’s attention here, their love. He didn’t want to have to vie for it back at school with the thousands of other co-eds. He didn’t want to be distant and get lost in the crowd. He didn’t want Billy to not care anymore.

And – that was unfair.

Steve didn’t know what Billy would be like once they returned to school and it wasn’t fair of him to put his own insecurities onto Billy like that. Billy would either want to continue whatever this _relationship_ was when they got back to campus, or he wouldn’t. End of story.

Steve would plead his case. He’d tell Billy about his feelings. He’d ask Billy what he wanted. And if the answer was friendship, well, Steve was prepared to give it to him.

He’d go to a frat party and get really wasted and make some stupid decisions that he’d probably later regret, but he’d be fine eventually. As long as Billy remained in his life, as long as their circle remained unchanged.

God, what was with him and getting attached so quickly? Why was that just like… a part of his personality? When had he become so pathetic?

He’d _hated_ Billy a couple years ago. Literally could not stand the sight of him, let alone actually be in the guy’s presence. And now, here he was, waiting for Billy to get out of the shower so he could suck him off and then hopefully have Billy make him breakfast. What the fuck was his life?

Steve took another drag of the cigarette before ashing it on the little tray Billy had put there the other day. Where it had come from, Steve had no clue, but sometimes with Billy it was better to just not ask. Billy could get touchy about things he felt were too personal and close off quickly, seeing as they only had limited time left in Hawkins, that was kind of the last thing he wanted. He didn’t smoke all that often anymore anyway, and officially he’d quit after Dustin kept relentlessly texting him articles about lung cancer, but he’d been picking it back up more practically living with Billy like he’d been.

He leaned back against the headboard, scrolling through his Twitter-feed when Nancy’s ridiculously charming contact photo took over his screen.

“Oh hello, Nancypants.”

“Are you naked?” Nancy asked with a sigh.

Steve rolled his eyes and adjusted his phone a little higher. “No. I’m just shirtless.”

“Yeah, okay.” She didn’t believe him, he wasn’t surprised.

He also _was_ actually naked, so.

“You guys make it back to New York okay?” He redirected away from whatever she was correctly thinking right now.

They had left yesterday, and Steve felt his heart beat differently in their absence, as it always did. As dramatic as that sounded, it was true. He missed them, a lot actually.

Nancy moved through their little New York City apartment, nodding absently. “Yeah, it was fine. The flight was packed, and La Guardia is a nightmare, but otherwise it was fine.”

“That’s good.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I already miss you guys.”

Nancy turned her blue eyes to the screen – they were different than Billy’s, but he loved them just the same. “Ugh, don’t make me sad.” Nancy pouted as she sat on her couch, mug of tea in her free hand. There were a few tiny succulents lining the windowsill, the curtains were open, and he could see the fire escape over her shoulder. “I miss you, too.”

“How long until summer?”

“Three months.” Nancy replied easily. She raised a brow, “How’s Billy?”

Steve shrugged in a way that he thought looked natural. “Fine.”

Nancy nodded absently, eyes narrowing as she looked him over. “You have a hickey on your collarbone.”

“Fuck you.” He reached up to the spot in question. It still throbbed a little from where Billy had bit him last night when Steve had been sitting in Billy’s lap, fucking himself a little wildly.

Nancy just smirked and took a shady sip of her tea. “So, it’s going well then?”

His eyes lowered to pick at the loose threads of his comforter. “It’s fine.” And that probably gave it all away right there. It had always been hard lying to Nancy, now seemed to be no exception.

“ _Fine?_ ” Nancy said in that incredulous tone that always made Steve look at her. “Have we communicated clearly, Steve?”

He sighed. “No.”

She nodded; big eyes critical as they looked over him. “Don’t let him hurt you.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek but kept eye contact with her. “I won’t.”

“Okay.” She said with a finality before moving on.

It was one of the things he loved most about Nancy and their particular brand of friendship. She’d make her point known, but she’d also believe him and move on. Robin tended to be a dog with a bone – relentless and involved to the point of meddling. Nancy investigated thoroughly, collected evidence and cold hard facts, but she didn’t meddle. She’d ask him, listen, then drop it.

He let out a small breath of relief.

“Where’s Jon?”

“Editing, what else?” Nancy said with a rueful little smile. She got up and went to the room Steve assumed was Jonathan’s workspace, giving Steve an unintentional little tour of their apartment.

He could see a few of Jonathan’s photos on the wall – mostly of Nancy and the kids, but more than a few of Steve, and one or two of people Steve didn’t recognize. Steve’s bedroom door opened, and Billy sauntered in, wet and dripping and naked save for the towel around his waist.

Steve felt himself literally salivate at the sight – ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

“Here,” Nancy said offscreen, pulling Steve back to the FaceTime he was currently participating in and away from the wet contours of Billy’s body. “Your boyfriend is on the phone.”

Billy’s head literally snapped up, brows furrowing as he looked at Steve and the phone. Onscreen, Jonathan smiled wide, eyes crinkling, as he took in the sight of Steve.

“Steve!”

He felt himself smile back just as wide. Jonathan’s joy was infectious, maybe because he didn’t appear happy all that often. Whatever it was, Steve always found himself charmed by Jonathan’s quiet exuberance.

“Hey, buddy. Nancy said your trip back was good.”

Jonathan nodded; eyes forever tired but grin forever sweet. “Yeah, it was alright. It’s nice being back but we definitely already miss home.”

“And me,” Steve smirked. “You better already miss me.”

Jonathan did his huffy little chuckle, eyes crinkling. “Of course I miss you. We always miss you.”

Steve felt warm at the words. Knowing his friends cared about him was one thing, but hearing it, _feeling_ it, was another. He knew it was weird that he was so close to Nancy and Jonathan. Most people didn’t start being best friends with their ex and her new boyfriend after a dramatic breakup, especially when none of them were actually friends to begin with.

_Shared Monster Trauma_ he heard Robin say in his head matter-of-factly. Internal-Robin was probably right, just as Real-Robin tended to be.

In any case, the three of them were bonded in a way that probably wouldn’t be broken any time soon. Going to school without them had been hard, having them across the country was even harder. But, he had the girls and now Billy looking after him, it helped ease the ache of being separated from them.

“Good.” Steve smirked. Sometimes it was easy to playfully slip back into that old _King Steve_ persona. It happened around Jonathan and Nancy more than the others, he realized.

Billy dropped his towel and Steve’s eyes trailed away from Jonathan’s smiling face to Billy’s ridiculous body dripping all over his carpet. Billy’s eyes were narrowed on Steve as he stalked forward until he reached the end of the bed.

“Nancy said you guys are driving back to campus soon?”

Steve watched as Billy gripped the edge of the blanket and began to slowly pull it from the bed, and simultaneously, from Steve’s body as well.

“Uh huh.”

Billy smirked a little, eyes still narrowed as he dropped the blanket to the floor and kneeled on the edge of the bed, staring Steve down.

“Do you guys have any time to settle in before classes start, or are you just waiting to go back until the last possible moment?” Jonathan asked, pulling Steve’s attention away from where Billy knelt at the end of the bed, slowly stroking himself while he eyed Steve.

“Uh –” Steve let his gaze drag over the smooth, tanned skin of Billy’s muscled thighs and the way they spread a little under Steve’s attention. “Yeah, we’ll have a day or something when we get back. But the girls wanted to spend as long as possible out of the dorm.”

Billy’s fingers ran lightly over his cockhead, making him shiver and bite his lip. Steve bit at the inside of his own cheek to keep a straight face, his free hand moving down to grip at his thickening cock.

“I totally get that.” Jonathan responded and Steve nodded absently, eyes still trained on Billy’s dick. “What about Billy?”

Steve’s gaze snapped back to Jonathan, brows going up in surprise. “Billy?” He asked confused and alarmed enough to make Jonathan lean back from the phone.

“Uh, yeah?” He looked at Steve with furrowed brows and a confused smile. “Did Billy agree with the girls or were two just overpowered?”

Billy smirked as he released his cock and moved up the bed to lay between Steve’s spread thighs. Steve sent him a _look_ that Billy absolutely ignored – because when did he actually ever listen to Steve? – and ran his hands up Steve’s thighs. He let his hands linger on Steve’s skin, watching him as he struggled to listen and answer Jonathan, that stupid infuriatingly hot smirk over his lips.

“I, um,” Steve looked down, eyeing Billy. “I actually don’t know what Billy wanted.”

And, maybe that had been too honest of an answer.

The look in his eye _must_ have tipped Billy off, at least a little, because the smirk was slowly fading from his lips, a little divot forming between his brows as his gaze slid from Steve’s face to the hard dick in front of him.

“Oh, well.” Jonathan shrugged easily, not reading into Steve’s words like the girls would have. “At least you got more time with the kids.”

“Yeah.” Steve all but wheezed out as Billy wrapped his fingers around Steve’s dick. And he was so _not_ talking about the kids with Billy’s hand literally on his cock. Just, not happening. “I, um, I gotta go, Jonny. Dustin’s buzzing in.”

“No worries.” Jonathan smiled and gave a dorky little wave. “We’ll call you guys later.”

“Bye!” He smiled back, biting the inside of his lip as Billy began to stroke a little faster. “Bye, Nance!”

Steve ended the call before he could hear if she’d responded in kind. He looked down to meet Billy’s gaze and dropped the phone beside him. “Really? You couldn’t’ve given me like, five more minutes?”

Billy shrugged easily and let go of Steve’s cock entirely. “Okay.”

“ _No!_ ” He grabbed Billy by the shoulders and hauled him up the bed, his bulky body warm atop of Steve’s. “I didn’t say get off of me.” He pouted.

Billy smirked softly, leaning in to place a kiss on Steve’s lips. Billy was still a little wet and the sensation felt pleasantly odd against Steve’s dry skin, but that didn’t stop Steve from wrapping his arms easily around Billy’s shoulders and sinking into the kiss.

He _loved_ kissing Billy. Loved the way Billy used his whole body when kissing. The way he’d hold Steve’s jaw in his big hand, tilt his head _just_ so and lick deep into his mouth. The way those _lips_ would press softly against his own. How his teeth would nip. The feeling of Billy’s arching back and the muscles of his shoulders jumping with life at every movement.

Steve could feel Billy shift, could feel his hard cock drag again Steve’s skin until it rested along Steve’s. He groaned into Billy’s mouth at the feeling.

“ _Fuck_.” He mumbled against Billy’s lips, hand buried in the back of Billy’s hair, hauling him even closer.

Billy hummed and smiled against Steve’s lips, pulling back enough to better situate himself between Steve’s thighs. “You always flirt with Byers like that in front of his girlfriend?” He asked while gripping Steve’s legs and literally hauling him where Billy wanted.

“Huh?”

Steve looked up at him in confusion and also exasperation. How many times did Steve have to say he wasn’t into Jonathan Byers before Billy started believing him?

“You heard me.” Billy leaned over him, caging Steve in with his big arms, pressing kisses to his neck and collarbones.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t flirting with Jonathan.”

Now it was Billy’s turn to roll his eyes. “If that’s what you tell yourself to sleep at night.”

Steve reached up and gently tucked some wayward curls behind Billy’s ear, letting his hand linger to cup Billy’s jaw. He caught Billy’s gaze and looked as sincere as possible.

“Billy, I’m not flirting with Jonathan. It’s not like that.”

Billy let himself lean into Steve’s hand and he wondered if Billy even realized he was doing it. Billy looked annoyed, but also a little pouty – like he was actually _jealous_. A zing of triumph and affection burst through his chest at the thought.

Billy jealous of _Jonathan Byers_? Too hilarious for words.

But also – Billy jealous of Steve’s attention being placed on another guy? Instant serotonin high.

“Seems kinda like that, pretty boy. At least from where I’m sitting.”

Steve sighed and continued to trail his fingers over Billy’s skin, toying with his hair, shifting his hips and legs until his thighs came up to bracket Billy’s hips. “Look, Jonathan and I didn’t always have the best relationship. I was… mean to him. Called him names, bullied him. I literally broke his camera when I knew he wouldn’t be able to afford a new one. That’s cruel.”

His voice was sort of quiet, his eyes fixated on the path his fingers were taking instead of Billy’s eyes. He was embarrassed by his old behavior. Embarrassed to admit the depth of the cruelty he was actually capable of. He knew someone like Billy – who used cruelty as a currency trade - wouldn’t blink an eye. He wasn’t expecting Billy to hear that and storm off, not when he had a scar in his hairline that Billy himself had put there. But he was still embarrassed to admit it in front of him now.

Now, with Billy naked and lying on top of him. Now, when he knew this version of Steve and not the one from before. It was stupid, but he didn’t want Billy to think badly of him, even if Billy had done worse things. He wanted Billy to look at him and think of softness and sex and warmth - not fists and cruel words.

Billy didn’t say anything, just let his gaze trail over Steve’s face and leaned into the fingers Steve pressed against his skin. So Steve kept talking. “After – well, _after_ , it was just easier to be around him and Nance. Even when Nancy dumped me and they got together, it was easier. I didn’t have anyone else to talk to, y’know? And, Jonathan’s a good guy. He didn’t like, _steal_ Nancy from me or whatever.”

“He didn’t?” Billy asked with a raised brow. “Wasn’t the story I heard.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “She had feelings for him but stayed with me. That wasn’t his fault. He did a lot to keep me included, kept his relationship with Nancy out of my face. He wasn’t an asshole about it and he could’ve been. And, look, no one was more shocked than me to realize that I actually enjoyed his company.” He chuckled at little at the odd pair him and Jonathan made – the once school king and the once school weirdo. “So, no, I’m not flirting with him. It’s just… easy to be around him is all.”

Billy’s brow furrowed a little and his mouth started to fall into that pout. Steve leaned to place a gentle kiss on those pouty lips, hand moving from Billy’s jaw to the back of his neck.

“You don’t act like that around us – you saying we ain’t easy to be around?”

_Us_ – Billy, Robin and Heather.

“I definitely never said that.” Steve pressed another kiss to Billy’s mouth. Billy let him, let his annoyed little pout mold against Steve’s lips. “You don’t think I like being around you guys?” Steve asked quietly, seriously, in the little bubble of Billy’s arms. “You don’t think it’s easy to be around you?”

Billy shrugged casually, but in a way that made Steve feel like it was anything but. A stiffness to his shoulders, the way he wouldn’t meet Steve’s eye. “I’ve been called a lot of things – easy has never been one of them.”

It was too honest for someone like Billy, who cloaked everything in layers of sarcasm and deflection. Steve honestly didn’t know what to make of it. But everything in Steve was telling him that Billy was being vulnerable – _on purpose!_ – though he wasn’t exactly sure what to say in response to it. He didn’t want to push Billy away when he was actually being open and _real_ with him again, but at the same time he didn’t just want to brush their conversation off either.

“Billy.” Steve said soft enough to show Billy how he felt, but normal enough that he knew Billy wouldn’t balk at the sincerity in his tone. He gripped gently at the back of Billy’s neck, pressing enough to get Billy to look back at him. “You know that’s not true.” Steve let a smirky little smile fall over his features, a private little thing for Billy. “Besides, I’m sure there are loads of girls around here that would say you’re pretty easy, if I’m not mistaken.”

But Billy didn’t smirk at Steve’s cheekiness. Didn’t chuckle and roll his eyes, batting Steve’s hands away. Didn’t confirm exactly what everyone had known since the week Billy had rolled into town in his vintage car.

No, instead he kept Steve’s gaze, chewing the inside of his lip like he wanted to tell Steve something but was hesitating, making up his mind.

Steve felt the smirky little smile fall from his lips, brows furrowing in worry as he looked Billy over. They were still naked, still laying on top of each other, still a little hard, but something felt different. Billy looked… worried, angry; like he was adamant about telling Steve whatever was on his mind but was struggling with actually opening his mouth.

“Billy?” He let his fingers run gently over the shell of Billy’s ear, slow and soothing, the question in his tone still lingering in the air around them.

“You’re mistaken.” Billy said again faux-casually. He didn’t pull his gaze away from Steve’s, though. Didn’t shy away from the confrontation he’d put himself into. He held firm in his decision, stared back at Steve almost challengingly, waiting for Steve to get it, to understand.

Steve felt like there were literal question marks hanging above his head. He looked at Billy in confusion, not understanding. “Huh?”

Billy rolled his eyes a little but then pressed forward and aggressively laid a kiss against Steve’s mouth before the sting of Billy basically thinking he was stupid for not understanding instantly could set in. And that made him flush a little, that Billy could read him and understand where his mind was headed, that he'd give Steve such casual affection to ward off the low feeling. When Billy pulled back, he looked at Steve’s face, almost angry as he growled. “You’re mistaken about there being loads of girls that would say I’m easy.” A small flush began to appear high on Billy’s cheekbones as he spelled it out for Steve. “Get it now, bambi?”

Steve’s brow furrowed and he knew that he looked dopey as he tried to process what Billy was implying. “You mean – you –” He looked over Billy’s face, taking in the blush and the angry pout and the annoyed slant to his blue eyes. He was embarrassed, Steve realized. Billy was telling him a _really_ big truth about himself and he was embarrassed. “You _didn’t_ sleep with half the school?”

Billy rolled his eyes, but his shoulders still tense under where Steve’s arms rested on them. “No, Stevie, I didn’t sleep with half the school.”

Steve felt himself shiver a little at _Stevie_ , just as he always did. The rest of his brain that didn’t instantly equate that nickname with sex was working overtime trying to figure out what Billy was saying. He felt his heart beat faster and something warm settle low in his stomach at the thoughts flittering through his mind.

“So, you…” He trailed off, catching Billy’s gaze again, cheeks redder than before. His freckles always jumped out at Steve when he was flushed, it made Steve want to lick them.

“Slept with a girl or two back in Cali. Nothing serious. Then I got here and, well, things went to shit pretty quickly, didn’t they?” Billy shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“But what about all the rumors?” Steve asked incredulously, world seriously altered by the revelation that Billy was not as much of a slut as they’d all previously thought. “Literally all the girls you took out and – I’ve literally seen you making out with like, _half_ of them. And the moms!” Steve cried. “How could anyone forget all the moms you flirted with.”

Billy rolled his eyes again, harder this time. “So what? Making out and flirting doesn’t mean shit. I made out with them, I flirted with them, showed them a good time. I’m not a total asshole. Doesn’t mean I fucked them.”

“But the –”

Billy cut him off. “The rumors. Yes, I know.” He growled, scooting up so Steve could lay back against the pillows and Billy could lean over him. “That’s all they were – rumors.”

“So –” Steve stared again but was cut off by Billy. He leaned forward, kissing Steve easily, licking into his mouth, biting at his lower lip, making Steve sigh against him.

Billy pulled back, Steve’s arms still around his shoulders, holding Billy to him loosely. Steve’s knees came up and bracketed Billy’s hips, Billy’s thick cock laying in the crease of Steve’s thigh, throbbing slowly against his skin. He looked down at Steve, too-blue eyes trailing over him gently, like he was committing Steve’s features to memory. He brought up a hand and pushed Steve’s wild hair out of his face, smoothing it and tucking it behind his ears in a move that was too soft for the way his face looked right now.

“So, I’ve never slept with a guy before and I’m not as much of a whore as everyone assumes.” Billy said a little gruffly, though his eyes were still soft where they looked at Steve. “Got a problem with that?”

Steve’s cock literally kicked against Billy’s stomach at the implication. “Obviously not.” Steve said a little breathlessly.

He had been Billy’s _first_.

_What_.

He cleared his throat a little, fingers toying with the loose curls that had fallen from the bun at the base of Billy’s neck. “I, um, was actually as much of a whore as everyone assumed.” Steve shrugged a little self-consciously. “Before Nancy, anyway.” He bit at his lower lip, eyes coming up to meet Billy’s. “Got a problem with that?”

“No.” Billy said honestly, and Steve felt himself smile a little. “Are you going to fuck me now, or what?” Billy said petulantly and gruffly. “Do I have to pretend to be _Byers_ to get your attention.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. “Please don’t.” He wrapped his arms more securely around Billy and rolled them easily, so Billy was the one on his back. “I don’t know how I can explain it to you any differently, but I really _don’t_ want to fuck Jonathan.”

“Bet he wants to fuck you, though.”

“Shut up.” Steve shook his head around a smile, moving to grab the condoms and lube from where Billy had thrown them last night. “He does not.”

Billy looked at him with that narrowed, piercing gaze that Steve was convinced could see right through him. Billy had a way about him, a calculating look that always made Steve feel like he was ten steps behind. It’s how Billy used to look at him in basketball, it’s how he’d looked at Steve that night outside of the Byers house.

“He does.” Billy said easily, if not a little resigned. “If you had asked him, before he was all wrapped up in Wheeler, he would’ve said yes.”

Steve narrowed his own disbelieving gaze on Billy, leaning over him once more. “You can’t know that.”

Billy rolled his eyes harshly, hands finding Steve’s hips from where he was literally straddling Billy. “I have eyes, pretty boy.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Billy’s lips. “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t want Jonathan, then. Isn’t it?”

Billy didn’t say anything, just watched Steve silently as he pulled back and looked at him. Steve let him stare, for a moment, before he began to kiss down Billy’s neck. Steve tongued at his pulse, licking over the thumping heartbeat, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to the skin surrounding. He licked and nipped down Billy’s neck, biting at his collarbones, kissing down his chest.

He stopped at Billy’s cock, standing impressively against his stomach. Steve kissed the area of skin surrounding Billy’s dick, could feel the way Billy’s thighs flexed the urge to move, to thrust his cock up into the heat of Steve’s mouth. But he didn’t, probably because he didn’t want to come across as needy more than anything.

Steve let himself make eye contact with Billy before dropping down to lick across the sticky head. Billy groaned, hand coming to tangle in the absolute rats-nest that was Steve’s hair right now, letting his fingers sink through and tighten _just_ enough to make Steve’s hips spasm a little.

He moaned against Billy’s thick cock, licking up the underneath from root to tip, following the ridiculous vein that ran along the shaft. Steve opened his mouth and suckled at the head, tongue swirling and licking like a lollipop, lapping at it like ice cream.

Billy’s hand tightened in his hair and Steve sank down lower. Billy’s cock was _wide_ ; stretching his lips and heavy on his tongue. He swallowed around it, staving off the urge to gag. Steve was certainly no connoisseur of cocks – his experience with that part of his dating history admittedly limited – but he could safely say that Billy had an _amazing_ cock. Sure, Steve was bigger, bigger than most if he was being honest, but Billy’s was perfect.

Steve moaned as slid a little lower, hand working over the bottom. The hand in his hair tightened as Billy’s breath hitched at the feeling. Steve felt Billy’s other hand come up to cradle his face, thumb lightly stroking his cheek, trailing the seam of his lips and feeling how they spread over Billy’s cock. Steve looked up best he could, though the angle was weird, and he couldn’t see much of anything. That, of course, didn’t stop the image he made from being hot apparently because Billy literally groaned at the sight.

“Come on.” Billy said breathlessly, tugging gently at Steve’s hair. “Thought I said I wanted you to fuck me.”

Steve pulled off, swallowing a couple times and clearing his throat. Billy was flush and panting, leaning back on his elbows and looking at Steve with dark eyes, that cherry mouth open and wet. His hand was still wrapped tight around Billy’s swollen dick and Steve couldn’t resist leaning forward and giving the head one more hard lick before pushing back onto his knees.

Billy groaned and kicked him lightly in the thigh, pulling a smile out of Steve. He reached for the displaced condoms, Billy sitting up and tugging on Steve’s hips before he could open the foil packet. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Steve’s chest and stomach, gripping Steve’s heavy cock hard in his hand. Billy gave him a few tight pumps that made his thighs shake a little and his head tilt back as he breathed hard.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Steve panted a little.

“I do.” Billy said conversationally. “But this looked lonely.”

Steve’s cock jumped his Billy’s fingers, already wet at the tip. Billy’s thumb slid through the mess, rubbing the stickiness hard beneath the head. Steve moaned.

Billy was stroking around the head slowly, but firmly, kissing any part of Steve’s skin he could get his mouth on. Steve felt the hand not holding the unopened condom come up and hold the back of Billy’s neck, encouraging him.

Would they do this when they got back to school?

He pulled back out of Billy’s reach, tilting his head back. “I will come.”

Billy smirked, hand still working over Steve’s cock. “You’re so easy. You always been this easy?”

Steve shrugged, “Sometimes. I also hadn’t been laid in a long time before you, so.”

Billy’s eyes seemed to light up at the words and his hand dropped to a torturously slow pace. “Is that so? And why would that be, pretty boy? I know for a fucking fact that you could have your pick of the damn litter.”

Billy had shared a part of himself that he’d been embarrassed by, guess Steve could do the same. He hopped Billy wouldn’t read too much into his words, but at the same time sort of did. He wanted Billy to read between the lines and hope Steve was talking about him.

“Because…” He sighed. “I’m… not interested.” He shrugged.

It hadn’t been what he wanted to say. While it was still technically the truth, what he should’ve said was that he wasn’t good with casual anymore, that he wanted something permanent, something that lasted longer than a night or two. But, in the end, it had been too honest. It would’ve scared Billy away and that’s not what he wanted.

Billy’s eyes flashed at the words anyway and he let Steve go, leaning back on the bed and looking up at him. Steve took it as his opportunity to slip the condom on, biting his lip at the feeling of the latex covering him. He grabbed the lube and uncapped it, slathering some on his fingers. Billy’s thighs parted further for him and Steve wasted no time putting himself between them.

Steve let his fingers run over Billy’s hole – still a little loose from the basically all non-stop fucking they’d been doing, though not at all loose enough for Steve’s cock to get in there without some help. One finger slid in easily and Billy’s hips shifted to press down harder on Steve’s hand. Steve slid in another, crooking them along that spot and making Billy give a huffy little noise that set his teeth on edge.

He was the only one who’d ever done this, he realized again. The only one who had ever touched Billy like this, _seen_ Billy like this. The only one Billy had ever _let_.

Steve felt warm – more than flushed. He felt… _wild_ with it.

Because people looked at Billy all the time. It was hard not to, especially when Billy actually wanted to be looked at. Peacocked around in those tight jeans and t-shirts a size too small. Messy hair piled up on top of his head and eyes low-lidded, licking his bottom lip in that obscene way of his.

Billy knew what he looked like. And he knew that people liked looking. He’d been asked out more time than Steve could count and was lusted after by literally all of the sororities. Billy _could_ have had whoever he wanted, but he’d chosen Steve.

He wiggled in a third finger and stoked long and hard over Billy’s prostate, fucking him firmly with his fingers. Billy literally _whined_ at the way Steve’s fingertips dragged and fucked harshly back into him. Let his neck arch and his head fall back, chest already sort of heaving. Steve leaned forward and licked at the tip of his red cock, letting the sticky pre-come land on his tongue.

Billy gripped his forearm hard, thighs shaking a little as Steve continued to rub against his prostate. “Think you can take one more?” He murmured against Billy’s skin.

“Fuck you.”

Steve smirked and pressed a kiss to Billy’s hipbone, pressing in a fourth finger and feeling his cock jump at the tight squeeze.

He let up on Billy’s prostate and began thrusting his fingers in and out of Billy’s hole a bit faster now. His dick literally hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into Billy’s body and forget about everything. And with the way Billy’s hips were twitching, Steve didn’t think it was going to take long for Billy to come at all. He wanted it to be around his cock when it happened.

Billy’s grip on his forearm went from a clench to a tug and Steve pulled his fingers free. He couldn’t help but watch the way Billy’s empty hole fluttered a little around nothing, he felt his own cock literally throb at the sight.

“Come on.” Billy said a bit breathless, grabbing Steve’s hips and tugging him down.

Steve laughed a little, smiling as he grabbed the lube and spread some over the condom. “Impatient.”

“Shut up.” Billy grumbled but leaned back against the pillows.

He couldn’t quite curb the smile as he gripped his dick and began to slide slowly into Billy’s warmth. They both groaned at the feeling, the stretch. Steve let his arms fall forward, holding himself up over Billy, boxing him in, as he fucked the rest of his cock in. Billy moaned as Steve bottomed out.

Billy’s hands slid over his skin, trailing from his shoulders, down his back, and settling on his ass. Billy petted his hands over it, smoothing the skin, gripping it harshly. Steve moaned and pulled out, thrusting back in sharply.

He began a quick rhythm, pounding into Billy hard and fast. Living for the little whiney noises Billy would make, the way he’d arch back his neck and his eyelashes would flutter. _Fuck_ – Steve loved him. Wanted to crawl inside of him and never come out.

Billy moved his fingers from clutching Steve’s ass to _inside_ of Steve’s ass. Sliding his fingers to rub at his still-loose hole, pressing them _in_. Fucking Steve while Steve fucked him.

“You like that, princess?” Billy moaned, voice husky, eyes dark. “Like to feel full, even like this?”

Steve moaned at the feeling of Billy’s thick fingers filling him while he thrust a bit wildly into Billy, nodding. “Yeah.” He said breathlessly. “Yeah, I like it.” He moaned. “I like it.”

He shifted his hips, pressing back into Billy’s hand, letting those fingers fill him, let them press hard and thrust in and out. He tilted his hips as he fucked forward, moaning low in his throat at the feeling of being fucked on both ends. Billy cried out, free hand gripping Steve’s ass hard, gasping as Steve did it again and again.

Billy’s legs started to shake, knees pressing too tightly against Steve’s hips, fingers leaving bruises on his ass. But Steve didn’t stop, just kept up the brutal pace and the specific angle until Billy was coming between them, untouched.

Which was just –

Steve didn’t even know what to think. Panting and eyes rolling back from the feeling of Billy’s hole spasming and clenching around him. Steve was coming before he could even stop himself.

He pitched forward, dropping from his hands to his forearms, breathing heavily as he pressed his face against Billy’s collarbone. He felt like he could collapse, like his legs had literally turned to mush. He dropped the rest of the way against Billy’s body when the hands moved from his ass to haul Steve down against him.

He let his breathing even out a little, let his eyes flutter closed as Billy held Steve to him and ran his hands over Steve’s sweaty skin. It was nice; soothing. Honestly, it made Steve feel like he could fall back asleep.

“You just showered.” Steve found himself saying.

Billy snorted a little, hands never stopping from where they were mapping Steve’s skin. “Not like I can’t take another one.”

Steve let himself settle, let his eyes close, let himself be lulled by Billy’s hands and the softness of his skin. He had to get up and pull the condom off – and actually pull out of Billy – he needed to get in the shower himself and rise off the sweat and lube and come. But, it could wait a little while longer. They didn’t have anywhere else to be today, he could let himself have this with Billy for a little longer.


	16. Chapter 16

The last two days in Hawkins were spent mostly with the kids. Obviously. Like Steve would ever do anything else.

If they wanted to see a movie, they took them to a movie. If they wanted to go swimming, they took them swimming. Billy hadn’t even complained about having to cart them around everywhere, so Steve knew he was sad about leaving them too.

They ended up at the park, letting the kids run around taking weird pictures and making TikTok videos that gave Steve too much secondhand embarrassment to watch. Billy sat on the hood of the Camaro, smoking a cigarette and scrolling through his Instagram, pretending to ignore them all, but really enjoying the playful atmosphere surrounding them.

Lucas and Mike were playing _HORSE_ with Max and El on one half of the abandoned basketball court, while Steve sat with Will and Dustin on the other end and listened to them talk about this book series they’ve been reading together.

Of course it had to go to shit on one of the last days they were in Hawkins. Steve wasn't even really all that surprised.

Steve heard chuckling from somewhere behind him and chatter that was too low for him to really make out. He turned around and saw a group of guys around Steve and Billy’s age meander over toward the court. They looked like assholes – high school rejects that hung around gas stations for fun. _Gag_. They also looked ready for a fight.

Steve sighed as he stood up.

“Well, what do we have here.” The first one drawled, stepping closer to Steve while the others hung back and lounged against the empty picnic tables courtside.

“Can we help you?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of Will and Dustin.

“Yeah, what you can do, Harrington, is pack up your little group of misfit retards and get the hell off _our_ court.” He reached forward and shoved Steve’s chest. “You got that, _princess_?”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Steve turned to see Billy push off the Camaro, flicking the cigarette away angrily as he stalked closer. His voice was hard, eyes on fire, that angry twist to his mouth that Steve honestly hadn’t seen in a long while.

The asshole turned from Steve to give Billy his attention, eyes tracking over Billy with a sneer. “What, you deaf or something?” The guy gestured lazily toward the kids. “This is our court, _our_ park, and these little retards need to fuck off before I make them – just like I told your fucking _boyfriend_ here.”

Billy’s jaw clenched at the words, but his face never changed. He nodded, rocked a little on the balls of his feet. He looked at Steve, almost a little apologetically, before throwing his arm back and punching the guy in the face.

The kid went down hard, his crew wincing from where they still sat on the picnic tables off to the side of the court. Steve expected them to come over to help their friend, expected to have to get his hands a little dirty in order to help Billy, but they never came. They just laughed and recorded it on their phones.

“What the fuck, man.” The guy held a hand to his nose, attempting to staunch the bleeding.

Billy shrugged mockingly. “Sorry, must be _deaf_ or something.” He turned away, toward the guy’s crew. “Now, why don’t you blowhards fuck off and find somewhere else to be pathetic losers.”

The guy stood on shaky legs and lunged, not at Billy, but at Steve. Dustin and Will yelled for Steve; Max yelled for Billy. The asshole got a good shot in, mostly because Steve had been distracted by the sudden return of old-Billy and how hot it was.

Steve stumbled back, holding his jaw, when Billy whipped around.

He hauled the guy back by his shoulders, away from Steve, and threw back another massive punch.

Billy followed the guy down, grabbing the collar of his shirt and leaning over him. He threw his arm back again and a punch landed across the guy’s cheekbone. It’d bruise, Steve would know.

“Billy.” Steve said warningly from behind him.

Billy hit him again.

“ _Billy_.” Steve said again.

But Billy kept hitting him and didn’t look like he planned to stop anytime soon. The guy’s friends started to yell for Billy to let up, Steve knew they’d get involved if Billy didn’t stop soon and Steve really didn’t feel like loosing yet another fight. He already had a bruised jaw, no need to add any black eyes.

Max stepped forward, breaking out of the huddle that the kids had instinctually formed when the dickwad had started fucking with Steve and Billy. “Billy,” Max growled. “Stop.”

Steve moved, pulling at Billy’s swinging arm and hauling him up. “Enough.”

He’d said it with enough intention for Billy to understand that he meant it. Billy was panting a little, eyeing the guy laying on the ground with a coldness in his eyes Steve definitely didn’t care for. He turned to the guy’s group of friends, still essentially holding Billy to him.

“You might want to come grab your friend before I let him go.”

The other assholes came and dragged their friend off the court and to one of the cars, cursing and yelling back at Steve and Billy the whole way.

There was blood on the concrete of the basketball court, blood on Billy’s knuckles. There hadn’t been blood on Billy’s knuckles in a long time. Steve tried not to find it so hot.

It wasn’t hot – had never been hot. Mostly because _Steve_ had been the one Billy was punching. But now? Having Billy _defending_ him? Fighting _for_ him? Well, if Steve could blow Billy right here, he would.

“Alright, I think it’s time to pack it up and head back to the house.” Steve said with a tone that meant no arguments.

Max came over to look at Billy’s hands, _tutting_ at the state of his knuckles. They loaded the kids into the cars and headed back to Steve's, both of them ignoring the fire in Billy's eyes and the half-chub in Steve's jeans.

____

Dustin decided that he wasn't ending their last day with Steve on such a sour note so they all ended up in a big sleepover that night at Steve’s house. Robin and Heather finally joining them and also spending the night - apparently now that Steve and Billy were actually fucking, the girls felt like they could intrude. They let the kids pick the movies, and ordered too much pizza, and Robin and Steve pulled out their old Scoops-moves to make sundaes for everyone. It was nice, and fun, and filled Steve with warmth. But he was also horny as hell and could feel Billy's constant gaze on him from across the room.

They didn’t have sex – because the kids and the girls were the nosiest people on the planet and Steve absolutely did not trust the privacy in the house. But, he did manage to lock Billy in the upstairs bathroom while they were waiting on the pizza and suck him off hard and fast. Billy’s hand had gripped the edge of the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. Billy quickly jerked him off roughly with his scrapped knuckles and Steve came hard enough to hit his chin as the doorbell rang. They went downstairs like nothing had happened, even if Steve's legs felt a little shaky.

This part - eating pizza and sundaes and watching movies on the big tv - was exactly how he'd expected to spend his last day the kids. It made his big empty house feel like a home.

Billy had driven Max home the morning they returned back to school, had come back annoyed and grumpy and tight-shouldered. They drove back the same way they’d driven to Hawkins – Steve and Robin, Billy and Heather.

Robin had been quiet at first, sensing his mood. Steve was bummed about going back, sad to leave the kids and warmth of his bed and the way Billy looked curled up in it. He didn’t want to go back to his dorm, sleep in a small bed, ignore his roommate’s annoying tendencies. He didn’t want to wrack his brain studying for a degree he didn’t really care about, didn’t want to wait to see the kids until the next time they had a minute off. He didn't want to go back to sleeping without Billy.

Normally he wasn’t this maudlin after a visit home – usually he didn’t care about going home at all. He cared about seeing the kids and having a moment for his brain to decompress, but actually being home? His house was usually empty, and on the off chance that one or both of his parents’ schedules happened to intersect with his, it wasn’t always the most pleasant experience.

Steve knew his parents loved him, in the way they were capable, but they didn’t really like him all that much. They were focused on their careers and it was obvious that Steve wasn’t ever going to take over the firm. So, they called to check in on him, made sure there was money in the bank account he used, sent him elaborate gifts, and made promises they never really kept.

And all of that was _fine_ , really. Steve sort of preferred it that way. Because the alternative was his parents actually spending long periods of time with him and that came with a whole slew of shit Steve would rather not deal with. Like how he wasn’t good enough, like how he wasn’t smart enough, like how he didn’t _try_ hard enough. The lectures were something, as an adult, he just couldn’t deal with anymore, how he’d dealt with it growing up was a mystery.

Of course, the lectures were always preceded by opulent vacations or expensive gifts for which Steve was then told how much he didn’t deserve. Because, apparently, Steve didn’t respect all that he’d been given in life and didn’t try hard enough to push himself toward greatness. Or, whatever bullshit his father decided was necessary for him to drop on Steve while he poured himself a finger of expensive scotch in between business trips.

So, yeah, normally going home for break didn’t inspire much warmth. But, this time, Steve hadn’t wanted to leave at all.

Robin held her tongue for about a quarter of the drive, but then turned off the music and faced Steve head-on. Robin was intense like that.

“So,” She asked expectantly. “what’s the plan?”

Steve looked at her with furrowed brows, eyes jumping between the stubborn tilt to her jaw and the road. “Uh, what?”

She rolled her eyes, “What are you planning to do about the Billy situation?”

“Oh.” Steve slumped a little in his seat. “That.”

“Yeah, that.”

Steve watched the road, following behind Billy’s wild pace at a much more manageable one, but close enough that Billy could see him following behind. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed a little.

“Um, I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

“Yeah, dingus, I know. That’s why I’m bringing it up.” Robin leaned back into her seat but still watched Steve. “Where’d you leave it last?”

Steve shrugged, “I really don’t know. He hasn’t said anything about what happens when we get back to school, so, I guess I’ll just carry on as normal and see what his vibe is.”

Robin nodded along, “And you’re going to tell him that you’re not a casual sex kind of person and that you actually have big fat feelings for him of the romantic nature.”

He sighed, “Yeah, also that.”

Robin looked at him and Steve knew if he looked over, he’d see that _look_ , the one she wore when she wanted to say something that was probably a bit mean but actually good advice. She often wore it while considering Steve’s _fragile little feelings_ on whatever subject they were talking about, deciding if it was worth making him upset over to tell him what she thought was best. Steve cut her off before she could make the decision.

He loved Robin, really, truly, and deeply; but he did not always need to hear what came out of her mouth.

“I know what you’re going to say.” He glanced over at her with a pointed look. “I know you think I need to buck up and just fucking talk to him. I _want_ to do that, okay? And I’m going to. But you need to let me do it on my own terms. This whole thing is emotionally straining as it is, I don’t need you giving me aggressive eyes all the time.” He felt his jaw clench a little in his anger. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Steve, I am on your side.” Robin said evenly. “I am literally on your side. I want what’s best for you, I want you to have the cake and eat it too. I _want_ you and Billy together. I’m just trying to help you make that happen.”

Steve let his shoulders fall back against the seat and let out a breath through his nose. “I know. I just… sometimes it feels like you think you know best and that’s it; that’s the only way. I want you to tell me what you think, but I also want to tell you shit and not have to listen about how wrong I’m doing something.”

Robin was silent for a moment before nodding. “Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

He sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. “You don’t. Usually. I just… don’t know what I’m doing. But, I need to figure it out myself. Can you and Heather just let Billy and I fuck this up by ourselves.”

He caught Robin’s gaze; her blue-grey eyes trained on him. She looked a little pale in the morning light, a little tired from staying up with everyone last night.

“We can do that.” She nodded a little. “We didn’t mean to meddle. Like I said, we want you and Billy together. And, I don’t want to see you hurt. You’re my best friend, if I can help you, I’m going to. So.” She shrugged a little.

Steve held out his hand and she took it in her own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his palm. “I love you. And I appreciate your meddling – sometimes. I promise I’ll tell you what’s going on if you promise to not push anymore. I’ll talk to Billy.”

“I’ll talk to Heather.”

The rest of the drive was less sad than it’d been before, and Robin held his hand the rest of the way.

When they arrived at school, Steve felt a little zing of anxiety swirl in his stomach. He followed behind Billy as they weaved in and out of parking lots and around returning students walking across campus. They lived in different halls but parked near the sorority, so the girls didn’t have to lug their shit that far. Because they were fucking gentleman, obviously.

Heather had practically pulled Robin out of Steve’s car and dragged her into their house, throwing a breezy _thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow_ over her shoulder. Robin just bounced after her, shrugging a little when Steve raised his brows.

Billy had been leaning against the Camaro, looking after them with a tightness to his jaw that had been there since they’d woken up this morning, curled around each other. Billy had slept in Steve’s bed, even with the kids downstairs and the girls in another room. They didn’t fuck later that night, obviously – the risk of the children barging in was just too high. Steve felt himself pout a little at the thought of not going to bed with Billy tonight.

“Hungry?” Steve found himself asking as he leaned against his own car door, facing Billy.

Billy, who’s shoulders were still tight, who’s lips were thin, and brows narrow. Steve wanted to smooth his fingers over those blond brows, over that tanned skin, over those lips. He wanted to envelope Billy into his arms and just… hug him. But, he wasn’t sure if that was allowed now.

“Not really.” Billy pushed from the car to open the door. “Maybe later.”

Steve felt himself droop, literally wilt like a flower in the sun. He felt homesick. He felt stupid.

“Yeah, alright.” He turned to open his own door, knowing he should get to the dorm and get ready for class tomorrow.

“I’ll call you a little later.” Billy said, facing Steve in the open driver’s side.

His eyes weren’t as hard as before and Steve could see how tired Billy actually looked. Emotionally drained. Should he have asked about Neil? About taking Max home? Fuck, he should’ve asked.

“Okay.” Steve nodded easily.

Billy nodded back before slipping into the Camaro. Steve did the same, driving the short distance to his dorm lot.

His roommate was out, or not back yet, Steve couldn’t be sure. He unpacked his duffle and plugged in his laptop. Mostly, he just laid in bed and stared absently at the ceiling while thinking about the past two weeks.

_____

Steve must have fallen asleep at some point. Staring into nothingness and second-guessing every choice he made recently clearly tuckered him out.

He woke with fingers gently combing through his hair and when he blinked his eyes open, he saw Billy sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Hey.” Steve said groggily but leaned into Billy’s touch. “What time is it?”

“A little after five.” Billy said softly.

“Holy shit.” Steve moved a hand up to rub at his eyes. “I can’t believe I slept for that long.”

Billy smirked a little, a small thing settled in the corner of his lips, as he looked down at Steve. “I tried calling you a couple times, but you didn’t answer. Figured you passed out or something.”

Billy had said it casually, but it was the _or something_ that stuck out to Steve, that made him hear the almost forced quality of Billy’s tone.

Had he thought Steve was ignoring him? That Steve didn’t want to talk to him after everything that happened over Spring Break?

The thought of Billy storming over to Steve’s dorm, prepared for a fight, only to find Steve passed out in bed, well. It was kind of funny. Steve couldn’t help the small smile that overtook his features at the thought.

Steve leaned up and kissed Billy. Easily, practiced, like it was something normal that they did every day. And Billy kissed him back. Held Steve gently by the hair and titled his head to deepen the kiss.

When Billy pulled back, he let his gaze wander over Steve’s face, his fingers still tangled in Steve’s bedhead. “Where’s your roommate?” Billy rumbled quietly in the space between them.

“Who the fuck knows.” Steve shrugged; eyes still tired as he looked over at the empty bed. “Travis keeps odd hours.”

Billy snorted a little, a small smile laid gently over his lips. His fingers began to move in Steve’s hair and Steve felt his eyes droop in response. “Want to get some food?”

“No.” Steve sighed, moving to curl his arms around Billy’s waist, face firmly smooshed in Billy’s stomach. Steve felt him snort a little, hand still moving through his hair, other hand resting on Steve’s warm back. “I mean, I’m hungry, but I’m also tired.”

“That’s why God invented delivery and little rat underclassmen to bring it to us.”

Steve laughed into Billy’s soft t-shirt. “You’re a little rat underclassman.”

“Which is why I’ll order it for you.”

Steve pulled back and laid his head on the pillow, rubbing hands over his eyes. “Yeah, alright.”

Billy kicked off his boots and crawled over Steve to lay beside him. Phone in his hand, he scrolled through the delivery app and gave Steve options until they settled on that popular rolled sandwich place everyone on campus worked at. Billy placed the order and then let his phone rest on his chest, turning to look at Steve.

This was normal. This was fine.

Billy was here, in his dorm room, ordering him food and laying in his bed. He’d let Steve kiss him and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. He was looking at Steve like he had back in Hawkins.

Maybe things would be alright.

____

Things were definitely _not alright_.

Billy had stayed with him for the rest of the day, grabbing their food when it arrived and eating on his bed like that was something they’d always done. They watched episodes mindlessly on Steve’s phone and talked about how weird the girls were being and how they already missed the kids.

Steve asked about Max and how dropping her off that morning had gone. Billy, of course, had gotten grumpy and moody and said _Neil’s a dick, nothing I haven’t dealt with before_ , but left it at that. Steve didn’t want to push – even though he _really_ did, even though he felt like he should. So, he didn’t. Just let Billy lounge on his bed and complain about surface-level shit and kiss him hard.

Because Billy had eventually stopped talking and just started kissing him. Like he couldn’t help it anymore, like he’d been holding back.

He kissed Steve on his tiny dorm bed, settled between Steve’s open thighs, touching literally from head to toe.

Steve had just wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders, pressed his thighs into Billy’s hips, and let Billy do whatever he wanted. They madeout lazily until the sun dipped low and Billy needed to go back to his dorm.

He’d smiled for the rest of the night. Even when he stayed up way later than he should’ve because of his impromptu nap, even when Travis stumbled in all loud and obnoxious, even when he almost overslept the next morning. Steve had smiled because… because Billy Hargrove kissed him in his stupid dorm-room.

And then, of course, it all started going to shit.

Because Steve, wrapped up in the puppy-love stage of his new relationship, had totally forgotten that him and his dick were still campus celebrities.

Steve had been rushing, because of the almost oversleeping thing, and just managed to make it to the coffee cart before he was going to be late for class. The line was _long_ , there was absolutely no way he’d be able to wait on the line and make it to class on time. He was stuck in a moment of indecision when Billy appeared before him, holding out a cup in his direction.

“For me?” He asked with wide eyes, taking the hot cup from Billy’s hands.

Billy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, for you.”

“How did you know?” Steve took a sip and started walking when Billy did.

“That you were going to be running late for your first eight am after break?” Billy sent him a look and took a sip of his own coffee. “Call it a lucky guess.”

“Shut up.” Steve smiled as he pressed his shoulder into Billy’s knocking him off course a little.

He had just been about to ask if Billy even had an eight am today when suddenly someone appeared on his open side. “Hey, Steve!”

It was a girl from his class, McKenna... something Irish-sounding. She was cute, reminded him a lot of Nancy, actually, with her dark hair and petite little frame. And, also the way she always checked over his notes for him. She was absolutely the kind of girl he would have tried to go out with before.

“Oh, hey, McKenna.” He gave her friendly smile. She smiled back, tucking hair behind her ear with a little blush. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to study tonight?” She looked up at him hopefully with wide eyes and a pretty smile on her plush lips. “I wanted to check your notes before the test this week, make sure you actually have all of them this time.” She smirked a little playfully and raised her brows.

He ducked his head a little sheepishly, “Yeah, I definitely forgot there was a test this week.”

McKenna shook her head with a smile. “Hence the studying. So… text me after your last class?”

“Yeah, alright.” Steve nodded, figuring it’d be a smart move.

“Great.” She smiled up at him, biting her lip a little. “See you later then. Bye, Billy!”

Steve turned back to Billy before McKenna had even left and found his face closed off. Eyes a little stormy, mouth set into that angry pout. Steve bumped his shoulder to get his attention, but Billy continued to look between his coffee and the path ahead of them.

“I one hundred percent did not remember we had tests this week.” Steve groaned. “Do you have tests this week?”

“Yeah, princess.” Billy said gruffly, still not looking at him. “We all do.”

Steve’s brows furrowed at _princess_ , at Billy avoiding eye contact with him. He pressed his shoulder against Billy’s a little more firmly as they walked. “Hey, you okay?” Steve asked genuinely.

Billy rolled his eyes but finally looked at him. “I’m fine, put your damn bambi-eyes away.”

“Okay.” Steve said with a confused look stuck on his face. He stopped at the entrance to class building. “See you later?”

Billy shrugged casually – the way that made him look both mean and hot at the same time. “If you’re not too busy getting sucked off by _McKenna_ later.”

“Billy.” Steve sighed. “Come on.”

But Billy was already walking off to his own class, ignoring Steve calling out for him.

Steve heaved a dramatic sigh and rushed into the classroom before he was too obviously late. He sat in the back, like he always did, and pulled out his phone to text Billy.

_it’s just studying. there will be no blowjobs._

Steve took notes best he could while anxiously waiting for a reply. His knee was bouncing intensely, and the girl two seats down kept sending him glares like it was annoying her, so Steve sent her a sheepish smile and tried to stop it. But Billy wasn’t texting him back and Steve was getting anxious about it.

About halfway through the lecture, Billy finally texted him back and Steve whipped out his phone so quick that he almost dropped his laptop.

_How you ever had any game is mindboggling to me. That girl very obviously wants to fuck you, so have fun I guess._

Steve felt his stomach drop a little at the words. He doesn’t want to fuck McKenna; he wants to fuck Billy. He could give a shit about all the other people on campus that think they want him, or just want to fuck him because he’d got a big dick. He doesn’t care about them – how could he? He’s in love with Billy goddamn Hargrove.

_Billy, just so we’re totally clear here – I will not be fucking McKenna, nor do I want to. we’re gonna have lunch with the girls and then after class I’m going to study with McKenna and then I’ll see you later tonight. okay?_

His heart kicks a little in his chest and he feels like there’s a lump stuck in his throat. He’s actually kind of nervous about Billy’s reply. If Billy hadn’t so obviously been jealous, he might feel a little worse. At least he knows Billy cares enough to be jealous, that was a good sign, right?

_You do you, man._

Steve groaned a little internally but put his phone away and finished the lecture. He went to his next few classes, dodging smiles and arms over his shoulder and come-ons from people on campus. He had hoped that being away for two weeks would’ve calmed everyone down – it seems that had been but wishful thinking. Especially when one of Robin’s _LGBTQIA_ club friends cornered him on his way to lunch and Robin had to rescue him – literally – and tell the poor kid that Steve wasn’t interested in both joining the club or going out on a date and that he was just too nice to say anything.

“Thanks.” He sighed, following her toward the quad where they usually sat for lunch.

“Don’t mention it.” Robin waved him off. “So, how’s today been?”

“Aside from getting accosted by co-eds all day, forgetting I had a test this week, and Billy being mad at me? Peachy.”

Robin’s brows furrowed, “Billy’s mad at you? Why?”

Steve shrugged. “This girl in my econ class asked if I wanted to study with her and Billy got mad because she was flirting with me.”

Robin just rolled her eyes. “Of course he did.”

“Here.” Steve passed over his phone as they walked, showing her the text exchange from this morning.

She took the phone, reading it quickly before looking up at Steve with a dry expression. “McKenna, seriously?”

“I know!” Steve sighed.

“No, dingus.” Robin passed back his phone, shaking her head. “Of course Billy is being all territorial and annoying. McKenna is basically _season one_ Nancy – aka the girl who changed you into a real boy, the alleged love of your life. I wouldn’t study with her tonight, especially because she _absolutely_ will try and fuck you.”

Steve rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone. “I don’t want to fuck her.”

“Yeah, but Billy doesn’t believe that.”

Steve pouted as they met Heather at the table. Billy was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Billy?” Steve sighed as he slid in on his side.

Heather shrugged, eyeing him critically. “How should I know. Isn’t that your job now to know these things?”

Steve sent her a look and pulled out his phone. _where are you?_

“Heather,” Robin pulled out her food from the takeout bag Heather had on the table. “Leave him alone, Billy’s being a butthead.”

Steve waited for Billy’s response, stomach growling. He texted him again. _I’m starving, gonna go grab something from the caf. come eat with us!!_

“I’m grabbing food, I’ll be right back.” He sighed, looking forlornly at Robin’s French fries and moving to stand.

“I’d hold off on that if I were you.” Robin said while looking behind him.

Billy appeared beside him and aggressively placed a warm bag down in front of Steve. “No way, _Tito’s_?” He pulled out a burrito and chips excitedly, almost weeping with how his stomach growled.

Billy was pulling out his own burrito and shrugged, ignoring Steve’s pathetic heart-eyes. “Just fucking eat it, pretty boy.”

They never really went off-campus for lunch unless some mid-day classes were cancelled because, who had the fucking time? So, Tito’s on a regular day was just extravagant and Billy had done it, for him.

Steve caught Billy’s eye, gently nudging his shoulder with his own. “Thanks.”

“Shut up and eat.” Billy said back quietly.

Steve turned a little more toward him as he scooped up some guac on a chip. “Want to come study with me later?”

Billy looked back at him, a little disbelieving. “You want me to come with you… to study?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded earnestly. “Of course I do.”

Billy chewed, brows furrowed a little and opened his mouth to respond when three girls approached the table to flirt with Steve. Robin and Heather eyed them as Steve struggled through a conversation with the girls while also trying to look at Billy and eat a burrito. Billy finished quicker than he normally would've, balled up his trash and gave a breezy _later_ over his shoulder as he walked away.

Steve stared after him as the three sorority girls vied for his attention. Robin snorted as she ate her fries and Heather pinned him with a glare as she muttered – “You’re an idiot.”

Yeah, he was. But so was Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're getting there (shrugs) but we're back on campus now, so let the shenanigans commence!


	17. Chapter 17

So, Billy hadn’t been answering Steve’s texts. Which – _annoying_.

Steve had texted Billy almost immediately after he just straight up left during lunch. Asking where he went, to come back, and then another thanking him for Tito’s. But Billy never responded.

Steve tried texting him again during class, letting Billy know that he’d text him after class later so they could meet up. Still nothing.

Billy was so goddamn annoying sometimes.

Steve was honestly at a loss when it came to him. Because, Billy acted like he liked Steve, acted like they were _seeing each other_ or dating or whatever, acted like a jealous boyfriend, and then acted like he could care less, like Steve seeing other people didn’t matter. And… Steve just didn’t know what the hell was going on.

And it was frustrating. Billy was frustrating.

But Steve was in love with his stupid face, so. Steve knew how to be persistent – he got Nancy to date him, afterall.

So, after his final class, Steve stopped by his dorm and emptied his bag. He left only his econ shit in there and his laptop, threw in a water bottle and a can of redbull for good measure. He fixed his hair and reapplied his deodorant and left his dorm determined. Billy was coming with him and that was that.

Steve trudged over to Billy’s hall and knocked on his dorm-room door aggressively until his roommate answered. A mousey history major named Tom, Steve was pretty sure.

“Uh, hey, is Billy here.”

Tom gestured over to where Billy was typing on his computer with headphones in. “Yeah, he’s here.”

Steve looked at him a little awkwardly. “Hey, do you mind giving us a minute? If that’s cool.”

Tom nodded easily, “Sure, no problem.”

Steve liked Tom, he decided. Tom left the room with a small smile, laptop in his hands and headphones around his neck. Steve closed the door behind him and went to sit down on Billy’s bed, pulling out his phone and sending Billy a text.

_I’m in your dorm because you wouldn’t text me back._

He watched Billy reach for his vibrating phone – so Billy _was_ reading his texts, the asshole – brows furrowed as he opened the message and swiftly turned toward his bed as he read it. Steve waved.

Billy rolled his eyes and removed his headphones. “Why’re you so weird?”

Steve shrugged, “I grew up rich?”

Billy snorted a little and smiled despite himself. Then, it was like he remembered that he was annoyed at Steve and rolled his eyes. “So, what’s up? Why are you sneaking into my dorm to watch me do homework like a freak?”

“Because we have to go study, remember?” Steve leaned over and kissed Billy. Easily, practiced, like it was something normal that they did every day – well, Steve was trying to kiss him every day, if the stupid idiot would let him.

And Billy kissed him back. Held Steve gently by the hair and the jaw, titling his head to deepen the kiss.

He moved from the desk chair he was sitting in and crawled over Steve on the bed, all without breaking the deep kiss he was currently inflicting upon Steve. Who just spread his thighs, letting them fall open so Billy could comfortably crowd between them. He licked into Steve’s mouth, moving one of his hands from where they were cradling the back of Steve’s head, down to his neck. Steve’s pulse was fluttering against the fragile skin of his throat, he was sure Billy could feel it.

Steve had his hands fisted in the back of Billy’s hoodie, holding his warm body to Steve’s. He was sure that he must’ve looked at least a little dazed when Billy pulled back. Billy gently tucked some wayward hair behind Steve’s ears. It was… soft. It made Steve _feel_ thing deep in his chest.

“You really want me to go study with you and some chick?”

Steve’s thighs tightened a little reflexively around Billy’s hips. “Yeah, if you want to. If you’d rather study here, I can text her to cancel. But, I have to be honest, I don’t really have any idea what I’m supposed to be studying for.”

Billy snorted, shaking his head a little as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “Alright.”

Steve smiled, moving his hands down Billy’s muscular back to slip beneath the hoodie and run his fingers over too-warm skin. His brows furrowed as he looked down at the sweater.

“Is this mine?”

Billy’s face didn’t change, but Steve noted his ears going a little rosy. “Probably.”

Steve smiled, pressing Billy’s body more firmly against his own. He hummed, pressing his mouth to Billy’s. “It’s kind of hot that you’re a thief.” Billy snorted around Steve’s lips. “Feel free to rummage through my closet whenever.”

“You’re going to regret that when you have no clothes.”

Steve shrugged. “I’ll live.”

Billy pressed kisses from his mouth to his neck, licking lightly over the tendon and making Steve shiver. “Maybe not, considering everyone wants to fuck you. Don’t know if I’d recommend going around campus naked.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” Billy bit down a little and he let out a groan. “All I give a shit about is if you want to fuck me.”

“I do.” Billy muttered against his skin, sucking on his neck just high enough that Steve wouldn’t be able to cover the bruise with his shirt. And honestly, he didn’t care, at all.

He wanted Billy to mark him up. He wanted everyone to fuck off. It’d be a win-win scenario if only Billy wanted to be his boyfriend.

His hand had made its way to Billy’s hair again, fingers wound tight in loose curls. He used the leverage to pull Billy’s mouth from his neck, and the hickey that was no doubt blooming over his pale skin, if Billy’s transfixed little stare was anything to go by. “We have to go study.”

Billy’s lower lip set in that angry little pout that always made Steve feel a little feral. Steve just leaned in to sink his teeth into it. Billy let out a reedy little breath, fingers tightening their hold in Steve’s hair. His eyes looked dark and a little dazed when Steve pulled back from his mouth.

“You’re a fucking menace.”

Steve just smirked and smacked his ass. “Let’s go.”

Billy heaved a dramatic sigh, hauling himself up from the bed. Steve sat up on the edge of the bed, ignoring the slight tenting of his joggers, and pulled out his phone to text McKenna. He watched as Billy fiddled with his computer, saving whatever he’d been working on and meticulously placing his charger around the desk.

“You can bring your laptop, if you want. I didn’t mean to fuck up whatever you were working on.”

Billy just shrugged, closing it gently and turning to push some notebooks into his backpack. “It’s fine. It’s broken, I can’t leave it unplugged or it’ll die. Like, instantly.”

Steve’s brows furrowed as he looked at the very specifically placed laptop. It was an older model, scuffed and obviously worn. “How are you bringing it to class then?”

“I don’t.” Billy shrugged, not looking up from his backpack.

And, now that Steve thought about it, he had never seen Billy bring his laptop anywhere, just notebooks. He had thought that Billy was just… an English major, that he liked the _aesthetic,_ or whatever, of paper and ink. But in reality, Billy was just poor and had an asshole father who probably wouldn’t buy him a new laptop. The thought made Steve angrier than he’d been in a while.

His phone vibrated, pulling him from his thoughts. McKenna had texted the name of her hall and the number of her dorm. Billy threw his backpack over his shoulder and stepped into the space between Steve’s open thighs. He grabbed at Steve’s hands and hauled him up off the bed so they were standing chest to chest.

“Come on, pretty boy, let’s get this shit over with.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy before he could pull away. He hugged Billy to him, arms around his back and Steve’s face tucked into the warmth between his neck and Steve’s pilfered hoodie. He burrowed in, bending a little to curl himself up in Billy’s presence. He felt Billy wrap his own arms around Steve’s back, rubbing gently, resting his head against the top of Steve’s.

It was a nice moment – soft and quiet. It made Steve feel both settled and twitchy. Settled because _this_ is exactly what he craved. Twitchy because he couldn’t believe he was getting it.

It probably had something to do with his unprocessed abandonment issues which lead to Steve feeling touch-starved more often than not – at least, that’s what Heather and her Psych major would say.

Steve eventually pulled away and untangled himself from Billy. Stepping out of the embrace, he felt a little embarrassed by it. Again, not sure if he was allowed to be so touchy and annoyed at himself for being so damn clingy.

But Billy was warm, and soft beneath all that muscle. Steve felt good in his arms, felt cared for when Billy let him wrap around him. He didn’t want to push his luck, didn’t want to give Billy any more of an excuse to pull away from him – and Steve’s tendency to hang around had been reason enough in the past. So, he stepped back, running his hand through his messed-up hair and looked at Billy hesitantly.

Billy was looking back at him quietly, like he was trying to figure Steve out. He didn’t say anything, about the hug or Steve’s clinginess, or even about how he didn’t want to go watch Steve study with some upperclassmen who wanted to fuck him. Billy just slid his hands into the hoodie pouch and raised a brow.

Steve ducked over to Billy’s mirror quickly to make sure his hair didn’t look too much like he’d been fucking around. He tucked it behind his ears and tossed some of it back to how it usually flopped around. He also caught sight of the very obvious hickey Billy had given him.

It stood out above the collar of his shirt, an angry red of a fresh bruise. Steve couldn’t help but run the pad of his fingers over it gently, reverently.

When he turned around, Billy was standing by the door waiting for him, blushing a little as his gaze was stuck on Steve’s neck. He was looking at the hickey, Steve knew he was looking at it.

“Your hair looks fine, sweetheart, let’s go.”

Steve felt his heartbeat kickstart at the pet name and Billy’s ears went dark red as he opened the door and walked out. Billy had never called Steve _sweetheart_ before – pretty boy, princess, bambi, Stevie, but never anything remotely _coupley_ like that.

He tried to curb the smile as he walked out with him.

They left Billy’s dorm without so much as a word, Steve waved at Tom when they passed him in the lounge. Tom waved back easily with a small smile. Steve definitely liked Tom, he wondered if Billy did.

“Tom seems nice.” He said as they exited the building and headed toward the Camaro.

Billy shrugged as he unlocked the door and slid in, unlocking Steve’s from inside. “He’s fine. Could be worse. Like that Frat house reject JT who was my roommate last semester. Total nightmare.”

Steve nodded, “Or you could have a Travis.”

“What,” Billy smirked as they pulled out of the lot. “You don’t like waking up to three am sex all the time?”

“Not when I’m not the one having it.” Steve pouted and Billy let out a bark of a laugh. “Besides that, Travis is messy and weird and always bums by cigarettes without asking.”

“Tragic.” Billy said sarcastically and Steve wacked him in the arm without thinking about it.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

Billy shrugged. “Whatever, man.” He leaned over and pinched Billy’s thigh through his devastatingly hot slim-fit joggers. “Ow, you little fucker.”

“Be nice to me.” Steve said with a firm eyebrow.

And Steve had meant it jokingly, but then Billy rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Steve to take. And Steve took it without prompting. Slid his palm into Billy’s and twined their fingers together.

And they were holding hands.

Which… was unlike them?

But Steve was in no way about to complain about it. Not at fucking all.

They held hands for the duration of the drive, literally only dropping them once they had to climb out of the car. But Steve walked close to Billy as they went up to McKenna’s dorm and Steve felt soothed by it, by Billy’s closeness. By him not running away after giving Steve affection. Billy of yore would have, Steve was certain.

When McKenna opened the door, Steve knew immediately that Robin had been right. That _Billy_ had been right.

McKenna was actually planning on sexing him up at some point during this study session.

Her roommate was gone. There were blankets and pillows laid out on the floor beside her bed – though there were actually books and her laptop spread out, which meant she was going to help him before she took her clothes off, at least – some soft acoustic mix playing lowly in the background and mixed drinks on the nightstand.

He couldn’t even look at Billy, because Steve knew he’d be smirking or angry and they just didn’t have time to deal with that. Not when McKenna’s smile was falling off her face in shock at seeing Billy beside Steve.

“Oh!” She said, blinking between the two of them. “He-ey, guys.”

Steve smiled best he could. “Hey. Hope you don’t mind I dragged Billy along.”

McKenna seemed to recover quickly, though Steve could read the disappointment in her eyes. “Of course not. Come on in, guys.”

Billy – the obnoxious little bastard he was – sauntered in and sat down right in the middle of the nice palate McKenna had made on the floor. Leaning back against the bed and looking up at Steve with a challenge in his eye. Steve had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling back.

“So, I brought my notebook and stuff. Not sure if I even have everything, considering I don’t remember this happening at all before break.” Steve moved to sink down next to Billy. Close enough to feel his body heat, but definitely farther apart than they would’ve sat had they been alone.

McKenna sat down across from them on the blanket and opened up her laptop to view her notes and compare Steve’s.

They worked for a while, Billy at some point pulling out Steve’s laptop from his bag and logging into his google account to finish whatever he’d been working on before Steve stole him away. He didn’t bother them at all as they worked and, aside from the gentle clacking of keys, it was like Billy wasn’t there at all.

McKenna showed him what the test would be going over and, apparently, what he should have been working on over break. She reminded him a lot of Nancy, but in this moment, it was like Steve was seventeen-year-old Steve was sitting with sophomore Nancy in her living room and it was almost too weird to take.

Because, he wasn’t that person anymore. He wasn’t the guy who pined after the Nancy Wheelers of the world. Wasn’t the guy who would’ve come alone to this study session and absolutely known what he was walking into. He just… wasn’t.

He eyed Billy, leaning against some chick’s bed, doing schoolwork on Steve’s laptop as he practically babysat Steve’s study-date and thought – maybe Billy wasn’t that guy anymore either. Because Steve now knew that Billy hadn’t actually been fucking half of Hawkins babysitters like they’d all thought, and he definitely wouldn’t’ve sat with Steve on some girl’s floor to keep her from attempting to fuck him.

So maybe both of them had grown.

And, Steve knew that. Knew that both of them were different people now. But to have it so clearly shoved in front of his face was another matter. Made him see it more easily.

____

The rest of the week passed a lot faster than Steve wanted it to.

Normally he couldn’t wait for weekend. Normally the first week back from break just fucking _dragged_. But because he had a test that he didn’t feel prepared for, well, things just felt like they were moving at super speed.

McKenna had helped. They sat on the floor of her dorm for a couple hours and she went over what Steve should be studying, and then they left. She had looked disappointed, but there wasn’t much Steve could do about that. Not when he had Billy coming back to his dorm with him.

Billy had bullied him into bed basically the moment they got back to Steve’s dorm and saw that Travis was nowhere to be found – like usual. His roommate would probably stumble into their room around two am, maybe with a girl, maybe not, bumping into practically every piece of furniture they owned before passing out, as was the Travis status-quo.

Billy had fucked him nice and slow on Steve’s ridiculously small dorm bed. Licking over the head of his cock while he fingered Steve into a writhing, strung out mess. He bit and sucked at the skin of Steve’s hips until they purpled and bruised and bloomed. And when he finally slid into Steve, smooth and controlled, pushing his thighs up, up, _up_ , he sucked another bruise high on his throat, behind Steve’s ear.

  
And Steve had just clung to Billy’s broad back. Let Billy take him apart slowly with that thick cock until he was panting and whining and tugging at Billy’s hair for _more_. To _come, please_.

After, Billy laid on Steve, face tucked into Steve’s neck, breathing slowed like he was falling asleep. Steve just ran his hands over Billy’s back, rubbing gently and soothingly like his mom used to do to him before bed when he was little.

He liked the feeling of Billy’s weight on him. Like the feeling of Billy.

Eventually, after a really long while of just lying there, Billy sat up. He rubbed his eyes like a sleepy toddler and Steve couldn’t help but smile at how fucking _cute_ he was. Billy had leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips – nothing flashy, nothing dramatic or passionate. Just… kissed him. It made Steve’s heart pound.

And then Billy begrudgingly got up and back onto his clothes. Steve wished Billy would just sleep here with him, wished he wouldn’t leave. But they had class in the morning and Billy had literally none of his stuff. So, he dressed and kissed Steve again, this time longer, and ran a hand gently through Steve’s wild hair, tucking it behind his ears almost lovingly.

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

Steve’s chest had almost exploded at the endearment. This time said without immediately running out of the room, this time more purposeful. Billy’s ears still went a little red, a small blush settled over his freckles. But he kept eye contact with Steve as he said it, his thumb tracing the shell of Steve’s ear.

“Goodnight.” Steve said back softly, leaning up to press a slow kiss to Billy’s lips.

When he laid back, Billy was looking at him with a small smile. His blue- _blue_ eyes shone in the small bed-side lamp, and they looked lighter than they ever had.

Billy looked happy; Steve realized.

Had Billy ever looked happy? Since Steve had known him? Since rolling into Hawkins three years ago?

He left after that and Steve was stuck for the rest of the night thinking about the light look in Billy’s eyes, that quiet little smile, the _sweetheart_.

Steve was really fucked.

Steve had to tell him.

____

So, the rest of the week went by too fast and Steve kept thinking about Billy and _sweetheart_ and the light in his eyes, when he should’ve been thinking about Economics and the notebook full of shit he needed to know before Friday.

Billy had been better since Monday.

Walked with Steve between classes, when they were in close enough buildings, sat with them at lunch, ignored the hordes of bouncy chicks and fuckboys that would stop by to vie for Steve’s attention. Ignored it because every single one of them stared at the hickeys on his neck – one above his collar, the other below his ear. Billy would get all smug when he noticed their eyes lingering on Steve’s neck.

If only they could see his hips. His neck looked practically unblemished compared to what Billy had done to his hips – territorial was apparently something Steve should have picked up about Billy Hargrove.

Heather had eyed Steve’s neck and had just scoffed out, _Ugh, tacky._ And Robin had snorted a little as she drank her smoothie. But beyond that, neither of the girls really acknowledged what was going on between Steve and Billy.

Steve knew that Billy had told Heather about them, or at the very least the fundamentals. Robin had told him that Billy went to Heather’s the night he ran away from Steve. And Robin knew everything because Steve was bad at keeping things from her since she had basically become his therapist post-Starcourt.

Billy and Steve didn’t talk about what the girls knew or didn’t know, though. Steve wasn’t even totally sure that Billy was aware that Robin knew about them. This was mostly because they didn’t talk about whatever _this_ was. So.

But, Steve had Billy’s fucking marks all over his body and Steve had _sweetheart_ and Steve had the light in Billy’s eyes. So. Whatever.

It was because of those things, though, that Steve had done something kind of stupid.

He stared at the brown box at the end of his bed. Eyeing it and trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. Seemed like a good idea at the time when he ordered it, but now…

This was stupid, he decided. Getting up from the bed and getting dressed, ignoring the box.

Travis came sauntering in from the shower, towel around his skinny waist, head bopping to whatever song was stuck in his head.

“Hey, man.” Steve said as he entered. Travis smiled at him with tired eyes as he rummaged for clean clothes. He sort of liked Travis sometimes, under all the annoying shit he did as a roommate. “Mind clearing out tonight?”

It was the first Friday back after Spring Break, there were like, fifteen different parties happening on campus. Travis, most likely, wouldn’t even be back tonight anyway, but Steve wanted to make sure of it. He wanted Billy to sleep over and Steve was kind of convinced that wouldn’t happen if his roommate was around.

Travis waved Steve off as he sniffed laundry. “Totally, man. No worries.”

“Thanks, dude.” Steve smiled, leaving Travis to find some clean clothes.

He went down to the coffee cart and got one for him and one for Billy and waited by the stone bench they always met up at.

Steve sat, sipping his coffee, and literally watched as Billy meandered down the path. Watched as people ogled him, ran their eyes over his body covered in fitted joggers that showed off his excellent ass and a tight t-shirt that showcased his ridiculous shoulders. He didn’t even look dumb with a backpack on, and everyone looked dumb with a backpack on. Rude and ridiculous, Steve decided.

He smiled up at Billy as he approached and handed him his coffee when he was close enough. Billy sat down next to him, sighing. It wasn’t early, ten thirty, but Fridays Billy had an eight am and Steve didn’t.

“Thanks.” Billy said, taking a sip.

“We going to the party tonight?” Steve asked casually around his cup.

Billy shrugged, “Figured. You know the girls will be pissed if we don’t at least show up.”

Robin and Heather’s sorority was throwing one of the many parties happening tonight. Billy was right, they would probably murder them if they didn’t make an appearance. And as much as Steve would rather just haul Billy back to his dorm after classes and get him naked and moaning, he also sort of wanted to chug a couple beers and see if he could get Billy to dance with him.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. He fiddled with the lid of his cup, wondering why he was so nervous and the remembering the package sitting on the end of his bed. “Want to stay over tonight?” He asked easily, _no pressure_. “Travis isn’t coming back after.”

Billy shrugged, took a sip of his coffee, “Yeah, alright.”

Steve smiled, pushing his shoulder into Billy’s and then sort of leaving it there until they had to get up to walk to class.

“Ready for your econ test?” Billy asked as they walked.

Steve just shrugged, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He smiled jokingly and leaned against his shoulder again as they dodged other people walking to class. “We can’t all get perfect grades like you.”

Because that had been a shock to find out – that Billy had really great grades. He had graduated with great grades too, would’ve been neck-and-neck with Nancy for Valedictorian had he not gotten his shoulder fucked up by an interdimensional monster and missed the first three months of school to be checked out by secret government doctors and going to rehab after the surgery. He didn’t like to talk about it, didn’t like being smart or people know he was smart, anyway. Usually, Steve didn’t tease him about it, but because they were… _this_ , Steve sort of felt like he had special privileges.

Billy rolled his eyes but didn’t shove Steve off of him as they walked. “You’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

And Steve felt warmed by Billy’s words.

Billy often reminded him that he wasn’t as stupid as he claimed, as everyone else had told him growing up. Had tried to hammer that into Steve’s head even before they were _this_ , before _sweetheart_ and light eyes and sex, back when they were just friends, even when they kind of weren’t.

“Yeah, well.” Steve shrugged a little, uncomfortable talking about his lack of book-smarts. “At least I’m pretty.”

Billy snorted a little but smiled as he gave a nod. “That is true.”

Steve smiled back and pulled away from Billy, turning toward his building and the dreaded econ test that awaited him.

“See you later.”

Billy smiled a little – just a little thing that lived in the corner of his lips. It made Steve’s heart jump faster in his chest. “Yeah.”

Steve thought of the package sitting at the end of his bed as he turned away from Billy and went into his class. He hoped that Billy liked it. He didn’t really want to fuck this up.

He’d give it to him after the party, Steve decided. After Steve had a couple drinks in him, when he was less likely to clam up and shove the box under his bed.

It’d be fine. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think is in the package Steve bought?? and do we think Billy will be mad??


	18. Chapter 18

Steve moved around dancing coeds and sloshing drinks, evading grabby hands trying to pull him in for a grind and arms around his shoulders that attempted to steer him in a direction away from the kitchen.

The sorority house was packed full, everyone out and enjoying the first Friday back from break. The music was loud, the lights low, and the roar of cheers coming from the beer pong table were already giving Steve a headache.

He managed to make it to the kitchen and find Billy, exactly where he’d texted Steve he would be.

Billy was caught up talking to some upperclassman, older than Steve, a senior he was pretty sure. She was pretty, really pretty, with ice blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and tits that would’ve made Steve cry had he not been all wrapped up in being obsessed with Billy. Now they just made him nervous.

She was leaning against the counter, body angled toward Billy, hip popped so her ass was on full display. Billy nodded as she talked, ass planted against the counter beside her, arms crossed over his chest, beer in his hand. Billy was listening to her, but his face was stuck in that stoic semi-scowl that meant he wasn’t all that interested in what was going on around him.

Billy looked good – Steve let his gaze sweep over him in his tight ass jeans and snug dark colored t-shirt. His biceps bulged from the way he was crossing his arms; his hair was perfectly done. Fuck, Steve wanted to step between those spread thighs, and lick up his neck, and pin those hips to the counter. Would that be too obvious of a display? Probably.

Steve moved to grab a beer from one of the many coolers set up around the kitchen and made his way over to Billy and the girl. Determined, but outwardly casual.

She was even prettier up close, and Steve felt a little swirl of jealousy in his stomach. “Hey.” He smiled breezily at Billy and then to the girl.

“Hey.” Billy smiled back at him, uncrossing his arms to plant a hand on the counter behind Steve’s back. “Thought you’d never fucking get here.”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully but felt something settle in him at the sight of Billy slightly unravelling in his presence. Steve wondered if Billy was even aware of it. “I’m sure you would’ve lived.” He then smiled at the girl still in front of them, differently than how he had smiled at Billy. Sharper, a little more in line with the old _king Steve_. He reached out a hand, “Steve.”

The girl took it, smiling back just as sharp. “Emmy.”

It seemed like Emmy knew a threat when she saw one. And it looked like she was playing to win. Too bad she didn’t know that Billy was already his. Poor girl.

“Nice to meet you.” Steve leaned back against the counter beside Billy and could feel his arm warm against his back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to crash your convo.” Steve said more to Billy, who shrugged.

“Whatever.” Billy said around a sip of beer, but Steve could tell that he truly wasn’t all that bothered by Steve appearing.

“Anyway,” Emmy said, attempting to pull Billy’s attention back to her. Steve snorted a little, _good luck with that_. “If you want to get into Professor Samuels’ writing club, you should definitely start putting together a portfolio now. I can look over it, if you’d like. Make sure you have _everything_ you need.”

She was looking up at Billy with those beautiful eyes, long lashes practically hitting her browbone. She had a hand on Billy’s arm and the way she was leaning against the counter made her cleavage look _really_ fucking good. It made Steve bristle a little.

But Billy didn’t respond the way Steve would have if him and Billy weren’t a thing. Didn’t respond how probably most of the people interested in girls would’ve. Didn’t respond how Billy of yore would’ve, either.

There were no salacious smirks, or aggressive tongue waggles, or even steamy eyes filled with filthy promises. He didn’t respond like Steve was used to at all.

Billy just nodded, a little seriously, like he was considering what she was saying prior to the very obvious inuendo. “Yeah, alright.” He dislodged her hand as he moved his arm to take a sip of the beer in his hand – never moving the hand from behind Steve’s back. “I’ll put something together and let you know.”

Emmy seemed to take the hint. She seemed smart, and in another instance, when she wasn’t attempting to steal Billy away from him, Steve might’ve actually liked her. She turned toward the refrigerator and grabbed the sharpie that hung on a magnet and ripped a sheet off the little notepad that accompanied it. She wrote down her name and number and shoved it into Billy’s front pocket in a practiced move that had Steve honestly a little impressed.

“Call me.” Was all she said, raised her brows at Billy as she held eye contact and then turned to leave.

Steve watched her go, eyes trailing down her body, and shaking his head. “Wow.” He took a sip of his beer.

Billy just sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face Steve head-on now, leaning their hips against the counter. “She’s my TA.”

Steve just snorted around the bottle in his hands as he took another sip. “That’s kind of inappropriate?”

“Tell me about it.”

Steve shook his head but leaned closer to Billy. “And to think, you guys thought Professor Parked wanted to fuck me.”

Billy’s eyes smoldered a little as he looked up at Steve. “Because he does.”  
  


Steve rolled his eyes. “Parker has never looked at me the way that girl just looked at you.”

Billy stepped a little closer to Steve, eyes still lit up with heat. “Shut up and accept the fact that Parker wants a pretty boy like you to sit on his dick and tell him how smart he is.”

Steve let out a little laugh and shook his head, “Okay, fine. I’ll accept that if you tell me how long _criminally hot TA_ has been trying to get you to fuck her.”

“Why,” Billy smirked in that stupid hot way that reminded Steve of high school basketball. He tried not to get hard at the sight of it. “Jealous?”

“A little.” Steve admitted easily, his eyes locked with Billy’s.

And that sort of threw Billy for a loop. The smirk sliding from his mouth as his brows furrowed. “You are?”

Steve shrugged, “Yeah, obviously.” When it didn’t seem like Billy was going to say anything, Steve continued. “I mean, that girl is ridiculously hot and very obviously interested in you.” Steve shrugged again, starting to feel a little insecure at admitting this. “Why wouldn’t I be jealous?”

Billy’s gaze bored into Steve’s, like he was trying to figure him out. His eyes traced Steve’s face and he shook his head softly. “You’re an idiot.” Billy said quietly, for only them to hear. He leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips as he normally did to stave off the sting of being called dumb.

They had never kissed in public before.

And, sure, it was just a peck in the empty kitchen during a packed party where no one was paying attention to them, but it still meant something to Steve.

Steve smiled at Billy, leaned in close. “So, you _don’t_ want to fuck Emmy and her perfect tits?”

Billy rolled his eyes, “What part of _I don’t really like girls_ did you not understand?”

Steve shrugged, suddenly a little bashful under Billy’s intense gaze. “I don’t know. You never really actually said, so.”

Billy sighed aggressively, like he’d pinch the bridge of his nose like an eighty-year-old grandma if they were alone in the dorm, and looked at Steve with a set to his jaw. “You’re…” He shook his head, and his shoulders softened a little. “So pretty.”

“I feel like that’s not at all what you were going to say.” Steve raised an eyebrow with a little smile. He tried not to preen at Billy calling him pretty, he should be used to it by now.

“You’re right.” Billy nodded. “I was going to say you’re a fucking idiot, but I don’t like calling you dumb.”

Steve felt himself pout a little, felt a swirling in his stomach that was usually sadness. He looked away from Billy and down at the beer bottle in his hands. “I’m not a fucking baby, Billy. You don’t have to coddle me because I’m, like, _sensitive_ or whatever.”

Billy grabbed his wrist, the one against the counter, and dragged it until their hands were intertwined. Billy was literally holding his hand at a party. “I don’t like calling you dumb because you’re _not_.” Billy clarified, ducking his head a little until Steve looked at him. “I know you have a thing about it, and that’s okay. I’ve got shit too, obviously. It’s just,” He sighed a little and shook his head. “You can be so fucking _clueless_ sometimes.”

“I know.” Steve said softly.

“So, to be clear,” Billy stated. “I do not want to fuck Emmy. She’s my TA, it’s an abuse of power and kind of gross. And, I know we tease you about Professor Parker, but we know you don’t want to fuck him either.”

Steve rolled his eyes a little and squeezed Billy’s hand. “I don’t just not want to fuck Parker because he’s my professor and that’s gross, but because I want to fuck _you_ , asshole.”

“Great, so we’re on the same page.” Billy said matter-of-factly. “And aside from the fact that Emmy is my TA, and I _don’t really want to fuck girls_ ,” He gave Steve a _look_. “I want to fuck you, asshole.”

Steve smiled, it was bright and warm, and Billy’s jaw lost its tension because of it. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Billy shook his head and looked away from Steve, attempting to curb a smile. “Asshole.”

Steve just laughed and followed Billy as he pulled away from Steve and pushed into the actual party. They made the rounds, looking for Heather and Robin, chatting with some of their class acquaintances, and ignored the slew of people attempting to flirt with both of them.

Jenna and Kacy – Steve’s actual fan club – cornered them at one point and made Steve join in their snapchat video. He smiled and bopped along to whatever song they were singing along with at the camera until Billy literally tugged him away.

They eventually found Heather holding court over the cheerleaders outside as they cheered on some football players doing keg stands. Steve couldn’t see Robin, but Heather waved them over once she’d spotted them.

“Where have you two _been?"_ Heather admonished, drunk and snappish.

“In the kitchen.” Billy snapped back.

“He got cornered by the hot TA.” Steve chimed in from beside him.

Heather nodded like that made perfect sense. “I’m surprised you still have your clothes on. She’s been trying to fuck you since the beginning of the year.”

Steve turned to look at Billy smugly. _Knew it_.

Billy just rolled his eyes.

The two football players tapped out and jumped off the keg, the cheering loud and obnoxious as beer dripped from their mouths and down their shirts. Steve eyed the kegs at the same time Billy seemed to, they looked at each other with raised brows. Billy smirked.

“You trying to win back your crown, _king Steve_?” Billy practically purred from his side.

Steve swallowed a little funny and tried not to get hard at the way Billy’s eyes went heavily lidded when he called Steve by his old moniker.

“You only beat my record by three seconds, Hargrove.”

Billy’s eyes went a little sharp – competitive. “ _Hargrove_ now, is it?” He licked at his lower lip and Steve felt faint. “Alright, Harrington. Let’s see if I’ve still got you dethroned.”

Steve just smirked, cocky, like he used to be before Nancy and monsters and Russians. “You’re on.”

They moved towards the kegs and Heather stood from her perch and grabbed everyone’s attention. “Do my eyes deceive me or are Harrington and Hargrove about to square off?” The crowd cheered. “Back at our high school, Steve used to run the place. That is, until he got dethroned by Billy.”

They knew that it wasn’t the whole story or quite the version of events that actually took place. But it didn’t matter. Heather’s version was exciting, made it seem like they’d only ever been rivals, like it wasn’t so much more complicated than that.

The crowd cheered even louder at the simple backstory, at the competition. Steve stepped up to the keg at the same time as Billy, felt the football player and party goers place their hands on him, readying him for the lift. He glanced at Billy and saw the same thing.

This was stupid. They weren’t in high school anymore – hell, they weren’t even _Harrington_ and _Hargrove_ anymore. But, here they were, about to see who was still Hawkins High keg king.

Dumb.

Heather shouted and Steve was being lifted, a nozzle shoved in his mouth and the flow of cheap beer being pumped into him. Steve hadn’t done this since junior year, before he’d basically broken up with Tommy and Carol for spray-painting nasty shit about Nancy on the old theatre marquee. But, it was like muscle memory took over. He might’ve not done this in like, three years, but he had been _king_ for a long time before Billy showed up. And there hadn’t ever been much to do in Hawkins besides party and drink, so.

Steve has no idea how long they’re up for, all he could hear, besides the rushing in his ears, was the cheering of the crowd. Eventually that cheering got louder and then he was being hauled off the keg, the nozzle being pulled from his mouth, and hands slapping him on the back and shoulders.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling dizzy and blinking the dark spots of his eyes.

“Good job, Steve-o.” Heather appeared suddenly, tossing an arm around his waist and hugging him to her. “Guess we know who the real king is after all.”

“Alright, alright.” Billy shoved his way in front of Steve, eyes going a little critical as he looked Steve over. “When was the last time you ate?”

Steve was swaying a little, but Heather’s strong body held him up. “Um…” He stopped to think, blinking aggressively to clear his eyes.”

“Yeah, that’s too long.” Billy grabbed Steve from Heather’s arms. “I’m gonna get some food in him before he passes out.”

“Worrywart.” Heather teased.

Billy just glared at her. “Come on, pretty boy.”

Steve followed along; an arm draped over Billy’s shoulders. “I had that bagel for lunch.”

Billy sighed, “Seriously Steve?”

“What?”

“You did a fucking keg stand on a literal empty stomach? That’s like party rule number one.”

Steve shrugged as best he could draped over Billy the way he was. “Whatever. I still beat you.” Billy snorted.

They walked to the little coffee shop that always stayed open late because it was on campus and usually filled with kids studying. Billy placed him down at a table and went to the counter to order. He came back with a water, two coffees, and a muffin.

“I got you a sandwich but eat this until it comes.”

Steve did as he was told, eating the muffin and sipping the water. When the sandwich came, Steve began drinking the coffee. He felt better the longer they sat and the more he consumed. He didn’t even feel drunk, and the spots were gone from his eyes, as was the dizziness.

Mostly, he felt warmed by Billy taking care of him.

It was a side of Billy that high school Steve never would have thought possible. Not with the way Billy had stomped about, like a snorting bull – ready to bowl just about anyone over. He’d been snappish and cruel, ready to dive in for the kill at a moment’s notice. High school Steve wouldn’t have believed that Billy capable of the softness that this Billy had eventually fallen into with Steve.

Steve sipped his coffee and watched Billy eyeing him while taking the last bite of his sandwich. Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m fine, Billy. I don’t even feel drunk.”

Billy just eyed him critically. “Uh-huh.”

“Come on, asshole.” Steve tossed the rolled-up napkin at Billy’s chest. “Let’s go back to my room.”

Billy just glared at him but swept up their trash and followed Steve out the door. He took Billy’s hand as soon as they hit the empty sidewalk, entwining their fingers and holding his coffee with his free hand. Billy let him, let Steve hold his hand as they walked to the dorm. Listened as Steve chattered about his econ test, even though he’d already done that at lunch.

“Dustin FaceTimed me earlier and would not _shut up_ about some game they’re all obsessed with.”

“Ugh, another nerd game?” Billy pouted.

Steve wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he still wasn’t sure what Billy’s PDA comfort was. Just because Billy had kissed him at the party didn’t mean he’d be cool with Steve making out with him outside his dorm.

“I don’t actually know? He talks so fast sometimes that I just sort of nod along and throw a few _wows_ in there to make him feel good.”

Billy snorted and shook his head, “You’re ridiculous.” He squeezed Steve’s hand as he said it and Steve attempted to curb his smile.

He let go of Billy’s hand to open the hall door and held it open as a small group passed. He smiled at them as they went by, recognizing a few of them, and outwardly ignoring the blatant eye-fucking more a few of them gave him as they passed.

Billy’s jaw was a little tense as he walked in after Steve and trudged up the stairs to Steve’s dorm. He jostled Billy’s shoulder as they walked and smiled playfully, “Think the mass of horny coeds will ever cease, or am I doomed for all eternity?”

“Shut up.” Billy shook his head around a smile.

“What?” Steve asked as they made their way down his floor. “It’s not my fault some creep posted my goods on the internet.”

“No,” Billy acquiesced. “But it is your fault for being so damn nice about it.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he unlocked his room and let Billy inside. It was relatively clean, thank god. He’d honestly expected Travis to leave a bigger mess.

“I’m not gonna be an asshole just because they’re flirting with me.” Steve followed Billy into the room and sat down on the bed when Billy dropped into the computer chair, glaring at him. “What?”

“Well, then tell them to stop fucking flirting with you.”

Steve snorted as he leaned back on the bed. “Yeah, okay, let me just tweet that out right now – _citizens of my college campus, please no longer flirt with me, sincerely Steve Harrington_. How’s that?”

Billy lunged from his perch on Steve’s computer chair to tackle him on the bed. “You got a smart fucking mouth, Harrington.”

Steve cackled as Billy wrestled him into the position he wanted, but Steve didn’t make it easy for him – wiggling about and pushing back, bucking against Billy’s hips. He finally settled when Billy leaned over him, pressing Steve’s arms into the mattress, ass firmly planted in his lap. Steve just pushed up and kissed him, which seemed to melt the tension in Billy’s body.

The slack on Steve’s arms gave and he moved them to settle on Billy’s broad back, hauling him closer and closer until they were chest to chest and Billy was literally just lying on top of him. He kissed Billy soundly, licking into his mouth and barely letting their lips separate. God, Billy’s skin was always so warm – how was it always so warm?

They madeout slowly for a while, just holding each other as they kissed and touched. Eventually Billy’s phone started buzzing in his pocket and wouldn’t stop. He growled into Steve’s mouth and rolled off of him to dig his phone out of his criminally tight jeans.

“What.” He barked once he’d been able to retrieve his phone.

Steve could faintly hear Heather on the other end, yelling drunkenly. _“Where are you?”_

Billy rolled his eyes, “We left, remember? I had to get Steve food?”

_“Wait_.” He heard Heather yell, _“Shut the fuck up! I’m on the phone!”_

“What do you want, Heathen?”

_“Oh. Robin wanted me to check on Stevie.”_

Billy turned to face him, eyes running over Steve’s face and rumpled clothes. “Stevie’s fine. We’re good. Now leave me alone.”

_“Oh my god, you are so fucking bitchy when you haven’t gotten fucked.”_

“Fuck off.” Billy growled hung up, tossing his phone toward the end of the bed. A small flush covering his cheeks and ears at Heather’s words.

Steve snorted a little and trailed his fingers over the blush on Billy’s cheeks. The skin was warm beneath his fingertips and Steve had an urge to lick, to fee that heat on his tongue.

“I don’t think you’re bitchy.” Steve smiled.

Billy pushed him off the bed.

Steve landed with an _oof_ and a laugh, popping up to rest his forearms on the bed while Billy pouted, arms crossed and glaring at the ceiling, cheeks still warm and red.

“Hey.” Steve said, biting his lower lip a little to ignore the sudden thumping of his heart. “I, um, got you something.”

Billy turned to look at him with a glare. “Unless it’s Heather Holloway never speaking to me again – I don’t want it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and reached for the box on his desk. “You’re so dramatic. Like you could even handle Heather not speaking to you anymore.”

“Shut up.” Billy pouted.

“Here.” Steve placed the box on the bed beside him. He couldn’t sit down, too nervous for Billy’s reaction, so he stood at the end of the bed.

This was a bad idea, wasn’t it?

Billy’s brows furrowed as he looked at the box beside him. He stared at it for a moment before looking up at Steve. He looked blank, that annoying stoic look he got when he didn’t actually want anyone to know what he was feeling or thinking. It was really annoying, and Steve hated that he was wearing it right now.

“What is it.”

Steve gave a little shrug, arms crossing over his chest in discomfort. “I don’t – just open it.”

Billy sat up properly on the bed, feet on the floor, and grabbed the box gently. He glared down at it, eyes hard and jaw set. Fuck – this had been a bad idea. Steve almost wanted to grab it back from him, shove it under the bed and suck Billy’s dick until he was distracted and forgot about the whole thing. But Billy was already opening the box, so, there was really no turning back now.

“What the fuck, Steve.”

He looked up at Steve, genuinely angry and Steve felt himself deflate at the sight.

Steve shrugged, arms still crossed over his chest. “Yours is broken.”

“So you bought me a new fucking laptop?”

“Why are you angry about it?” He pushed, voice edging into annoyed.

“Why am I –” Billy chuckled meanly to himself. “Why am I angry that you just dropped two grand on me without even blinking?”

Billy placed the box on the bed and stood, squaring off against Steve. His eyes were hard as his arms crossed over his chest to match Steve. But while Steve’s was more of an uncomfortable tic, Billy’s was all anger.

“You needed a new one.” Steve reiterated firmly, voice raising to match Billy’s. Because even though this was exactly what Steve had been afraid of, he’d never been a shrinking violet, and he had never backed down from a fight with Billy Hargrove. “You’re doing double the work by writing it all out first by hand, only to type it all up later. So just… take the gift, man.”

Billy stared him down, eyes narrowing. “No.”

Steve sighed, “Billy.”

“No, you know what? No.” Billy stepped back from where Steve had moved closer to him. He looked pissed, but he also looked betrayed. “Fuck you, Steve.”

“Billy, come on –”

“No. Fuck you.” Billy whirled away from him, shoulders tight and tense, before whipped back. “I don’t need your fucking pity handouts, alright? You’re not my sugar daddy, I don’t want fucking presents for sitting on your dick.”

“That’s literally not what this _at all_.” Steve yelled back. “You’re misreading this.”

Billy stepped closer and it took everything in Steve not to step back. “Oh, am I? Am I _misreading this_?” Billy said meanly as he looked into Steve’s eyes. “Because, I don’t think I am.”

Steve held his gaze, “Well, you are.”

Billy shook his head and turned away. “Bottom line – I’m _not_ your little… pet project, or whatever. I’m not some poor, scholarship fuck that you get to make yourself feel good about by helping.”

“Oh my god, Billy, _shut up_.”

Steve grabbed his hand aggressively and made Billy take it as he entwined their fingers. “ _Fuck off_.” Billy growled.

He squeezed Billy’s hand tightly with his own, a mockery of the way they had held hands an hour ago. “I don’t think about you like you’re a… _Dickensian orphan_ or something, you nutjob!” He yelled. “I don’t think about you like some little pet project that my big, rich heart has to _save_ or whatever ridiculous notion you’ve got brewing in there. God, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Billy pulled his hand from Steve’s grasp and that hurt more than he cared to admit.

“I bought you the computer because you needed one! And –” Steve was yelling, on a tirade, sick of Billy’s shit and being misunderstood. “You’re not the only one that has shit they don’t talk about! You’re not the only one that’s fucked up!” Billy looked a little taken aback but held his ground as Steve kept going, unable to stop now that he started. “I buy inappropriate gifts and spend too much money on the people that I love because –” He ran an aggressive hand through his hair and tried to blink back the swell of emotions that really very rarely came up. “Because that’s what my parents do. _That’s_ how they show they care about me. And it’s pathetic and fucked and I don’t _want_ to be like them, alright? But that’s just how my brain works sometimes.” He sucked a deep breath in and looked Billy right in the eyes as he yelled. “So, no, I don’t pity you, asshole, I have feelings for you.”

Steve sucked in harsh breathes through his nose, staring at Billy, not backing down. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and his stomach hurt, but he wouldn’t take it back.

Billy’s eyes were shining but Steve couldn’t tell if it was just emotion or tears. Billy cried easily, even if he didn’t want to, and Steve knew that, but right now he just couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He still looked annoyed though as he took a step forward and automatically Steve stepped back.

“Steve –”

“No.” He shook his head. “I have to say this now. I’ve been _trying_ to say this.” He looked at Billy. “I _like_ you; I have feelings for you – and, I’ve had them since before we started doing _this_.” Steve gestured between them. “And I want… I want to be _with_ you. I want you to be your boyfriend and I want people to know about it.” He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, feeling so fucking exposed under Billy’s gaze. “I can’t do casual. And I should have told you that, I should have told you a lot of things, but, here we are. I… I can’t do this anymore if we’re not on the same page.”

Billy held his gaze as Steve breathed out hard, fingers digging into his biceps to keep from fidgeting as he stood his ground.

“You done?” Billy asked roughly, though not unkindly.

Steve gave a nod, stomach plummeting at the tone. “Yeah. I’m done.”

Billy gave a nod and strode over to where Steve stood. “Did we not just have a conversation about you being fucking clueless?”

He reached up before Steve could even open his mouth to react and gripped his face, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. It was over quickly, Steve barely having time to unwind his arms before Billy was pulling back, shaking his head and tucking Steve’s hair behind his ear, gaze roaming his face.

“Obviously I fucking like you, Steve.” Billy said quietly into the shared space between them, still petting Steve gently, rubbing his ears and his neck and his hair. “Obviously I want to be with you. What the fuck did you think we were doing?”

Steve shrugged, looser than he’d been before, soothed a bit my Billy’s touches and words. Heart rabbiting at the admission. “I don’t know. You never said. I tried to ask you, but you didn’t want to talk about it and I didn't want to push. I didn't want to scare you away.”

Billy soured a little at the words and Steve reached out without thinking to pull Billy into a hug. Steve sort of draped himself over Billy, arms around his waist, chin hooked over his shoulder. And Billy hugged back, face tucked a bit into Steve’s neck, and he could feel Billy begin to relax.

“I’m sorry.” Billy said softly. “I shouldn’t’ve blown you off like that. I’m just… not used to people sticking around either.”

Steve nodded, understanding what he meant. Steve wasn’t the only one with abandonment issues here.

“But you want me?” Steve asked quietly.

Billy gripped him a little tighter. “Yes.”

“To be your boyfriend?”

He felt Billy take a breath, then nod. “Yes.”

“Will your dad –”

“I don’t give a fuck about Neil.” Billy said aggressively into Steve’s collarbone. “He can fuck off. I’m sick of not being happy because of him.”

And Steve felt that feeling in his chest bloom. Because Billy _wanted_ him. Because Billy would _fight_ for him. Because Billy would _stay_. At least for now. And Steve could hope for forever.

“Okay.” He said gently.

Billy lingered in Steve’s hold for a while longer but eventually pulled back to look at Steve’s face. He held Steve’s hand and looked a little glassy-eyed. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I was trying to buy your affection.”

Billy took a deep breath and then nodded back. “I get it, though. I hear what you’re saying about your parents. Makes me hate them a little more, but I get it. But, you know that you _don’t_ ever have to buy me things to make me like you. You know that, right?”

It seemed important to Billy that Steve knew that.

“I know.” And, he did. He did know that. “But, I _want_ to. I want to be able to help you out if you need it.” He shrugged. “I have money, Billy. I’ve been well-off my whole life. Would I trade the money for my parents’ affection – yes. But, unfortunately, that’s not going to happen, so I have to make do with the money instead. It makes me happy to help out the people I love.”

And – he needed to stop phrasing it like that.

Because, it was too early to admit to Billy that he was in love with him. Too much, too soon. But, it was the truth. Billy was part of a group of people that Steve loved very deeply. He just didn’t want Billy to pry about it right at this moment – his chest too cracked open for that particular revelation.

Billy gave a deep breath, nodding almost to himself. “Alright. I’ll probably be shit at accepting it, but, I hear you.”

“So, you’ll take the computer?” He asked, decided to push his luck one last time tonight.

Billy glared at him, but it lacked any heat. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Billy mimicked, tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. “Now take off your fucking pants.”

Steve let a smile slip over his lips, heart beating a little off rhythm in his chest at the sight of Billy prowling towards him.

“Billy –”

And, really, Steve has no idea what he was about to say, whether it was an objection or a question a plea. Which is fine, because Billy kisses him before he has a chance to actually figure it out.

Kisses him slow and dirty and _deep_. Backs him up to the bed and undoes his jeans, shoving them down his legs along with his underwear. Steve kicked out of them working on Billy’s jeans while Billy tries to get Steve’s shirt up and off. He growls into Steve’s mouth and pushes him back onto the bed.

Steve pulls off his shirt and watches Billy step out of his jeans, crawling up Steve’s body and kissing every inch of skin that he finds along the way. Billy’s mouth should be fucking _illegal_ and they’ve been doing this just long enough that Billy has started to figure out exactly where Steve needs to be kissed. Or bitten. Or bruised. It’s actual torture, it’s so good.

Billy finally gets to Steve’s throat and sucks a harsh bruise right in the middle of the left side. In absolute eyesight of anyone and everyone. It’s a claim – and Steve should hate that, think it’s tacky and gross and so early 2000s to get marked up by your boyfriend, but he doesn’t. He whines, panting, cock sliding against Billy’s with every roll of his hips.

When he pulls back to admire his work, Billy’s eyes are blown out and dark. Glassy in a different way than they’d been before. He’s panting a little, beautiful chest rising and falling rapidly, dick literally kicking against Steve’s stomach. Billy lets his gaze sweep over Steve one last time before rolling onto his back and looking at Steve expectantly.

“You can just say you want to fuck me, you know.” Steve smirks a little as he moves to grab the lube before straddling Billy’s hips.

Billy shrugs like he doesn’t give a fuck, but Steve knows better. He tosses the lube at Billy and tears open the condom, rolling it down Billy’s shaft easily and ignoring the hissing noises he makes from Steve’s hands on his skin. Steve scoots back up, thighs spread wide over Billy’s hips, hands gripping the headboard of his shitty dorm bed.

Billy wastes little time slicking his fingers and stretching Steve open. Billy’s good at it – _really_ good at it. Which, Steve was a little surprised about, considering he hadn’t been with all that many girls and fingering was something one did a lot of while fucking girls. But, Billy was good at it and Steve groaned at the feeling of Billy’s thick fingers fucking him open, slow and hard.

Once Steve was a writhing, shaking, mess atop of him, Billy removed his fingers and settled Steve’s hips over his cock. Steve slowly slid down, down, _down_ , until he bottomed out and let out a breathy pant.

_Fuck_ – Billy always felt so big when Steve sunk down on him like this. He felt stretched and full and fucked open around Billy’s thick length. He rotated his hips against the full feeling, bouncing when his breath didn’t feel quite so stolen, sliding up Billy’s cock only to drop back down again.

When he finally looked down, Billy had shoved his free hand under his head, the other gripping firmly at Steve’s hip. He looked relaxed and attentive; not like he’s got his cock up Steve’s ass, hard as a fucking rock.

Billy smirks, “Just enjoying the view.” But Steve could see the tightness in his jaw that spoke of the urge to fuck up into Steve _hard_.

“Shut up.” Steve smirked back breathless, hot flash of arousal coursing through him.

He tilted forward, moving from holding the headboard to putting his palms against the mattress next to Billy’s head instead. The angle changes with the shift, makes it feel less intense and more shallow, but also – _fuck._

Billy moved somehow, he realizes, just a little; he’s pushing up and into him just barely and for some reason, all of a sudden it just fucking _works._

“Fuck,” he pants, not giving a fuck how it sounds. _“Oh_ fuck.”

“Yeah,” Billy says, satisfyingly hoarse, and rolls his hips upwards again. “Right there?”

Steve is pushing back against him, moving on pure instinct, fingers twisting in the bed sheets by Billy’s head. They settle into a slow rhythm, not even really fucking; Billy never pulls out more than an inch before pushing back in _hard_ and it’s hitting the perfect spot, rubbing him just the right way. _God._ It’s going to take _forever_ to come like this, Steve thinks, _fuck,_ he can feel it building so fucking slowly. But it’s _so fucking good_.

It does take a long time.

Because this isn’t how they fuck. It’s never been like this – this slow or intense or maddening. But it’s _really_ doing something for Steve, absolutely working for him to have Billy’s dark eyes staring up at him like he’s staring into the face of God while Steve works himself over Billy’s cock slowly, _so slowly_.

By the end, they’re both drenched in sweat. Steve is not quite shaking, but there is a faint tremor running through him that just won’t stop. His thighs are burning. It feels like it’s been an incessant upward climb and he’s either going to come soon or lose his fucking mind. One or the other.

Billy, for all his attitude and _fuck off_ energy, takes directions really well in bed. It almost seems like somehow, all his patience has ended up in this one specific area, leaving none of it for any other aspect of his life. He also displays a kind of stamina that Steve finds really fucking impressive.

Eventually, he caves and puts his hands on Billy’s chest to prop himself up and fuck himself a bit harder. Billy’s hands are splayed wide on Steve’s hips, kind of holding him in place, kind of moving him along.

It’s almost unexpected when his orgasm finally hits – not because he hasn’t seen it coming, but because he hasn’t seen anything _else_ for what feels like forever at this point. Steve rides it out, cock pulsing almost sluggishly; aware that the noises he’s making sound like he’s in pain. When he finally comes back to himself, he feels _good._ It takes conscious effort to lift up his head and blink down at Billy, who’s staring up at him with an amazed expression and a deep flush over his skin.

“You alright?”

Steve nods, managing some kind of affirmative sound on the next exhale. “Mmhmm.”

Billy flips them carefully so Steve’s on his back. They’re both red-faced and overheated and breathing funny. Steve thinks it’s entirely possible that he might never catch his breath again.

There’s tension in Billy’s shoulders as he looms over Steve, cock still hard and throbbing in Steve’s ass. It’s in the way he’s holding himself – evidence of the fact that he isn’t nearly as relaxed as he’d been making it seem.

Billy pulls out almost all the way before pushing into Steve slow but deep. It’s almost on the wrong side of too much, especially after all the shallow fucking from before; except Steve feels completely boneless right now, which helps a lot. He’s also pretty sure that this isn’t going to take long, which means he can definitely hold on for a bit and he’s right – Billy comes maybe a minute later, quiet except for his ragged breathing, grabbing Steve’s thigh so hard it hurts.

Steve hauls Billy down so he’s lying atop of him. He wants to feel Billy’s skin on his, wants to feel the crazy rhythm of his heartbeat. Billy’s skin is so fucking hot, it almost burns, but Steve holds on anyway. Ignoring the sweat and the heat and the way it causes Billy to shift, still inside of him. Billy just lets himself be petted by Steve. Burrows into Steve’s skin and relaxes under Steve’s hands.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Steve mutters softly when he feels Billy’s weight become a bit more heavy.

“M’not.” Billy mumbles into his neck.

Steve traces patterns over Billy’s back, smiling to himself. “Come on,” He pats. “I’m tired.”

Billy groans but rolls off Steve and tosses the condom. It’s warm, but Steve tugs the sheet up to their bellies and turns on his side to face Billy. He still looks flushes, his freckles standing out in the soft light of Steve’s bedside lamp. His eyes are basically closed but he hums as Steve traces his fingertips over them.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Billy sighed, voice a mumble as his eyes close fully.

Steve smiled as he slid his eyes shut and let himself drift to sleep in Billy’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally every single one of you guessed laptop and literally every single one of you was right. guess I shouldn't write mystery novels, huh? also wanted to say big thanks!! I'm literally obsessed with all of you!! feel free to come rant at me over on tumblr (or in a comment) any time.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me over on tumblr! @ellieohno


End file.
